Empty Spaces
by mitsuishi
Summary: When Isshin adopts a girl, Ichigo, being a cocky teenager, doesn't like the idea. In addition the gang he secretely belongs to copes with the opposition, which gets more agressive, turning street races into war. Yet he's not the only one having secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**~ I just wanted to say hi. This is my first fanfic, even first story ever. I must also add that English is not my native language so if there are mistakes I want to apologize, I really did my best. Reviews with constructive criticism are welcomed, and generally some feedback is appreciated I hope you'll enjoy my story, if you do, let me know ;)**

**Chapter 1**

'Where the hell the old man went that early in the morning?' Ichigo snapped and poured syroup on his pancake 'I swear I haven't seen him getting up that early on Sunday for ages.'

'I have no idea… he mentioned something about big surprise for us and i'm kinda scared.' Karin bit her toast and chewed it slowly while reading the newspaper.

'Shit. That doesn't sound good. Yuzu, it was delicious' he pointed at the empty plate where a minute ago was a pile of pancakes. 'I gotta go so see…'

'GOOD MORNING!' Isshin entered the kitchen with beaming face 'I have wonderful news for you! From today we have a new member of family! I adopted a kid!' There was a deep silence after this sentence. Firstly, voice came back to Ichigo 'You must be kidding me.' he spitted coldly. 'No I'm not. She's a wonderful, kind girl, your age Ichi! She'll join your class I'm sure you two will like each other. Her family died a few weeks ago so be nice to her. They were old friends of mine. I couldn't let her live alone with completely strange people. That would break my heart.' Karin just stared at him.

'WE are completely strangers to her, don't you think?' she asked as coldly as Ichigo. Yuzu just stood with the plates in her hands. Ichigo was surprised she didn't drop them so far.

'ARE YOU FREAKIN' NUTS?' he exploded 'Shouldn't you first ask us if we want it? I don't want any _kind _girl here! You hear me? What was that supposed to mean? We don't need anyone else! It's good just like it is and you…'

'Good morning.' He heard a soft voice from behind and closed his eyes. _Great. _He was even that mad to bring her home at once.

Isshin was petrified and started explainations 'Rukia…! Don't pay attention to what my stupid son just said, he doesn't think like that at all…'

'That's allright, I'm sure he _thinks_ like that but I told you it wasn't a good idea to bring me here before you told them.'

'Damn right.' Ichigo turned around and faced her. She looked so ordinary. Black hair, black blouse and a pair of jeans. Nothing special. The only interesting thing was her eyes. They were violet or blue… he couldn't really say. They were somehow hypnotizing, but after their sights connected, he noticed they widened… in horror? Come on, he wasn't that scary. Orange hair were not typical and he seemed quite big compared to her but there was nothing to be afraid of. In addition a _weirdo_. Just great. Like dad wasn't enough, he thought.

'I just want to make things clear' Ichigo tried to stay calm, but it wasn't that easy. ' I will not be a nice guy to make you feel more comfortable here. I don't give a damn. I'm not happy you're here and I won't hide it. I think it would be best for you to stay away from me because I think I'm not gonna like you. Is that clear?' he ended trying not to lose his temper. _Damn old man._

'Yeah, completely.' She said with confident voice and the previous expression disappeared. 'But I want to explain some things to you too.'

She moved a little closer towards him. 'I won't also be kind to you. You want me to leave you alone, fine. But don't expect me to do everything as you want to. And leave me alone too. If we won't cross each others' paths too often that will be good for all of us. Am_ I_ clear to you?'

'Perfectly.'

'Fine.'

'_Fine._'

The rest of Kurosaki's family was staring at those two, who were looking at each other with hate and anger. Rukia, who was about half of Ichigo's size didn't seemed to be scared. It looked like she was totally pissed off. Neither Isshin, Yuzu or Karin knew what was happening, but all of them had one word in their mind: trouble.

Rukia had no idea what to do with herself right now. She didn't show her good sides as she wanted too. That bastard ruined everything. She knew it would be difficult, but why did he make it even more? Not like it was only his fault. When he turned around she felt like her blood freezed. That was impossible. Just impossible.

How two people can be so similar to each other? And they were not even related, she was sure. He opened her old wounds and from now on, she'll be seeing him everyday. It couldn't be worse. No, she was wrong, it could. It would be much worse if he had liked her and wanted her company. She was sure she wouldn't be able to be _norma_l in his company and talk to him like to everyone else. That would be too hard. Behind the irony and anger she could hide everything. But the problem with hiding was that it always hurt two times more when she was alone, brooding past events. Only this time there was nobody to comfort her and give the strength to go through it.

She sat on her new bed in her small attic room and looked around. It was beautiful room, she had to admit it. There was a desk in front of her and the creamy carpet was lying in the middle of the room. Walls were violet and small wooden wardrobe was on her right. The thing she loved the most was a window in the roof just above her head- it made her feel like she was in the middle of the space- only her and the clouds which were within the reach of the hand. But her mind didn't let her think about perfectly empty spaces. She had life to live. She knew he would want it. They all would want it.

The rest of the Kurosakis were quite friendly after first shock went away. Yuzu and Karin were a little shy at first but after they started to talk she found them really kind and knew they could become good friends. When Isshin saw they were having a conversation he almost burst into tears and mumbled 'I knew you were going to like each other… I knew it… Ichigo… bastard…' He sounded like crazy but twins told her it was normal and she'd better got used to it.

Rukia started to put her stuff into her room and felt almost like home. Not like she felt in other houses she stayed after death of their parents and sister. Something was different. She smiled at the feeling and knew this was beginning of new chapter in her life. Somehow, she felt stronger and more alive than she was past few weeks. That moment the rays of sun entered the room throughout the window and reached her face. The warmth made her think there might be a way to find peace and happiness someday. It doesn't have to be soon. Just someday.

Ichigo had his way to the garage and with sharp moves he dragged his motorcycle outside. He cursed his crazy father, his sisters, because they didn't support him and that Rukia. What a stupid idea. How could father actually adopt a girl who was already 17? One more year and she could live on her own. If he wanted more children he should find a woman and have his own. Not take one from the street without even mentioning earlier! He settled himself on the bike, put on the helmet and thought about girl once again. What a nerve! She was given a shelter and had the gut to speak to him like that! She should be thankful, polite, try to make good impression. She should have agreed for everything! What a witch! He squeezed the handlebar with anger. He really hoped they won't need to see each other too much because if she was a guy, he would have hit her for sure.

He was driving with terrific speed through the streets because he was already late for meeting. Late and pissed off. Fortunately it was still early and there was not many people in the streets of Karakura. When he reached the suburbs, he slowed down a little bit and looked for the exit road. He bent his bike slightly and drove into the gapin the concrete fence. He was calmer right now. The burning anger inside his chest was gone and he was glad he had something to do right now to forget about morning events. As he assumed everyone was in their base. It used to be a motorway, but it was closed about 10 years ago for some unknown reasons. Now it was a long road with tons of spent tires stacked in the sides and some other automotive waste. At first it seems dirty and rusty, but when you come to know it better, it seems…wonderful somehow. And this is the place where Death Gods' gang was born.

In the beginning, it wasn't club or anything like that. A few people who shared the same passion came here to improve their driving skills. They learned from each other and became really good. Then others came and some rules needed to be settled because there were to many freshmen who wanted to learn dangerous tricks just to impress someone.

Urahara Kisuke was one of the first who came here with his motorcycle to train. He met Zaraki Kenpachi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Yoruichi Shihouin. All of them were very talented, hard-working and soon became friends even though their personalities were completely different. They became respected by other riders and they are considered as the true founders of the association, which is called these days as a gang of Death Gods.

The name wasn't made up by the members, but the audience, who watched their evolutions and wondered how it is possible they are still alive. It wasn't anybody's choice it just suited them because when they were riding a motorbike**,** they looked like they were afraid of nothing and had the power to control even death herself. No need to add they looked dangerous. It was an unwritten rule to wear black clothes for trainings and more serious events. The only thing what was different for all of them were their racers: each expressed somehow personality of the rider. It was part of him.

Some thought they were crazy and looked for a reason to fight with others but the truth was they only raced and got involoved into fights when they were made to do it, in order to protect something or someone. They were ordinary people, led simple lives, but others were often scared and didn't want to have something in common with the members of a gang. Of course there were tons of teenagers who would have done anything to join them, but it was really unusual for people under twenty to be accepted to the gang. That's why he was so proud he was part of it. Not that he was the only exception. There were few of his classmates too- Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora and even two guys from elementary school: Toshiro Hitsugaya and **Hanatarou.** Some asked how was that possible to keep that kidsin the _gang_. The reason was simple: they were amazing riders and didn't learn the tricks to attract girls or be _cool._ They just hoped to be better and that was the main purpose of the Death Gods: to learn and help others to learn but only with good intentions.

Ichigo liked to think about history of this place. This asphalt road remembers all wins and downfalls. Every training and race. The wounds and feelings. Feelings of victory and defeat. He could feel all of it in the air.

He speeded up and snatched the handlebar to join the rest with precise ride on his rear wheel. He stopped right next to the Kenpachi.

'Don't show off, Kurosaki. You're half an hour late. Dammit, where have you been? We are all waiting for you to start!' his large fist knocked into his helmet with such a force Ichigo was afraid it would break.

'My father went mad and adopted a _kind_ and _polite_ girl' he put an accent on kind and polite 'I just escaped from the grasp of that devil. I have no idea what came to his mind. I think I'm gonna search for some other place to live.'

'You can always stay with me Kurosaki-kun.' He heard a sweet voice from the left. Next thing he noticed was that auburn haired girl embraced him tightly and wanted to kiss him.

'Leave me alone Inoue, I'm not in mood.' he freed himself from her. Geez. She's been so annoying recently. He shouldn't have kissed her on the previous party. Or whatever he has done to her that she considered herself as his girlfriend.

'And by the way, what are you doing here?' She looked surprised.

'I came to see how it's going. We haven't seen each other for two days! And I thought it might be exciting to see you training.' she moved closer and grabbed his arm. He removed it again but Yoruichi, who was probably pitying him entered their conversation.

' I'm sorry but only members can be present at trainings. It's too dangerous for others to participate.' Inoue's eyes focused on Yoruichi for a moment and then returned to Ichigo.

'I'm sure you can do an exception for Ichigo's _girlfriend_.' Her fingers started to play with his messy hair and that was the moment he felt it was enough. He took her aside and tried to make everything as simple as possible without loosing his temper.

'Look. You and I are not a couple. You are not my girlfriend. You can't be here. We'll talk at school tomorrow.' Orihime was smoothing her hair during his little speech and after he had finished, she smiled prettily and said 'OK! So see you tomorrow Kurosaki- kun!"

What a relief she understood. But he suspected she still didn't get it they were not a couple. If she did, she wouldn't smile like that. He couldn't believe she's that dumb.

'Oi! Kurosaki! Cut that randez-vouz of yours and get your ass here! We need to get started!' Yoruichi now seemed to be a little impatient the training is not started yet.

'I'm coming!' he turned to Orihime "I must be going. You better go now.'

'That's all right, Kurosaki-kun!' she wanted to kiss his cheek but he was gone in less than a second so she just blinked confused and went away on her bicycle. She looked so hilarious among all speeding racers, which were roaring and fuming loads of grey smoke.

Kenpachi couldn't stop himself and started to laugh wildly 'What a _smart _girlfriend you have, Kurosaki"

"She's not my girlfriend. I have no idea why she thinks so.'

'Maybe because you played doctor with her at Chad's birthday party a week ago.' Ishida pulled off his helmet and settled his glasses properly with his middle finger.

'No shit. I did?' Ichigo wrinkled his brow more than he always does. 'That means she probably won't leave me alone just like that. _Holy shit_.'

'See? Alcohol is not that good when you think about it. But right now screw it. Let's start already. We have also a few things to discuss later. There's going to be some fuss in the town soon. ' Yoruichi, Ishida, Kenpachi and Ichigo put on their helmets and joined the rest who was already making eights for warm up in front of them.

Orihime Inoue cycled and was thinking about Ichigo. No, no no! Everything went wrong! He was supposed to kiss her and be happy about her presence! She should have been watching him right now and he should be waving her from time to time while she was sitting there and admiring his skills! Each of guys she was dating loved to show off in front of her. She always knew what to do to keep a man interested.

But Ichigo? She couldn't understand him at all. Of all men she wanted him, just him and he was the one who seemed not to pay attention at her at all. She wasn't used to be treated like that, still she won't give up that easily. So far she was making everything men seemed to like: playing dumb, showing boobs and interest in his hobby. She hated that machines, but she could accept it. _For them_. She even go that far to go at their meeting, even though she felt completely ridiculous on her bicycle. Now when she thought about it, it wasn't such a good idea. He could think she's weird. She supposed she'll have to buy a motorbike and join their group to show him how perfectly they fit to each other. But this time she'll discuss it with Tatsuki, she knows him from childhood, so she should know which one is his favourite brand and maybe she could even have a motor in his favourite colour? Tatsuki was also the part of the gang so she could tell her how she should behave after joining the group. She needs to change the strategy. He's so different, but that's why she loved him so much.

From now on, no rash decisions. Everything must be perfect if it's about Ichigo. _He will be mine one day. _She opened the front door to her apartment and as always started her fantasies about their happy life in the future.

**~PS I encourage you not to leave it here if you felt even a little spark of interest ;) First chapters are always the worst, and by the way. Look at Ichigo and Rukia- how they begun and how will they end up? :D:D:D:D  
**

**Greetings!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rukia woke up next morning, at first she couldn't figure out where she was. She focused on the sky above her head which was clear and then she was flooded by memories of the previous day. So this is how it feels. Having her own room again and knowing that someone will prepare breakfast for her.

Yesterday she was talking with Karin and Yuzu almost all day. They told her what their everyday routine looked like and had a lot of fun while Yuzu was trying to teach her cooking and Karin playing football. As they confessed, her case was hopeless in both. They also went for a walk around neighbourhood so that Rukia could feel more comfortable in the new place. Isshin tried to stay away but from time to time he came and admired the new member of the family. He repeated over and over again how happy he was to have her in his family.

Rukia felt comfortable in their company. She really did. For the first time from a long time she laughed and didn't think about the past. She felt like this was her family and some parts of her heart were now cured by kindness of these people.

However, she was afraid what will happen this morning. She couldn't have forgotten another member of this family. Altough she didn't see him yesterday- he came back late at night- his sisters told her many things about him. They loved him so much and described him as a perfect brother, what was quite difficult for Rukia to believe.

She couldn't imagine he was kind, protective and caring. She didn't consider him as a person of that type. Rude, self-centered and mean- those were words more appropriate for him. The twins were sure they were going to reconcile somehow, but she really doubted it.

She got dressed and went downstairs to have some breakfast. She took a deep breath before she entered the kitchen.

'Good morning.' she smiled a little bit and three voices answered enthusiastically.

'Good morning! How did you sleep? Did you feel comfortable? Did you feel cold? We can give you more blankets if you like! And how was the sheet? Aren't you allergic to anything?' They flooded her with questions and she just answered quietly, trying not to look at bright orange hair in the corner.

'It was all perfect. Thank you for everything.'

'No need to thank us! You are the part of the family right now! Come on, sit down and have some breakfast.' Karin pointed the only place which was left- those next to Ichigo, who seemed not to pay attention to anything what was going on in the kitchen. But now he looked at the chair next to him and stood up suddenly.

'I've finished. I'll be late, don't wait with dinner for me.' After that he grabbed his bag and left.

'Rukia… give him some time. It was our mother's place and he's still angry with dad that he didn't tell him about you. But it'll…'

'That's OK. It's no problem at all.' She clenched her fists and sat on the chair. Bastard. He didn't even look at her. Subconciously, she wanted it although she didn't want to admit it. To see that face again. God, it was harder than she thought.

'Do you want more tea, Rukia?' Yuzu asked politely.

'No, thank you. I think I better go now. I don't want to be late first day at school. It was the best meal in my life Yuzu.' She smiled and waved goodbye to all of them.

'Ichigo! Why didn't you tell us the girl your father adopted was our age?'

'Yeah, exactly and you also didn't mention she's so hot. I'm sure you two are going to be _good friends_, am I right?' Ichigo was bored with all those questions everybody were asking about Rukia. Everybody wanted to know where was she from, why was adopted by Isshin and most guys have already tried to ask her for a date. What was wrong with all of them? He couldn't eat his lunch in peace.

'No way! She's mine! Don't you dare touch her Kurosaki! You have Inoue, isn't that enough for you?' Keigo Asano jumped on him and tried to persuade everyone that she agreed to go out with him. Actually nobody believed it.

'Cool it, Keigo. I'm not even interested. You can do whatever you like with her. Just keep her away from me. She's a little demon.'

'What are you saying? She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Anyway I'm glad you're off. I wouldn't like to be my best friend's rival.'

'Like you had the chance!' Someone yelled at him and everybody laughed. Keigo's cheeks reddened but he tried to stay calm.

'Seriously, Ichigo, why didn't you tell us?' Ishida asked while chewing his bento.

'I'm sure she's not that bad. I talked to her earlier and she seemed to be nice'

'I agree with Kurosaki-kun. She looks innocent but she's a little bitch.' Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru sat with them on the table. Of course Orihime almost glued to his side. She continued after giving Ichigo some of her bento and taking some of his into her plate. That was gross. He felt he wasn't angry anymore.

'We've just met her in ladies' room and had a little argument. I asked her how did she like the school so far and where she is from and she yelled at me it's not my business and cursed me.' Tatsuki and Chizuru nodded as she spoke 'Yeah and she also added something about awful, big boobs. I know she's almost flat and can be jealous of Orihime's wonderful curves but that was just bitchy.' Chizuru added and looked at Orihime like she was one of the world's wonders.

'What is more she wanted to hit Orihime-chan! If Tatsuki wasn't there, I don't know how it would end.' People sitting in the near tables went quiet after that sentence and some started to whisper 'Impossible… she seemed such a nice girl. Kurosaki was right from the beginning.'

'Really? Then you must have been right about her, Ichigo.' Ishida looked pissed off. 'Don't worry Orihime, you'll always be number one in this high school.' He smiled to her but she wasn't paying attention to him.

Girls nodded silently but Ichigo just stared at his bento and didn't listen to the conversation at all.

'Inoue, can we speak in private?' she looked like someone told her Christmas is coming earlier this year.

'Of course Kurosaki-kun!' She left her seat immediately and followed him.

They left thedining room and stood near the window. Ichigo wanted to do it quickly, so he started at once.

'Look Inoue, I know we had something on Chad's birthday party..'

'Yeah, it was wonderful…Ichigo…' She blushed as she spoke to him with his name.

'Would you like to continoue it… now?' She took a step closer and her enormous chest crashed Ichigo's.

'No dammit!' he jumped back 'I'm trying to tell you that I was drunk and I had no idea what I was doing… I am really sorry for that. I didn't want to let that happen. I know you might feel hurt but I'm sure there are many other men who are more appropriate for you than me… So please let us just be friends as we used to be…'

Orihime was silent. How could he say something like that? They belonged together. It's probably because she went to their base yesterday. If she could turn back time! Damn! It was a big mistake. She needed to start again. She won't give up. She knew he wanted her. He just needed time to discover it.

'I see. Yeah, I was a little blurred too. I don't even remember everything.' bullshit. She remembered every detail. 'Maybe it's best way to start everything again.' He smiled. Oh, she would die for his smile.

'I'm so glad you think so. I was afraid you wanted regular relationship or something like that…' he laughed.

'Yeah, let's go back then' She laughed too, but right now she wanted to slap him in the face. Be patient Orihime. Patient.

So she actually had a brain. What a relief. One problem off his head. The second one wasn't that easy to deal with.

Rukia Kuchiki became Karakura High School's mascot.She was so cute that everybody loved her at once. Wait and see how is she like in reality you assholes.

He went home only to take his bike and go for the meeting. Finally some relax and no Rukia Kuchiki in his sight. He wondered how was that possible that his life became total crap in only one morning.

Rukia was on her way home. She felt really miserable, but she wouldn't cry because of those three bitches. She won't give them that satisfaction. She didn't want to become the biggest attraction of Karakura High School. She didn't want all the spotlights, but she was prepared for that. She was aware that new students always cause people's attention. But those…

Everything went good until the lunch break came. She went to the ladies' room to refresh herself a little bit and there she met Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru. She said 'hi' because they were introduced earlier and didn't bother their presence.

Unfortunately, they actually came to see her.

Orihime grabbed Rukia's blouse from behind and pulled with all her force to the wall.

'Hey, what is wrong with you?' She shouted loudly, but without a fear.

'What's wrong with me? You tell me, miss Wonderful. You come here and you think you're that smart and cute everyone loves you? I will tell you something only once and if you don't listen… well you'll talk with Tatsuki. She trains martial arts from childhood.' Orihime pointed Tatsuki who looked a little confused.

'Not that hard Orihime… I'm sure she'll get it without other persuasion.' Chizuru just stayed back and sent Rukia one glance filled with hate.

'Look. I don't know what you're talking about. Would you mind taking your big chest out of my sight? It blocks the light in this room.' Rukia pointed at her breasts.

Orihime just smiled sadistically,

'I see. Chizuru?' The pink haired girl hit Rukia in her stomach while Orihime held Rukia's hands and didn't let her move.

Rukia really wasn't expecting this. She hoped it was some kind of joke.

'Consider it that Tatsuki is way stronger than her.' Rukia tightened her teeth but didn't make a sound.

'So listen up. I don't want you to meet Kurosaki Ichigo.'

'Oh, that will be hard because I _live_ with him.' This time she got a slap on her cheek. 'And does he know how possessive you are? I'm sure he wouldn't like it.' She felt it was enough. She made a few quick moves and freed herself from Orihime's grasp. She managed to slap Chizuru in her face back and got back to the red-haired one. She seemed furious. 'Leave it Tatsuki.' she said to the last girl who just stood there and observed but didn't make a move to help Inoue.

'You must know that_ I_ set up the rules here. No matter what you do or what you look like, I am the real queen of this place. You seem easy and that's what all the guys want from you. Just look at yourself: Flat, with no facial features smiling and talking to every boy. In addition an _orphan_. The fact you're living with Ichigo is your best advantage because he's most popular guy in this school.' She ended with a grin.

'And after I leave this place the whole school will get to know how you attacked me. There will be nobody who is willing to even look at you. So basically, your life sucks from that moment.'

Rukia couldn't stand her talking. 'Just shut up, will you?' She screamed furiously and tried to punch her in this stupid face, but someone stopped her hand. It was Tatsuki.

'I think it was enough. We'll leave right now and you please don't get into our way to avoid trouble. See ya.' With those words all of them went to the mirrors, did a proper make up and left the bathroom smiling like nothing happened.

Only Rukia stood in her position and felt like she was screaming. She wanted hit something, she wanted… no… she promised herself she would never do that again. But she needed it, she knew she did. The plan she abandoned some time ago, which she considered so unreasonable and stupid last time now seemed like a medicine for all her worries. She made the decision and cleaned herself up.

When she entered next lesson (she didn't have the will to face them in the dining room) everybody went quiet. She knew it was because of her. Probably Orihime and others told everyone the story about what happened in the bathroom to ruin her. And probably, they managed to do that. She sat on her place and stared onto her books. She felt 20 pairs of eyes fixed into her but tried not to think about it. If she only knew what she had told them. The only person who was just like before towards her was Keigo Asano. But it doesn't make things better at all. She tried not to think about it and focused on the end of the day when she will be free again.

And there she was. Walking slowly the streets of Karakura, getting to know the side of town she has never been to. The truth was she came from Karakura. She only lived on suburbs and didn't vistit the center that much. Her little house where she used to live was placed on the quiet street, far away from busy heart of the town. She tried to focus on the shops' bargains but just couldn't. What has she done that everything she touched was destroyed? She really felt optimistic after first moments at school. She thought 'Maybe this time it wil work out.' But again it turned out that whenever she started good it always ended up in disaster. What was strange, she didn't regret her behaviour. She would never agree to be Orihime's servant like Chizuru. If she had the chance to turn back time she would do everything exactly the same. Only she would try to hit Orihime for real. Tatsuki of course couldn't stop her. She also trained martial arts so it could be even interesting to compare their skills.

Maybe someday she'll have the chance for revenge. If the opportunity comes, she'll gladly use it. With that thought Rukia headed _home_.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Just a quick note from me. I wanted to thank everyone for feedback! It was amazing I really didn't expect so much! I'll be updating in short periods of time because big part of the story is already written, it only needs a few corretions. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo sat on top of a pile of tires which was the nearest to the bonfire. The night was surprisingly cold. Other members were also coming closer to the warm place as they circled the burning wood.

'As I told you yesterday, it's getting hot in the town. I've talked to Neliel. She is sure her pals are preparing something special for us.' Urahara started with his usual smile on his face.

'Is this 100% sure?' Hitsugaya was serious as always.

'I'm afraid it is. You all know Nel. Even though she's with Espadas she mostly doesn't support their decisions and she wanted to warn us. She wasn't allowed more information than they are going to visit us soon. They probably want another race, because they lost the last two.' Every member looked at Matsumoto who smiled widely. 'I remember. After I got Luppi and Shiro-chan got Kūfang they were pissed off like hell.' All laughed as they remembered. Espadas looked like they were ready to kill them, but finally they decided _only_ to demolate half of the town later.

'It's HITSUGAYA not Shiro-chan, _Matsumoto_!' The youngest was the only one who wasn't laughing. Sometimes they wondered if he really was 13. He acted like 30- year old; so serious and cool.

Espadas were well-known in the town. When there was an accident, somebody got killed, they were involoved in one way or another. Not many people were aware of it, but Death Gods, as the opposite gang and rather neutral to the town, knew very well what was going on. If it was possible they tried to stop them but it was hard to get to know what they were planning.

'So what are we going to do? We can race and I'm sure we are able to win but how long will it last? I'm afraid that someday, after they loose again they won't control themselves and somebody will get hurt.' Ishida took everyone's attention with his words. They all knew it was true. It was only matter of weeks when they blow up.

'What do you mean by what are we going to do? Of course we'll kick their asses if they really want it! That would be a lot of fun and they will get out of this town finally!' Kenpachi yelled with sadistic grin on his face.

'Exactly!' Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kuukakuu and Tatsuki looked like they were ready to fight right now, if any Espada came up.

'Cool, it guys. What that will bring us? Somebody can even get killed and after our little fighting they still will hate us and won't leave the town.' Yoruichi sat cross-legged and supported elbows on her knees. She seemed bored but she was thinking about something intensely.

'I suggest staying out for a while and wait for them patiently. If they come here, we'll race and try to feel their mood. I am still working on improvements and I'm really curious what _special _they prepared. I'm sure it isn't anything I cannot deal with' Mayuri was the only one who felt relaxed and absolutely not worried about Espadas. The rest of the group was sure that he wasn't paying attention to something as trivial as fight. In his life the only thing that mattered was his huge garage, where he fixed vehicles from the whole town. He was the best mechanic in Karakura. However he would loose half of customers if they knew he was in the gang, so he never raced. He was so good he didn't even train. He always sat alone and observed, imagining new technologies and stuff. Some thought he was weird. In reality, he was genious and thanks to him they had their bikes like brand new after all races, trainings and accidents.

Urahara, was still smiling and put on his hat with green and white stripes.

'I must agree with Mayuri this time. We should wait and see how are they. Who knows, maybe they want reunion?'

'Yeah, right and I'm Queen Elizabeth' Kenpachi muttered sarcastically.

'Let's drop it. The night is young, we still have time to party, right?' Ichigo stood up grinning.

'Without me, I want to be conscious at school tomorrow.' Ishida took his helmet and started his motor.

'Me too.' Chad however didn't made explanation, what was quite usual for him.

'I can't go too. My sister brought his daughter and I need to take care of her.' All eyes turned to Kenpachi who was almost ready to leave.

'What? Is there something strange about it?' Nobody answered. They all tried to imagine Kenpachi playing with little girl and focused on not bursting into uncontrolled laugh.

'Get lost all of you!' He yelled and rode away furiously. They looked stunned but didn't say a word still trying not to loose control.

'Yeah, I'll have a night off too. I'm sleepy.' Urahara stretched his arms and also rode away.

Mayuri and Nemu never took part in their binges, always heading home after trainings. Ichigo hasn't even once spoken to that girl. She seemed so quiet and never said a word, unless she needed to.

Hitsugaya also never partied. Ichigo supposed it was against his rules or something. Hisagi Shuuhei was similar, but he was cool guy, who didn't like to party. He always was calm, precise and he was a good friend too. He was older and last year he graduated and started working in lawyer company. From what he heard Hisagi was doing there very good, but also needed to hide the fact he was part of the gang. How would he look as a lawyer?

Hanatarou usually pleaded other members to take him but they always said no. They all agreed he was too young.

There wasn't many left but still enough to have fun. 'So where are we going?' Kuukaku asked while touching her hairstyle up.

'How about my place? There is enough room for all of us.' Matusmoto offered. They all knew she was looking forward to a party and her place was the closest.

'Let be it.' They agreed and while everyone was leaving the base, Ichigo put out the fire and joined them.

Rukia waited until everybody fell asleep. She put on her jeans and black sweatshirt with hood and waited 20 minutes more to make sure she won't be caught.

She sneaked out of the house and ran silently down the street. She was so excited, she couldn't walk calmly.

After 10 minutes of running she became tired and slowed down a little bit. But she was almost there. Just one more block…

Finally. When her eyes saw familiar line of small buildings, her heart speeded up and she knew, she was wrong cutting herself away from it. She rushed to the third and reached underneath the mat. There was the key as always. The opened large, steel door and automatically turned on the light. She felt like she was home again. Everything looked the same as the day she left it- each thing was on its place and the scent was still the same. Only layer of dust was a sign nobody visited this place. She remembered the times, when all of them spent whole days here laughing and sharing thoughts. Those were happy days. This garage remembered her all good things that happened in her life.

Rukia came to her racer. It was all in dust but still was beautiful. She looked for her helmet and again it was on its place. She thought Renji must have cleaned it up before he left. She knew Byakuya would never come back here.

She sat on the red couch, not bothering about the dirt and smiled widely. She was so glad she came here. But then her eyes met two helmets, which won't be used never again. They hung on the walls like the trophys, but somehow they looked like that was the right place for them.

One was black with blue lightnings in one side. Kaien was always so proud of it and said he wanted to become as fast as the lightnnings. They often made jokes about that. He allowed Rukia to draw the lightnings, and after he saw the result he couldn't stop laughing. The same was with Renji and Hisana. They called her Picasso for some time. Even Byakuya smiled after he saw this. At first she felt offended. She put so much effort in those!

She felt warmth in her heart. Even if the people are gone, she will always have memories.

The other, lila helmet belonged to her sister, Hisana. She liked pastel colours and it was a birthday gift from Byakuya. She was so proud when she wore it. Too bad, she used it only a few months.

Rukia felt tears in her eyes but this time she didn't feel excruciating pain, like usually when she remembered her family and friends. She was so glad she decided to visit their old garage.

She remembered the day when all of them bought it from an elderly man. It was so cheap and they definitely needed a place like this- far away from home, large enough for five racers and so cosy at once. It was a gift from heaven they found it.

Soon they started to spend here every spare time they had. They bought furniture for some food, tools and their stuff. It was a place when they repaired their bikes but also they came here when they felt terrible and wanted to talk. There was always someone ready to help.

Right now she was the only one who could come here and keep it somehow. At first she wanted to sell it like she did with Hisana's motorbike, but something didn't let her do it. Now, she felt it was the right decision.

'OK,' she thought. 'Let's clean it up.'. And she begun to work. She had no idea what time it was, but when she finished, she could see first rays of sun in the sky and thought it would be better to go home now. Rukia felt disappointed she didn't have time for a ride on her motorbike, but she also didn't know if she was ready. However, she'll come here tomorrow for sure. With free mind, she headed home.

'So, Ichigo, you like that Orihime or not?' Tatsuki fell on the sofa next to him and spilled a little bit of her drink on his pants.

'Watch out! Shit…' He started to rub his jeans but the stain was still there. 'What's wrong with all of ya…? We're just… friends. 'He made strange expression and took a sip of Tatsuki's drink. 'Girl, what are you drinking? It's burning.'

'Uhmm, I have no idea. Matsumoto made it. But wait, you know she is obsessed with you? She won't leave you alone.'

'You're kidding? I've talked to her today and she said it is OK for us to be just friends… I know most guys think she's hot, but I guess she's not my type. Tell her to find somebody else, there are tons of willing guys… let's see… what about Asano?' They both giggled at the thought. Orihime hated him.

'Yeah, it would be the best pairing for eva.' Tatsuki still giggled. 'So for now, you're free right?' She came closer to him and caught the collar of his shirt.

'Come on, Tatsuki, you've drank too much. I'm Ichigo, we know each other sooooo long time' he stretched his arms to show how long it was. 'and you kicked my ass in karate classes when I was 6. Why complicate it, hmmm?' She was looking at his lips a little bit confused.

'Why not? My life is so boring recently. And since you don't have the girlfriend…hey what's going on?' He stood up and took his jacket.

'Matsumoto, Imma leaving. I guess it's late,,,, I mean early' he added when he saw the sunrise.

'Yeah, see ya… someday!' She shouted from another room where she was playing poker with Ikkaku, Kuukaku, Yumichika and Yoruichi. They were all drunk and he could bet they had no idea who is winning and who's loosing. Money were everywhere- in the floor, in the table, in the empty glasses. From what he saw Ikkaku was sleeping and his cards were wide open. Yoruichi and Kuukaku were chuckling and Yumichika was staring deeply in his own eyes in the mirror, which was part of Matsumoto's wardrobe. _Freaks_.

He made his way at home, backing himself up on the buildings from time to time. He shouldn't have drank that much. He had school today. He couldn't go there in that state. It was almost bright and he must hurry if he doesn't want to be seen by his father or sisters.

He knew they wouldn't yell at him or punish him. They would only send him those pitiful sights, he couldn't stand. He would really prefer some argument or punishment. He could at least defend himself somehow. And with those sights he was hopeless.

When he was a few blocks from home, he noticed small girl in black sweatshirt. _Great_. What the hell is she doing here?

Rukia saw Ichigo's bright orange hair way earlier than he noticed her. Perfect. He was the last person she wanted to meet. But while she was observing him, she noticed he had problems with walking. First thing that came to her mind was that something happened to him and wanted to run as fast as she could just to know what was going on.

But then she calmed down and after further observation she concluded he was drunk. She smiled relieved and thought she had a guarantee he won't say a single word about her night trip. Rukia came to him and started silly conversation. Why should she make it easy for him?

'What a wonderful night, is it?' She took a deep breath as she walked next to him.

'What are you doin' here?' he asked trying to walk faster.

'Oh, I just felt like going for a walk.' Rukia answered ironically. Like she would tell him.

'I should tell my father about it. He won't be pleased.'

'Really? Should I tell him about your state and hour of arrival?'He stared at her with fury but she endured his sight. 'It isn't that hard' she thought.'I think I'll get used to him. The resemblance is huge, but he isn't Kaien. Drop it Rukia.' She persuaded herself and became more confident.

'OK. So I'll be quiet and you'll be quiet. I think it's fair agreement. Now, let me help you and let's get home before everybody get up.' Rukia offered her arm and waited for his response.

'OK.' He was still angry he needed to trust her-of all people!- but what could he do? He took her arm and she groaned when she felt his weight.

'Geez, you're heavy. Try to help me and walk on your own strength, will you?' He seemed a little scared he could have done something to her and immediately straightened, still holding her arm.

'That's better. Let's go.'

Neither of them said anything more. They walked as fast as they could, racing with the raising sun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo woke up with terrible headache. The sun was blinding him. It was probably twelve o'clock. How is that possible nobody woke him up in the morning? It was strange however he was glad nobody did it. He wouldn't have gone to school even if somebody dragged him out of the bed. He wondered if anybody entered his room and felt the scent of the alcohol. He would not like his sisters to see him in that state.

He got up and opened the window widely. Then he put on a shirt, a pair of jeans and went downstairs. Silence. Nobody was home. He noticed it was only eleven so he still had time to cover everything. But did everybody just forgot about him this morning?

He saw a plate with breakfast and a piece of paper with Yuzu's note: 'Hope you'll get well. I told you so many times not to eat outside!'

What was going on?

Rukia's school day was a nightmare, just like Orihime predicted. No one seemed willing to talk to her. Rukia could see her satisfied smile from time to time when each head was turning away from her after eye connection or something. Everybody acted like that except Keigo Asano. When she sat in the classroom he welcomed her normally and flooded with strange questions. Maybe he wasn't very smart but she was thankful he still talked to her. At least she had someone to converse about school things. Mostly he was speaking but it was still nice to have _any _company after that argument with the _Sweet-queen._

'So you say Ichigo got sick after he ate Happy Meal in McDonalds? Why would he order Happy Meal?'

'I have no idea. You should ask him. I only know that he ate it and spent many hours in the toilet. I hope he liked the toy at least.'

'Ichigo wanted the toy?' Keigo seemed stunned. He wanted to know everything about him. Rukia supposed he was even considering dying his hair to orange. He kinda worshipped him. 'Smart move, Ichigo. He thought girls will find that cute? He's so good at it! I would never thought about that kind of trick. It's definitely time to visit McDonalds. Would like to go with me? I could buy you a Happy Meal too, if you want.'

'Thanks for offer but I have some things to do this afternoon. ' Keigo seemed deeply disappointed.

'Right, a girl like you probably have a date with an Evan McGregor-looking guy… what was I thinking?' Rukia felt really sorry for him. Everything he did was for girls, who seemed not to pay attention at him at all. Poor Keigo.

'But maybe I should visit him? He would be happy if his friend came to see how he is, right?' Rukia only smiled. As far as she knew, Ichigo hated that guy. But she saved his ass today so… why not?

'I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you. Why don't you go right after school to see him?'

Keigo didn't need more encouragement and left even earlier than it was necessary- he asked the teacher to let him go because of important thing he just _had_ to do. Rukia wanted to see Ichigo's face after he opens the door this afternoon.

'Ichigo! It's your dearest friend Keigo! I came to see how you feel!' He entered Kurosaki's house with confidence. 'Let me give you a _manly_ hug! How is your stomach? I've talked to Rukia. I still think she's cute even after the story with Orihime. Would you mind if I took her on a date? I asked her today. She almost said yes and I think she likes me a lot… what do you think?'

Ichigo was still standing in the hall while Keigo reached the living-room and sat heavily on the sofa. He was staring at him and wondering how did it happen that such weirdo as Keigo Asano was sitting on _his_ sofa, in_ his _living room chatting cheerfully as silly elementary-school girl?

'What are you doing here, Asano?' he spitted out through gritted teeth and tried to stay calm. He wasn't in good mood and he felt he was about to blow up. He was never good at controlling himself.

'What do you mean what am I doing here?' We're friends and I was worried about you!' That guy worsened his situation in every minute.

'I will say it only once. We. Are. NOT. Fuckin' friends!' he yelled. But Keigo continued like he didn't notice anything. 'Rukia told us the story with Happy Meal…You know, if you wanted the toy THAT much you could buy Happy Meal but not eat it… you know what rubbish this food is…'

'Wait… what kind of Happy Meal?'

'You know, the one you bought yesterday and caused you stomach problems?' Keigo seemed confused. 'Will you show me that toy? I want to know which is the most attractive for girls… you know…' he winked with creepy smile and Ichigo was putting the pieces together. Not waking him up in the morning. A note from Yuzu to get well. She told them he was sick. That was the good point. But Happy Meal? THE TOY?

'No I don't.' Ichigo said with voice cold as ice. 'You came, checked out and you can leave right now. Bye.'

'But Ichigo… Rukia said…'

'I don't care what she said! Just leave me alone! ALONE! You need a definition what that means?' Now Ichigo was really pissed off. He barely knew the guy, but he came and acted like he was his brother. God, he had one of his worst after-party headache and he wanted one day without school freaks! And the McDonalds' story? She told everybody he ate Happy Meal? She was _so _dead.

'OK… If that's what you think… See you tomorrow…' Keigo walked slowly out of his house as Ichigo calmed down. Finally. When he passed the door Ichigo hit it with so much strength, the whole street must have heard it.

He turned on the TV but couldn't focus on anything so he switched it off angrily and just lied on the sofa staring into the ceiling. How could she even imagine that kind of story? Did she really had nothing better to come up? Happy Meal? He was repeating the phrase in his mind thousand times still not believing it. Then he heard the door were opened.

'What have you done to Keigo? I just passed him and he looked like he wanted to end with his life.' Rukia walked slowly to the living-room, her hands tied on her chest.

Ichigo closed his eyes and counted to ten. Somebody told him once, it helps to calm down. But apparently, he was resilent for that technique. He jumped out of the sofa and came at her like a wild animal.

'You told everyone at school I ate Happy Meal?' If sight could kill she would be lying dead on the carpet. However she seemed not afraid of his blow up at all. Most people were running away when they saw him like that but she just passed him and headed stairs.

'Don't be such a kid… I couldn't think of something better in hurry when Yuzu wanted to enter your room. Does it really matter? You just weren't at school and will have no problems… Actually you should thank me…' She was already going upstairs.

'Thank YOU? For what? For ruining my reputation? Now everybody at school thinks I've nothing else to do but to go to McDonalds and pick a toy! Yeah, thank you very much! Hey! I'm not finished!' He rushed towards her and grabbed her elbow. She snapped out her hand so rapidly, she lost her balance and crashed him. In the result they both fell off the stairs with a huge thud.

'Auch! You idiot! Get off of me!' Rukia punched him into his belly angrily while he was laying almost all on top of her.

'Are you OK?' He stood up immediately and rubbed his head.

'Yeah, fine.' She tried to clean herself up. 'You are such an ass. Can't you even talk like normal men do?'

'Shut up. You were the one who fell on me. I guess you need a little practice on _walking_.'

'Oh, please, like it was my fault! You pulled me down!' she pointed her finger at him.

'Come on! If you hadn't reacted like a freak…'

'Ichigo! Your daddy always told you never to offend ladies!' suddenly Isshin came out of nowhere. 'I'm so glad you feel better but you really should put your energy into something more profitable than insulting _our_ dearest Rukia who is so kind and didn't deserve that treating at all!' He took his son to the side and started his moral talk.

'You should be more polite to her! She's such an angel. I've told you so many times to respect women, did I?' He sent him one of his fatherly-resembling-sights. 'How could you forget that? You can hold her hand, kiss her…' That was when Ichigo's fist met with his face. Enough.

'You better go to your patients, they need you more than I do!' Isshin burst into tears and he screamed 'That was a knife into my heart and from who? My own son! I will never ever forget this…WHYYYY?' When he noticed Ichigo disappeared on the floor he came to his normal expression and left to the clinique muttering something about 'unthankful bastard'.

Ichigo now wanted to put all his anger to the person who really deserved it. And that person was behind that door.

He knocked. He never thought he would do that but here he was. There was silence. He knocked again. Still silence.

'I know you're there!' he screamed through the wood. Still no answer. 'I count to ten. If you don't open the door I will break into!' Before he finished the sentence the door was open and Rukia was standing in front of him.

'What do you want?' She looked directly into his eyes and seemed not to be as cool as she was minute ago. She didn't let him say a word. Just screamed at him the way _he _was supposed to scream at _her_.

'I was covering you at school, even in front of your family! If you knew your family a little bit, you would be aware it was fuckin' hard not to let them enter your room where your smelly ass was laying. They were asking thousands of questions, wanted to know what happened, worrying about you! From what I've heard you don't spend _any _time with them, just goof around with your friends. You come late at night often drunk, treat them like they meant nothing to you – just to give you something to eat and place to sleep. And still they love you that much neither of them wanted to leave home because YOU were sick. And for all I endured, lying directly into their eyes, to those people who gave me shelter, treat me like a member of the family and give me so much support, you still think I ruined your reputation?' He couldn't say a word but she was on the edge. He never saw someone who was that furious, and what was more, he never heard anybody screaming at him like that. A minute ago he wanted to yell at her and tell awful things, but right now he just opened her mouth and stared at her. In addition it looked like she was nowhere near finished.

'At school probably all your friends know the _true_ reason you left classes and what was I supposed to say to the teacher? Ichigo is laying unconscious because he couldn't control himself at the party? That was better way for you, huh?' When she finished her face was so close to his that he could see every emotion in her eyes. He could almost see flames of fury in her wide eyes, but there was also deep pain hidden inside. Something was telling him, it was best time to back off.

Neither he or she couldn't take this conversation any longer. Both of them wanted loneliness in that particular moment. Ichigo turned around and headed his room while she slammed the door behind him. He entered his room quietly and lied on his bed. 'Useless' the word came to his mind when he stared at the ceiling second time today, but now he felt more like to kill himself than anyone else.

Rukia hid her face into the cushion. She felt hot tears across her cheeks. It was too much for her. How that bastard could not appreciate what he had? His family was wonderful and they would do everything for him, yet, he couldn't see it.

The worst thing about it was she used to be like that either and now it was too late for her to appreciate _her _family. She felt more and more liquid on her face. Next thing was that he resembled Kaien so badly…if only he looked different, then maybe she would be able to ignore him. But in her current state she was looking for anything, that was attached to her past, when she was so happy. However, when she looked directly into his eyes, and met that deep amber colour, not icy-blue, she knew it was Ichigo, no one else. Something burned inside her chest and she felt like her heart was shattered into pieces.

She looked up through her window and saw thick layer of gray. Just like she felt right now. But she was strong. She knew she was. She had a plan for today and nothing will stop her from doing it. She took her bag and left.

'How much does this one cost?' Rukia took long, blonde wig and prayed it wasn't too expensive.

'15$. It's American wig, but it had been used a few times before, and some of hair at the top are quite messy. I encourage you to take a look at this one.' A kind salesman showed her incredibly beautiful one. The hair was thick and glossy. _And probably cost a small fortune. _

'No, thank you I think I'll take this one.' Rukia pointed at the second-hand wig. It really doesn't matter how it looks on top. She will only need lower parts.

'If that's what you like… 15$ then.' Rukia gave him the money and hid the wig deep in her bag. Now she was ready for tonight.

Ichigo woke up when it was around 6 pm. He felt way better than in the morning, but he hasn't forgotten what Rukia had told him. She might be a little devil, but all in all, she covered him. And she was right that probably none of his friends believed in the Happy-Meal story. He shouldn't have jumped on her like that and he thought he should apologise to her. But not too officially and not in a way to make her think she's so fantastic and she was right from the beginning. She has her interest in helping him too. What was she doing outside in the middle of the night? He guessed they had a little agreement and he was ready to stop the war between them.

Next thing about his family wasn't that easy to fix. Now he realized, how many things he missed. They've been really careful about him recently. They asked him many questions but he always murmured something and ran away either to his room or to his friends. She was right. He was a terrible brother to Karin and Yuzu for some time. He talked more to Keigo than to his little sisters.

He thought that from the day he joined Death Gods he left somehow his life. He focused on himself and refused to perceive important things. He ran away from it like a coward. It was his last year at school and he didn't even considered what to do after that. All he saw was his friends, parties and espadas… which were so annoying recently.

That reminded him about the meeting within one hour. They should be practicing something new in the gang if he assumed correctly. He rushed himself and thought he needed to do something before he leaves tonight.

Ichigo walked slowly towards Rukia's door. He hestitated before he raised his hand and knocked gently. Silence. _Not again_.

'Rukia? Are you there?' he asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

'She's not there. She left about thirty minutes ago.' Yuzu came up in the hallway.

'How do you feel Ichi?' she came closer but looked a little inconfident.

_So my own sister is almost scared of me.__ I got what I deserved. _

'Really good. Where will she come back? I wanted to ask her for homework. I'm going to school tomorrow.' He smiled at her and received a big grin in reply.

'I'm glad you feel better and you get along with Rukia!' he wanted to deny it but Yuzu didn't give him the chance, 'The dinner is ready so if you want you can join us! But Rukia said she had something about her new adress to do in the town hall and she said she might go for a walk after that so we shouldn't wait for her with the dinner.'

'Really?' Ichigo was sure she had made up something only to avoid him. 'I'll be downstairs in a minute. I'll eat something but then I must go out for a while too.' Yuzu's expression changed to miserable but didn't say a word.

'OK… just don't come back late, will you?' Ichigo thought he would do anything right now to make her smile again. How could he not notice such things for so long time?

'I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise.' It seemed she didn't believe him, what worsened the way he felt. 'And tomorrow we're going with Karin to the park in the afternoon. I know you don't like soccer but you can prepare something delicious and watch while your sister is loosing against me.' He smiled again to cheer her up.

'I heard it! No way! You're the one who will loose!' Karin yelled from the kitchen.

'What about Rukia? Will she go with us too? I think it would be rude not to ask her.' Yuzu was frowning now almost as hard as he usually did and Ichigo started to laugh at her tiny face with that hard expression.

'If she wants to, why not?' Ichigo really doubted she'd be willing to go.

'OK! I'll ask her after she comes back!' Yuzu seemed to be the happiest person in the world and she ran happily downstairs asking Karin what she wanted to prepare for tomorrow.

Ichigo thought that after the training he'll be right back at home. No parties for now.

This time Rukia couldn't wait that long. She was in her garage at 10.30 pm. Right after she heard everybody fell asleep he rushed to her hideout. She put on a wig, which she washed and combed many times before. Then she put a helmet on and peered into the mirror. She looked exactly like she wanted. She didn't hide hair inside of the helmet just let them fall on her shoulders and back. The fringe was falling on her eyes but she saw everything clearly. Now she was sure nobody will recognize her even if she bumped directly into a classmate. Nobody would even think about Rukia Kuchiki after seeing her. Blonde hair were the best camouflage.

Yesterday she thought that she needed some kind of a mask. Her tiny posture was so unordinary, she needed to do this. If anybody saw her on a motorbike without it, there was a possibility to be exposured. Now she felt safer.

She zipped her black, leather jacket, which she didn't use for so many months. She felt adrenaline. Was she still able to ride her Ninja Kawasaki? It was perfect for her: quite small compared to others of this kind, black, shiny and absolutely beautiful. Rukia felt like one of her friends came back to her.

She took the bike outside and closed the garage. 'It's time.' she said it out laud and setteled herself. Nothing changed. She was moving her hands like machine not even involoving her brain into actions. Then she set off. A well known feeling.

She directed towards suburbs and wondered how it will look like now. Will they still be there? Or maybe they changed the place? Maybe the tyres are removed, the road is weathered and there's no sign of people who used to train there. People were not that important. She just wanted good, old place to train. She needed to refresh many things, but the closer she was the faster she became. She wanted to be there immediately.

She found a gap in the concrete and heard a loud noise of speeding racers. So nothing changed. They were still here. But what is she supposed to tell them? Back then there were five people and it was easier. She wanted to talk to Urahara first. She knew he was discreet.

She slowed down and felt her heart beating very fast. Maybe this group wasn't Death Gods at all? She shuddered at the thought. But no! She recognized Yoruichi's navy blue Yamaha R1 and when she noticed a quick turn on front tyre she was sure.. It was first trick Yoruichi ever learnt and she did it as often as she could. Then she saw Kenpachi, whose large body was one of it's kind and finally Mayuri sitting at his old place on top of tyres and with his laptop. Everything seemed so familiar. She also noticed that amout of the riders has increased. They must have recruited more people and she was happy all went well.

She found Urahara on his characteristic dark green Yamaha R6 with two white stripes. She smiled and wanted to wave at him but he surely hasn't recognized her… not with her blonde hair which was the only thing visible from distance.

She maneuvered among other riders to get to him… she noticed each one turned to have a look at the stranger. Finally she equalized with Urahara, 'Can I talk to you for a minute?' She was quite positive he knew who she was but didn't had certainity. They rode away from others and stopped the engines. Urahara put off his helmet but Rukia didn't.

'Hi.' He welcomed her with his usual smile but it still hasn't cleared anything.

'Do you remember me?' She decided to make it straight. There was no time for playing around.

'Of course I do. You've dyed your hair but your eyes are still the same. And your height hasn't changed a bit. I think you'll stay like that forever.' He teased her and she felt more comfortable at once. 'How are things, Rukia? I thought you quitted… some time ago.' He made a slight pause.

'Umm. Nothing special. I want to start training again. But I would be thankful if our old rules hasn't changed- you are there, doing your stuff and I take a small place to do my own. Will that be OK?'

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you be here alone. You know it's dangerous. What if something happened to you? No one would even notice.' Rukia expected something like that.

'I know and I take all responsibility on myself. I won't blame you if anything happened. Just pretend I'm not here.'

'No Rukia, we can't do that this time. Have you heard about Espadas?' she stiffened at this word. 'No… what is going on?' Urahara turned his head into the opposite direction and observed Hitsugaya who showed Matsumoto how to do a high jump with 180turn. 'They've been more aggressive recently. They show up here from time to time and we had a couple races so far but I think we're getting on his nerves. They want this place for themselves and mess up in the town… haven't you noticed that there are more damages now? If they saw you here… you know better than anybody they hate lonely riders even more than us.' Both of them remained silent and Rukia felt her palms sweat. 'So is there any other place where I could train?' She was so disappointed, she wanted to leave immediately. 'I really doubt it.' He looked at his pals again. 'But I've got an offer for you.'

'What kind of offer?' Urahara still wasn't looking at her. Now two people were racing in the straight line. 'I think you should join us.' Then they heard loud screech of brakes, "You must be kidding me. I don't want anyone to know I'm here and I hoped you won't mention our meeting to anyone. Including Death Gods. If I joined your gang I will be forced to show myself.'

'I think we can skip that point. I'll introduce you to others as my old friend and I'll make sure nobody touches you.' This was an unexpected turn of this conversation and Rukia didn't know what to do.

'What about Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ikkaku, Yumichika…? If you managed to discover me, I'm sure they'll figure me out too.'

'I think they won't. Maybe Yoruichi. But you know Kenpachi and the rest. They don't pay attention to faces... not to mention such details as eyes.' He smiled again.

'So… will you go for it? Or you need time to think about it?' She made the decision within a second. Whatever will be, will be. 'No. I've already decided. Show me what your new friends can.' She smirked.

'So, here it goes. But you remember the rules to enter the gang?' Rukia made startled expression. 'I thought it was only selfless attitude?' Urahara put on his helmet but she could see him grinning. 'Not only. You need to win the race with one of our members. I know your abilities so let me choose somebody appropriate for you. Come on.' With that words he left Rukia behind. A race? Now? She quickly pulled herself together and followed him.

Urahara was telling Mayuri the news when she reached him. Rukia has never spoken to that man. He scared her. With his strange blue-shaded skin and hair she felt it will be better not to acquaint with him. Now she was really nervous. Mayuri waved at the rest and all gang begun to get closer and closer. She estimated it was only about twenty of them maybe less… While they were driving it seemed like there were at least fifty riders. That meant they were really good and fast. She started to wonder if she was even close to their abilities after such break. And if her beloved Ninja wasn't too old for things she used to do with him. But her uncertainity was slowly replaced by determination to win.

She stood there with her helmet and blonde wig on, watching closely her potential rivals. She was curious which one she will race. Urahara stood near her as they circled them. She had a pile of the tyres behind her back and felt quite incomfortable. She had no way to escape and she could bet Urahara did it purposely in case she changed her mind.

People started to pull off the helmets and she recognized a few of them. When her eyes met Yoruichi's she only looked at Urahara and he gave her almost invisible smile. Nobody noticed it except Rukia who knew they could communicate without words. How was that possible- it was their secret.

There were also a few she saw first time and when she saw two boys, even shorter than her, who could be still in elemetary school she just widened her eyes and thought they must be crazy to have that kids in a _gang._ It's not like there were killing people like in real gangs. But still it was a gang.

Her eyes went even wider when she saw Tatsuki and Ishida. She felt her jaw dropped and she was cursing in her mind. The chances of being recognized rised dramatically. And when she took a look at the last two guys she almost screamed. She would expect everything, but not THIS.

First guy was Sado Yasutora, a huge silent guy from her class. And the second… she could not be wrong about those orange hair and cocky expression on the face. Ichigo Kurosaki was one of the Death Gods. She would rather expect spaceship landing in front of her than him as racer-aficionado. Her sisters mentioned something about his motorbike but she supposed it was some kind of scooter she used from time to time to have some fun. And the thing he was sitting on wasn't definitely a _scooter._ Hell no. It was one of the newest Suzuki. A model called B-King. It was a monster, but everyone must admit, a _beautiful_ monster with huge power.

She prayed not to race him, because if he was as good in technique as Death God should be she could give up at once.

'OK, OK listen up guys.' Urahara yelled at everybody. They surely were wondering who was she and what was she doing here.

'We have a new friend here. She wants to join us but she needs to stay anonymus… for some reasons.' Everyone started murmuring but Rukia noticed Ichigo was staring directly into her. She hoped he didn't recognize her. 'He almost doesn't know you' she told herself and sent him confident sight back. Maybe he liked blonde girls. He looked like that type of guy.

'What do you mean she needs to stay anonymus? She will train with us and we will have no idea who is that? You must be shitting me.' Kenpachi looked like he really heard a good joke. 'Yeah, how will we call her? Ms Anonymus, do that jump or Ms Anonymus, could you speed up a little bit?' Tatsuki was angry.

'And how do we know she's not Espada's spy? You know what is going on recently' Kuukaku added. Rukia sent her murderous sight but Kuukaku didn't care.

'I know her and you must trust me in that case. She's not a spy and we can call her… Chappy.'

'You mean like Chappy the Rabbit?' Ichigo laughed laudly and so did others.

'Is there anything funny in Chappy?' Rukia asked coldly. Ichigo just furrowed his forehead.

'Are you serious? We shall call you Chappy? That's ridiculous. If you want to be part of the group you need at least tell us your name.'

'That's enough. She won't tell you her name even if you forced her, so drop it. Now let's get down to the particulars. Yumichika? Will you race with our Chappy?' people started murmuring again. 'Is Urahara kidding? She's just a freshman… let Hanataro… She has no chance against him. He trains too long…'

'Of course. Where?' Yumichika put on his helmet with yellow and red stripes. Rukia was glad she got Yumichika. She knew his style. He wanted everything to look beautiful. If she dirtied his bike somehow or made something he didn't expect he was hers. _Thanks Urahara_.

'I think our first lane. 3 times back and forth.' Rukia knew that road. A few turns, about 4 hills, if she remembered well. Piece of cake.

'So, let's go.' She said with serious voice and followed Yumichika and the rest.

Yumichika and Rukia rode to the line. Both of them were calm. Urahara stood between them.

'Yumichika, you know the rules. Chappy, you must be faster than him. If you loose any obstacle it's over. I suppose that's clear for you?'

'Sure. How will I know it's the end of the lap?'

'There are two singular piles of tyres at the end with red material on it. I'm sure you'll notice it. And one more thing. You don't do the obstacles when you back. We want to see you full speed.' That was something new. There were no piles of tyres in the end and no red material when she used this lap awhile ago. But she could handle it. She _needed_ to handle it even if they changed everything.

'Are you ready?'

'Yep.'

'Yes.' both Yumichika and Rukia checked their helmets again and tightened their hands on the handlebars.

'OK, so here we go. Three, two, one… GO!'

Ichigo was standing with Sado and Matsumoto in front of the lap so that they could see clearly all length of it. 'Cool girl, that Chappy, don't ya think?' Matsumoto started a conversation while they observed how was she doing. So far she did everything perfectly. She was fast and good at technique. She managed to avoid each obstacle and made the turns like professional.

'Yeah… so far.' Ichigo concluded. 'Wait till the end.'

She gained a slight upper hand over Yumichika, but it wasn't enough to defeat him. All of them waited for the hills. That was the part most of freshmen failed at. She entered a hill with full speed- so did Yumichika- and did a nice long jump with clean landing. She didn't even touch the water which was inside of the hole, prepared for those who were not that good at long jumps. There wasn't many of actual members who managed to do this on the first test. Kuukaku whistled. 'Good job, girl.' When Rukia managed to avoid next obstacle, a smaller than previous, they all felt excited. They haven't accepted anybody for months. And that kid had a chance. The end of the first length was close and she was equal to Yumichika which was very good for her.

She made a ride on a thin wooden board but she didn't notice it ended with downhill and lost for a second mastery over her bike, however she endured it. Then she made another jump from the last hill and landed really badly. They were quite sure she'd fall down, but no, she was already speeding up. Unfortunately, Yumichika took advantage of her mistakes and has started his way back. However she didn't give up. She encircled the pile of tyres at the end and was faster than before. Yumichika however were way too fast for her. After all he had faster bike than her and apparently, her Kawasaki couldn't make more.

When she reached the beginning of the lap, she surprised everyone doing Yoruichi's favourite trick. It was perfect right now because thanks to that she didn't have to ride around the tyres just stopped on one wheel in front and made a quick turn for 180 degrees. There was laud 'OOO…Yoruichi! I thought It was yours!' when she did that. She gained a few priceless seconds and started next lap. This time she made everything without a mistake, but Yumichika was still better than her. She used the trick at the end of the lap too and came with all she got back.

Ichigo looked at her like he was charmed. She was so determined! She didn't want to let go although she has really small chance to win. But then she did something that surprised everybody. In the last turn with the obstacles she directed her bike directly into a whole filled with water which was better for her to jump over it. She splashed the water and it reached Yumichika's back. He was so concentrated on his soaked jacket, he didn't even notice the little girl took him over and with a help of the trick she gave all she had on the final straight line.

After she arrived at the finish, everybody congratulated her and laughed at poor Yumichika who was screaming she ruined his favourite and the most beautiful jacket he ever had.

Urahara tried to calm his friends down 'All right, all right she won but she played really dirty… I'm not sure if she is entitled to be part of Death Gods with that tricky winning…'

'Are you kidding? The girl is awesome!' Matsumoto jumped to Urahara and there were loads of voices supporting her.

'Sure she is!'

'So now you accept the fact she'll be Chappy for us?' there was a silence after that.

'Yeah, who cares if she rides like that?' Ichigo said with confidence and girl's surprised sight met his. There was something familiar about those eyes, yet he had no time to look closer. But he was sure he had never seen any blonde girl. So it must have been a mistake.

'Yeah, let her be. Come on Chappy, you need to get to know more about your gang-fellows.' Yoruichi encircled her arms with her and leaded her towards Mayuri's place. They got loads of things to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ OK, again thank you ****so much for every review and fav! I still can't believe that I received so much feedback only during this few days. You guys are totally amazing and I love you all. Really 3**

**Now about the chapter. From there starts to be more drama D: I hope I didn't overuse it, but you can get used to it xD. Every comment will be appreciated and replied! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

** '**Ichigo, Rukia! Are you ready?' Karin yelled from the hall. What took them so long?

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Ichigo stood at the top of the stairs and was putting on his sweatshirt.

'You ready for being the big defeated?' he smirked towards Karin.

'Don't be so full of yourself. The fact that you're older doesn't mean you'll win. I train it and you are lazy ass who didn't play for about a year. I'll crush you.'

'We'll see.' Then they heard a loud noise of someone running down the staircase. 'I'm sorry I couldn't find my bag! We can go now.' Rukia was panting.

'No problem, we have a lot of time.' Yuzu opened the door and Ichigo muttered sarcastically 'Maybe you should tidy your room from time to time, so that you could find your own stuff.'

'I'm sure yours is twice as messy as mine. Just look at yourself. You've got a stain on your shoulder.' Rukia replied him with venom.

'No, no, no.' Yuzu butted in. 'For this couple of hours you two will stop that. I want to have a peaceful afternoon. For every mean comment each one will pay me $0,50. Is that clear?' Both Rukia and Ichigo protested, claiming it's not their fault. 'At least you agree in one thing.' Karin commented and put a blanket on the green grass in the park. The pitch was within 10 meters.

'So.. let's see who's better at soccer.' Karin dropped her bag, took the ball and headed the pitch. Soon Ichigo followed her and Rukia started to put the food on the blanket from the big basket Yuzu has brought.

'Haven't you made too much? We won't eat all this just by the four of us.' Rukia was sure there's no possibility they could manage that amout of food.

'Of course we will. You'll see after one hour. Now leave it and come to the pitch.'

'What? You mean you and I…. play?' Yuzu seemed surprised.

'And why did you think we came here? We play soccer everytime on our pickniques and now there are four of us nobody stays alone!'

'You play soccer?' Rukia asked in disbelief. She didn't prepare herself for that.

'Sure. Everybody in our family does. Even dad. Come on, they are waiting for us.'

'Right.' Rukia didn't like soccer. It was dirty game and she was always kicked in the ankles during the game. As a result, instead of controlling the ball she always kicked back people who attacked her. Volleyball was much better but it seemed it was kind of family routine. How could she say no? With slow walk she went after Yuzu.

When they got back home Rukia was worn-out but she didn't regret going to the park. She didn't remember when was the last time she had so much fun. Now she was totally broke- so was Ichigo-, tired, dirty in grass and dust but she needed to admit it was wonderful afternoon, even if they were arguing all the time.

Now it was time to go to the training. She was so lazy and had no strength to move, but it will be her first day as an official Death God. She heard Ichigo leaving and she needed to hurry up- there was that wig-thing she had to wear and quite long way to her garage to walk.

When she finally arrived to the base, Death Gods were already doing a warm-up. She joined them immediately and followed their moves. At first it was easy but after about fifteen minutes it started to be extremely difficult to keep up with the rest. She did her best but the break she had, influenced her abilities more than she wanted. In addition her motorbike wasn't in good state either. She started to curse and became furious. Why couldn't one thing be just fine?

When she was thinking about the mess in her life she heard a couple of loud laughs, but the sound gave her thrills. It wasn't pleasing sound. Something was telling her it meant trouble.

When she turned herself around she saw a couple of riders in those white helmets. Her heart stopped and she immediately headed backwards. However, she was the only one who did that- the rest took opposite direction and went for meeting. She wanted to stay away from these people. As far as she could.

'So, Chappy, are you scared of Espadas?' She heard a bored voice from above. She saw Mayuri, who was sitting on his usual place, closing his laptop. 'That's interesting, indeed. But you must know, in situations like this, we are all together. So take all your courage and go there to support your pals.' She was listening in astonishment and she didn't know what was more scary: meet the ghosts of the past or stand here and listen to this strange guy with blue skin. She choosed first option and joined the rest.

First thing she heard was loud screaming of two people. She couldn't see exactly what was going on but she could tell someone in front was probably fighting. She heard a sound of fists hitting another body and loud curses. There was some movement in front and she could see Kenpachi and Ikkaku trying to separate the scuffling couple, which was now rolling on the road, making it more difficult for Rukia to observe it.

Eventually Kenpachi got pissed and grabbed the two guys violently from the back and threw each one of them in different direction. Now she saw, who was fighting. She could expect it. It was Ichigo, of course. He had his mouth slit and it seemed he got many hits in his stomach, because he was curling in pain. The other guy was very muscular and had blue hair. Exept a scratch on his cheek he seemed to be unharmed. He had so much anger and hatred on his face, it scared her.

'Enough guys. Do your race and stop that foolishness. We don't want anyone to get hurt.' Yoruichi tried to calm down Espadas but they were incensed.

'What happened?' Rukia whispered to Matsumoto who was standing the closest.

'Grimmjow- the blue haired one- hates Ichigo. Everytime they meet it ends like that. But today, he's more brutal than always. He said awful things about Ichigo's family and I'm not surprised Ichigo reacted like that.' Rangiku was still focusing on what was happening in front. 'It seems they are going to race.'

'You're kidding me? Ichigo is barely standing on his feet…' now Rukia was really worried.

'He'll be allright. He's one of the best here. And no simple fist fight will stop him from winning that sick bastard.' Rangiku glanced at the rest of Espadas who were standing there and grinning while Grimmjow sat on his bike. 'I recommend you stay in back. If they see you're new, they will probably want to test you in one way or another, if you know what I mean. And no offense, but I think you're not ready. Just stand behind us.' Usually Rukia would protest, she never hid behind anybody. But if it was about Espadas, she never behaved like usually, so she just stood quietly behind Matsumoto and prayed Ichigo finished this guy fast and they would start training once again.

'The looser leaves the motorbike to the winner and gets his ass away from the town. I don't wanna ever see you again, you son of the bitch. I swear I would kill you next time.' Ichigo screamed at his opponent, who just grinned. 'Agreed, _looser_.' He shouted back, and added a quietly 'From now on, watch your back and keep and eye on that little friend of yours. I saw you at the park. She's such a cutie.' with sadistic grin he licked his lips. 'Yummy.' Ichigo saw white. He felt like mad, the only thing he wanted was to reap off those blue hair and massacre his body. He tried to jump out from his motorbike but then he heard the couting: 'Three, Two…' He needed to beat that sicko. He will look for opportunity to knock him down on any bend, but he knew he needed to watch out because Grimmjow wanted probably to do the same.

They started. The motorbikes roared and fumed tons of smoke. Both of them were driving madly, at full speed, slowing only a little bit on the bends. The obstacles weren't difficult for riders of that kind. They were controlling their machines perfectly and they were focused the most on each other. Ichigo two times dodged Grimmjow's hits in the side and kicked his back mudguard, but he lost his balance and almost fell down. Grimmjow however managed to send his fist into Ichigo's ribs, what was really painful, since he was hit there before. But he didn't slow down. He was determined to beat him and nothing will stop him. Not this time.

He suffered enough from Grimmjow. Usually Grimmjow was the winner- doesn't matter if it was real fight or just race. He was better. He offended him in every possible way, a few times threatened his sisters, but it was only to piss him off. Ichigo knew it wouldn't be fun for him to harm two defenceless girls. But today he was different. He was mad and didn't control himself. And seemed really interested in Rukia in that way… Damn it! He tightened the grip on the handlebar. Dodging another hit from his enemy. He knew that if he doesn't overtake him right now, he wouldn't have a chance to win. He decided to do everything he could, without holding back.

He pushed his motorbike to the limit- he reached maximum speed and didn't slow down, even for the bends. That was risky- too risky- but he had no choice. To win, he needed even more than that, so he decided to use a few tricks, which was almost impossible with that speed. He has tried it a few times but it usually ended up with accident. However, he didn't care right now. He knew he had to do it.

With that incredible speed, he entered the hill and jumped. He made a 180 degree turn and prayed he estimated the length well. If he did, he'll land right after the last obstacle and will start the final straight line with full speed with no need to turn, what could give him the 1st place. Unfortunately, It wasn't that good. He should have land with front tyre first, however he did the opposite and lost his balance again. Grimmjow was still behind him, he could see, but Ichigo couldn't control his machine anymore. He knew he will fall on his back, but still fought not to let that happen. And he won.

Right after he had felt his both tyres on the ground he speeded up and pushed B-King to the limits again. He could smell something was burning under the handlebar, but he didn't care. He knew Grimmjow was behind him and prayed his motorbike endured it. The scent of burning plastic was stronger and stronger, however he didn't let go, he pushed even harder. It's all or nothing.

When Rukia saw that jump her heart stopped and she saw in her mind Ichigo's broken and burnt body laying on the pile of tyres. Every Death God stopped breathing for a minute. When he landed and saw him going back, they were sure he'll die crumbled by his own machine. But he actually did it. He was first. Rukia has never seen anybody doing things like that. It was physically impossible what he did, she needed to admit, he was really the best of the best. Half of her admired him for all He did In his race: the speed, the obstacles, the jump, but another half wanted to yell at him and kick his ass for doing so dangerous things and almost killing himself.

When he arrived at the line she saw he was nervous and anxious as she never seen him before, and they were living together for couple of weeks right now and she knew him quite good. His hands were shaking, his eyes were worried, but he had a big smile and she could see he was proud of himself too.

'Good God, I swear I gained a few grey strands in my hair because of him' Matsumoto breathed havily. 'It was amazing, but he really shouldn't have done that. Don't try doing anything like that, Chappy.'

'Don't worry I still like my life even if it sucks a little bit right now.' Rukia tried to seem calm but Matsumoto knew she wasn't.

'Right. Let's go a little closer seems like Grimmjow isn't in good mood right now.'

He was trying to jump at Ichigo again and threw his helmet into his group. They all seemed to be willing to fight because 'that jump Ichigo did was unacceptable and not fair.' In their opinion.

'Ok, Ok, stop it guys.' Urahara spoke with his calm voice 'It is said that there are no rules in our races, right? Weren't you the one insisting on it the most?' He turned towards Grimmjow. Espada just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He didn't say a word. Then suddenly he threw his bike onto the ground and glanced with hatred at Ichigo: 'We're not finished yet, remember this day, you'll regret doing it.'

'Doing what? Defeating you? It's not my fault you're a rubbish. And I hope you remember about our deal?'

There was a silence. 'Stark, let's go. Enough for today. I still have some things to do.' With that he sat with Stark on his motorbike and all the Espadas left Death God's base.

'So, Chappy… how did you like Ichigo's race with Grimmjow?' Tatsuki was driving next to her. They were supposed to leave the training for today and discuss the matter with Espadas.

'Well, it was kinda cool, but…'

'… Ichigo could have killed himself' Tatsuki finished. I thought exactly the same. I swear I wanted to hit him into his face when he finally arrived, but I was so glad he was alive that I didn't.' she smiled. _If only you knew who I really am you wouldn't be that kind… _Rukia thought bitterly. Still nobody talked to her at school thanks to her. But she decided to drop it. She wasn't Rukia now. She was Chappy with blonde hair.

'Well, there is still time to kick his ass. I'll gladly help.' Rukia smirked and Tatsuki laughed laudly.

'We'll think about it.' She blinked with one eye and speeded up. Rukia followed her and soon they stopped the bikes. Tatsuki was waiting for her until she blocked everything but something was wrong with her supporting leg.

'You go, tell the rest I'll be in a minute. I'll just do something with this.' Tatsuki agreed and went away. Rukia took the screwdriver she was hiding in her locker. She managed to fix it and she was about to leave when she caught a glimpse of something blue.

Rukia turned around, took off the helmet to see better and, still on her knees, observed Grimmjow who was wearing black clothes now and was going somewhere in their base. She decided to follow him. There was no time to call anybody else, she will just observe him from the distance. She crept among the piles of tyres and tried to stay in shade.

To her surprise he went to his own motorbike he threw at Ichigo after the race. She wondered why he did that and wanted to ask Ichigo about it later, but she was also surprised that Grimmjow came back to steal his own motorbike. She could swear he had enough pride not to deny being defeated and she would never think he would steal his bike back. Then he was worth less than she expected.

However, after further observation, she saw he didn't just walk away with his motor. He was _doing _something with it.

She finally understood. He didn't want it back. He wanted to corrupt it, to hurt somebody. It wasn't hard to guess he aimed at Ichigo. Rukia was glad her supporting leg wasn't working. Thanks to that she'll be able to warn him. What a bastard of that Grimmjow, he was really a tough one.

Suddenly, he did something unexpected. He turned exactly in Rukia's direction. She hid her face immediately behind the tyres, and huddled. She didn't make a single move not to make noise and prayed he didn't see her. There was nothing she could do right now. She waited.

'So he said he will get out of here? That's awesome! One Espada out of the way! And that Grimmjow was really getting on my nerves recently. He was the most aggressive one. Maybe if he leaves, there will be more peaceful here?' Yoruichi seemed very happy. She wasn't angry at Ichigo for that dangerous trick, she congratulated him and wanted to learn it too. They discussed the race over and over again, they were excited and were yelling at Ichigo and congratulating him at the same time. Even Mayuri seemed impressed and came to tap his back.

'I don't think so. He was the worst one, it's true, but Espadas are not simple people like us. We should remember that most of them are criminals.' Ishida was serious and cool as always.

'Speaking of criminals, where is our Chappy? Did she lost her way or something?' Kuukaku seemed amused and a little bit irritated. 'What kind of girl did you brought here Urahara?'

'I'll go look for her.' Ichigo offered. 'I want to see what my new bike can and you can continoue here. I'll be back soon, I hope Chappy didn't evacuate herself after seeing what is going on with Espadas,' he smirked sarcastically and others reacted in similar way. Most of them still thought it wasn't right she didn't introduce herself and treated her a little too harsh.

Rukia was still sitting there without a move. Gradually, she started to calm down. She said to herself he would have come to her if he had seen her. It took all her courage to move. She needed to take a look and check if he's gone. Slowly, without a noise she moved her head. She decided to do it quickly. Only one look.

She peered from the black wall of rubbish and the only thing she saw was happy look in Grimmjow's eyes. 'Gotcha!' He whispered and covered her mouth. She wanted to scream and fought with her arms and legs, but he was prepared for it. He caught her strongly and there was nothing she could do.

Rukia bit him in his hand but he only hissed and didn't lessen the grip. It was hopeless. He put a gag into her mouth and threw her brutally at the ground. He didn't tie her or anything, yet she didn't have the chance to get rid of that dirty thing in her mouth, because in the next second he was kicking her in her stomach. He had military shoes and it felt like some giant was crushing her bones. When she rolled back he only kicked her harder and harder. She received one hit in her jaw and felt a lot of blood on the tongue. She kept thinking she didn't want to die by the hand of the Espada and slowly drowned in the darkness.

Rukia was woken up with huge noise. She wanted to stand up and escape, that was what the instinct was telling her, because she didn't know where she was and what was happening. However, when she made a move to raise her body, she felt excruciating pain in her arms and stomach. She wanted to scream, but her mouth was full of blood and something stinking. Rukia managed to get rid of that but that took a lot of time. Next, she crawled forward, half-concious, in the pool of blood, _my own blood,_ she thought and felt like fainting. But the picture she saw in front of her eyes prevented her from doing that. About 50 meters further was laying a man with orange hair, next to the blue and white motorbike. She couldn't figure out what happened. She had one thought in her head, _Ichigo._

With all she got, she raised her savaged body and went as fast as she could to the unconscious boy.

There was blood, a lot of blood. He wasn't wearing a helmet, his head was bleeding strongly. He had a lot of scratches and wounds on his arms and chest. She couldn't estimate how much, she wasn't seeing very well. _Ichigo_. Her eyes were wet with tears now, another similar memory was in her head and she couldn't recognize what was true and what was her mind showing her.

In one moment she saw orange hair, in another black one, however in both were blood. Blood was everywhere. In her eyes, in front of her, behind her, on her, there was only blood, nothing else. Rukia couldn't think properly. She sat beneath him and her salty tears fell on her wounds and caused another pain. Blood and pain. All what her senses felt.

She was in a really bad state and couldn't make any decision. She was just sitting there and the boy in front of her was bleeding to death. She felt so weak, so stupid and unnecessary, she wanted to go back to the darkness she was before. Then something happened. Ichigo opened his eyes and with blurry look fixed his eyes on her, trying to focus. 'Ru…kia?' That was all he managed to say before he lost his conciousness again. But after Rukia heard her name, something just moved in her head. Her brain formed a plan and her body tried to follow it.

Move towards her motorbike.

Done.

Back to Ichigo.

Done.

Help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He felt awful thudding in his head and couldn't figure out where he was. He focused his blurry eyesight on the surroundings and noticed that everything was white. Then he felt someone was holding his bandaged hand very tightly.

It was Yuzu. Her head was laying next to his body and he could see that she was totally worn out. She had black circles under her eyes and messy hair. She must have been here very long to get herself to that state. Ichigo wondered how long he was in the hospital, and, what was more important question, why. He tried to force his brain to work, but his head was aching terribly and he gave up, just looking at his sister.

'Good God, Ichigo!' Karin just entered the room and ran to his bed, squeezing his second hand. 'You woke up!' she burst into tears and he thought he must have been asleep for a long time. 'I'm so glad.'

'Could you please try not to break my fingers?' he smiled weakly and Karin immediately let go of his hand. 'I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?'

'Ichigo?' it was Yuzu. She woke up and now was staring at him trying to stop herself from crying but finally she gave up and hugged him gently.

'How do you feel? Do you need anything? I must call dad. He was here all the time but he needed to go back to work after some time…'

'Well, there were better times, and I would kill for a glass of water. How long I am here? And what the hell happened because I don't remember a thing.' Before he ended the sentence Yuzu has already handed him water and now she and Karin were looking at each other in silent understanding.

'10 days' Karin replied after slight hestitation and stayed silent.

'What is it? What happened? I need to know. Tell me everything.' Now he became a little concerned about past events. He forced himself to remember anything and images of race with Grimmjow moved in his mind.

'Remember our afternoon in the park? We played soccer and ate chocolate cake Yuzu made?' Karin started slowly.

'Yeah, sure. We played soccer and I won with you and Rukia' Ichigo smirked 'Not that it surprised anybody. And I am totally broke since you ordered us to pay for every mean comment, am I right? And where is Rukia by the way? I know we're not best friends but she could at least come to see me…'

'She… couldn't come.' Karin didn't look at him.

'Come on, I'm in hospital. Tell her after you come home that she could behave like a man and…'

'She really… couldn't.' Karin said with breaking voice and sent helpless look to Yuzu. 'Do you want to know what happened or not?' Yuzu butted in harshly, what was really unusual for her. Ichigo became quiet immediately.

'So after that you… went somewhere and I don't remember you coming back, but that's not the point. Apparently, early in the morning you took Rukia for a ride on your bike. I have no idea why, but dad told us you two were arguing for something connected with motors and… well. You two had a terrible accident.' Something was not right with her voice, she was about to cry.

Ichigo was sure nothing like that happened. Slowly piece by piece the truth was coming to him.

_'Not my style, but quite good machine.' Ichigo wandered around the motorbike looking closely to every detail. It was well-preserved and really fast. He could see 300 kmph on the counter and wanted to test it immediately. His own reached only 200._

_He looked around again but there was no sight of Chappy anywhere. Where did that girl disappear? He thought he will take a ride on his new bike and look for her. That way he'll find her faster._

_ He sat on it and didn't like the feeling. It was just not for him. He preferred his old B-King. He'll test it but in the end he thought it would be better to sell it and buy something else. Maybe a present for his sisters? That would be a good idea. He'll think about it later. _

_ Before he noticed there was already 180 on the counter and he wanted more, so he pressed the accelerator and turned his head to the sides looking for tiny woman wearing black clothes, what became more difficult with increasing speed, so he changed his mind and pressed the brakes. _

_ Nothing happened. There was no resistance. He tried again and again but slowly he understood that the brakes won't work. He only saw how fast was he driving right now. He panicked. There was a bend in front of him and he realised there wasn't a chance for him. He cursed himself for not putting on the helmet, thinking that those are the last seconds of his life._

_ He tried to do the bend but he wasn't used to that motorbike and didn't know its reactions. He did everything he could- tilted his body to the maximum and made the decision: to lay himself on the ground and let go of the bike. If everything goes well, it will glide on the asphalt and not crush his legs. _

_ Ichigo let go and felt how his back and chest were scratched by the ground, how his head was jumping, and the little stones and sand entered his eyes, mouth. He heard roaring of the engine in his ears and his own heart thudding in fear. Everything was so loud and painful, he knew he won't stand anymore. Next second his body hit a wall of tyres and became still as rag-doll. And there was nothing, only silence._

He remembered everything, and thought that someone from the gang must have found him and tell the story to his family. He needed to see Urahara immediately, he probably could explain everything.

But still, something wasn't right, wasn't fitting.

'What do you mean me and Rukia? She was with me?'

'You really don't remember anything? Yes, it seems she was the one who was driving. Dad said you were going to show her how to drive it. Poor Rukia.' Ichigo saw tears in Yuzu's eyes and he felt his stomach disappeared.

For a fraction of second he saw her face in blood and eyes filled with emptiness. He didn't know if it was only his imagination or it happened for real.

'Where… is she now? And how is she?' Ichigo asked uncertain, if he wanted to know the answer. He heard loud sob, which Yuzu tried to cover as much as she could but he knew his sister and was sure she didn't want to give him the answer.

'I'm so sorry ichigo…' Karin looked at his hands. 'She is in this hospital, but… doctors say she might never wake up.'

Why couldn't dad be here right now? Karin really didn't want to be the one to tell all the bad news to Ichigo, who has just came back to them. Her heart was so happy he was with them, talking to them as always but the look he gave her now… it made her cold. He seemed to be shocked and far away. She really didn't want to be the one to tell him the truth and Yuzu wasn't any use. She was just sitting beside the bed squeezing their brother's hand and sobbing.

'You hit the truck and Rukia fell under the wheel and you to the side of the road. You were really lucky.'

'I was lucky.' He said with dead tone glaring in the spot in front of him.

'Look Ichigo, I'm sure she'll wake up. They said you'll wake up in three weeks and look! You woke up today!' Karin did her best to make her voice cheerful but she failed. She felt similar to him, only he could blame himself for the accident.

'You know it wasn't your fault, don't you?' Karin whispered.

'Yeah.' The same dead tone as previously.

'I will get the doctors, they might want to examine you or something since you're with us again.' She smiled 'I'm so glad… you have no idea how much we were worried. Now when you managed to do it, I'm sure Rukia will wake up soon too,' She smiled and put all her strength into those words. Ichigo finally fixed his eyes on hers and she shuddered with his empty expression.

'I hope so too.' Then he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

'My son has just woken up, I thought you should know. Go to him and get to know what is going on.' Isshin shook Urahara's hand and hid it back to his pocket.

'Whatever happened we will figure this out. And punish those who are responsible. No worries. How is the girl?' The man bent over to raise the stone and then threw it to the pond. A few ducks swam frantically into another direction.

'No change. She's stable but doctors don't give us much hope. Damn it! Who could have tortured that small girl? And for what? What the hell happened?' He whispered with anger without looking at his interlocutor.

'I don't know, it's all mysterious indeed. But I have a feeling who's behind that and I swear this time we'll solve this for good. No innocent people will be involoved in this ever again.'

The sun was going down and the trees in the park were humming softly. There was nothing unusual in two men standing on the bank of the huge pond in the park. Other people were walking slowly, enjoying beautiful October afternoon. Everything seemed peaceful and full of life, but both of them knew, that on the other side of town there was no calm and safe place like that. They started to think that from now on, they will have to put a great effort to keep even that small piece of Karakura in peace, since things were going not too good recently.

**~ Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm looking forward to reading your opinion about this chapter. It's quite short and next one will reveal a little bit more. Take care everyone I love your support ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Yes, I'm sure, there wasn't anybody around. I just took the bike and the brakes were not working. I don't know how could I be so stupid to believe that Grimmjow wouldn't do any low thing.' He tried not to loose control because then his wounds were more painful. Actually he wasn't even able to move properly. He was allowed only to go to the bathroom and that slow walk was enough to suck all his strength. He hated being so weak. However, doctors said everything went well and it was a matter of a few weeks to get well, because his wounds were cicatrizing really fast. All he needed was to rest.

'I see. I guess there's nothing left but to wait for Rukia to wake up.' Urahara seemed very disappointed and that only made Ichigo more angry for himself.

'Look, I need you to explain some things. And don't try to avoid the answer. Things have gone too far.' Ichigo sent him serious look and Urahara didn't answer.

'First of all, what really happened because I don't buy the shit you told my family.' A man in the hat still stayed silent.

'Urahara… you need to tell me that. All I do right now is laying here and doing nothing. I have too much time to think and I have already realized that Rukia could be the Chappy. I only need you to acknowledge it.' Still silence. 'Please, that's very important. Should I beg you?'

'OK, Kurosaki, but this will stay only between you and me. You mustn't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you, even Rukia if she wakes up. I trust you.' Ichigo nodded and waited.

'A few years ago, when the gang was quite small and not as known as today, we trained with another group. There were five of them and they weren't officially Death Gods, but they were kind of our friends and we had similar goals. They didn't want to be a part of gang because they were afraid of Espadas. They didn't want to risk. They trained in our base but kept a distance. When any Espada came up, they drove away silently and I must say it worked, because never any Espada noticed them.'

'OK, but what has that in common with Rukia?'

'Just shut up and listen Ichigo. You will ask me questions when I'm finished.' Urahara sent him a sharp look and Ichigo obeyed him at once.

'So, where did I finish…? Right. They were really skilled and talented riders and although we encouraged them to join, we understood they didn't want to be involoved in fights, which are quite common, as you know. One day, two of them went for a ride around the town and accidentally bumped onto a few Espadas. You know how they hate alone riders. I'll skip the details, the fact is that in the end one of them got killed and the rest couldn't back to normal after that.' Urahara made a slight pause.

'You know, Rukia was one of them.' Ichigo widened his eyes.

'WHAA- WHAT?' he tried to sit but his body protested, flooding him with pain, so he decided to stay in previous position.

'That's why she didn't want to reveal her name. She didn't want to be recognized by others, who knew her. After all, she didn't want to join the Death Gods, but that was the only way for her to train. Actually I was rather surprised she started driving again. I don't know if this accident is related to the past but it's possible. Don't you ever try to speak about it to Rukia! If you do that I won't go easy on you.' Urahara sent Ichigo sharp look and he has never seen him that serious.

'Sure…so can you tell me what happened for real? All I remember is losing control on Grimmjow's motorbike.'

'Yes. Apparently someone attacked her before you even started to look for her. She had a few broken ribs, concussion, and dangerous internal bleedings. I have no idea what kind of man could do that to her.' While Urahara was speaking, Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. If he could catch that bastard he wouldn't hold back, he would just kill him.

'And the most shocking thing is that after all of this, she managed to stay conscious. Ichigo, she was the one to save you. I don't know how she did it in her state but somehow she put you on her motorbike and wanted to drive it. She has even started the engine. I know, it seems impossible, but she really did that. Yoruichi was going to check what was the cause of that loud noise- which was your accident I guess- and she saw you there. She called the ambulance but didn't tell the rest about it until you two were safe in the hospital. She wanted her to stay anonymus. Yes, Yoruichi knew Rukia even longer than me.' Urahara said seeing Ichigo's questioning sight.

'So, she worsened her own state by helping me?'

'You shouldn't blame yourself, if she didn't do that Yoruichi probably wouldn't find you that fast. Who knows how it would end?'

'Yeah, but carrying my limp body… I'm heavy, compared to her… Good God, how did she do it?' Ichigo remembered how he treated her since she moved to their house. How rude he was everytime he saw her, how much he wished for her to disappear from his life. And that girl saved his life almost loosing her own. She's lying somewhere in this hospital, unaware of anything, may be she will never wake up. The feeling of guilt and shame entered his mind.

'That doesn't matter right now. The question is who is responsible for that. I am quite positive that those were Espadas, but they haven't shown up since that day. Actually, it's been very quiet since that day. I have no idea what they are planning and what they tried to do with attacking you. The brakes were not working probably because Grimmjow took care of it, since you two hate each other. It's not that hard to deduce. But Rukia? Any ideas, Kurosaki? Hey, Ichigo!' But Ichigo wasn't listening to him anymore. He knew everything he wanted and now, he had one wish- to go to her.

'Where are you going?' Urahara raised his eyebrows.

'Bathroom. I don't know anything so you can go and tell the rest the news. Send them greetings from me.' He sat on his bed and took a deep breath. This will be hard, but he felt he couldn't just lie here, while she was somewhere close.

'Sure, I think you may expect guests in time. Shall I help you Ichigo? I've done first aid course some time ago so if you faint during the walk I will be able to help you!' Enough of serious Urahara, now's the time for dumb one, Ichigo thought.

'Thanks, I'll pass.'

'See you then, but remember, there are cute nurses out here!' putting on his hat, he left the room repeating with a singy voice 'Cute nurses, nurses…'

Okay, if he really wanted to do this he will really need a nurse. But not a cute one, just a smart one, who will tell him where Rukia is.

Ichigo waited a few minutes to be sure he won't meet Urahara in the hall and started his walk. In the beginning, it wasn't that bad. But after a minute he needed to stop and rest for a while, because every part of his body was protesting against moving. He could almost hear how his bones were creaking, and the plaster on his left leg wasn't helping. It was heavy. He was afraid that the wounds on the chest will open so tried to move as carefully as it's possible. He held handrail tightly and moved forward

'Mr Kurosaki! What are you doing? Stop right there!' a plump nurse was running towards him. 'Where are you going? You should stay in bed. Don't you know that you haven't recovered yet? The doctor said…' She supported him.

'I know that but I really need… to see someone…immediately.' Now he was panting.

'Cannot that someone come to see you?' a nurse asked politely but Ichigo sent her murderous look and she went silent. 'Ok, if not, then let me offer you something. You will stay here for a while and I'll bring you a wheeling chair. Then I will take you wherever you want. Is that allright?' She smiled but Ichigo realized it wasn't an offer. It was an order. He nodded, although wheeling chair wasn't something he dreamed of.

After a minute she went back and he sat on the wheeling chair feeling relieved and embarrassed. But that didn't matter in that particular moment. 'Umm can I ask you something?' She promised to take hime wherever he wanted so… 'Could you take me to Rukia Kuchiki? I know she's in this hospital but I don't know where. It's very important.' He endured her hard gaze and prayed she agreed.

'Alright, but only for a few minutes. Both of you need rest.' It turned out she was laying only the floor above. They stopped before door made of glass. Ichigo reached to the handle but the woman stopped him.

'Are you sure you want to go in?' she was really concerned. 'I must warn you… she doesn't look like before. The wounds haven't got much better yet… it can shock you. You probably won't recognize the girl you know.' Ichigo felt shivers across his spine. He hasn't thought about it before. But was it that bad he won't recognize her? 'What have they done to you, Rukia?' he thought and made the decision.

'I want to go in.' he said with confident voice. She saved his life. It doesn't matter how she looked right now. She shouldn't be there alone. He wanted to be there for her. That was at least he could do.

They entered the room. There was only one bed near the window, where she was laying. He saw her raven hair on the white pillow and that was the only thing which stayed the same as before. The rest, it was terrifying. At first Ichigo turned his eyes away and closed them, feeling pain in his chest. When he opened them he was sitting next to Rukia's bed and the nurse has disappeared. He was thankful to her for that.

Ichigo stared at Rukia and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her left cheek and mouth were swollen and she had bruises under both eyes. Her chin was violet and there were a couple of deep scratches on the neck. She was wearing short sleeved pyjamaas so he saw her hands too- all bruised and coloured in black and violet. It was horrible. Even her fingers were injured. 'How did you save me, Rukia? How did you do it?' he was thinking about the rest of her body, which must have looked even worse, not to mention internal damages. While looking at her he thought that maybe if she didn't carry him on the bike she would be conscious right now.

There were a few machines around her but she was breathing on her own. He was sitting there lost in his thought and listening to the slow beeping. He felt the urge to touch her, just for a second. However, he didn't want to cause her pain. There wasn't a place on her body which was free of wounds. He decided to touch her hand. Slowly, he raised his own, scratched palm – but what was it compared to her?- and scuffed the skin on her palm. 'Thank you, Rukia. Thank you.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The days passed yet nothing was changing. Ichigo lied in his bed taking occasional walks and talking to the guests, who have been visiting him as often as they could. Yuzu, Karin and his dad were there everyday and he didn't mind their company. Plus, Yuzu always made his favourite food what was quite enjoyable variant from hospital one.

However the rest of his guests were definitely too worried about him. His classmates came every afternoon and were telling him about everything what was going on at school; who's dating, who's hating and all unimportant stuff he has never paid attention to. He enjoyed his visits, but he felt really tired after they left. To be honest, he looked forward to the evenings. It was peaceful and quiet then.

Ichigo made agreement with the nurse; when the sun was going down, she came to his room with the wheeling chair and took him upstairs, to Rukia's room. He usually took a book or something, so that he wouldn't feel stupid just to sit there and look at her. Once he tried to read something out loud but somehow he felt even worse doing that. Now he was just sitting next to her bed, reading or rewriting notes from school, looking for even smallest sign of her recovery. But no matter how many times he glanced at her, how many times he tried to do something to make her wake up, she never reacted. So far she didn't even make a single move.

There were flowers in her room and a few things which belonged to her: small pillow with Chappy pillowslip, hairbrush and a few books, which Yuzu or Karin read to her. Rukia's body slowly regained normal colours: the bruises were not black anymore and the swelling was a lot smaller than when he first saw her.

Ichigo knew that Urahara and Yoruichi were also visiting her, and none of members of the gang knew that Rukia was the Chappy. Ichigo supposed Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado suspected something but they never talked about it to him. Ichigo also felt really sorry that none of the classmates visited her. He didn't remember what was the cause of it, but no one was willing to talk to her except Keigo, who came to the hospital occasionally, what pissed him off. That jerk should have left her alone. He could bet she wouldn't enjoy his company. _But would she enjoy _your_ company?_ Sudden thought entered his mind and he wasn't sure he could give an honest answer about it.

One day, when the nurse pushed his wheeling chair in their way to Rukia's place, he saw in front of him back of a girl with long, ginger hair.

'Oh no… could you please…' he started talking to the nurse but before he finished, the girl made a quick turn.

'Kurosaki-kun!' she screamed with her high voice and she ran past long corridor to him.

'What is it Mr Kurosaki?' the nurse seemed quite amused.

'Doesn't matter. It's too late.' He mumbled before Orihime stood right in front of him with compassionate look. She seemed confused, like she didn't know what to do.

'I was so worried about you. I couldn't just stay at home while you are here, I mean, Tatsuki told me you can't have any guests but I just wanted to see you. Are you OK?'

'Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Inoue. You don't have to worry. I'll go home within few days.' After he leaves the hospital, he'll buy Tatsuki a huge beer, ice-creams or whatever she wanted for preventing Orihime to come to him for that long period of time.

'Really? I'm so glad!' She looked like she wanted to jump up and sing. And Ichigo was wondering what should he do to make her go home.

'Wait, but where is she taking you? Shouldn't you lay in bed?' the gaze she sent the nurse could freeze. Luckily, the nurse already knew what was going on.

'We want him to make some additional examinations. Now, if you excuse us, we're in hurry.' And she started to push Ichigo forward.

'Wait a second? What kind of examinations? I thought everything was allright?' there was a slight tone of panic in her voice, while she was almost running beside his chair.

'Everything is OK, it's just how it is. You can go home now, Inoue.' Ichigo said as calm as he could.

'OK? They are taking you somewhere and you say it is OK? What is going on?'

'Inoue, don't make a scene. It's simple examination. It will take some time so it's unnecessary for you to wait.' Jeez, she became even more annoying than always. Or he thought like that because he didn't see her for a long time?

'I want to know everything Kurosaki-kun! Are you going to die?' with that words her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started to tremble. Ichigo thought it was getting worse with every second.

'Look, I am feeling great and definitely not going to die. I'll be at school in a few days, so you should go home now because I need to rest to regain my strength. Now the doctors will take care of me so it's nothing to worry about.' Ichigo forced himself to smile and Orihime immediately cheered up.

'If that's what you say, Kurosaki-kun, I'll go home and think about special recipe for bento for you when you come to school again!' with that she disappeared as fast as she came.

The nurse was really nice and didn't say a word about the meeting and leaded him to Rukia as always. Finally peace.

Ichigo grabbed his bag and put on his coat. He tangled the scarf around his neck and went out the school. The weather was freezing and it was snowing really badly. He almost didn't see the cars on the streets. He started to walk faster just to be somewhere with heating.

He pushed the door to the hospital and entered the hall. Everything was the same as always. The receptionist and nurses nodded to him and just let him go through without any questions.

It was December and two months passed since he left hospital, but Rukia still was there with no changes. His daily routine changed dramatically: instead of going home after school, he went to the hospital; it became some kind of second home to him- he had his table in Rukia's room where he was doing his homework and studying. His grades improved and teachers didn't recognize the boy who attended now Karakura High School- now he didn't skip lessons, always had his homework and had best results in tests. Just because of the accident.

Ichigo during his long convalescence thought about his life a little bit and decided he wanted to change it. He decided to start from the school- it was his last year and he needed to seriously wonder what will he do after he graduates. The time was running quickly and within an eye sight, it was already Christmas. There was only one week left. He even saved his pocket money to buy something for his sisters. He wondered about present for Rukia. He had no idea what to get her and didn't know if she sees it. But he felt he needed to get something for her. It would be as if she was already dead if he hadn't thought about it.

Passing long hospital corridors he saw Christmas decorations and people in wonderful Christmas moods. They were all laughing, sharing plans for New Year's Eve and menus. He felt like he was the only one who didn't feel joy at all. He didn't sleep well since the accident. He supposed that when he was in the hospital they gave him so many painkillers he didn't have any dreams. But when they stopped it, he had nightmares and in each one there was Rukia covered in blood, calling him for help, yet he couldn't response. That was horrible, but he knew that Rukia's fate was much more worse than his.

When he finally got to her door, he noticed there wasn't any Christmas decoration and he promised himself he'll get one tomorrow. He opened the door and his heart stopped. The bed was empty.

There were clean sheets and not a sign of Rukia. There wasn't anything that belonged to her so they couldn't just take her for X-ray or something. He felt like his body became heavier and heavier and blood inside was slowly freezing. So it was over. He killed her in the end.

He stood there unable to move, when one of the nurses came inside.

'Ichigo? What are you doing here? Didn't anybody call you?' She looked normal. She wasn't even trying to show sorrow or anything. For her she was just another patient. He couldn't say a word. So she died just like that, when there wasn't anybody around. Do his dad and sisters know about it?

'When?' he asked with weak voice, feeling so empty and hollow inside.

'Today in the morning.' She smiled. 'You have no idea how happy we were! And try to imagine that when she woke up she said she was starving and wanted just a sandwich with cucumber.' The nurse smiled again.

'She… woke up?' It was too good to be true. 'She really… woke up?' he was waiting for assurance, he wanted to hear it again.

'Yes, she's probably at home now. Right about time for Christmas, don't you think?' But he wasn't listening to her anymore.

'Excuse me, but I really need to go home now!' he was smiling and the nurse only giggled.

'Yeah, take care!' she shouted back but he was already gone.

He made his way home as fast as he never did and wanted run inside to see if it was true, but he stopped.

What will he tell her? Does she even remember anything? They needed to discuss so many things but was it a good time for serious conversations? He stood outside the door being in consternation how to behave towards her, when someone opened the door widely; it was Rukia who did it.

'Ichigo… Hi.' She said quietly and didn't make a move.

'Hi.' The silence between them was uncomfortable but they stood on the doorway and stared at each other while the snow entered house.

Both of them wanted to know so many things, the questions were flowing inside their heads, yet there was still silence.

'You should come in. It's cold.' Rukia finally decided to break the eye contact and moved to let him in, looking in different direction not to catch his eye again.

'So… how do you feel?' Ichigo asked after getting off his shoes and stared continuously at her. Rukia felt quite embarrassed with his attention.

'I'm good.' She replied and headed back to the kitchen.

'You're good.' Ichigo repeated with cold voice. He wanted to scream. She was _good_? Hell, was it all she had to say? _I'm good_? He was about to tell her something when he noticed all his family in the kitchen, all so cheerful and happy.

'What took you so long? Ichigo! Isn't it the best Christmas gift we've ever had? I still can't believe it!' Yuzu was dancing with a pan in her hand and he could see tons of food behind her on the cupboard.

'Yes, it is.' He answered not looking at anybody. He was pissed of. Why wasn't she talking to him? He would even prefer she argued with him like before, just not that silence! It was the worst punishment he could get.

They ate dinner in domestic atmosphere, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin were chatting cheerfully and Rukia joined them from time to time, but generally stayed calm, just like Ichigo, who didn't say a word during the meal. His sisters and dad however haven't noticed anything, they were too absorbed with Rukia's presence.

After the dinner they tried to persuade Rukia to watch TV together, but she refused, claiming she's got a lot of things to do. Only Ichigo figured out she just wanted to escape. Not this time.

He went upstairs and knocked to her room but noone answered. He wondered where she could go and looked around. She wasn't in the bathroom and he was about to go to his room when he noticed half-opened hatch to the attic. He went there without hestitation.

'Rukia?' Are you there?' Ichigo was already inside.

'Yes.' He noticed her sitting on the windowsill. She was so small there was no problem for her to fit in. In that position he could see clearly she lost weight, because the cheekbones and shoulders lighten with the outside lamppost were more visible than before.

She was staring outside like she didn't even realize he came closer and leaned against the wall directly in front of her. The smell of dust, old clothes and furniture didn't bother them at all and connected with darkness made it quite good place to talk.

'Why are you here?' Ichigo couldn't stand the silence anymore.

'I like high places… and there is beautiful view from here.' Silence again. Ichigo decided to start it at last.

'Do you remember anything?'

'Every single minute.' She replied and fixed her eyes at hands clenched on the knees.

'I'm really sorry, you have no idea how much sorry I am. It's all my fault. I didn't even ask you… is everything allright with you? Will you not have any problems in the future? You seem fine, but I need to ask…' Finally she looked in his eyes and Ichigo saw there dread and sorrow. That was quite unexpected and made it even more angry.

'Yeah, I'm perfectly healthy, nothing's wrong, but what are you apologizing for? It was an accident, you have nothing to be sorry for!'

'Ichigo, it wasn't an accident. I was there and I saw everything. I shouldn't have been so careless…'

'Tell me everything you remember… I need to know what happened. First of all, who have done this to you? You looked…' he swallowed 'terrible back then. I really thought you will not… you will not make it.' He reminded himself the bruises, swelling, wounds and immediately felt the urge to kill someone. "Who was it?'

'Grimmjow. But before you say something let me tell you all about it' But Ichigo already grabbed first thing which was the closest and threw it on the ground with all the strength he got. 'I knew it! I knew it! I will kill that bastard! I should have done this a long time ago! No, this time he won't get away.' Luckily it was only a paper box which only turned into pieces after his burst. 'Calm down, Ichigo. It was also my fault, I was too carefree. Sit down, and listen. Hey, you hear me? Destroying the attic won't bring you anything good. And you won't feel better. Sit down.' She insisted when she saw he garbbed an old vase and played with it. Eventually he sat on the floor in the place he was standing before, making the dust flow in the air.

'Ok. Go ahead.' he reached for the stick from the skis and focused completely on it, rotating it in his hands.

'So my supporting leg wasn't working and I stayed to fix it.'

'I already know that, but what happened after?' he seemed very irritated. Rukia saved a biting remark for herself and continued.

'When I finished and was about to join you, I saw his hair in the darkness. He was wearing black so I couldn't be sure and I followed him.

'Why didn't you call anyone? Dind't you know Espadas are not puppys to play with?'

'Shut up, there was no time for it. I just wanted to know what he was doing, I wasn't going to fight him or something. I knew he didn't come back because he wanted to go for a walk… So I just stayed back and observed. I saw him damaging his own motorbike, probably to hurt you and then, well, he noticed me. I stayed behind tyres, thinking he didn't, but actually he was creeping to me then. And after I had Ieaned a little bit to check if he was gone, he caught me. And then… well, you don't need to know the details.' There was a muffled sound of something breaking- Rukia supposed it was the ski stick he was holding.

'Why didn't you scream, call for help?' Another crack.

'Um… he put a gag in my mouth so I couldn't do anything. I wasn't able to fight too because he threw me on the ground with so much force I almost lost conciousness.' There were more cracking sounds and something reminding teeth grinding.

'I know I should be more careful, if I was, you and I wouldn't end up in the hospital. I'm really sorry, Ichigo. I know it won't take back the pain you endured, but that's all I can do now. I'm really sorry.

'You must be kidding me. You are sorry? You saved my life and you are apologizing? Urahara told me that you carried me while being half-alive and even made yourself hurt more to help me and you are the one apologizing?' she looked at him totally shocked- her eyes wide and mouth open. 'But… if he hadn't noticed me I would be able to tell you the bike is damaged and you wouldn't have the accident…'

'Come on, I should have figured it earlier he would do something like that after loosing. After all he never played fair. I will tell you one more time: you have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault, so stop looking at me like I went crazy. You shouldn't worry about everything. All I want to say right now is…' he was already standing and came closer and caught one hand, she still clenched on her knees '…thank you, Rukia.' He looked directly into her eyes and this time she didn't avoid him, however he noticed her hand was shaking a little bit. 'If it wasn't you we could be both dead. So thank you.' They were staring at each other again but this time there was an understanding between them and some kind of electricity went through their connected hands. Rukia suddenly took her hand away and gazed again behind the window, watching dancing snowflakes.

'Karin told me… you came everyday.' Now Ichigo returned to his previous position on the floor so he didn't see the small blush on Rukia's face.

'I just… didn't want you to be alone.' He was embarrassed like a kid caught red-handed on stealing sweets. 'When I was at hospital it was a nice change from laying in bed and after I left… I did every day things I usually did at home, like studying or doing homework so it wasn't a big deal… it was just different place…'

'It means a lot to me.' She interrupted him. 'I think…. It might seem stupid but…. I think I felt your presence and I woke up because… because I knew there was somebody out there…. Waiting for me.' Now her face was engine red but Ichigo didn't see it.

He just smiled to himself and they stayed like that for a long time, both lost in thought; Rukia observing snow and cars in the distance, Ichigo still playing ski stick, or rather pieces of ski stick, which layed on the floor. The silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore. The truth was, they felt there was some kind of bond between them now, something that connected not only their mind but also souls and they both felt their worlds were completely changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I forgot to add a few words in the previous chapter, because I was really in a hurry. The thing I wanted to say is: THANK YOU! I've got more than 50 reviews so far and you have no idea how proud I am! I appreciate every single word you make an effort to put down here about my story. I totally love you all who comment, add to faves or subscribe 3 **

**I'm adding another chapter and asking for more of your wonderful support, because that really gives me strength and will to continue. You have no idea how many times I wanted to abandon it. But then I read your comments and just go to work! Take care all my readers and enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo stood in a huge, noisy perfumery surrounded by tons of women. He cursed Christmas tradition about gifts. How was he supposed to think properly while ten saleswomen were giving him useful advices about perfumes and another fifty were tapping their feet behind him encouraging to buy something and leave the counter? It was technically impossible.

First, he thought it will be easy: he'll buy her something simple, which every girl liked: some jewelerry, perfumes or a book. However, it turned out it is easy only in theory. In practice, there were tons of models of necklaces, bracelets and earings and even more kinds of perfumes. It was worst nightmare he ever experienced. How was he going to buy her something if he had no idea what she likes? Think Ichigo, think.

He left the perfumery and while he was leaving he heard some not quite flattering comments about himself. He was totally resigned and all he wanted right now was to go home. But he couldn't. It was the last day, there was no time left. He peered through the glass door of the mall and perceived that it was already dark outside and he still had nothing. Time for a break, he thought and entered small café to eat something and make a plan.

She was a girl, she was eighteen, she was short. He didn't know if the last one mattered but that was a fact. And he needed to analyse the facts. What most teenage girls are interested in? Cosmetics, fashion magazines, movies, CDs. That was all he could make out. But he was absolutely positive that none of those things would make Rukia happy. Or at least he couldn't buy her anything she liked because he simply didn't know what kind of music she liked or what movie she would like to see. All in all he was still in the dead end.

He stared intensively at the chocolate cake he ordered like he expected it will speak up and tell him exactly what to buy. Shit. And then something clicked in his head. Chocolate. That was it.

Rukia came home absolutely content. She managed to handle every little thing she wanted before Christmas. She went to the school to talk to the headmaster about arrears and she was so happy it won't be necessary to repeat the year. She promised to catch up with everything during Christmas break. That certainly was a lot to do, since she was in the hospital for two months, but right now she felt she could do everything. The shopping went perfectly too. She was worried the most about a gift for Ichigo, but the problem was solved accidentally, when she passed a certain shop in the city centre. At the moment her only target was the fridge. She noticed that past few days she was starving all the time. Probably because her only food for some time were drips.

It was already six o'clock yet there wasn't anybody at home. Strange. She made herself a couple of sandwiches and sat on the couch in front of the TV. When she turned it on, she thought how much she was used to this house and its inmates. It really felt like home, not only temporary situation she always had. With corners of her mouth lifted she bit the sandwich. That moment she heard the sound of closing the door and turned her head to the hall. It was Ichigo. He had a couple of huge paper bags and could barely stand with all of them.

'Christmas shopping, huh? You really should have done it earlier. I mean, I did it toady too, but I think I'm justified. Can I have a look?' Rukia was already getting up from the couch.

'You must be kidding me. Nobody sees it until tomorrow.'

'Don't be that mean, you could show me what you've bought. What if I have bought the same?' she was going towards him.

'Stop where you are and don't move. There's really small possibility we could buy the same things. So don't even try to look inside.' With that he passed her and went upstairs. After a few minutes he showed up again.

'So what did the headmaster say?' he sat heavily on the couch next to Rukia taking one of her sandwiches.

'Go and make yourself your own! I'm starving!' With that she took back the sandwich a second before he bit it. He looked a little bit unsatisfied but didn't fight to take it back. He just sat there and focused on the TV.

'He said there won't be any problems if I manage to do everything during Christmas break. I hope you don't plan to use your notebooks during break because I'm going to rewrite every word,' Rukia winced and changed the channel.

'So, very Merry Christmas, Rukia.' Ichigo said ironically and took the opportunity to steal a sandwich from her plate. She was so focused on TV she didn't even notice.

'Gosh, it's day before Christmas Eve and there's nothing in the TV… hey! Give it back!' She threw herself on him but it was too late.

'You're too slow.' Ichigo mumbled with his mouth full, reaching out his hand which was holding the sandwich as far behind him as he could. 'And too short.' A small smirk appeared on his face. Good Old Ichigo. He didn't change at all even their relasionship has changed a lot. They were still fighting and arguing but there wasn't any tension between them anymore. They talked normally. Ichigo didn't treat her like unnecessary supplement and she saw Kaien in him no more. It was just Ichigo and even though she didn't want to admit it, he was a decent guy and… well. She liked him and was also glad that he finally accepted her presence in his house. Rukia was well aware, despite everything she said and thought before, that she wanted his acceptance. She wanted him not to be her enemy, but an ally. The accident made them closer to each other and despite the fact they haven't discussed the gang topic. There were so many things to explain and so little time on their own, when they could talk about it. Recently, on the attic it was the last time they could be just themselves, without secrets. In every-day routine it wasn't that simple. Karin. Yuzu and Isshin were not blind and have already noticed that something changed between them. No one yet had the courage to say it out loud and they were just observing them, Ichigo felt it too. So they mostly kept silent or just polite to each other. There were not many opportunities like now, where they could actually behave freely.

Rukia was still doing her best to catch her sandwich. She put the plate with unfinished one on the table. 'Don't underestimate me.' Her mouth formed a wicked grin and Ichigo raised one brow in amusement. He didn't even had a chance to react when she quickly caught his wrist with her right hand, so that their faces were on the same level, so close to each other… -_too close_ was Rukia's first thought- but after their eyes connected they felt the same electricity as before on the attic. Rukia felt really embarrassed. She realized what position they were in and her cheeks came slightly pink. He was sitting comfortable, his back pushed to the couch and she was almost sitting on his knees, her left hand still on his tigh. _When the hell did that land in there? _She thought angrily and got back to her first pose, with legs curled to her chest. She made sure if the distance was enough and turned reddening cheeks away. Ichigo however didn't seem to pay attention to that kind of details and just grinned, being full of himself. Rukia lost the battle however she won't lose the war.

'Whatever. Just take it. But I spitted on it.' Ichigo who was making another bite choked.

'You… did…. WHAT?' the words were comming between coughs.

'I spitted on it. I always do before I eat something.' She said proudly, staring mindlessly at the screen.

'That's gross.' Now he was looking at the cucumber and bread like it was something radioactive.

'To you. It was a routine in my family.' His eyes became wide.

'You are not serious.' She could almost see the word _weirdo _slide above his head.

'Sure I am.' Rukia's face stayed rigid. 'Before we ate breakfast or dinner, each of us put a big spit in it…' she couldn't continue it anymore and burst into uncontrolled laugh. 'I can't believe it you bought it! She chuckled.

'Really, really funny.' Ichigo's face turned into offended expression.

'You should have seen your face!' now she was curling on the sofa and had tears in her eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'OK, Are you finished?'

'Not at all!' and she laughed even harder.

'Calm down, Rukia I need to talk to you before the rest comes back.' She sat properly.

'By the way where are they? It's already past six and there's no sign of your dad and sisters.'

'Isn't it obvious? They went to get a Christmas tree. We are dressing it up always the day before Christmas. Usually in the morning but this year is quite different so we'll do it in the evening.'

'Right! I totally forgot about the Christmas tree! But what do you want to talk about?'

'About Death Gods.' When he finished the sentence they heard a noisy group entering the house. They were all in snow, screaming at each other and Isshin dragged a huge spurce, wearing… a Santa costume. Rukia wasn't sure if she'd better cry or laugh. He looked so hilarious and pathetic at once.

'Later then.' Ichigo whispered and walked towards his father. 'Good God, Old man, what are you wearing? And wasn't there bigger tree in the whole town?' he came to him and helped him drag it to the living-room.

'Santa costume! How do you like it?' he made a full turn. 'I found it on the flea market and thought it will be perfect! Rukia will have her first Christmas with us so there need to be Santa! And the tree was the biggest in the wood I guess! Do you still think it's small? I can go look for another one…'

'I was ironic, dad. To be honest, I'm not sure if it could stand properly in our house… it's too tall. Weren't you two there to make sure he won't do something stupid?'

'Don't blame us! You should have gone by yourself! At first he wanted to buy _five_ trees, one for each of us, plus an extra Santa costume for you and elfin ones for us. I'm worn out and you two need to take care of him while dressing it, before he ruins the house. I'm going upstairs.' Karin left the hall without looking back and soon Yuzu followed her 'I'm sorry, I really need sleep after all day.' She yawned and went upstairs.

Ichigo sent a glance at Rukia and they understood each other perfectly. None of them had the will or strength to deal with overactive Isshin in Christmas mood and Santa costume.

'Mr Kurosaki…' Rukia started as politely as she could.

'I have already told you not to call me like that! Call me dad! Or Isshin if you have to. But no Mr!' He took one bauble from the box and started to play with it. Rukia had a strange feeling that this one won't make it until the day of Christmas and nor will the rest of them if he will stay there for more than a few minutes.

'So... _Dad_…' Rukia pronounced it as sweetly as she could ' I think you must be really tired after working all day and bringing home this large, wonderful tree. You should take some rest. I'll make a bath for you, is it OK? And after that me and Ichigo will deal with the Christmas tree and you can go have some sleep. Tommorow is a big day right? We don't want you to be tired.' She sent him a shy smile.

'My dear Rukia! You are the only one who is truly worried about me! My children are so ungrateful! They don't see the work I do! Aw, what would I do without you?' And he closed her in bear hug. Rukia saw darkness, when he squeezed her.

'Mr…I mean… _dad… _it's OK… let go of me so I could… auch… prepare a bath…'

'Dad, leave her alone, she needs air.' She heard Ichigo's voice and felt that someone pulled Isshin away from her. She was really thankful for that.

'Umm… I'm gonna make a bath I guess.' And she headed bathroom. The sooner they get rid of him, the better.

When Rukia was heading down the stairs she could hear Isshin and Ichigo arguing about where to put the Christmas tree.

'It's too huge to stand right next to the window! We must put it in a place where it won't do any harm!' Ichigo tried to persuade him and his voice became more and more louder.

'But it's no use when you put it near the stairs! Who will look at this beauty at this rate? We need to see it, admire it! Is it not why we dress it up every year? Just to look at it! So it must be somewhere here…' and Isshin began to push it between window, fire place and back of the couch.

'Damn it! If there will be fire in the fireplace you'll burn the house!' Ichigo screamed loosing his tempter completely and he started to pull the tree out.

'Umm, the bath is ready.' Rukia came down and stood in the middle of the room.

'Rukia, thank God! You are the only reasonable person here. You tell me, where should we put the tree?' Isshin's eyes were shiny.

'Hmm I don't know… I need to think about it… it's important. I'll deal with the tree so you can go now.' She ended with more determined voice.

'But Rukia…' Isshin wanted to have the answer so badly and didn't plan to give up.

'You are really tired. How about I'll surprise you? You'll get up tomorrow and will have no idea when the tree stands… sounds good right? I know you like surprises.' That was a little deception. She was well aware that he could not say no to her.

'Yes, but…'

'I'm glad we agree. So see you tomorrow and don't you dare peek in before morning!' She pushed Isshin in the shoulder, hurrying him to leave.

'If that's what you say… Goodnight. And Ichigo, help her with everything she needs. She cannot carry anything heavy!'

'Yeah, I know that. Good night.' When Ichigo's dad finally left and they heard the door to the bathroom closing both Ichigo and Rukia sighed in relief.

'Finally.' Rukia subsided on the chair. 'I thought he'll never leave.'

'Me too…' Ichigo sat on the next one and they stared at the tree which was so huge they had no idea where to put it.

'I guess we have to dress it up. But first... I suggest getting rid of some branches to make it smaller.'

'Agreed.'

They broke the branches one by one only with accompaniment of cracks of the wood.

'What did you wanted to talk to about Death Gods?' Rukia started conversationally without looking at him. She hadn't officially admitted to being Chappy but wasn't that obvious? She probably didn't have anything to hide right now, but she wasn't prepared to answer all his questions, she was sure he had.

'Well. I'll put it like this: you're a part of Death Gods right now and you need to cooperate with the whole group now. You were in coma and it's not only your personal tragedy. Now we are all in great danger. We can never be sure if this happen again to any of us.' He made a pause trying to use the appropriate words.

'Wait, Ichigo. What does it all mean? Am I not in the gang anymore?' She felt an icy stone falling into her stomach. She couldn't imagine not driving again; not when she finally had the courage to start all over again. But then another thoughts came to her mind and she flooded Ichigo with questions. 'Was anybody else hurt? Did others get to know that I was Chappy? And finally, where is my motorbike?' She was so busy lately, she didn't even think about the gang matters. She was sure they could wait until she gets everything in the place in her life but apparently, looking at Ichigo's confused expression, something changed during those two moths. And she had a feeling she won't like it.

'No, nobody got hurt again. Actually Espadas fell underground after that race. They didn't come to us. From time to time we knew they had random races but only for small amounts of money and nobody got injured. It's quite unnatural. They surely are planning something. And even though we really tried, we couldn't find Grimmjow. He either kept his promise and left or… is planning something on his own. And if that's true… let's leave it for now. As for your bike, don't worry, we took it to Mayuri's garage. It was pretty old and still needs serious repairs, you know that?'

'Yeah.. actually I haven't driven it for two years… I didn't even look at it for two years.' She took a chain and made small folds on the tree so that it looked nice. But her gaze was absent. Ichigo noticed it right away and thought about his conversation with Urahara. _You mustn't tell anybody, even Rukia if she wakes up. _He wanted to ask her so many questions, but he knew it would only cause her pain and he shouldn't even possess the knowledge he had.

'Doesn't matter, it's not what I wanted to talk.' He decided to cut it. 'For the Death Gods, except me, Yoruichi and Urahara you are still Chappy.' He noticed her questionnaire gaze. 'They told me they knew after I figured it out on my own so don't worry, nobody revealed your secret.' He also noticed her shoulders became less tensed and the amount of the questions in his head raised. But it wasn't time for this right now.

'Sado, Ishida and Tatsuki are quite suspicious about you. You were not at school and Chappy was also out so they put the pieces together. Nobody told them but still you should be aware that they know who you are. The rest is rather pissed off that they don't know your name. You should really consider showing yourself. After that accident they couldn't even visit you, and they wanted to do it very badly, trust me.' He took a deep breath before saying what he wanted to say.

'Rukia… I've talked to the rest and we agreed that you shouldn't drive right now.'

It was like a punch into her chest, She turned herself to the window and closed her eyes, leaving the ornaments on the table.

'So you're kicking me out? Just because I got caught and beaten?' She felt her voice breaking. How could they take it away right now? When she needed it so much?

'No, Rukia we're not kicking you out. We just thought you shouldn't drive for now. You are after serious accident and cannot carry anything heavy, like old man said, and you know it takes a lot of strength to ride a bike. Not to mention to do the tricks. You are still with us but don't take part in trainings. Your bike stays in Mayuri's garage for now so no need to worry about it.' With that he put last bauble on the Christmas tree.

'I think we're done with it. It looks really good. So bright and colorful. Can you turn off the lights? Just for a minute?' Rukia walked a few steps away from the tree and admired it from the distance. Ichigo turned off the light, stood next to her and also took a look at the spurce. His shoulder brushed against Rukia's in the darkness but she didn't move back. Ichigo's mind swiveled to the moment when her face was that dangerously close to his this evening. This was so unexpected yet he wanted the moment when she looked deeply into his eyes to last longer. Much longer.

He glanced at her now, gazing with her small mouth opened slightly, probably lost in memories of previous Christmas and people, who were not there anymore. He also took a look at the tree and for the first time from a long time thought that Christmas tree is not a simple tree. It was magical indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Yay, yay!**** Already 10 chapters, 50 pages in Word! And there is still so many things to write! Thanks for being with me to that part, I'm hoping you'll stay longer =) I really enjoyed writing this chapter, next 3 are almost ready so be patient! **

**Chapter 10**

'Up or down?' Rukia stood in front of the mirror and with hairclips in her mouth murmured to herself. She has already changed her hairstyle twice. It was already ten past four and she didn't have much time anymore.

'It's only Christmas dinner…' she sighed and took hairbrush. A few moves made her locks more shiny and thought that simple dissolved hair was the best option. 'That'll do.' She gazed one last time to the mirror and decided that she looked appropriate, not too casual, not too formal.

Classic black silky blouse with quite deep décolletage and black suit trousers definitely looked good and only long silver earings made her look more distinguished than always. She even took her time to do the make up, what she usually avoided.

Rukia wanted to look good because it was her first Christmas with Kurosakis and it was special for her. But she took a piece of her past life with herself, and that piece were Hisana's earings. She felt they were perfect for that occasion and her sister would like her outfit. She always repeated that black was Rukia's colour.

Rukia slowly opened the door and took one last look into the mirror and smiled to herself. While she was retreating, she hit somebody's chin.

'Woops, sorry' she started as she saw Ichigo fighting with his tie.

'Just tell me where is that bastard who invented this shit.' he spitted angrily rubbing his chin with one hand and trying to disentangle the knot he has already made with another.

Rukia noticed he also was wearing black. Black shirt and black tie made his orange hair look even more bright and intensive than always. She just had to admit that he looked sexy. No wonder each girl in Karakura High School was dreaming about a date with him. _Wait a minute._ _A few months ago_ _you thought he was tiresome and almost exact copy of Kaien and now you think he's _sexy_? Your head must have been hit harder than you thought._ Rukia shook her head like she was driving the intrusive fly away.

'Give me that.' With that she took the material from his hands, noticing subconsciously how strong and warm they were, and tied it properly. 'See? It isn't that hard. You really should have learned how to do it after all these years. What?' she asked when she realized that after he had raised his head from his tie, stared at her strangely. 'Is there anything on my face?' she turned her head to the side and wanted to go back to her room to check it.

'No, no. It's just you look… different.' He seemed confused and rubbed the back of his head.

'Well, you too. It's Christmas, right?' Rukia thought there was something wrong when he turned his head away. That was definitely strange, even for Ichigo. 'Umm, I believe it's already half past four so we'd better go downstairs.' She rushed forward and heard him coming behind.

'Rukia, Ichigo! Wooooow! You both look fantastic. And both in black. Karin and dad will probably also wear black so I am really wondering if I should go change.' Yuzu laughed and put two bowls filled with something smelling like heaven on the table. Rukia chuckled lightly but Ichigo for some reason behaved like he didn't hear it. Rukia felt growing anger inside of her. Was he going to ruin her first Christmas here with some strange moods? She won't allow him to do that. If he wants to be miserable at a day like this, it's his problem.

'You look wonderful too, Yuzu. I haven't seen you like that before.' Yuzu was wearing simple v-necked dress in coffee shade of bronze underneath blue kitchen apron. . Rukia had to admit it went great with her charcoal eyes and light hair. 'Do you need help with anything? I'll gladly join you.' She smiled to the girl and went to the kitchen.

'Oh, I bet you have seen me in that apron before.' Rukia sent her amused look and took five plates from her. 'You could take these and put it there.' She pointed the corner of the table. 'Where is Karin by the way?' she didn't even manage to finish the sentence when Karin appeared.

'I'm here, I'm here. I have just prevented fire in our house. Dad was playing with candles and matches near the fireplace. Technically he's adult but I swear a four year old kid needs less attention.' She sat on the chair in front of Ichigo and they started to argue about some soccer match.

'Oh, they started again, it's like that every year. And Rukia… don't pay attention to Ichigo' she caught her hand and whispered. 'Christmas is hard time for him, so don't worry he's silent.' After this strange notice Yuzu smiled and handed Rukia glasses. 'I think it's everything. DAD!' She screamed with so much force Rukia was shocked that tiny and polite Yuzu could make such a scream. Isshin appeared immediately and they sat behind the table all together. Yuzu next to Karin, Rukia near Ichigo and Isshin on the honorous place at the top.

Rukia thought that even though previous year was really painful for her, she felt like home and was able to celebrate. Maybe not as cheerfully as always, but definitely more happily than she ever expected after all those tragic events. She felt warm atmosphere of love and there was nothing what could destroy her peace at the moment. She just enjoyed it the way it was and tried to repay those people sitting with her for their kindness as best as she could. She doubted she would be able fully thank them for everything as she wanted, but she promised to herself, she'll do everything to make their lives brighter and easier and she would never become a burden to any of them. Soon after those thoughts had flowed into her mind, the Christmas dinner started.

Ichigo slammed the door to his room. He threw his gifts on the bed and turned on his I-pod. He heard loud rock band and felt he couldn't pick anything better. Hearing creams in his ears helped him to overcome all frustration. _To help a drowning, starving, soulless man. _Yes, that was him. Drowning, starving, soulless. Exactly.

Whole Christmas dinner he spent sitting stiffly at the table and being even less talkative than usual. He had his own reasons to be silent but he started to discover some feelings he wasn't aware before and that made him quite angry. Christmas wasn't his favorite time, in addition one midgety girl occupied his mind. First of all she acted so different than usual; she was laughing, chatting with everyone, she was everywhere. Her usual cold attitude and irony was hidden somewhere deep and now he was seeing someone only looking like Rukia. Stop. No. She wasn't even looking like her. Her hair were different, her eyes were different- more shiny and more intensive shade of violet than usual, And her clothes. Damn it.

From some time he treated her like his buddy. Jeans, loose t-shirts and school uniform never made him think of her like an actual _girl_. OK, there were a few moments that made him feel strange about her, but no, he never considered her in _that_ way. And tonight he definitely thought about her as a girl. Not only a girl, but a very attractive girl. He wondered how was that possible that he was so blind before? She was there, sitting beside him, touching him occasionally, unaware how many thoughts she causes. Her tight blouse, earings, it all made her look… feminine and absolutely gorgeous. And above all, she smiled. And her sincere, happy smile made her look more beautiful than any girl he ever saw. So he just sat, trying to behave normal and avoiding looking at her. He didn't want to be seen as a fool like previously, when he stared in shock at her face and then, like some kind of pervert at her breasts. He hoped she didn't notice.

He was quite experienced if it was about girls, considering his age. He knew he was good looking and took advantage of it to have some fun. He had many opportunities while going on parties organized by Death Gods or his school mates. He was popular at school so everybody were delighted if he showed up at the party. He found short letters in his book cabinet from weird girls and skipped school at valentines, because some girls were desperate to give him chocolate. One even chased him to the men's bathroom and didn't hestitate to go in just to hand him a gift. He never felt embarrassed or ashamed of his behaviour towards girls. Of course there were some awkward situations but he always was able to handle it. And with Rukia? He was boiling inside because he was aware it was not a girl for him, they lived together for God's sake, and he never wanted any kind of permanent relationship at this age. He wanted to be young and have fun, not to stick with one girl for ever. And he knew Rukia wasn't a kind of girl that would go on a date with him, then accept a few make-out sessions and leave. Oh, no she definitely wasn't like that. She was that type who caused trouble. She would need a lot of attention, expecting him to go out regularly, walk her home after school –well, that wasn't problem- and she would go crazy after seeing him with someone else. Maybe not that crazy part would be the worst, but she would definitely get hurt. And after they broke up they would have to still live with each other. What a weird situation. But why the hell was he considering all of that? _Just shove it, Kurosaki. _he spoke to himself inwardly and took a closer look at one of the gifts he received. One of them was totally awesome black, leather jacket.

He wondered who bought it, and was quite sure it was Rukia. Nor his sisters nor his dad never paid attention to things connected with bikes so it had to be her. She knew his old one was thrown away- it had a few holes from the accident and after all it was covered in blood, so he needed to get rid of it. He had that old one for a long time. He remembered when it was still too big for him to wear, but he still put it on and the fact that the sleeves were too long didn't disturb him at all. It was his jacket. And the one he got was in the same style, yet quite different. The zip and the pockets were different but he still loved it. In good old style, with no colorful straps, just black and metal accessories. It was great present for him and he almost felt ashamed of what he had bought her, but it seemed she was in euphory, so he assumed he did the right thing. When he remembered her wide eyes while opening the box and the love when she got that huge chocolate chappy out of the box… it was hilarious but nobody dared to laugh because she seemed to take it really seriously. And when she read it was limited edition with special Golden Chappy inside, she was about to cry of happiness. She wanted to eat the chocolate layer at once to get to the Golden Chappy, but she was after substantial Christmas dinner so she gave up and finally decided to save it for 'the worse days'. And she really meant it. Ichigo smiled at the memory. After all she was happy and that was the most important. _Cause all that's been left for me, is the fight to fill these empty spaces. _A man screamed to his ears, and Ichigo turned off the I-Pod angrily and headed the bathroom. Time for cold shower.

Rukia ran downstairs for something to eat. She was awake for about three hours, yet she hadn't have breakfast yet. She was starving and all those exercises and notes from school were tiring as hell. The worst, she wasn't even in the middle of the material she planned to do today. She grabbed something ready from the fridge and headed to her room slowly. It was too much, she was enthusiastic about it at the beginning, she knew she had to do it, but it was a lot. She started to worry if it is really possible to do everything only during the Christmas break. But she didn't want to repeat the year. That would be nightmare. 'Let's do this.' She thought and took another notebook and a pen.

After next three hours, she was satisfied. She has already dealt with languages, now something harder, Maths. She tried and tried, but it was still dark magic for her. Ichigo didn't bother to make more detailed notes, he just wrote absolutely necessary things, and she thought he must be really good at it if he gets it without more instructions. When she finally understood algebra, it was time for geometry and that was above her abilities. She was never good at it. She didn't even know how to make the drawing, not to mention, understand the exercise. She thought she could ask Ichigo if he could explain it, but she felt quite uncertain. It was Christmas, he surely had better things to do than tutoring her. And she didn't have anyone who could help her with that. Now she regretted not having friends, but anyway, it wasn't her fault. So she sat in her room, sweating and becoming angrier and angrier about homeworks she couldn't get. She glanced at the clock and after realizing that she has made only two exercises within an hour, she knew she had no choice. She started to wonder if she should take the notebooks with her, or invite him to her room… That was awkward. Rukia decided to go and ask him first if he had time. Part of her wanted him to be busy, to avoid uncomfortable situation, and part of her wanted to make as much as she could today and prayed he wasn't doing anything important.

She walked slowly through the hall, feeling nervous. She didn't even realize why was it, but didn't change the fact she felt uncertain. She stopped in front of his door and realized she has never been there. It was his territory. She wondered how does it look like inside. Is there a mess like in usual boy's room? Posters of naked woman or heavy metal bands? Curiosity made her more decided to go in. She breathed in and knocked.

'Come in.' his voice was calm and Rukia pushed the door handle. She peered into shyly and she would expect anything, _anything_, but not this.

His room was perfectly clean, nothing unnecessary was laying within the eyesight. He had big desk on the right and a navy blue bed. No posters on the walls, just a few pictures of him, his family and friends. One big wardrobe was on the same wall as the door so she couldn't see it clearly. Rukia had to fight not to let her jaw drop when she saw him, laying on his bed, reading a book. She expected him to play computer game, chat with somebody or maybe read a magazine, but not an actual, real book. She was so shocked she almost forgot why she came there.

'Rukia? What is it? Come in.' he raised himself and showed her the chair.

'Umm, no thanks. I was only wondering… are you busy?' she asked still standing in the door.

'Not really. I'm just reading. Why are you asking?' She heard a little bit of curiosity in his voice.

'You know, I am rewriting everything… and I have a little problem with Maths' Yeah, really little, she thought. 'I thought if you are free, you could explain a few things to me.' She looked at her feet feeling dumb. 'If you want… I can deal with it but it takes so much time, so if you don't want to…' great, she started to prattle.

'Sure, why not?' he stood up and put the book on the shelf. 'Let's go to your room, so you don't have to take everything here.'

She felt relieved and surprised it went so easily but with his help she'll definitely handle it. If he's that good she supposed him to be, of course.

'So what exactly are we doing?' he asked pushing second chair to her desk and taking a sit.

Rukia moved unnecessary books away and made place for both of them. She caught a pencil and sighed. 'Geometry.'

'OK, but what exactly? Coordinate systems, triangles, circles, squares…?' he went silent when he saw the look on her face and a blush. 'No, no… you must be kidding. All of it?' he exclaimed. "You are not good at it, are you?' Rukia only sighed.

'This is going to be a very long day.' He combed his hair with his fingers and took a sheet of paper. 'Let's start from the beginning then. You need to know all the formulas, let's write it down…' he talked and talked, and at the beginning Rukia felt ashamed she was no good at Maths and was afraid to ask all the questions she wanted to ask, but she came to conclusion that she'll waste his time if he explains everything and she still won't get it. So she assailed him. He was shocked that she didn't know so many things but step by step, with his patience, she managed to get it. He made detailed drawings and was so patient that Rukia couldn't believe he didn't mock her or didn't make any mean comments like he would usually do. Once, when he was drawing she observed his profile and thought that he looked miserable. His usual frown was on the place, but that fire in his eyes he usually had wasn't there. Like something waned in him. _Why was Christmas hard time for you, Ichigo? _She was opening her mouth to ask him about it, but then he finished his drawing and started to talk about the angles in the squares. She focused on the science again and listened carefully to every word. She had had Maths tutors before, but Ichigo was definitely the best. He wasn't impatient, didn't skip anything and just waited for her to get it. He must have done it before.

'OK, let's have a break, my brain won't stand anymore. Let's go and get some snacks, what do you think?' Rukia stretched her arms and stood up.

'Yeah, good idea. Dad and girls will come back from the ice rink within one hour so we still have some time before they occupy the kitchen.' He raised from the chair and headed to the door.

'Why didn't you go with them?' Rukia followed him and wondered if she had the right to ask him about his mood.

'I just don't like ice skating.' The voice he said suggested something more in it but Rukia didn't ask. If he wanted, he would tell her anyway.

'So, what do you want? There are so many things I have no idea what to choose… I think chocolate cake looks fine. But lemon jelly is cool too… And those cookies… I think I'll take a little bit from each' and she winked to him, to cheer him up a little, but it made the opposite effect: he turned himself away.

'I'll make a sandwich.' He said with cold voice and Rukia slammed shut the fridge. Fine. She was about to say something derisive, when they heard a doorbell.

'They are fast this time. I'll open.' Rukia put the keys in the lock and opened the door widely. 'You are so early! We thought you'll come…' She didn't finish the sentence because somebody closed her in the bear hug. 'Rukia! I have finally found you!' The arms went tighter and tighter around her waist and the familiar scent entered her mind. And all too familiar shade of red was all she could see. His jacket was cold, because there was a lot of snow on it. She felt her blouse going wet and shivers went down her spine. She was in such shock, she couldn't make a word, it was a dream. She couldn't decide if it was a good or bad dream, but it was definitely a dream. It wasn't happening for real. She felt she was barely breathing. Maybe because of that strong hug or because of the tugging emotions. The world was spinning around but then she heard another voice. 'What are you doing so… Hey! Get off of her now!' Ichigo ran and dragged a redhead intruder away. He did it with so much force that a stranger landed on the wall with loud thud. 'Damn you, orange freak, what do you think you are doing?' And he punched Ichigo directly into his face. The blood rushed from his nose, but Ichigo didn't pay attention. He was furious. He made a precise kick into stranger's stomach. A man sviweled and landed on small shelf, causing the vase with artificial flowers to fall down on the floor and break into pieces. Ichigo, still mad, was about to knock him down with punch when Rukia cried loudly "NO! Stop it!' She stood between those two, feeling raging testosterone between them. 'Just what are you doing? At home?'

'He attacked you!' Ichigo pointed his finger on the man with red ponytail, coming closer and reaching above Rukia's shoulder.

'Like I would attack her, you bastard!' The unexpected visitor also came closer and hit Ichigo's raised hand hard. Then he put his arms on Rukia's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, so she leaned against his chest. 'I came to visit her! Who are you anyway?'

'Who am I? You should be the one introducing yourself, coming to my house! And let her go!'

'Both of you stop it right now!' Rukia slipped from the man's grasp. 'Renji, this is Ichigo. I live with his family now.' She tried to stay calm but her voice was shaking. 'And Ichigo, this is Renji...' she made pause as she didn't know what else she could say. 'An old friend of mine.' Rukia stood between them, feeling their anger, their will to fight and trembled inside, fighting with herself not to show her feelings. Feelings she had buried down long, long time ago. The hope, the anger, finally pain and misery. One of the old wounds was cut open so suddenly and she had no idea what to do. So she just stood there with wet blouse, her eyes focusing once on Renji, once on Ichigo. Like it turned out, the past wasn't closed at all.

**~Hope you won't kill me that I ended it right here. Everyone who reviews gets the plate with chocolate cake, cookie and lemon jelly Rukia didn't have the chance to eat xD Take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, time for a little stats: 20 days, 10 chapters, 78 reviews! **

**Thank you so much! I'm amazed by the feedback I received, I wasn't expecting so much! At the beginning I was writing it more for myself, but now it's totally for You. Here's 11****th**** chapter, I hope you'll like it!  
**

**Chapter 11**

'Luckily, it's not broken.' Rukia took another tissue and wiped away the blood from Ichigo's face. 'Why the hell did you attack him?' she threw soaked paper into the washbasin angrily. Ichigo sat quietly and observed her shaking hands.

'He was squeezing you and you didn't move… that looked really awkward. I can handle myself, I've done it before.' Ichigo took another white material and put it into the water.

'No! I'll do it!' She pulled the tissue back and started to wash his face.

'Come on, he's waiting. Is he really a friend of yours?' Curiosity finally won. Ichigo couldn't help, but thought it was her boyfriend and something in his stomach seemed not to be right about this.

'He _was_.' She put an emphasis on the word 'was' so guy must have done something terrible to piss her off. His lips curled a little bit. Not that he minded, anyway. 'Just tell him to go home so we can focus on Maths again.' She wrinkled her nose. 'Are you really able to focus on Maths after this?'

'Rukia, my nose was hit, my brain is still all right, so if you want we can do whatever you want after he leaves. I mean study whatever you want.' That previous sentence sounded insinuatingly, so he made small correction, feeling like the last imbecile in the world.

In fact he became proud of being her friend, someone she could ask for help. Even if he had his leg broken, he would still help her. 'It's OK, you really have to go there. Just tell him what you need to tell and then we can back to work.'

'But you're still bleeding…' she seemed to be confused.

'I can handle myself.' He stood up, cleaned his face, took a pack of tissues and headed his room. Rukia watched his back a while, fighting not to shout 'Don't go anywhere! I don't want to talk to him!', but finally took deep breath and went slowly towards her room, where Renji was waiting for her.

Orihime settled her scarf and hat properly, then glanced quickly into the small mirror. The lipgloss was still there. She was ready. She knocked to the door and smiled as prettily as she could. There was silence inside. She knocked again.

'I'm coming! Have you forgotten the keys again?' Finally his voice! After whole week of waiting! Ichigo was coming to her! He opened the door and his eyes went wide.

'Merry Christmas Kurosaki-kun!' She jumped up and down. He was even more handsome than she remembered. Just something about his nose was not right…

'What happened to your nose Kurosaki-kun?' she made worried face and came closer to touch it.

'Inoue? Nose… just a little accident, nothing serious' he spoke frantically going backwards 'What are you doing here?' What was with him? Why doesn't he hug her or ask to come in?

'I came to give you a Christmas gift! Can I come in?'

'Yeah, come in. But… I don't have anything in return.' Orihime quickly removed unnecessary things and went to the living-room. She hoped he could see how the new blouse stressed her perfect figure.

'Aww, that's OK, actually, it's really small… where do we sit?' She handed him the package and prayed he would take her to his room. She wanted to see it so badly.

'We can sit here. Want some cookie?' He pushed the plate towards her.

'No, thanks. Open it!' a bitter disappointment flowed into her body. Another time, then.

She watched him unwrapping the _thing._ She expected a huge smile, happiness, but he only murmured 'Oh… well. Thank you.' And put it on the table.

'Ishida told me you've got pictures of your friends in your room. So I thought it would fit perfect. Where will you put it?' She hoped he'll _show_ her where would that be and some other things she knew he could do, but no, he said no.

'Hmm… I don't really know. It deserves different place than others.' Yes! She was special to him! She knew it! Probably when he saw that hot picture of her wearing bikini, in the red, heart-shaped frame, he finally realized that. Oh, if he only kissed her, just one more time…

'Actually, Inoue, I am a little bit busy, I'm studying Maths, you know, I have many things to do.. I was absent for some time and I really need to catch up. Not as much as Rukia, but still… you understand.'

'Oh, Rukia! How is she?' yeah, how was that _bitch_? He didn't have to mention her. She almost forgot she lived with him. Past months were so beautiful without her, and now she'll come back to school. 'Is she coming back to our class after Christmas break?' Orihime smiled and asked politely.

'Yeah, she's also studying a lot now. She's good.' He went silent and stared at the plate of cookies. Orihime had no idea how to start the conversation again. So this is it.

'I will be going then. It was nice to see you, Kurosaki-kun!'

'Yeah. See ya at school.' Noes! At school? He should have invited her for New Year's Eve or something! Another week without any sight of him? She was sure he'd invite her! But have a little faith, Orihime, she told to herself. If you'd get lucky, you'll know on which New Year's party he shows up, and then accidentally you'll choose the same. With that plan in her head she smiled and thought about her new dish she'll make today. She will only need to buy onion, chocolate and blueberries. This evening will be delicious.

'Rukia, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I missed you so much!' Renji didn't make the same mistake and didn't try to hug her again, after being welcomed so cold. He just sat and talked to her like they were still best friends. What a nerve.

'OK, Renji, enough. Is there something you need? Why did you come here?' Rukia was impatient and wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Memories were flowing in her head and she didn't want to remember those things.

'What are you talking about? I came to see you! I've been looking for you for so long! It was really hard to get to know where you live.'

'But why Renji? Why were you looking for me? What brings you here after all this time? You broke connection a long time ago so why all of sudden you want to talk to me? Just what do you want from me?' she was slowly loosing her temper, and Renji, who knew her better than anyone, knew it would be better to slow down a little.

'Ok, Rukia, calm down and let me explain everything. I know I was an ass but I realized…'

'You realized what? You disappeared! Just when I needed you the most! Damn you! We knew this was going to be hard but Renji…. I believed everyone could fail but not you!' she stood up from the chair and started to walk impatiently. 'Now you come here, when I have already managed to find my place, and tell me you regret? Don't expect me to buy that crap. I won't calm down unless you leave.' with that she sat again on the chair and avoided his eyes.

'That's exactly why I'm staying. I told you I have realized how crock I was but now, Rukia, I want you back. Let me explain myself. Don't throw everything just like that. People make mistakes, don't they? At least listen to me.' Rukia wasn't that tough as she imagined. She never was if it was about Renji. And now, she was angry with him and hurt, but also couldn't ignore a little warm feeling around her heart when she looked at him. They used to be so close… 'You've got five minutes. I have a lot of work.' She sat more comfortably while Renji settled himself on her bed.

'I'll start from the very beginning. As you know after Kaien's death my parents decided to move house. As you also know, I was forced to do so.'

'Yeah I know that and that's not the part I'm angry about. You were writing, we were still in touch, we were still friends, Renji! So what the hell happened that you just stopped? All my letters, emails, phone calls, everything was left without answer. You didn't even tell me that you don't want to talk anymore. You just… ignored me. The way you ignore an insect. At first I thought it was your parents' fault. But even they were surprised. I've talked more to them Renji than I talked to you. So please tell me someone died, or I don't know. You were sick. Anything.' All frustration from that days came back to her, she could feel it the way she felt it then.

'_Good evening Mrs Abarai, it's Rukia speaking… is… Renji at home?' Rukia asked silently. _Please. _She begged in her mind._ Please, tell me he's there. Just today. I won't call him anymore, just one last time.

'_I'm so sorry Rukia… he's not. Do you want to… leave him a message?' she could feel she was also sad. His parents always liked her. Didn't they really know what was with him or they just didn't want to tell her?_

'_Tell… him...' she tried not to sob. Not now. 'to call me… back. Good night' she cancelled the conversation, knowing she will never hear his voice again. She grabbed first thing laying closest to her and threw it with all her force on the wall. Thank God it was a pillow. She kicked the desk a few times and then lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling._

'_What am I going to do now? I've lost _everything._ I can't keep the house, I will be placed in a foster family.' And she knew what happened in that kind of families with teenage girls. Violence, molestations… God knows what else. Rukia was full of fear. A few tears escaped her eyelids, but she wiped them away. She needed to be strong and think clearly. There was no time for tears. But she couldn't help it. They were just coming and Renji didn't pick the damn phone for six months. He didn't answer letters, e-mails. Nothing. He didn't even have the courage to tell her he didn't want it anymore. She gave up two moths ago, but now… she needed anybody, to tell her that somehow this is going to be all right. She got up and started to pack her things. What are they going to do with her parents' and Hisana's things? They said they will take care of it and let her choose, but she was only 17, there was no further family, they will probably do as they wish. _

_Last night in her own house, among things she knew and loved. She breathed in and continued packing._

'I wasn't sick Rukia. I feel terrible about it but I want you back, really, and I need to tell you about that even if I feel… embarrassed.' Renji blushed. 'It's not easy to tell you…'

'Just spit it out already!' she yelled and it was the right thing to do because he said with one breath. 'I'vemetagirl.' the blush went deeper and deeper and he started to study his shoes very precisely.

'Could you say it normal because I didn't understand a word? Don't be such kid.'

'I've. Met. A. Girl.'

Silence.

'_Rukia, this is Aino family. You will stay with them for a while. Even though it's only temporary situation I think you'll like each other. They have already five children, but I'm sure you'll get along together.' Social worker made the presentation. A fat man in his late fourties and his wife around fourty smiled to her weakly. Two youngest children were in the dirty strollers and the three left stood indifferent next to their foster parents. They seemed to be bored and Rukia could see they were glancing impatiently at the computer. She felt like intruder. They were complete strangers. She didn't like the house, her room was so small, not to say tiny. There was only desk and two armchairs, which were supposed to work as her bed. Three shelfs on the wall was probably imitation of wardrobe and the lightbulb gave light in more brown than white colour._

_But she survived this. People in this house were not that bad, they were polite but didn't seem to be interested in her. Adults asked her random questions about weather and her favourite food, but children ignored her from the beginning._

_About 10 days later, the same social worker came and took her away. Part of Rukia was happy, because the atmosphere in that house was awful, but the other part was scared of the next family. Unfortunately, her worries turned out to be justified._

_ Next family respected rule 'you don't listen, you get hit'. Altough she tried not to do anything wrong, she occasionally got a punch in the face from her foster dad. It didn't last long, because social workers found out about it and prosecuted the family. To make the matters worse, she had to testify in court. She was never more scared than the day she was sitting in the hall waiting for her turn. And the only person who was there with her was a man from security, standing next to her, because he protected the entrance. There was another similar story, but what was the point in remembering that…_

There was long silence between Rukia and Renji. Renji seemed to be very interested with pattern on his shoes and Rukia stared blankly on his face, which turned more and more red. When she finally spoke up her voice was cold as a stone.

'You didn't answer me, because you met a girl. And you feel _embarrassed_.' It was a statement.

'You didn't find the time to write to me "don't call"_, _because you _met a girl.'_ You know how stupid that sounds? Are you serious?' Renji still looked on his shoes and was red as a beetroot.

'I had an accident, in which one of my best friends died. Then another my friend leaves and does not speak to me. A few months later my family dies and I'm being thrown from one freaks to another, sounds great doesn't it?' she was still cold. 'I can't believe you didn't have the guts to write anything to me. It would save me so many…troubles.'

'Rukia…' A boy tried to say something but she didn't allow him to do so.

'Not now, Renji. Did I really meant nothing to you? I've been in hell, while you were dating, and now when I finally… am happy… you come here to… wait what did you say? To have me back?' she laughed but there was no happiness in that sound. It gave thrills.

'You know what? _Fuck off._' She wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her. She wanted him to feel the pain and then disappear from her life. At least she thought she wanted it, because after finishing this sentence, her entrails were shaking, eyes were burning, and something heavy in her chest interrupted in breathing. Above all, it didn't make her any better, it made things worse. 'Just get out Renji. I don't want to talk to you.'

'Rukia… I know how you feel...'

'Don't tell me you know how I feel! If you knew you would have spoke up some time ago and did not come here! If you really knew how I feel, you would run away, because I'm close to strangle you with my bare hands! Get out! Just get out!' She stood up and opened the door widely, wanting to be left alone.

'Ok. But I'll come back.' He turned around, seeking in her eyes something else than hatred. But he saw absolutely nothing. Her eyes were blank.

'You know the way to the door.' And then she slammed the ones to her room.

Renji slowly walked through the house, curious how her new place looks like, if she could like it. He saw Ichigo standing in the kitchen, staring at him.

'See ya.' Renji buttoned up his jacket and left. He just had the worst conversation in his entire life. Even breaking up with his girlfriend was easier than this. He walked slowly while the snowflakes were flying down on him. But he won't resign. Oh no, Rukia was worth it.

Ichigo walked back and forward in the kitchen. He wanted to go to her room, ask her about this guy or just do Maths, but not being here and not knowing what happened. He heard her screaming, shutting the door much louder than it was supposed to and he was confused. He did not know what to do. He wasn't that soothing and comforting type of man; he always said something inappropriate. But standing here and doing nothing will not bring relief to neither of them. So he headed upstairs, but Rukia wasn't in her room. The door was open so he could see clearly.

He rushed towards the attic. He was sure it was the only place she could be . He entered silently and when he has already scrambled in there through the hatch he wanted to go back immediately. His instinct told him to escape right away, because… Rukia was crying.

She was sitting on her windowsill, head hidden in her knees. Ichigo could hear quiet sobs escaping her throat. Her whole body was shaking, her fists held to her jeans tightly. He stood there paralyzed unable to move, wanting to leave at once. She was probably in such state she didn't notice his presence, because she didn't even raise a head. She just cried and cried, causing torture to him. He had never seen anybody that _collapsed_. That was the appropriate word. She looked so vulnerable, he had no idea what to say or do. And with every second it was worse. He was standing there still, hearing how she became to choke, loosing her breath. It was like she was becoming panicked. All in all it was not good. His sisters were yet not at home, and even if they were he had no idea if they could handle it. He made a step back, wanting to leave her alone with her misery, but he could see clearly it was getting worse. _Screw it. _Andhe did the only thing that seemed right.

He rushed to her and started to caress her back softly, unclinging her numb fingers from jeans at the same time.

'Shhh, Rukia… it's OK now. Don't cry,' He repeated those phrases over and over again but instead of calming down, she only started to sob harder. The only thing that changed was that she wasn't hiding her head in her knees anymore, she just leaned on his chest.

Ichigo didn't stop caressing her back; he put his chin on top of her head and whispered silently to her. He felt his T-Shirt was getting wet with every second but he didn't mind. He only wanted her to calm down and be that shabby Rukia he knew from the beginning. Even though it was hard to admit, _he_ was panicked. He had no idea if his words aren't making the matter worse, but now he couldn't withdraw.

He wondered, what that muscled redhead with weird tattoos has done to lead her to that state. If he saw him now, he would probably beat him up until he couldn't move.

'Rukia, calm down, whatever happened, you are safe now. Just stop crying. I will help you with everything, just stop crying.' His palm wandered along her spine up to her neck. He felt her sobs were not that strong anymore and he tried to make her talk.

'Just look at me. You don't have to worry. I will help you. And dad and Karin and Yuzu too.' Ichigo massaged her neck with one hand and her back with another.

'It's Ok…' Her body was so warm… what the hell happened? 'Rukia, can you hear me? Look at me.' He tried to make her lift up her head, but she only pressed it harder to his chest and encircled his waist with her hands, not stopping crying for one moment.

'I… am… am so.. so.. tired, Ichigo' she said quietly between the chokes. 'I want… I want… to go… _home_…' and she cried harder. Well, that was strange.

'Rukia, you are at home.' She roused her head, and he could see she was thinking intensely.

'I am?' she whispered uncertainly.

'Yes, you are.' He said content she wasn't sobbing anymore.

'Oh.'

'Yes, oh.' Ichigo wanted to laugh, but managed only to smile. With traces of tears all over her face , she looked now so focused and surprised, all at once. Only Rukia could look like that.

'You want to get out of here?' he took advantage of her quick recovery.

'I don't want to go back to my room. It's too much of… _him _now.' And her head which was up a while ago leaned again helplessly on his chest. Ichigo, terrified she'd start crying again, took her immediately up and headed downstairs.

'Then we'll go to mine. Is that Ok?' he asked carrying her down the hall. She was so light, but anyways, how someone that small could be heavy?

'Mhm…' she softly replied.

When they finally reached their destination place, Ichigo noticed she was asleep. Maybe not fully asleep but she looked like someone drifting away.

He layed her down on his bed, enveloping with thick blanket and smiled at the sight. The perfectly black hair contrasted with the white fabric.

He wondered what to do now. He couldn't leave her in case she woke up, but he needed to make a story for the rest of the family how she got into his room… he didn't want them to think… Ichigo sighed. _Girls._

**~OK, now I'm curious what you think about making Renji an actuall asshole XD Don't get me wrong, I totally love him in manga/anime, that's just how the story goes. I'd be honoured if you reviewed! ^^ Take care, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**C****hapter 12**

Rukia woke up neatly wrapped up in something warm. It was wonderful feeling. She wanted to stay like this forever, and the fact that she had no idea where she was didn't bother her at all. It was all so nice. However she felt somebody sitting near her legs. She opened one eye and quickly glanced at the intruder.

It was Karin. She recognized surroundings. She was in Ichigo's room, but she had no idea how did she end up there.

'Rukia?' Karin stood up immediately, coming closer to her face. 'How are you? We were so scared about you! Ichigo told us you swooned on the hall so he had to put you here. Are you better?'

'I swooned?' Rukia really didn't remember. Or she didn't want to remember. It was too warm and cosy for her to think about any unpleasant things.

'Yes. You don't remember?' Karin was very worried now. 'You need to see doctor, Rukia. After that coma, there might be something wrong. I'll go to dad, he should be able to examine you. Yuzu is making dinner, she'll probably be here in a moment.' Karin walked towards the door and left. Rukia closed her eyes and focused.

Oh no.

She remembered everything from Renji's visit until her pathetic breakdown at the attic. Shit, shit, shit! Why did Ichigo come in there? And why the hell didn't he leave her alone… he must think she's totally crazy. She needed to explain him some things, he deserved that after experiencing all of that. She felt her cheeks were red, but she didn't care. She needed to explain him. And, good God, she'd kill for a ride on her Ninja.

She put the blanket away and jumped out of the bed. _My gosh, I was sleeping in his bed._ How pitiful I must have looked like that he allowed me to do so? If only she could erase that few hours.

Speaking of hours she should be doing her school work. It was already dark outside and she still had so many things to do. But firstly, she must get to Ichigo.

She was about to get out of the room, when Isshin entered.

'Rukia, how are you feeling? Let me do a routine examination, it won't take long.'

'I'm perfectly fine, there's nothing to worry about. I guess I was just annoyed with homeworks. I got up really early today and I must be exhausted that's all. It could happen to anyone.' She wanted to get rid of him and take care of more important things.

'Yes, so a little examination shouldn't do much damage, right? Everything will be clear.' Isshin smiled and Rukia has just realized how different he behaved. He was usually like a grown-up kid and now, she had a doctor in front of her. That's probably how he talked to his patients. She has never thought about it before. Isshin was a doctor but she could never imagine him being serious and definite.

'All right then, but quickly, I must go back to work.' At least that wasn't a lie. He started; asked a few questions, tapped her knee with little hammer made of gum, checked her pupils and after all, he summed up that everything seemed to be alright, but he'll ask her doctor to make some tests, just in case.

'See, I told you.' Rukia smiled. 'But thanks anyway.'

'You're welcome.' They both left the place, but Rukia went down, intending to meet Ichigo. However, he was nowhere in sight.

'Hey Yuzu, have you seen Ichigo? I must ask him something about his notes.' That was half-true but she needed to find him.

'Rukia! And what did dad say? Is everything Ok?' she was very affected.

'Yes, it's nothing. I was just little exhausted after working all day. So what about Ichigo?'

'That's good, really good. You know, I think he is in the garage.' Yuzu whispered coming closer with sauce pan in her right hand.

'Why are you whispering?' Rukia whispered too and smiled at her making a step forward.

'Because when he's in the garage it's no good. I advise you to wait and talk to him tomorrow.'

'I can't wait until tomorrow, it's urgent.' Rukia straightened.

'Well, then go, but I warned you. Furthermore it's Christmas… If I were you I really would wait.'

'I'll take a risk.'

Ichigo tinkered a little bit with his motorcycle. There wasn't anything wrong with it, the truth was he needed some time on his own. Everything happening recently was totally weird. First thing was that accident. After that Espadas became really quiet and showed up only occasionally without any riots or dangerous events. They were just riding across Karakura, without doing any harm. That alone was suspicious. But this call from Urahara he received twenty minutes ago… he didn't know what to think about it.

Next thing was strange situation with Rukia. Who was that Renji? What did he want from her and, above all, what happened today? When he remembered how she looked like back then on the attic, it gave him shivers.

And the thing that concerned and pissed him off at the same time, _why the hell did he care?_ It was her life, she had nothing to explain to him. They weren't even friends. Just buddies.

His B-King was already perfect. He only needed to remove remains of grease from it. And from himself. The problem was he didn't want to go upstairs, he didn't want to sit with his family like most people did during Christmas. He needed a ride. Just when he was cleaning his fingers, he heard someone coming in.

Well, that didn't happen often. Whoever that was, he won't resign from the ride.

'Ichigo?' Rukia. Damn it, not now. 'I don't want to interrupt, but can I come in?'

He could only hear her voice, it seemed she didn't enter, just waiting for his approval.

It irritated him that he almost shouted 'yeah, sure!', without even thinking, what the hell happened to him? Nobody never entered his garage. Nobody. It was his. Instead of saying anything he came to the door.

'What do you want?' he asked harshly, looking on the shelf with tools.

'I wanted… I don't know, I guess to apologize for what happened on the attic, I feel incredibly stupid. Thanks for enduring it… it definitely won't happen again.'

'When will you stop apologizing?' he snapped 'It was no big deal, nothing happened.' he didn't want to observe her reactions, so his eyes wandered from his feet and walls to the ceiling and his bike. One accident and they have become friends all at once? That's ridiculous. He barely knew her and she barely knew him. They shouldn't act like they were something more than acquaintances, because they weren't. He let her come too close.

'Well, I wanted to explain to you…' she started with hestitation but Ichigo, already angry with himself, raised his voice.

'You don't need to explain anything to me! Leave me alone.'

'Ichigo, something happened?' he looked at her and that was a mistake. She seemed worried and trouble in her eyes only worsened his mood.

'No, nothing happened. Didn't you think I wanted to be alone for a while? Without your company?' he raised his voice, hoping it would scare her a little.

'Hey, I wanted to be nice. What happened to you? I thought we were good.' All the trouble disappeared as her forehead wrinkled, giving her irritated look. She crossed her arms on the chest and pierced him with eyesight. 'You don't want to talk, fine, but I thought you should know what happened. And you don't have to yell at me. I didn't ask you to help me out there.'

'Yeah, right. You didn't. You just caught my T-shirt and didn't let go.' He knew that was low. It was the lowest, the dirtiest thing he could say to her. Ichigo knew it, but he wasn't controlling himself anymore. He just wanted her to leave and let him be just as he was before meeting her. He didn't need her. _He didn't._

Rukia's face paled, but she didn't turn away and run crying like he wanted. It wasn't depressed Rukia anymore, it was _pissed_ Rukia right now. Instead of escaping, she made step forward and slapped him in his face. Not that he didn't deserve it.

'Firstly, I don't know what is wrong with you, but I won't just stand and listen that bullshit.' She was stabbing him in his chest with her forefinger .'Secondly, I didn't invite you to come in, I didn't ask for help. You just came in, so don't blame me. I could handle myself. Thirdly, if I say I have something important to tell you, shut the fuck up and listen.' She finally lowered her hand, but he knew there will be a bruise in the place she stabbed him, plus his cheek was burning as hell. Such a small creature, but perfectly able to cause damage. She was self-confident, completely different than only few hours ago. He didn't stand a chance to break her right now, so he gave up. Getting rid of that witch wasn't as easy as he thought. He turned around and grabbed his helmet. 'Wanna go for a ride?'

'Yes. Hell yes.' She answered with husky tone and came down near his motorbike.

'So, where are we going?' Rukia asked sitting on his back, wearing borrowed helmet and ordinary jacket, since her leather one was also destroyed because of Grimmjow. She noticed he was wearing _her_ jacket. Seems that he liked it. She smiled and hid her face behind his back to avoid cold. It was not the best weather for a ride. The temperature was probably below zero, and there was snow on the road. But Ichigo rode very carefully and she wasn't afraid at all. Well, he was _the best of the best._ That's what she was told.

She had no idea, what came into him a couple of minutes ago, but the truth was she didn't care. It was like she paid her due; he got her out from mental breakdown and she did the same. Just their states were different. While she ended up in girly thing like crying, he turned mean. It happens. The debt was paid.

'I don't really know. You have an idea?' he shouted back.

'Could I take my motorbike back?' she asked, without much hope.

'Definitely not! You won't ride until we say so.' That was to expect.

'I would only take it to my place! It's not long way from here, only about 5 minutes on motors. I can handle this, what do you say?' he didn't reply at once. She wanted to ask him again because she assumed he didn't hear her, when he turned left and screamed 'OK!'

'Thanks.' she said quietly and squeezed his waist harder to make him understand. He didn't move or say anything, but she knew he got the message.

Not a moment later they arrived to the Mayuri's garage.

When Rukia got off of Ichigo's bike, and took a look she opened her mouth in astonishment and lifted her head up.

'It's huge.' The building had five floors, Rukia supposed the higher ones were the office, but it was visible that ground, first and second floor were only labs and vehicle inspection stations. It wasn't only high, it was wide as well. She couldn't even count the windows. The signboard was eyecatching: the word Mayuri, written in white, original font on blue background. Rukia thought logo was just like him: trying to pretend ordinary, but totally strange in the closer look.

'It is. Mayuri is the best. I believe he is one of the richest people in Karakura, maybe even in whole Japan. He's a freaking genious, what else would you expect?' Ichigo blocked his machine and stood next to Rukia. 'Let's go.' But to Rukia's surprise, he didn't walk to the main entrance, only bypassed front part and faced the door hidden between two bushes.

'Why do we have to go that way?' she asked making her way through the plants.

'Because,' Ichigo took the keys from his pocket and turned off the electronic alarm installed on the building 'this is the gang's space. How would it look like if Death Gods were entering his company all the time? It would ruin his reputation.' He pushed the door and they passed through long, dark corridor lightened only with small light bulbs settled on the cellar. What was the worst, it seemed like it was gently going down.

'Besides, he said he doesn't trust us that much to let us enter his private space. He treats this garage like second home. Don't be that surprised, you have seen him, you know what's he like.' The longer they walked, the more Rukia didn't like this place. It reminded her somehow of the maze, even though there was only one path. She had strange feeling that something could jump up on her from underground. She came closer to Ichigo and prayed to leave this place as soon as possible.

'You scared?' Ichigo glanced at her with familiar smirk dancing on his mouth.

'Me? Don't be ridiculous.' And to prove it she went ahead leaving him half a meter behind.

'See?' She turned around to see his face, but there was terror written in there.

'My God… What is that?' he pointed above her right shoulder.

'What?' She jumped up and ran to her place behind his back.

'You're not scared at all.' He laughed and made his way onward.

'Very funny.' Rukia could feel her heart was thudding inside her chest. She tried to behave offended, but he didn't pay attention at all. They just walked in silence and finally reached another door. After Ichigo had chosen the matching key, they entered the biggest room she has ever seen.

There was everything a man needed for training: space, motors, installments, tools, corner for rest, takeoffs, obstacles, even matressess! That was a paradise for engine-lovers.

'This is amazing.' Rukia said simply looking around and admiring the place.

'Your Kawasaki is there.' He pointed the right side and Rukia's eyes went even wider than they already were.

'This… this…_this_ is my _old_ Ninja? No shit.' she tried not to run, but finally she gave up and sprinted to her motorbike. 'I can't believe it!'

'I knew you were gonna like it.' Ichigo grinned while Rukia checked it from each side.

Brand new tyres, varnish, saddle and everything inside was cleaned. It looked like it has been just bought.

'Just wait and see, what's _inside_ of it.' You are a Death God after all, you need to have a little bit more on your counter than 140 kmph.'

'You changed the engine too?' she was beaming with happiness. She thought they repaired it and replaced what needed to be replaced. Apparently, they have _pimped_ it.

'Only changed a few things.'

'I can't believe it. It's still my Ninja, but it's so much better! Thanks so much!' After finishing this sentence her expression changed into confused.

'Does Mayuri want me to pay for that? You know, I don't think I can afford…'

'Well let's say simple thank you will satisfy him. Just between us, he loves new technologies, but nothing makes him more happy than turning old machines into gems. But I suppose he'll kill you if you say that to him.'

'I get it. By the way, don't Death Gods meet during winter holiday?'

'No, we spend that time with families. The tradition is we make a New Year party and celebrate together. You can come of course, but, no offence, entering a party with a helmet on your head is not a good idea'

'Actually I have decided to show up. That's what I wanted to talk about too.'

'Really?' Ichigo looked really surprised. His frown grew deeper, what made him look a little bit of… worried?

'Yeah. We can get Ninja to my place and then make a small conversation. What do you say?'

'Sounds good'

'So let's go.' She moved her motorbike and walked to the entrance.

**~ OK, I decided to move my notes down, not to bore you before you read XD**

**I think this chapter is quite short, but necessary for further events. I think I can tell you that in next one you'll get Rukia's past and the real action is getting started in a few chapters, which will be slightly longer. Hope you'll make it until then :D **

**That's all about the story, now huge thanks for all your support! Favs, subscriptions, reviews! Especially reviews are awesome, to know what you think is amazing! And I think I can suppose that I'll reach 100 with this chapter (please, don't make me disappointed! 100 is such awesome number :) Every single word is welcomed ;) Biggest hugs for everyone! **

**M.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ichigo followed Rukia on the way to 'her place', like she called it. He was curious what kind of place it was. He couldn't imagine anything. He also felt quite stupid about his blow up in the garage, but he definitely didn't need such an intimate friendship. _Yeah, and that's why you took her on a ride. You're so stupid, Kurosaki._

Everything he felt was like two people were fighting inside of him: one wanted to get close to Rukia, goof around with her, protect her, simply be with her, but the second one warned him, that if he gets close, she'll want something in return. That one adviced him to keep distance, stay cold as he always was. So far he lived without it and it wasn't that bad, right?

_What if it could be better? _Suddenly the thought entered his mind. He did his best to push it away, yet it was constantly coming back.

He won't do anything. He'll just let things go their own way and see what are more important things to worry about.

Ichigo turned left, hedging in the narrow alleys, not taking his eyes off of Rukia. She was driving with confidence, just like she did when he thought she was Chappy. It didn't seem she had any problems, but he observed her, just in case. Her small figure receded a little, so he speeded. He was responsible for her now, he broke the prohibition settled by the gang- it was one of the biggest crimes in their group. It meant they didn't trust each other. Yet this time, it was about something so trivial like driving a few blocks. He could understand that she wanted her bike for herself, even if it was for a short amount of time. She had tough day and definitely deserved something to chill out.

It seemed they finally arrived, because Rukia stopped the machine in front of one small building, he assumed to be a garage.

She reached underneath the mat and found the key, which opened large door. Afterwards, she waved to him to hurry up. She and her motorcycle disappeared inside and Ichigo did the same, without thinking. It was freezing outside. After he had entered she closed the door at once.

'It has got a lot colder don't you think?' she swiveled the key and made her way to the red couch. 'Make yourself comfortable. You can put your bike next to mine. I'm afraid there is no heating so I'll just pick up a few blankets.'

Ichigo was totally surprised. It looked like a small flat connected with garage. There was a place for bikes, tools and that kind of things in the left, but in the right there was a couch and furniture. He liked that a lot. It was cosy and there wasn't anything unnecessary around.

'You want some tea? We have here even an old teapot.' She grinned as she pointed really old object, reminding a little bit a teapot.

'You sure it won't blow up?' Ichigo asked uncertainly, taking a closer look at it.

'Absolutely. I have done it before.' She prepared two big cups and started to bustle a little. 'I'm sorry but I didn't have the chance to clean it up so far, as you see there is a lot of dust, but I think we'll manage somehow.'

'We will.' Ichigo smiled and helped her to tidy a little bit the couch. He sat comfortably watching two helmets hanging in front of him. One was violet and the second one was black with something blue scratched on it. He wondered who they belonged to, but he guessed he'll find out. If not tonight, then some other day.

'Here you are.' Rukia gave him blankets, a cup of tea and settled herself on the other side of the couch, wrapped up into the checked material.

'So first, tell me about New Year's Party.' She felt so at ease here, he could notice it. It was like she had a guest in her own apartment. Ichigo smiled at the comparision.

'Well, there's really nothing special about it. We just gather all in one place, without our racing clothes or equipment and have fun.' He took a sip of the tea. It was good, and quite comforting, because even tough they were inside they could almost feel the cold wind against their clothes. Rukia was all covered with blankets, but Ichigo only covered his back and chest, leaving two other blankets untouched next to him.

'Should I bring someone or there are just members of the gang?' Ichigo choked on with his tea.

'You want to bring that tattooed freak there?' Ichigo felt like throwing the cup with the tea onto the wall.

'Why would I do that? I am not…in the best _connections_ with him. I've been thinking about someone else, but is it necessary?' _Someone else? _How many guys she had up in her sleeve? Wasn't she crying an hour today because of a man? Wasn't she enough? He definitely won't be there to comfort her again.

'Well, it's not. We are usually only in our own company.' He replied with voice cold as a stone. 'But there is a possibility you can bring…someone. Do I know him?' He asked the last question before biting his tongue.

'Yeah, but if it's not necessary then I'll pass. I probably won't be in mood to take care of anybody, when there are so many things to settle between me and the rest.' Ichigo wanted to ask who was she thinking about, so he could find the guy and_… stop it right there. You. Are. Not. Her. Fuckin'. Boyfriend. _He repeated himself this phrase a couple of times but he was still curious as hell. He knew the guy!

'Well, you've got the point. But you know everyone, so it should be easy, right?' changing topic seemed to be a good option. Rukia was deep in thought, her eyes were absent.

'Wanna play a game, Ichigo?' She asked all of sudden, piercing him with her intense sapphire eyes. And it felt like she was forcing him to say 'yes'. Her thoughts were far away from the party.

'What kind of game?' he asked gingerly.

'Secret for secret.' She was still drilling into his mind with those goddamn eyes.

'I don't really like that kind of games.' She sent him sharp look and with voice rejecting any further objections, she snapped. 'I'll start.'

She dug herself deeper into the blankets and rolled the cup in her hands. It was like she was clearing her mind, preparing. She had focused expression mixed with determination; like she was taking all her courage.

'I'll start from the beginning. This is going to be a very long story, so keep focused and don't try to fall asleep, because I will kill you. I haven't told anyone all of it, so you can feel special.' Ichigo wanted to make some ironical comment, but held himself back.

'So why are you telling this to me?' Of all people. Something warm appeared in his chest. But that's just probably because he touched his cup, nothing more.

'Frstly, I've been keeping it too myself for too long. Secondly, people talk about that kind of things to their family, and technically, you are my family now. Thirdly, people also talk about that kind of things to their friends, and well, I do consider you as friend if you like it or not.' She mumbled it all so fastly, he needed to exert his ears to understand everything. Wait, was she blushing? In the state he was due to what she said it was better to stay quiet, since like hell, he had no idea how to react. So he assumed it would be best to let her talk.

'When I was 14 my older sister met a boy. She has totally fallen for him and he loved her back. They were inseparable since the day they became a couple. The boy, his name was Byakuya.'

'You are not speaking of _that_ Byakuya? Byakuya Kuchiki? Shit! He had your name! But how…? I don't get it. Your sister…?' Ichigo jumped on the couch, almost falling from it. She knew Byakuya Kuchiki? _Sweet Jesus_, how could he not relate her name with Byakuya's?

'Just shut up Ichigo. I'll explain everything. You just listen.' He couldn't calm down. Byakuya Kuchiki! The guy was a legend! He didn't loose a single race, he always won. He never shared technique with anyone, but was famous in the whole town even before Ichigo started his interest in bikes. Too bad he disappeared a few years ago, and nobody knew what happened to him. And he was her sister's boyfriend, he had her name. It was too weird for him to figure it out, so he tried not to seem too overactive, but he just couldn't sit in one place, when she was telling him that kind of news.

'So. About the name. It was a coincidence. Simple coincidence we had the same. You probably know Byakuya was noble. We were nowhere near him. We were from suburbs of Karakura, living meager, but happy life. It was also because of the name Byakuya met Hisana. Someone called "Kuchiki!" at the lawyer's office and they both raised. Byakuya, being proud noble didn't even think about letting her go in before him, but well, Hisana was Hisana, and told him he was a jerk who did not let the ladies go first. Of course she had no idea who he was, she wouldn't react like that if she knew, but that way she got his attention. Anyway, that story is not that important. The thing is Byakuya rode motorcycles.'

'Hell yes he did.' Ichigo mumbled but shut himself immediately after noticing Rukia's angred expression.

'That's how I was gotten into it. Me, Hisana, Renji- yeah, that Renji' she added after his questioning gaze 'and one more guy, Kaien.' There was deep and vibrating pause after this name. Rukia glanced at the black Helmet hanging on the wall. _So this one was his._ Ichigo also took a closer look, but didn't dare to hustle her, even though his internals were twisting with curiosity. Rukia took a deep breath and continued.

'Me, Renji and Kaien were friends from the beginning. When I look back I don't remember times they were not there with me. They just always goofed around and made me crazy with pulling my hair and so on.' She smiled at the memories, looking a little bit absent again, but still very happy. Ichigo has never seen her that happy before. He had seen her in many moods, but never that simply _happy_.

'They were older, but you know it felt good to have two older chums, that always kept you safe and did so many crazy things, none girl would ever do? You know, Hisana liked them but she preferred girls' talks and that kind of stuff. I was more like climbing on the trees and go to doujo to train martial arts. I had really fine life, you know?' that was the first time she actually looked at him. Exactly into his eyes, while he was imagining her smaller version – if that was even possible- climbing on the trees. There was something between them, definitely. But he wasn't sure how to name that thing.

'When we started training with motorcycles, it was really hard, but we all loved it. Byakuya was great teacher, he borrowed us his old ones, he didn't use anymore. He was the best rider I've ever seen. No offence, but no Death God can be compared to him. I owe him everything I learned. Each of us saved money, because, like I said, we were not very rich. We picked up occasional jobs, made shopping for elderly, that kind of things and after year we had all machines on our own. Second hand, but still, the most beautiful in the world in our eyes.' She paused again and Ichigo had a feeling, this story did not have a good ending.

'You know, we were training next to Death Gods. They were doing their thing and we did ours, sometimes we hanged around together, but it didn't happen often. That's how I knew Urahara when I came first time to you on October. Actually, I knew also Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kukkaku, which is Kaien's sister by the way, Kenpachi… the whole old crew. You probably wonder why we simply didn't join them. There were two reasons: first, Byakuya was noble, it was against his rules to become a part of the gang, second, we were too young, Byakuya told us we were not ready, it was too dangerous. It was indeed. We didn't want it ourselves, because we were aware how many times Death Gods fought Espadas not only in racings. So we sneaked out from the base when we heard the intruders came in. To be honest I have no idea when that war between those two gangs started. But I lost my track again.'

'One night, after that kind of sneaking out, I was heading home with Kaien only. Byakuya and Hisana rode alone, probably on some randez-vous, and Renji had to visit his school mate. I rode with Kaien here. We sat here talking, similar like we do now, when I came up with fantastic idea to have a ride on his motorbike. He resisted, he didn't want to go out. But I was so obtrusive, he finally weakened.' She gulped quietly and fixed her eyes on the black helmet. 'He was sitting behind me, while I was playing like a little, stupid kid, enjoying it definitely too much. Kaien didn't want to go further than just this neighbourhood, but I was so stubborn…' pause again. Ichigo could figure out the rest on his own but she kept talking. 'I had rode further, without even bothering about his warnings. And when I saw them it was too late. Three white helmets at the end of the street. They noticed us too and decided to play their favourite game with us- I guess that didn't change. To go at full speed and check, who will "crack" first. Of course we wanted to hide somewhere, but there was nowhere to go. It was straight street, only with trees and ditches at the sides. So we only kept appropriate speed, praying there wasn't an suicidial automotive fanatic among them, who wanted to end his life on his beloved bike. Two of them decided to test us. First went smoothly, but the second…we lost control over the machine. As it was the two of us, it was even more difficult to hold on. Since Kaien was more skilled and knew his motorbike better, he was the one contorlling the handlebar, and well… he turned the machine that way… he hit the tree.'

It was like throwing up. Speaking about everything from the beginning. It was like she was getting rid of everything she had inside. But once she had gone so far, she couldn't finish.

'After that accident, everything changed. My parents forbid Hisana to date Byakuya and didn't let us go out after the twilight. Fortunately, they didn't know we had the bikes on our own- we kept them here- so they were not confiscated. Of course Hisana was still seeing Byakuya, with my little help, I might add, but it was extremely hard for all of us. Nobody blamed me, but I know it was only my fault and I have to live with it till the end of my days. We were all scared, started arguing about little things, it was too much. After a month or so, Renji's parents decided to move out. They wanted him to change environment, and that served him I guess' yeah, she thought bitterly, served him pretty well. 'We were writing to each other, you know, e-mails, letters, phone calls. Occasionally we arranged meetings. It was even worse without him here. Hisana had Byakuya and I had noone to talk to, which only reminded me of what I did.' Ichigo tried to say something but she silenced him with one look. 'Don't you dare to say it wasn't my fault. 'she said strongly and continued 'Like I said we kept in touch with Renji for about six months, but there came a time when he just stopped writing. At first I thought something horrible happened and I waited. I waited patiently. Days passed. Weeks. Months. And there was no sign of him, he didn't reply at all. So I stopped. I had no idea what happened, even Hisana tried to get to know something but it didn't work out. So the only support I had was my family. Not that I appreciated it. I was rude, awful to them. I often went out somewhere and didn't come back for many hours. If you asked me where I was, I can honestly say I have no idea. I was just walking around the city without any purpose. There was nothing left to do. I argued with my parents, even Hisana became a stranger to me. You know what was the worst thing?' geez, she definitely won't cry this time. But the picture of her family was so livid in her mind... Ichigo only denied with slow move of his head.

'That they still were there for me. They endured every bitter word I said, every low thing I did and, gave everything they could. Finally I understood that. Sounds familiar, what do you say?' she made her lips to form a smile, but she could bet she managed to do only a grimace. Ichigo now wasn't looking at her, he turned his head to the side and his frown deepened .

'I understood it after they died in the car accident. At the time, when I was thinking there was nothing left to loose, they died in the car accident. They were simply going shopping, there was nothing special about it. I wasn't at home so they went without me. And it's like the fate told me: "See? There was something more." Byakuya left, he was like a dead man after loosing Hisana. He was always quite stiff, yet I really liked him. After that accident, he became cold as ice. Or maybe it was only towards me, because I was younger copy of his beloved one. I can understand that he couldn't look at me and broke the connection. It was natural. From that day I spent some time in foster families, and well, there's nothing to talk about. All I can say it was terrible. Yours was the first normal family I had met. If I can call Isshin normal, of course.' she chuckled lightly and could see Ichigo's gloomy mood brightened a bit too.

'And it is great, it truly is. I still think you're cocky asshole, but that's not the point.' she stuck out her tongue, well aware, that will irritate him. To her surprise he only smirked. 'And now, who's the cocky one, huh? Is that the end of your story? Because I'm a little sleepy…' he threw his head onto the back of the couch and pretended he was snoring. 'You jackass! I told you I'm gonna kill you if you do that.' She kicked him on his tibia, and he hissed in pain. 'That hurts, midget.' She kicked him again. 'And now, what was that for?' he massaged his leg underneath the blankets. 'You should never scoff about my height! Don't you know that so far?' she raised one eyebrow.

'Why not? It's true.'

'Wanna get another one?'

'Ok! There's nothing strange about your height. Nothing at all.' He rolled up his eyes, like he was saying 'Whatever, I will still call you as I want.'

'I didn't like that irony, but I'll work on it. Later. Because the story isn't obviously finished.' Rukia couldn't believe that she has just told him the story of her life, with all painful details and after all of this she was able to joke with him. Her past always made her miserable, joking was like destroying something sacred. 'I didn't tell you about today-Renji-part. If you want to know of course, I'll continue, but I heard you felt sleepy, so…' now she was teasing him. Where did her mental breakdown go?

'If I endured that much, I'll endure five more minutes too.' There was a spark of interest in his eyes.

'Well, I don't know…' she knew he was curious. But he looked so good when he was angry…

'Just tell that goddamn story.' She had to stop herself from grinning. His frown became incredibly deep and look in his eyes so determined, she felt it was impossible to say 'no'.

'Oh, it's not that long. He just came because he wanted to get back his friend.' Rukia said nonchalantly observing Ichigo's reaction.

'The guy has a nerve.' He murmured.

'That's exactly what I thought.'

'Did he say why he broke the contact?'

'Yes, he did.' Rukia made a pause, because suddenly she felt it was really funny. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she started to laugh. 'I'm sorry, but now I think about it, it's so preposterous. You know, he said he met a girl.' And a giggle escaped her mouth. 'I'm really sorry, I don't know why it's so funny all of sudden…' and she laughed, without holding back anymore. The strangest thing was that after she had finished the sentence, she heard Ichigo's laugh.

'What a jerk.' He commented simply and after she looked at him, they both burst into laughing again.

'You must have put something in that tea, there's no other way.' He finally said when they calmed down.

'It better was not true, because that would mean, we are supposed to spend the night here. And it's freezing!' She pulled up a blanket.

'It's not that bad. However you look like Rudolph, Red-Nosed Reindeer.' He smirked like 1000th time today and she wanted to punch him directly into his face, but that would be to complicated to get rid of those blankets.

'You'll regret this later.' She only hissed with gritted teeth.

The cups were empty, it got freezing inside of the garage, but they still sat and talked about silly things, arguing and threatening each other, not able to do anything particular, because it was a little bit warmer underneath the fabrics. Until the moment, when Rukia lost feeling in her fingers. She concluded it was time to go. They had no idea what time it was, the truth was they didn't care. When Ichigo took the motorbike outside, causing the creacking of the fresh snow with its weight, Rukia asked quietly

'So you are not gonna play the game, aren't you?' Ichigo understood what it was about. He started the engine as she sat behind him. 'Another time.'

'You promise?' she encircled his waist with her slim, but strong arms. Well, he could particularly say she hugged him.

'I promise.' They did their helmets up and headed home.

**~ So this is all Rukia's past. I hope there aren't any holes in the plot, if you noticed anything, please let me know. I tried really hard. ****Of course I'm also curious what you think of that kind of events in her life.**

**If you noticed I changed the rating. So far there was no thing that would need it. I'm still wondering if to make this story more spicy or not. Thanks to Aizawa Ayumu who let me know about it :)**

**A little preview for next chapter: The Death God's New Year's Party. Ichigo's determination ^^ I leave it to your fantasy for now what that could mean ;)**

**I also noticed in some fanfics, that authors reply to anonymus reviews in here. So I will do it too ;)**

**Shenhui- thank you very much, I'm glad you liked the plot. And I must admit that comment about style also flattered me a little, because well, that means I have style and I didn't know about it :)**

**XconfusedchanX - thanks :) Nice to hear that you liked it :) And about length... I think about 20-25 chapters, but it could take longer if I get some idea. That's not settled yet, but it won't reach 100 I promise XD**

**If I missed somebody I'm sorry but I really need sleep.**

**And last thing, I intentionally write it on the lowest part of this chapter. ****It's just… my university classes start. You know what that means, right? End of holidays, end of unlimited free time, end of fast updates :( I'm really sorry to say that, but I promise I'll do my best!**

**Of course your wonderful reviews make me do even better than my best :D Take care everyone, and sorry for that long note T-T.**

**M.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****  
**

The week between Christmas and New Year Ichigo and Rukia spent working at their studies. Ichigo helped Rukia in Maths and Physics, thanks to what she was able to go to the party and have next day off from studying. She was really tired, but nobody interrupted her, what greatly influenced the speed of her work. Ichigo managed to learn some things from past years, yet he still felt it won't be enough for his finals. Both Ichigo and Rukia noticed that there are only couple of months left and they really had a lot of things to do. However this day, they didn't plan to spend all on studying.

Kurosaki family had no idea that Rukia is leaving, but it was easy to explain- she'll say she got an invitation from her school mate and they probably won't try to stop her, it was about her social life, right?

'So, Ichigo, what time are we leaving tonight? And where it will be exactly?' Rukia threw the pencil on her desk and stood up to get some move, she was all numb from sitting in one position all the time. He deflected at his chair and replied with bored voice.

'At 7 pm we are supposed to be in Ikkaku's apartment. He lives on his own, so it's perfect. In addition he has no inquisitive neighbours, what was big problem last year, when we arranged a party in Kenpachi's place. They even called the police…'

'People are really crazy…' Rukia murmured in disbelief and walked in her room. She was worried about what to wear. The dress was the most suitable, but she supposed they were going on Ichigo's bike so it wasn't the best idea.

'Are you already excited, about unmasking yourself and all the stuff?' He started conversationally.

'Me? No, not at all. I know almost everybody, I guess there won't be any problem. Are we gonna make something to eat, buy some alcohol or, I don't know, provide some music? I have no idea what you guys do on your little parties, but it's rude to come at the party and bring nothing with you.' She said opening her wardrobe and looking at her clothes. Boring, boring, boring again. If she only could wear that dress she wanted…

'Well, don't worry about that. it's already arranged. Each of the member paid something and Matsumoto offered to take care of shopping. She loves it.'

'Wait a minute, why I don't know anything about it? I didn't give any money!' She said turning from the wardrobe.

'Oh, you did. I paid for you. I mean officially Urahara did, but I gave him money.' Ichigo started to sort the books on the desk.

'And why is it the first time I hear about it?' she put her both hands on the hips and sent him her typical sharp look.

'Because it's no big deal?' he asked and made a few moves revealing his will to leave.

'If it's no big deal, then why didn't you mention it?' Rukia didn't let go.

'Because it's no big deal! Jeez, woman, give it up!'

'Oh, screw it! I got more important things to worry about.' She turned again to the wardrobe and started to look through all her clothes.

'Like what?'

'Like to choose what I will wear!' She snarled angrily.

'Just wear first thing that comes to your hands, it's not that important.' He said simply with man's logic.

'Yeah right, maybe I should go like this?' She pointed at her creased T-Shirt and tracksuit pants.

'Why not? Who cares?'

'I care you idiot! Oh, you just irritate me, I can't focus! What time are we leaving? We are going on your bike, right?' She couldn't blame him. He was just a man, he didn't understand this at all.

'Yeah, about 6.30? You sure you are going to choose by that time?' she could hear the jest in his voice and threw her old bag onto him, but, fortunately for him, he dodged.

'Just shut up.'

'Yeah, I get it. Take your time, I'm gonna go play a little bit on the console.' He grinned and left, before she could make appropriate response. Damn him, he didn't have such problems. He'll just wear some trousers and a chemise or whatever, and he'll still look hot. He would look hot even without it. She freezed and tried to imagine him _without _a shirt. That view would definitely be… interesting. She scolded herself for being that stupid and came back to browsing clothes. What a nightmare.

'Rukia! Are you ready?' Ichigo yelled from the hall.

'Yes, I'm coming!' She replied coming downstairs. 'I honestly have no idea how I will ride to Ikkaku's apartment on a _bike, _but don't you dare to say anything about my clothing right now!'

She was wearing… well. It would be easier to say what she was _not_ wearing. She had a pair of jeans, black, tight tunic hidden under warm brown sweater and a thick scarf around her neck, which covered all lower part of her face and the back of her head. To make the matters worse, she had elegant heels, that didn't match jeans at all.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He needed to tell her she just _had to_ change. When he was saying about first thing that came to her hands, he meant _one_ thing, not half of her wardrobe!

'Rukia… you are… sure?' he didn't comment on her clothes so he supposed it was allowed. She needed to change immediately, they will be late if she takes too long, and he knew how long girls can change their clothing…

'Yes! Stop looking at me like that! Let's go! I know what I'm doing! I don't want to be late. Actually, I want to be earlier than everybody, so please hurry!' Ichigo only sent helpless look to Karin who stood there to make Rukia change her mind and stay at home, but she was unable to speak a word. She only waved to Ichigo, with compassionate look. She has seen many of his girls, but none ever looked as ridiculous as Rukia.

While he was thinking about telling her delicately she looked weird, Rukia cursed and put on a jacket and helmet.

'Ichigo, please hurry up, I don't have time to explain right now. Let's just get there.' She jumped on the bike and waited for him.

Finally, he thought there's nothing to do about it and set off. Good God, didn't she want to make a good impression?

When they arrived, Rukia pressed him to go in. Ichigo procrastinated as much as he could, but she finally cought his arm and dragged him to the door. After Ikkaku had opened, she yelled: 'Hi! Where is the bathroom?' It sounded so oddly, that Ikkaku didn't react at once. He sent questionnaire gaze to Ichigo who stood there wishing the ground to open and devour him.

'Umm, hi… straight ahead and left.' When Rukia disappeared, Ikkaku couldn't hold himself. 'What a weird chick you brought, Kurosaki. Was she really that much in need?' he laughed, causing Ichigo incredibly stupid feeling.

'Well, this is our Chappy, if you'd like to know.' He entered, resigned, and took off his jacket. Not only wearing strange things, but also behaving like a freak? Ichigo was sure this party will be a total disaster.

'Is anyone here already?' he asked, trying to behave normally. In reality, he was rather upset.

'Only Matsumoto, we have finished decorations and she's almost ready with snacks.'

'Hey Matsumoto!' he screamed to the kitchen.

'Hi! Who was that little bullet that ran towards the bathroom? You have a new girlfriend? I thought you liked that red-haired one.'

'Oh, that was our Chappy, and she's definitely not my girlfriend. I only brought her here. Currently, I don't like anyone so stop it.' He added bitterly at the memory of cranky Inoue, who gave him that disgusting picture a few days ago.

'Chappy you say? Is she going to wear something on her head during all the party?' Matsumoto asked, carrying two huge trays with miniature sandwiches and putting them on the low, modern table next to other snacks. She looked extremely sexy. If Ichigo was a bit older and didn't know Matsumoto as a friend he definitely would flirt with her all night. She was wearing long, skin-tight dress without the stripes in the colour of wine. It matched her ginger hair and contrasted with deep green eyes. She also had her usual necklace, which ran down her ample chest. Long hair were upholded gently above left ear and combed all to the other side.

'Well, no, she wants to introduce herself.'

'Really?' Both Matsumoto and Ikkaku were shocked and gazed curiously at the bathroom door. 'We're gonna have fun this year, I guess.' Ikkaku smirked.

Guests were coming to the apartment, yet Rukia didn't go out from the bathroom. Ichigo noticed understanding and amused eye connections of Ikkaku and Matsumoto; nobody else knew Chappy was present at the party.

Finally, right before the clock rang 7 pm, Ichigo saw the door to the bathroom were opening. He turned his head to the rest, wanting to see their first reaction at her sight. He waited for first chuckles or mockery, but nothing like that happened.

He heard Hisagi's voice asking 'Who's that?' and other whispers, but there was no laughing. It was silence. Yumichika stood up and headed Rukia. Ichigo turned his head in her direction and fought his jaw didn't reach the floor and his eyes stayed in the sockets.

Rukia wasn't wearing her crappy clothing anymore. The only thing that was left from her previous costume were exceedingly high heels, which were not out of match anymore. She had tight, black dress, with crinkled, pouring top that made her curves more visible. The dress was shiny and ended right before her knee, but Ichigo has never seen anybody looking more tempting than her. Even Matsumoto, famous for breaking men's heart, looked _decent _compared to her. Her hair were perfectly straight, and the flock of her fringe gave her more sensual look. But the thing that almost drove him crazy was her lipstick. It was engine red and glossy, just like her nails. It was like a cherry on the cake.

Yumichika walked to Rukia and embraced her gently.

'Rukia… nice to see you again. You look beautiful, even more beautiful than I do.' He held her on an arms length and measured her with eyes. 'You didn't change much. You are only more mature. I suppose you are our little Chappy? I always thought that this sapphire gaze was familiar.' When he finished some people finally understood who she was and what was she doing there.

'Yes, thank you Yumichika. It's nice too see you too.' She leaned out and greeted the rest. 'Hi. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the girl you called "Chappy" for the last few months. Thanks for everything.' She smiled and walked indifferently next to dumbstruck Ichigo, who was sitting on Ikkaku's white sofa, and started to talk to the ones she knew. She hugged them, smiled, reminded good old times, also conversing with those she didn't know that much. She talked to Toshiro and Hanatarou- the second one seemed rather abashed- and also to Hisagi, who looked on her chest far to many times to be an accident for Ichigo's mind. He observed her the way a puppy looks on his master. Ichigo couldn't take the eyes off of her. The way she looked, walked, just gave him thrills.

He wanted so badly to touch up the strand between her eyes, which was disobedient to her.

He wanted to close her somewhere, where nobody could look at her and then…

he wanted to wipe that provocative lipstick from her mouth with his own.

There were many other things he wanted to do, but was too afraid to even create the ideas. He didn't experience his inner battle, as he always had. He knew what he wanted, yet he had no idea how to make it happen.

The only thing he actually could do, was to dance with her.

The party was already in the quite good point, there were a few people on the small square space, working as a dance floor.

He was just about to go and ask her, when he noticed Hisagi, who took advantage of the moment she was choosing snacks. Bastard.

He observed them as they danced. Hisagi whispered something to her ear and she giggled. He had his hands on her waist, and she was embracing his neck, conversing with him casually. Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore and left the room. He met Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado in the hall- they have just arrived.

'Hey! We're so sorry we are late, but you won't believe what happened… We were heading here when we met about… 7 Espadas. Am I right?'

'Yeah, I guess it was 7 of them.' Ishida confirmed. Ichigo became focused immediately, but he still had in his mind picture of Rukia with heels and red lipstick.

'What were they doing?'

'We have no idea. The strangest thing is that they have just passed us, like they were in hurry. They just called "Happy New Year!" like we were best friends. They didn't challenge us for race, didn't quarrel, just nothing! Second time! I have no idea what is going on, but I have a bad feeling.' Tatsuki left her coat and walked forward.

Boys followed her, but after they had entered the main room and noticed Rukia, they all stopped.

'I guess I was right. Excuse me, guys.' Tatsuki grabbed one tiny sandwich and walked towards Rukia.

'As we supposed, Rukia is the Chappy. Did you know from the beginning, Kurosaki?' Ishida settled his glasses properly with his middle finger and also took one appetizer.

'Hell no. I figured it out after the accident, just like you.'

'Who would have thought?'

'Yeah.' They stood there observing bouncing pairs on the dancefloor.

'So what about those Espadas? Are we doing something or not?' Ichigo was a bit worried about the situation, but it didn't disturb him from regarding Rukia with the corner of his eye. She was now talking with Tatsuki, what calmed him a little, yet he still felt angry, when he thought about her dancing with other men.

'I don't know. We can't challenge them just like that. They do absolutely nothing these days. They only ride on bikes, not causing any damage. Let's just have some fun tonight, and take care of it _next year_.' Ishida smiled.

'I don't believe they are just riding in the town without any purpose. They must plot something. I don't trust them, but you're right. Let's have some fun.' Ichigo grinned and asked silent Nemu to dance. She came alone without her father, so maybe it will be first time for her to speak up. Of course it was just a part of his plan to get a dance with Rukia.

'Rukia? Can we talk for a minute?' Tatsuki walked to her, just in time when she was joking with Ikkaku. He recounted her what happened during that past two years. So far she heard a couple of stories about kids and weirdos trying to enter the gang.

It was nice to talk to all of them again. They were not close friends, yet they got along together quite well in the past. What a relief they remembered her and treated like an old pal.

'Sure, sure, ladies. I'm going to check if the champagne for known hour is chilled. The real party starts at 00.00. Be sure your stomach is not empty!' He winked and with sneer on his face headed somewhere in the back of the apartment.

'Hey Tatsuki, what is it? Wanna kick my ass or something?' Rukia leaned against the wall and put her hands on the chest. Tatsuki, instead of becoming angry, turned red.

'No… actually. I wanted to apologize.' _Wow_, Rukia thought, _that was something big_.

'About that situation in the school bathroom. It was odd.'

'Odd you say? It was regular bullying. I don't want your apologize. Let's leave it.'

'Look Rukia, I'm really sorry about that. I should have said something. But Orihime and I… well, we are friends from the early childhood. She has never behaved like that. It's just from some time, she got obsessed with Ichigo, and I have no idea what got into her. She behaves like crazy.'

'I know, I've seen her. Are they even a couple?' Rukia asked looking for him in the crowd. He was dancing with Nemu, looking like a young god in navy blue chemise, unbuttoned at the top, with rolled up sleeves, what highlighted his muscular forearms. While Rukia was analyzing every inch of his body, he turned his head and met her sight. Rukia smiled to him, a little bit embarassed and turned again to Tatsuki, hoping her cheeks were not red.

'They were, for some time, but you know. Ichigo got bored, found another one, Orihime didn't accept the rejection, you know how it works.' Tatsuki still looked uncomfortable. 'You know Rukia, I really liked Chappy. I promise I won't do that kind of thing to you ever again. You think you could forget that episode?'

'I don't think I can forget, but I can forgive.' Rukia smiled. One enemy less at school. Why not? 'But try to stop Orihime from doing that kind of things to others, not just me. If it's about me, I could handle next time, because I trained martial arts too, but others might not be that lucky.'

'You trained martial arts?' Tatsuki exclaimed, she needed no more encouragement to further conversation. They discussed the coaches they knew, techniques, contests. It turned out there were a few they both participated.

They were talking like good old friends, but meanwhile the song has ended, and Ichigo came to them, grabbing a stick from the table. Rukia noticed how close to her he was, she could smell his scent, and immediately wanted to come closer. It was so masculine, so luring, it took all her strength to stay where she was. To her misfortune, he leaned against the wall only inch away from her, putting his hand in the pocket. She felt her heart started to beat faster.

'Girls, you look beautiful! How do you like the party so far?' He bit the stick, looking directly into her eyes. Rukia felt really disconcerted. She thought she was used to him, but now, when he was standing so close, looking at her, the way he has never looked before… she almost forgot how to breathe. It wasn't that ordinary Ichigo she met at home. No, it was Ichigo the player, looking for a prey. Rukia promised herself she won't be that prey, but some unreasonable voice inside her burning chest told her she already _wanted_ to be one.

'You look good too, handsome.' Tatsuki winked. 'Party's fine, but I can't wait for midnight.' She grinned and sent him a long glance from under the long eyelashes. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Everybody, but Tatsuki? She thought they were friends, but the way they behaved… that was suspicious. Rukia felt a stab of jelausy, but swallowed it and smiled prettily, like she didn't notice anything.

'Your song Tatsuki! Wanna dance?' Ichigo called out, when first sounds of recent hit ran in the huge speakers and he drew a hand towards the girl. Within a few seconds, there was no sign of them. Rukia breathed heavily and turned around to find someone for company. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she wanted him to ask _her_ to dance. Trying to regain her usual confidence she went forward.

Ichigo danced with Tatsuki filled with self-satisfaction. He was sure Rukia was interested. She definitely lost her perkiness for a few seconds, all in all she was a girl, and he knew what to do to keep girls attracted. Everything went according to the plan. Except one point.

'Tatsuki, are you trying to pick me up?' Ichigo asked with a smile that a dad gives his rude daughter.

'Oh, was it that visible?' Tatsuki laughed and made a turn. 'I need to improve my technique.'

'I have already told you…'

'…that you are not interested. Yeah, I know. But trying doesn't hurt, right? Anyway, I see you are out of it for now.' She said with friendly smirk.

'What do you mean?'

'I noticed how you are following every her move. You've been exposed.' She added coming back, putting her arm on his shoulder.

'I don't know what are you talking about.' Ichigo only smiled, it didn't bother him that Tatsuki knew about his plans. She was a good friend, she could keep the secret.

'I'm sure you do, but I must worry you. She's tough. You're gonna make some effort. Your choice if you want to try hard, or just go at pushover.' With that sentence she sent him another kittenish smile.

'It's not that hard, she's already mine.' He leaned towards her and whispered to Tatsuki's ear, making sure Rukia caught that sight. His friend climbed on her toes and whispered back to him 'If I were you, I wouldn't be that full of myself.' Then she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared in the crowd.

Ichigo only smiled and decided it was the time. He located Rukia among laughing and dancing small groups of people. Luckily, she was with Urahara and Yoruichi. They talked calmly, probably complimenting how good little Chappy looked like. It shouldn't be problem to get her out of there.

'Urahara, Yoruichi, would you mind if I kidnapped Rukia for one dance?' He drank a cup of orange juice, which was standing on the table.

'No, not at all, have fun!' Yoruichi answered at once. 'Just don't do anything obscene at the dancefloor! We all know who you are, Kurosaki.' She added when Ichigo offered his arm to Rukia. Suprisingly, she didn't took it at once like he predicted, she only asked with calm voice 'How about you should ask me first, if I wanted to dance with you whatsoever?' There was no sign of flirty tone, nothing. Damn Tatsuki, she was right.

'Well, would you like to dance with me?' He asked impatiently.

'What's with that hurry? You are asking me to dance or to run for a train? You should ask like a gentleman.' Her tone was bored, like she had rejected thousand offers like that. Ichigo was slowly malcontent with the conversation. Why didn't she just grab his arm and run to the dancefloor with him like other girls did, when he asked?

'Miss Kuchiki, will you make me that honour and dance with me?' he bent slightly, parodying XIXth century manner.

'You are a moron, you know that?' with that, she took his arm and followed him, while he was clutching between other pairs. Unfortunately, when they found the place the song was already finished.

'That's your fault, if you hadn't been lingering so much, insisting on my manners, we would have been there in time.' He said while they clapped with the rest.

'Don't you dare blame me! You were the one who was rude, somebody should teach you how to treat a lady.' She stabbed him in his chest with finger, which was polished in a bloody red colour. He grabbed that arm and brought her closer. 'Just shut up and dance.'

Luckily for him, there was a slow song.

'So… you and Tatsuki? I thought you were just friends.' Rukia asked indifferently. What the heck? She was supposed to be jealous… he definitely didn't expect her to ask him directly about that.

'Umm… We are. There's nothing more between us.'…but you were supposed to think so. He finished in his mind. That girl was unpredictable, never, _ever_ had he talked to the other girl about his relationships with others. That was just too fucked up for him.

'Really? It didn't look like that at all. You two were definitely flirting, I'm not blind. You should actually ask her to dance that song, you know?' Oh my. Now she was making him feeling uncomfortable, he felt like he needed to explain himself. Ichigo Kurosaki never explained himself, he just took what he wanted.

'Oh, that is just a little game of ours.' He chuckled nervously. 'Neither of us takes it seriously. We were never a couple and we will never be. That would be too weird. Like I was dating my sister.'

'What a creepy thinking you have, really.' Rukia went silent and smiled to somebody over his shoulder. Ichigo slowly started to loose the patience and became irritated. She was dancing with _him_, why was she smiling to somebody else? He turned her around, tightening the grip on her waist and tried to see who was she smiling at.

Damn that fool Hisagi. He will really stop liking the guy.

It's all or nothing, he thought and leaned down to whisper right to her ear 'You look gorgeous tonight.' She gasped loudly, and Ichigo continued with satisfaction.

'I can tell every guy is watching you all the time, thinking…' He felt she shuddered and he took opportunity to bring her even closer.

'I may do you a favor and take you somewhere out of here.'

To his surprise and contentment, she brushed her breasts lightly against his chest and replied with tempting voice 'Like where?' he could feel her hand traveled from his neck to his waist, really slowly, not to make it suspicious to anyone, but enough to give Ichigo thrills all over his spine.

'Come and see.' He took her hand and lead her out of the dancefloor, to the long corridor in the apartment. They walked in silence, hand in hand, when Ichigo reached the furthest and darkest corner. He could only see her shining orbs and that lipstick that drove him crazy. Full of himself, he trapped her between the wall and his arms. He felt she placed her small hand on his chest and moved it gradually to his shoulder. He was leaning down to finally touch those beautiful lips, when her hand gripped him strongly and he felt a fist was sent directly into his stomach.

'WHAT THE…?' he started to curse trying to catch his breath.

'Seriously, Ichigo, you thought I fell for this?' there was so much venom in her voice, exactly like when they met first time in his kitchen. 'I only got out of there, because I couldn't do that in front of everybody.'

'What is wrong with you, stupid midget?'

'What is wrong with ME? You must have shit instead of a working brain.' Rukia shook off invisible dust of her dress and continued with disdain.

'You think I would go for that cheesy flow of yours? That offended my intelligence. You can play with your princess Inoue like that. Besides, how did you imagine this? We come here, make out and then what? Come back home like nothing happened? Grow up, Kurosaki.' With that she turned around and disappeared, leaving Ichigo in the state of shock, who rubbed his abdomen and tried to regain his balance. _Damn that bitch_. She was refractory, but that only made him more determined. He straightened himself and smirked, back to his common attitude. He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothed the chemise and walked back to the party. _I know you want it, and I'm not letting go that easily._

'When will we start drinking an actual _drink_?' Rukia asked angrily after emptying second glass of orange juice. 'I really need something stronger.' She filled it again and took a handful of snacks.

'Calm down, Rukia, there are only a few minutes left. I see you must be dying of thirst.' Kuukaku chuckled, watching her as she swept everything out of the table.

'Can't wait.' She mumbled with her mouth full of sticks. She really needed something stronger, because of that jerk. She needed to forget it. Forget, that she actually _enjoyed_ playing with him. It was all so trashy and obvious, but pleasing as hell! She stuffed one more stick into her mouth.

He just ate her alive with his eyes and she wanted to be eaten. Actually, she could have punched him on the dancefloor, but she was curious, what will happen next, and just couldn't resist responding to him, even if she didn't plan to continue it.

Sexy bastard, who knew how to seduce innocent girls.

She growled inside, at the memory of him holding her tight to his chest, all embraced with his scent, hearing his hot whispers into her ear. There was no woman in this world that could resist it.

What was worse, she felt frustrated right now. She was even considering, if she made the right decision stopping him from going further.

_STUPID!_She shook her head violently. She definitely needed to stop think about it. About HIM.

'What are you doing, Rukia?' Someone asked when she stopped moving her head.

'Oh, sorry… There was some fly around me, I think. It's gone by now. Silly vermin.' she smiled nervously.

'Well, let's go to the balcony. There is only minute left, the fire works are amazing every year. Ikkaku has awesome view, since he lives on the 17th floor.' Tatsuki took her glass for champagne and Rukia followed her, leaving sticks and other appetizers on some furniture. _Finally._

Whole group crammed on Ikkaku's gazebo, looking at the sky, expecting beautiful show of fireworks. It was frosty, but nobody cared to go in and cover themselves with coats or jackets. They just stood there, with chattering teeth and glasses in their hands. Ikkaku had three bottles of champagne next to him, ready to open first one, when clock strikes midnight.

Rukia was hidding herself behind Matsumoto and Nemu to avoid cold air, when she felt a pair of hands rubbing her bare arms. 'You're freezing, why didn't you take something to cover?' Ichigo stood behind her back and she felt like screaming.

So he wasn't finished with her.

Rukia took all her strength to quickly escape from that wonderful source of heat.

'Am not. You better mind your own business.' She strained through gritted teeth, not to let him know, she was chattering. She hoped it sounded gravely.

'Come on, let me just stand behind you, it'll make you warmer.' _I don't doubt that._

'Do as you please, I don't mind.' Nonchalance. She hasn't tried it out so far.

'You guys, stop bickering, and count with us!' Matsumoto smashed Ichigo's head with her free palm. They were so distracted, they haven't even noticed.

'Ten…' all Death Gods were screaming loudly with other Karakura's residents. They were all joyful, laughing spontaneously, jumping impatiently in one place, waiting for the real party to start.

Ichigo managed to put his palms on Rukia's shoulders. She jerked out a little bit at the beginning, but finally she gave up and stood there defeated, enjoying inwardly his touch.

Ishida, who was between Chad and Tatsuki, thought about a girl, who was not present at the party.

'Nine…'

Chad, silent as always, didn't count, just waited for fireworks. He hoped this year will be better than the previous. Less fight would be great gift for everyone.

Tatsuki's eyes were fixed on Ichigo's arms while she was screaming out loud seconds left to midnight. Suprisingly, that didn't ruin her mood. The night was still young.

'Eight…'

Matsumoto waggled a little, since she had one bottle of sake hidden in one of Ikkaku's room. Who said they should start celebrations _after_ midnight? But that didn't change the fact she was waiting for the champagne and party!

Nemu felt the scent coming from red-haired beauty and moved a little bit in the opposite direction. She hoped her father didn't feel alone at home. Maybe she should have stayed with him?

'Seven…'

Yumichika raised second bottle of champagne, hoping he'll be able to open it exactly in the same time as Ikkaku. It would be so beautiful if they could synchronize it.

Ikkaku was ready. He always was ready for everything; for race, for fight, for party. What fun he had in his life, let next year be as exciting as the previous one was!

Hitsugaya enjoyed the freezing weather. It felt a lot better here, than inside of this airless apartment. He felt refreshed and wished his pal Hanatarou stopped making an idiot of himself and wiped away that snot from his face.

Hanatarou, however didn't even realize he had one. He was just standing there, too happy he was on actual, real Death Gods' party with all those beautiful, mature woman around. That though, made him deceive order of numbers.

'Six…'

Yoruichi put her head on Urahara's shoulder and smiled. He replied her with his intense and tricky sight underneath his hat. He didn't leave it at home even if he was on the party. It didn't matter, the green and white stripes didn't match his black clothing. Who would care? If only he had appropriate woman at his side, the rest was not important at all.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes at Yoruichi's action. _Fucking lovers._ Who needed a woman when there were so many asses to kick? Just not tonight, tonight he will take care of those liquors, that were chilled in the fridge.

'Five…'

Kuukaku also stood there screaming out loud into the sky. However, everytime she took a glimpse of Rukia, she remembered her brother. It happened so long time ago… yet she still missed him everyday. She wished he could be there with her, enjoying great company. He was a sociable man, everybody loved him so much…

'Four…'

Hisagi observed Ichigo. He was well aware, that when he picked a girl, nothing could stop him. Too bad it was Rukia, he really liked her, she was so kind and funny. She didn't deserve a one-night adventure, Ichigo probably wanted to offer her.

'Three, two, one…'

All Death Gods held their breath in expectation of beautiful show, yet… nothing happened. There was silence everywhere, nobody dared to speak.

At first they thought there were some technical problems, but when the silence became really long, all of them started to make questions to others.

'What is it? This year was supposed to be celebrated without fireworks?'

They chatted between each other in that tone when they suddenly heard a huge clamor, which was followed by explosion. They observed with wide eyes a building in the distance- probably a concert hall- that stood in flames. The fire became higher and higher, and it seemed like the nearest block of flats started to blaze.

After they recovered from shock and started screaming to each other with dread, they heard another explosion, this time they were sure where it happened- in the town hall, that was only a few blocks from Ikkaku's accommodation.

'Damn that Espadas!' Someone shouted, breaking a glass on the railing.

'Guys, I'm afraid the party is finished. Who's on the bike?' Urahara tried to calm the rest.

Most of hands were raised.

'Good. Those who are not, are supposed to go with somebody else. Let's go to the town hall. I hope there wasn't anybody inside.'

'But Urahara… we are wearing dresses, how are we supposed to go there?' Girls were a little bit embarrassed that kind of problem came up on a time like this.

'My, my.' He smiled without happiness. 'Then only guys are coming, you just stay here and wait for us.' Female part of the gang sighed with irritation.

'I can go, I have jeans.' Rukia spoke suddenly, taking everybody's attention. Most of them didn't understand, what she was talking about- she was also wearing a dress.

'I came with jeans on and changed.' She rolled her eyes, seeing questionnaire gazes.

'OK, so Rukia's going with us. Let's go.'

Urahara caught his jacket, so did others. Rukia ran to the bathroom, and appeared back within blink of the eye. They left four members of gang behind, and headed to the town hall, afraid of what they might see.

**~ That was long chapter ;) Please leave a review and tell what you think about it. I'd really appreciate that! Thanks everyone again for subscribing my fanfic, adding it to favourites, or even adding me as an author! **

**Preview for next chapter: A startup and new bonds creating. **

**I won't tell anything more :D**

**Replies for anonymus reviews:**

**V – thanks a lot for nice review ;) I hope you liked that chapter and I promise I'll submit as soon as possible ;) take care!**

**C774411 – thank you very much! I'm really glad that you like my story so far! I hope you enjoyed that chapter too ;) take care!**

**Ichiruki luvvvvvverrrrr 3 – thank you so much for kind words! I'm happy that you noticed that I tried so hard to keep them in character! And yeah, who does not love Orihime the b***? XD I hope you liked that chapter too ;) take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So, girls, do you really want to stay here and wait? Because I surely won't just sit there and wait until they kick their asses by themselves!" Tatsuki walked nervously around the living room, which was full of people just a few minutes ago.

"It's this stupid dress, why in the world I wore that?" She fell heavily on the sofa, wrinkling her forehead in anger.

"It's obvious to wear the dress when you go to the party." Nemu stated emotionlessly, standing beside opened balcony door.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know." Tatsuki responded ironically, but it seemed Nemu didn't even notice.

"By the way, aren't you a bit cold standing there?"

"Not at all." She simply answered, without even moving her body.

"Matsumoto, you're the creative one, just figure something out for us! It'll take forever if we want to go to our houses to change!" Tatsuki whined helplessly.

"I'm drunk, don't expect too much from me."

"Great."

"Calm down." Yoruichi butted in. "Who said we needed _our_ clothes?" She smiled just like the cat who trapped the mouse in its pawns.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the only thing we need is a pair of trousers for each of us, and as far as I know, we are in the _men's _apartament, which is probably filled with his clothes, _mostly_ with trousers." The eyes of every girl in the room widened after understanding her words.

"The only thing we need to do is to go for a little… hunting." Her eyes shined as she raised herself from the armchair she was occupying.

"What are you waiting for? You want to join our dear men or just leave the fun for them?" she hurried her friends, walking out the room.

"You're genious!" Tatsuki picked herself up immediately and followed her, and so did the others.

%%%

Ichigo drove carefully along with the rest of male part of the gang.

And Rukia glued to his back.

The situation was weird. One moment he was creating a plan in his head how to get into Rukia's bra, next one he was petrified by huge explosion and going to the destroyed place. He didn't know what they could do there, but it didn't felt right if they just stayed and partied the rest of the night.

He didn't even suspect Espadas to do that kind of thing. Sure, they knew they were up to something, but damn it, they thought it was against them, not innocent people in Karakura! What's the advantage of harming those, who are indifferent to them? They surely are breaking all the rules, they have nothing in respect, but as hell, Ichigo couldn't figure out why they were doing this. This was crazy.

"Ichigo?" He felt Rukia's hand tapping his side.

"What?" he snapped, being torn off from his gloomy thoughts.

"It's just… do you know why they did this? Any reason?" her voice was dry and a little angry too. He realized they both felt the same.

"I have no idea, but I swear I will find out even if I had to rip off their heads." He groaned, and pressed the accelerator harder. Rukia went silent, tightening the grip on his abdomen.

He liked the feeling when she was sitting behind him, holding on tightly. It felt right. She knew what the riding was all about. She was not like the girls who wanted to take a ride, because they found it sexy and exciting. She could understand the roar of the engine, appreciate the fumes and simple beauty of the machines.

But this was not the right time to think about it. He noticed Urahara and Kenpachi in front of him slowed down, so he did the same.

The Town Hall wasn't all destroyed. It seemed only the right part was damaged, consumed by the wild flames, which licked lazily something, what used to be enormous, ornamental entrance. Too bad it will never be the same. The windows and the whole front wall in the right side was also blazing, there was nothing to do about it.

Kenpachi took off his helmet and started to throw the worst curses he had ever heard. The rest stood rather calmly, observing the scene from the short distance: the firefighters were trying to put out the fire and save as many files and documents as they could. They were working really hard, but their efforts were not enough to tame the element.

Luckily, it seemed there was nobody inside. A few ambulances were standing nearby the fire truck, but medical orderlies were standing ready to give some help if it was needed.

"Seems like nobody got hurt." Ikkaku said roughly, not taking his eyes off of burning building.

"Yeah…" A few of the Death God's confirmed. Nobody had idea what to tell in that situation. Things were getting scary. Even though they didn't want to admit it, each of them felt a bit scared about Espadas. They grew more and more demented.

"I suggest us finding them here." They heard Urahara's clear voice.

"What for? That is crazy!" Hanatarou exclaimed without thinking.

"What? Are you scared? You can go home then." Kenpachi bent his massive body towards skinny boy and sent him one murderous glare.

"N-no! N-not at all! Let's find t-them!" He saluted, with frightened expression.

"That's better." Kenpachi smirked.

"Let him go Kenpachi, I didn't want to scare you, Hanatarou." Urahara played a little with his handlebar still sitting on his bike, but taking off his helmet.

"It's just it's the best time to find them and do something with it. Let's not give them such fantastic New Year like they imagined. They ruined our plans, so we'll ruin theirs." He had serious expression on his face. Everybody nodded their heads hidden under the helmets.

"I agree. They probably are still here, enjoying the chaos and the damage they did. They must be somewhere close." Ishida looked around with his bright sight.

"Let's finally get to those fools, cause I'm mad as hell and need to see some corpse tonight!" Kenpachi yelled and sound of appreciation came from the rest, especially Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Slow down a little bit, will you?" Rukia suddenly cut in, calming down that storm of testosterone.

"First of all, are we like them? Will we just find some Espadas and fight them or kill? What's the purpose? Have you guys even thought about what will police do to you after they find out?"

There was silence around.

"That's what I thought." She concluded with triumph. "Here's what I propose: we need to gather some evidence. Let's look around a little bit, maybe there is something left, that will help to put them to jail. We can remove them that way too can't we?"

There was still silence, but Ichigo knew nobody liked the idea… look for evidence when there was the urge to kill in their veins?

"Of course, if while doing that we bump into some of those freaks, we could use _strong persuasion_ to help them confess about bad things they did" she ended with evil smile which could be compared to those best of Kenpachi's.

"I like that girl." Kenpachi did high five with her.

"Thanks." She grinned. "I have one more idea. Let's get Hanatarou and Toshiro out of this. They are too young, there could something happen…"

"We're not too young for anything. We are part of the team, if the rest goes we go too." Hitsugaya stated calmly.

"I know, but fights are different than races. You are probably way weaker than the youngest Espada… we can't let anything happen too you…"

"Rukia, I think you really underestimate our boys here." Yumichika took off the helmet and walked to Hanatarou and Hitsugaya. He stared with blank eyes into the fire for a few seconds, but then continued. "You really thought that there are people in the gang who need to be taken care of?"

"They are too young…" she defended her statement strongly.

"Rukia." Ichigo needed to stop her from doing the scene. He took off his helmet and turned around to face her. "The guys here are not worse in martial arts than you are. If I could guess I would say this one here is even far better than you" he pointed Hitsugaya with bored expression.

"So just stop telling us they are too young. They knew very well what are they doing when they started their adventure with Death Gods."

Rukia stood speechless. Toshiro better than her in martial arts? That was impossible, she trained whole her life, even if he did the same, he was about 4 or 5 years younger.

So she stared at Ichigo, and just when she tried to say the words she has just thought, she noticed how flames behind his back lightened his face, giving him even angrier expression than usually. His hair were not simply orange, they were blazing just like the building behind him, his light brown eyes were almost yellow, and that change in his look wasn't only because of the lightning. She could see he was _burning _to do something, not to stand aimlessly here, he wanted to release his anger, which was building inside his body. And she could understand it, she knew how it felt, because she wasn't different.

She remembered Kaien's face after they hit the tree. He was almost torn to pieces, she had difficulties with recognizing him.

Then she remembered Grimmjow, putting the dirty knot into her mouth and beating her to death.

And the last memory, the most blurry of them, memory of orange hair soaked in crimson liquid, with limbs scattered inertly around once strong and muscular body.

"Screw all the rules, like they do. Let's beat their faces so hard their fucking mothers won't recognize them." Rukia's whisper was quiet, yet it reached everyone's ears. The hatred she filled her words with caused shivers down their spines.

"I'm glad you're with us. You surely can scare the crap out of people." Ichigo said half playfully, but she knew he was thinking how to put their plan to life.

"Yeah, just don't get too carried away, Rukia. You can get in trouble." Urahara, who was never derived from the balance, now had his brows furrowed, as if for concern.

"OK, now guys, when we finally agreed we look for those bastards and get things clean by ourselves, what do we do?" Kenpachi was impatient for the battle.

"I suggest splitting into groups of two or three, to get around this place as soon as we can." Ishida took voice.

"We can go that way, so we encircle this whole area. Like one group goes North, second South, third East, etc." Hisagi added.

"That sounds good. We are all driving according to the clock, from this side" he reached above their heads "to this one. Now, quickly split into groups."

Rukia, which wasn't sitting on Ichigo's bike anymore, but standing right beside him only sent him one gaze, which he reciprocated. They didn't need words, she knew she was with him.

Urahara was with Hisagi and Hanatarou, Kenpachi with Hitsugaya, Ikkaku with Yumichika, Ishida with Sado.

"OK, now when we are ready, let me give you something. He opened the locker and took five miniature guns.

"Whaaaat? I don't really think it's a good…" Hisagi took a step back from Urahara.

"Calm down, guys. These are not real guns. Actually, those are flares, similar to those which sailors use on the drowning ship… remember Titanic? Right, so if you get into real trouble, you shoot it to the sky, and the rest will come as soon as it's possible to help. I hope I don't have to mention that you can also use it as… um. Requisite?" He handed one pistol to each group, which were hidden immediately in the lockers.

"You really are full of surprizes." Ishida said calmly and Urahara only smiled the way he always did.

"Good luck everyone, don't get yourself too beaten up." With that words he put his helmet on and ride along with Hisagi and Hitsugaya towards direction they were allocated to.

%%%

"Are you scared?" Ichigo asked Rukia while they were driving West side of the Town hall.

"Of what?" she asked dumbly, being lost in her own thoughts.

"Of fight."

"What a stupid question. Of course I am."

"Well, then maybe it would be better if you just stayed back, I can handle myself…" she could expect he would offer something like that.

"No way!"

"But you just said…"

"Those who are not afraid of the sword are not worth to wield the sword at all." she said calmly.

"What sword?" His voice seemed a little distant, and she was sure it wasn't because of the sound of the roaring engine.

"It's just a metaphor. How to explain it to you…? It means, if you are not afraid of fighting you shouldn't fight at all."

"You don't make sense." Was his short answer and Rukia boiled inside, because she knew it was hard to explain to somebody like Ichigo, who always did things, and then he thought if what he has done was good or right.

"I don't? Try to imagine, what would happen if you weren't scared before the battle. You would fight like a stupid kid without any tactics. The fear for the enemy is something that keeps you focused and because of that fear you develope your skills all the time. Now you get it?"

"Where did you get that sentence?" Rukia was pretty sure he caught what she was talking about and sighed with relief.

"I just read it somewhere and thought it was worth remembering."

"Ok, now please don't remember any other golden thoughts, just stay alert constantly because we're here"'

"I thought that in the west side was supposed to be that fountain Matsumoto kept babbling about all the time… Actually this doesn't seem like any side of the town hall at all, where are we Ichigo?" now, it was being weird, where did he take her? Maybe he knew where Espadas spent most time? At that thought her heart started to beat faster and she felt an adrenaline rush in her blood.

"You're right, we're not in the west side of the town hall. We're…a bit further." Without any warning, he took off her helmet, and then took her up and threw her through his shoulder.

"Ichigo, what the fuck you are doing? Put me down here and now!" she fidgeted, kicked and beated his back with her fists, but he seemed perfectly rigid.

"Ichigo I won't ask you that politely again, PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" To see that he absolutely ignored her screams, only made her more furious.

'I warned you. Now you get what you wanted.' With that she bit him deeply into the shoulder.

"Stupid midget, just shut up for once and do what I tell you!" He screamed rabidly while changing her position and now he was carrying her tightly against his chest, her hands and legs in the deathly grip of his arms.

"Will you explain to me what are you doing? I swear that you're gonna regret this after I get rid of that stupid arms of yours!"

"Of course, but will you reveal me this big secret, how are you gonna do this?" He smirked down at her and she couldn't believe that at the time like this he was mocking her.

"You're impossible! The concert hall and the town hall are burning, Espadas are running free and you... I just can't believe you! Put me down at once! We got work to do!" Right after she screamed those words, he came closer to some old garden arbor, surrounded by few trees and a few patches. When she looked around she saw it was not the only one kind of a city garden- they probably were somewhere in the suburbs, where recreational places for Karakura residents were located. She planned to continue her litany of abuses, but then they entered the bower. She breathed heavily and gave up. There was no way she could escape his grasp.

"Ichigo, explain this to me. But please do it quickly, because we have not much time, the rest might be already in big trouble and you're making sightseeing tour?"

Finally he placed her on some creaking wooden chair and went away to turn on the lights.

Rukia looked around and saw really small room with fireplace in the middle of the main wall and old school tiled stove a few steps away. She was sitting beside the wooden table, located directly in the middle of the lodging, next to another three identical chairs. Above her head, dangerously low, was hanging chandelier with four, dirty light bulbs. The last, but the biggest item, located next to the window, which was opposite to the stove, was totally old-fashioned commode, filled with equally old books and other items, which Rukia couldn't fully identify.

"So?" she hustled him, seeing he was busy rummaging the drawers of the commode.

"OK." He said with triumph, as he drew thick rope from the inside. "That will do."

"Ichigo, you scare me. What are you going to do with that rope?" Now she was seriously worried. She liked the idea of beating Espadas, but he looked like somebody, who was going to torture them and have fun of it.

"Tie you up."

"Whaaaa..?" She didn't get a chance to express her anger, when he pushed her chair next to the stove capturing her wrists at once.

"You are not serious! Ichigo, what got into you?" Now he entangled the rope around her forearms and then around the iron handle of the stove. Rukia was yelling at him, like she had never before; this time he was seriously going to pay for it.

"You sick bastard, will you tell me eventually why are you doing this?" She screamed, when there was no air in her lungs anymore, and her throat started to hurt.

"Yep." He simply answered and got back to his job, tying her ankles to the legs of the chair.

"I hope the nodes I made are not too tight." He said sitting on another chair.

"Don't you dare even touch me again." She looked at him wide eyed, breathing heavily, hatred written all over her face.

"Calm down, Rukia. This is for your own good."

"For my own...? You are insane!"

"Rukia, let's face the facts. You just woke up from the coma, you are small and skinny and you definitely have too much adrenaline. You shouldn't go with us from the beginning. This is not a school tournament of martial arts, where only legal moves are allowed. Espadas are far too…"

"SCREW YOU!" She yelled "You brought me here because you don't want me to fight? Who gave you the permission to decide what I can…"

"LET ME FINISH, MIDGET!" He yelled in response and she boiled inside even more, was he trying to insult her every way possible?

"Be honest with yourself. You are far too much engaged emotionally, and that is the worst thing you can do in fighting! I knew you will make a scene, so that I took you here, where you will wait until I come back and…"

"I'm making scene? Just look what you have done to me! You tied me up like I was a hostage!"

"Like I said, it's for your own good. You are not healthy yet, Rukia. Damn, it you can't even ride a motorcycle! How do you imagine yourself fighting to death?"

"I can ride! You saw me! Did I had any trouble? NO! I am perfectly well! You just made the decision based on your own assumptions and beliefs, you are so selfish and stupid! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you after I get out of here!"

"Yeah, maybe I'm selfish, because I couldn't stay focused on my own fight, knowing that you are somewhere close, involoved in another scrimmage, after you had just recovered from the fucking coma!" He shouted standing up from his chair. After that they both became silent, because they realized he said too much.

"You should have talked to me, that's what people do when they don't agree." Rukia said a bit less angrily, because she realized he did all this, just to make her safe. She still didn't like it, but felt a bit uneasy.

"Like you would agree to stay somewhere, while the rest is fighting. I asked you while we were driving here if you wanted to stay back, remember your reaction?" He said with resignation playing some clay vase which was standing on the commode.

He got the point.

"But the rest had nothing against me participating!" she exclaimed with sudden revelation.

"That's because they had more important things to think about. Look, like you've said I have no time to loose, others might be in serious trouble right now. So just stay here and don't make trouble until I come back." He made a few steps, holding the brown vase with two fingers.

"And when will that be?" She snarled angrily.

"As soon as possible." With that he lifted the right corner of his mouth, put the vase on the stove and headed the door.

"Here's something for you to do- admire this beautiful vase, while sitting here and doing absolutely nothing until I come back. You understand? Just sit here."

"Jackass." Was her only response. She wanted to say something more, but couldn't make herself to do it…

Only when he was about to close the door behind him, she shouted.

"Ichigo!"

The door stopped right before they were closed and she saw the light of the lamppost in the slot.

"What?"

"Don't get yourself killed." Another awkward silence. "So that I would not starve here to death." She added after a few seconds of hestitation, but without conviction.

"You won't." He said quietly, but she could hear in the way he said it that he was smiling.

%%%

Ichigo rode his way to the West side of the concert hall, but he had only Rukia in his mind. It was so hilarious to watch her being so furious and raging, but all in all, he played dirty. Really dirty. He just hoped that after it's all finished, they will get back to what they started on the party, or more correctly, _he_ had started.

But it wasn't the time for thinking of his love life, he had things to settle, and he needed to do it as quickly as possible, because there was somebody who was waiting for him. And that somebody could do something stupid if he won't hurry.

Ichigo was pretty sure he performed every possible precautionary measures to keep her from leaving that place, which was by the way his family garden, they haven't used since his mother disappeared. But that was another topic he shouldn't focus on before fighting.

So he pressed accelerator a lot harder, to get quickly to his place and fixed his eyes on the inky sky, searching for any green flare. Hopefully, there was none.

He turned left and slowed down. Now, when he was alone, he needed to rely on his senses and instincts. It was completely dark, the fire has been already put out, only the scent of fire and ash was a remain from the huge flames they had seen about half an hour ago. He hedged among small and narrow alleys, happened on a few dead ends, but there was no sign of Espadas, or any people at all. He listened carefully, if there were any sounds of struggle in the distance, but there was complete silence around him.

At first it seemed strange, but after he rode a few blocks more, he was under impression he wasn't alone. So he weaved a little bit more, searching for a convenient place for him to start the combat. He passed Matsumoto's favourite fountain and then…

…another dead end. Perfect.

He returned right beside the wall, parked his B-King on the side, next to the metal rubbish bin and leaned against his machine comfortably.

"Will you finally show yourself, or just follow me until the sun comes up?" Ichigo spoke audibly, while taking off his helmet and hanging it on the handlebar. There were a couple of minutes of silence, but Ichigo wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to do anything. He was perfectly sure there was somebody out there, and the question was, who was it and how many of them were hiding in the darkness.

"I'm getting bored, and I'm sure as hell I'm not moving from here until you show yourself." They were probably planning some trap for him after leaving the dead end, so it was safer to stay here and wait for them, what will happen sooner or later.

"You are a tough one, aren't you?" Quiet and emotionless voice asked from above, and Ichigo had to admit, he wasn't expecting this. Yet, he still tried to keep the poker face.

"I was starting to think you got scared." He lifted his head and saw muscular boy, with eyes in twisted shade of green, black hair and pale hands hidden in his pockets, standing on top of the brick wall, which separated this street from the rest of the world. Now, when Ichigo thought again about his tactics, he could have done better.

"Long time no see, Ulquiorra. What brings you here?" He asked conversationally, now painfully aware of two old tenement houses which trapped him between themselves and Ulquiorra above.

"You don't answer, so let me guess… was it the firework display? Which, by the way, I didn't like at all." He finished sentence with the sound of jarring teeth.

"I'm sorry to hear it." He jumped off the wall, without any effort and landed on the ground silently without taking his hands out of his pockets.

"And why is that?" Ichigo took off his jacket- why should he ruin another one because of those bastards?- and rolled up the sleeves in his chemise. He felt the chilly air lifting the hair all over his body. The temperature must be much below zero. If he knew earlier, he was going to pick a fight, he would have dressed more properly.

"Because I liked it. A lot." With the last statement, he turned around and went at full speed at Ichigo, lifting his hand, already curled into fist,

"Straight to the point, huh?" Ichigo blocked his attack, bent down and tried to aim his fist into Espada's stomach, but he was prepared for this.

"Too slow, kid." He blocked Ichigo's attack and took advantage of his standing position, sending his knee right into Ichigo's jaw. And he didn't miss.

Ichigo knew Ulquiorra was the stronger one in Espada gang, but he didn't expect to see the stars just after one blow into the jaw. Bastard.

He felt blood running faster inside of him, as he tried to concentrate and regain the balance. But before he managed to do this, another powerful hit came from the left and then from the right. Ulquiorra wasn't waisting his time.

So Ichigo did the only thing that seemed reasonable- he felt to the floor.

"Already finished?" he heard dry tone from above and prepared himself for another hit. And he wasn't wrong.

Ulquiorra has already lifted his foot to dig it into his ribs, when Ichigo quickly squatted and cut his off of his legs with one smooth swing.

"Nowhere near that." He replied, bending down and snatching the front of his jacket, sending his fist right in the middle of Ulquiorra's nose.

"That's for the Concert hall." The blood exploded with huge stream, but Ichigo wasn't scared of it, he had broken many noses, and blood also wasn't anything new for him. So taking the opportunity of Espada's temporary blackout , he lifted him to the wall and hit his stomach with his knee.

"That's for the Town hall." The boy groaned with strain, and Ichigo threw him harder against the wall, taking the spar and performing the kick from the half-turn, with all the strength he got.

"And that's for Rukia." Ulquiorra slid down, catching his breath heavily, spitting with blood and wiping it away from his nose and mouth. He seemed to be worn out, but Ichigo was prepared it wasn't over. Those of Ulquiorra's kind never give up after such a child's game.

"Have enough or want some more?" Ichigo asked derisively.

"Don't be so full of yourself." He threw away his jacket and pinned Ichigo against the opposite tenement house.

"Now it's my turn." And he started to flood Ichigo with his punches, at first he managed to block them but then Ulquiorra got quicker and one by one, his punches hit Ichigo's body, causing a lot of pain. Then he got and idea. Maybe it was low, but damn it, he blew up the town hall! He sent his knee between Ulquiorras legs, aiming for the most sensitive area. However, before Ichigo could react, he lost his black hair from his eyes and received the kick from right side. It was so strong, he staggered and fell on the ground.

"What a girly thing you wanted to do." He said without any emotion, just stating the fact. Then again, he lifted his leg and this time, he hit the point- Ichigo felt his not-so-old wounds after the bike accident won't stand it anymore. The hit into the ribs took his breath away, after the wave of known pain spilled all over his chest.

Damn it. The motherfucker probably broke his rib.

He managed to lift himself up, dodging Ulquiorra's blows and dug his elbow right into his solar plexus. But that didn't hurt him too long, because he managed to hit Ichigo's jaw with hard fist.

That was when Ichigo started to think about the "gift" from Urahara for the first time.

%%%

Rukia was sitting on the chair, looking around the small chamber. She tried to figure out a plan better than the one she had already built up, but she had very limited maneuver. There was nothing near her that could help her get rid of that stupid rope.

Well, she had no choice in that case.

She moved slowly as close to the stove as it was possible with tied up legs and hands, without falling down. That took some time, but she was almost glued to the tiles.

Then she bent as much as she could, trying to catch with her mouth the vase.

She couldn't use her hands, because they were attached firmly to the handle below the top, so she stretched herself as much as she could. But she couldn't reach the vase. She needed only two more centimeters, she was just as close!

She fell on the back of the chair, breathing heavily from the effort. She needed to do something so reach those two centimeters, she had to!

Rukia started to pull her hands tangled inside the rope. If she stretched it a little bit, she would be able to reach the clay object. So she pulled methodically, slowly, harder and harder.

After some time, she realized the rope went a little more slack against her wrists. Just a few more moves… and she tried again.

Yes! That was it! She caught the vase in her mouth and pulled her towards herself.

"Now Ichigo, I hope it isn't any important family reminder."

She caught it stronger in her mouth and hit with all her force against the tiled wall of the stove. The pieces fell all around the dirty, metal top and she looked with satisfaction at big pieces, all with sharp endings.

The only thing that bothered her in this plan, was that she hurt her cheek and gums with the leftovers of the vase. But you have to pay if you want to be free.

She spitted a few times on the ground and then took in her mouth the most appropriate of the available pieces lying in front of her. Then she bent down, slid it into her fingers and started long and monotonous work of breaking the rope.

%%%

"Kuukaku, hurry up! It's New Year, there are no cops anywhere, you don't have to drive with speed limit!" Tatsuki growled on the back seat of Kuukaku's Mustang.

"Shut up, the road is icy, I don't want us to end up in the ditch!" That closed Tatsuki's mouth for a while, but she was still very dissatisfied, that she had to sit on the back seat in the car, which drove so slowly she would overtake it running by its side.

Of course it was warmer inside, but still.

"Girls, where are we going? Do we split and look for boys or just drive around and wait for a miracle that we bump into somebody?" Kuukaku asked, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"I think it's better for us to split. I know, there is possibility we meet some of the Espadas, but I think it's worth the risk. I don't think they are walking in groups right now, probably most of them are already engaged into the fights." Yoruichi said anxiously.

"I hate not knowing what they do." She added after the pause.

"How about each of us will go to one of the most characteristic places around the town hall, what do you say?" Kuukaku suggested calmly.

"I think it's a good idea. Let's look around and meet in…an hour? In front of the main entrance. If somebody doesn't show up by that time, we will know where are the trouble. Let's hope that by that time Matsumoto will call me from the apartment that they are all safe and sound back." Yoruichi glanced at the clock.

"So at 3 am we meet in the main entrance. Remember. If you get into trouble, try to hold on until that time, you get me?" Yoruichi send sharp look to each girl in the car.

"Ok, so I'm going North, I will check out that park, Tatsuki, you are going to the fountain, Kuukaku to the West and Nemu takes the South with the mall. Everything clear?"

Girls nodded silently, got out of the car and split into different directions.

%%%

Rukia was sweating badly while cutting the thick rope with piece of clay. What a silly idea. But did she have any other?

The answer was no, so she continued, seeing that the shreds are thinner and thinner, and the hope she had in her chest was growing bigger each second.

But beside that hope, she was also full of fear and apprehension. She didn't know that neighbourhood, it will be hard for her to come back. Not to mention she will have to go on foot.

In addition Ichigo wasn't coming back. That also wasn't a good sign. She had no idea how much time it passed since he brought her here, but it felt like years.

Finally!

One strip was ripped into two and now it only took a little bit of brain to untangle her hands from the trap. The rest was child's play compared to this: as soon as she had her hands free, she freed her feet and jumped immediately on door to get out.

But Ichigo wasn't a fool. He closed it.

Rukia wanted to scream.

But there's still a hope, there was the window in this room too. She tried to open it, but it seemed like it was sealed. She sighed. After all she achieved, she was supposed to stay here? No way.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I really didn't want to do that, but you gave me no choice." She whispered to herself as she grabbed the chair and hit the glass with all her strength.

The hole was big enough for her to fit in, so she removed the sharpest pieces of window and got out into the night. Thank God they didn't have the bars on the window.

There was still very dark, so she assumed it must have been around two- three hours since she was locked by that idiot.

She started jogging slowly. She knew if she wanted to get in time to the town hall she will need a lot of luck.

Rukia was thankful, she was always better in longer distances and went onward.

%%%

Ichigo was all covered in sweat and blood. Half his own, half his opponent's. If it's going to be like that for next hour, he is going to end up as a corpse.

Ulquiorra was way stronger than him, even way stronger than he predicted.

He continued to punch and kick, like he had no limits. Ichigo had only a little amount strength left, which was just enough to defend himself, not much enough to do any harm to the green eyed machine.

He dodged a few more hits and tried to create the distance between them, so that he could rest for a minute. He was far away from his bike, there was no chance he could reach the little gun he had in his locker. So the best he could do was to try to attack.

He marked the punch to the stomach, while his real aim was previously harmed nose.

Ulquiorra hissed in pain, point for him.

Right when he was about to strike a kick into his face he heard someone screaming his name.

"Ichigo?" That was definitely female voice, but he couldn't discern, who it belonged to. That moment of distraction cost him another punch into already broken rib and he fell on the ground, couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"Pay attention, trash." Ulquiorra stood above him watching his efforts in controlling breath.

That's when powerful kick from behind reached his neck, bringing him to the ground next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Are you allright?" Somebody came to him and he recognized Tatsuki's spiky hair.

"Tatsuki? What are you doing here? Weren't you going to stay at home?" Ichigo was a bit blurry, but Ulquiorra was already raising himself up.

"Yeah, but we changed into Ikkaku's clothes and decided to look for you." She pointed at the much too big trousers, fastened with leather belt. "You look pretty bad, let me help you with this one." She rolled up her sleeves and turned around to face the enemy with determined look.

"You think you will defeat me, when he couldn't do it?" Was it just Ichigo's beated brain or he heard something similar to amusement?

"Why not?" she made a few steps closer.

"Well, you two are totally dead." Ichigo heard another voice and soon he remarked a tall shadow heading towards them. He felt the walls of the tenement houses are going closer and closer.

"I don't need your help, Szayel." Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to the newcomer. Tatsuki took advantage of his imprudence and made similar kick she performed before, just now she kicked Espada's face.

"_Pay attention, trash._" She strained with hatred.

Szayel laughed throwing his head back.

"I know you don't Ulquiorra, but it seems so much fun here. Let me take that girl and you finish what you started." Finally he stepped into the light of the moon and they both recognized pink hair of the most twisted and cruel Espada.

They were in big trouble.

%%%

Rukia had no idea where she was going. She just went straight ahead, trying to recognize something. Some crossing, anything! But she had reached the town, she was sure, there were big dual band streets, she must have been somewhere near the center.

She glanced into the shops' windows, but she did know nothing.

She was about to turn right on the big junction, when she heard the sound of motorbike.

"Ichigo?" she thought happily. She would beat him so hard for tying her up if it was him! So she stood in the shadow, aware of the jeopardy, waiting for the rider to come a bit closer so she could decide if to show herself or run away. He was driving really fast, but she would recognize that red motorbike everywhere, even in a thousand years.

She ran immediately to the side of the road and started to wave frantically. He had to notice her.

Luckily for her, he did and slowed down.

"Rukia, for God's sake, what the hell are you doing here alone, in the middle of the night, when the whole town is burning? Are you totally crazy? I swear you were not that foolish a few years ago…" The driver pulled over to the place where she was standing and took off his helmet revealing high, ridiculously red ponytail and face covered with tattoos.

"Just give me the damn helmet and do what I say! There's no time to loose!" without any greeting she opened his locker and took the helmet by herself.

"What the hell are you talking about" he was mad and confused at once.

"Wanna help me or not?" she asked simply.

"Of course, but…"

"So move!" She wrested the helmet from his hands, put it on his head and jumped on the bike. And all of this took her less than ten seconds.

"But…"

"GO! I will tell you everything while we are going!"

"DAMN YOU, where am I supposed to go?" he yelled back at her.

"Ah, right. To the town hall. Exactly to that fountain, you know with angels and that kind of stuff." He set off immediately.

"OK, so I'm talking and you shut up until I'm finished, because we really have no time. Understood?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to hear that story." He mumbled fuzzily.

"So I'm in the Death Gods gang now.."

"YOU WHAT?" he screamed and turned around to face her.

"WATCH OUT, you're going to kill us! I told you to shut up!" It was always with him like that.

"So, we set off to fight them and I know there are some people out there who need help." She intentionally didn't mention it was Ichigo who needed help.

"But if you were with them, why aren't you there fighting?" he asked bluntly.

"Long and not important story." She replied thinking about best ways to torture Ichigo when they come back at home.

"OK, here's the fountain, what are we looking for?"

"Sounds of fighting or orange spiky hair, choose what is more convenient for you." She said looking around and listening carefully to the sounds of the night. She inhaled deeply to gather some strength and winced when instead of clear air in the lungs she felt ash.

"I knew that bastard had something to do with you being here." Renji clenched his fists.

"Ok, they are not here, let's look around." She cut him off.

They drove slowly just as Ichigo did a couple of hours ago. They heard nothing.

"Turn here." Rukia pointed to the narrow alley.

"Are you serious…?" he stopped when heard somebody's laugh.

"OK, here we go." Renji tightened his grip on the bike and speeded up a little.

.When they finally arrived at the place they searched for so long, their eyes widened in horror. There was blood on the pavement. A lot of blood. It was dark and Rukia tried not to think how much more will be visible during the day light.

It seemed like the fight was slowly transferred from this point to the…

… brick wall, where Ichigo and Tatsuki were trapped, fighting to death with two almost completely unharmed Espadas. Rukia didn't know their names, but she spotted their faces. Those were from the "nobility" of Espadas.

"I could crush one of them with the bike, but I'm afraid I might harm your pals." Renji whispered, because nobody has noticed new fighters on the stage.

"Let's leave your bike here, and take them from surprise."

Renji nodded.

"Go to that black haired one, he seems more battered than the pink freak."

"OK, let's go."

They crept as fast as they could, having in mind that nobody can hear or see them. So step by step, their backs pressed to the brick walls of the tenements, Rukia opposite to Renji, they came closer, stopped right before revealing themselves, quickly glanced at each other and jumped into the fervor of the fight.

%%%

It was 3.15 am in the morning. Nemu could see it clearly on the town hall's clock and she couldn't decide what to do. She was standing near the burned entrance to the town hall, yet there was nobody in sight. That probably meant she was the only one who didn't fell into trouble and now she needed to decide, who will be the one she helps. That was a tough decision. She sat on the stairs and tried to think about best way out. Too bad her dad wasn't here, he would definitely know what to do.

So she sat.

It became 3.20 and then 3.25 yet she was still sitting.

Finally, she stood up and went towards Kuukaku, since she wasn't that loud and rude as Tatsuki and Yoruichi.

%%%

Ichigo was totally worn out. He dodged with the leftovers of strength, his muscles ached and the broken rib sent waves of dull pain from time to time. He tried to check out how's Tatsuki doing, but regarding her pants and screams from time to time, she was no good. And everytime he tried to come closer to her, so they could perform some double attack on whichever Espada, Ulquiorra read his mind and dragged him further. Now, both him and Tatsuki were cornered on the opposite sides, and they really could do nothing. Being cornered is the worst possibility during combat, he knew it very well and remembered old times, when he was punched like this because other kids didn't like his haircolor.

He bent to avoid punch in the head and sent his knee to Ulquiorra's stomach. Seems like the motherfucker is tired too, because he didn't see that coming. He was about to sacrifice a bit of his left strength and use his head to knock him down, when somebody swept Ulquiorra off of his legs. None of them expected that.

"Tatsuki, how did you…?"

"Shut up you asshole and don't interfere!" he heard sharp tone, he never wanted to hear during fighting.

"Rukia? What the hell…?" He couldn't believe she managed to get out. He just couldn't believe that girl. She was dealing pretty well with Ulquiorra, who had already stood up and dodged her punches. Ichigo was catching his breath while he glanced at Tatsuki. She was sitting in the corner , inhaling heavily, while the guy with red hair damaged Szayel really hard, sending him into the air at the moment.

"Aww!" Ichigo heard Rukia's groan and he immediately focused on Ulquiorra again, who was now holding her hair and pulling her up. The blood inside of him boiled as he saw her face distorted with pain. However, before he had a chance to help her, she took a spar and kicked him hardly in the sensitive place between Espada's legs.

"Girly thing, but works better than any other hit." Ichigo thought with amusement as Ulquiorra became pale and let go of Rukia's hair. He came closer to the battling pair and pushed Ulquiorra's back strongly with his feet. It seemed he had forgotten, that he had two opponents right now and that's why he was lying on the ground, face to the sidewalk.

"Now Ulquiorra, do you give up?" Ichigo bent to him, what was a huge mistake- Espada simply swiveled, sideslipped his ankles onto Ichigo's neck and brought him roughly to the ground with suprising power. Next second Ulquiorra was up, but Rukia was already waiting for him and shouting "FOOL!" deflected his arm to his back and threw muscular man to the ground without any effort, sitting on his back and immobilizing him, only a few inches from Ichigo. He thought with shame, that the insult wasn't directed to the defeated one, but to him and this one he truly deserved.

"What do we do with him?" Rukia pointed at the pinned Espada, still sitting comfortably on his back, while he tried to sneak out.

"Should I pull your arm higher?" she asked him and she pulled a little bit Ulquiorra's arm, which was twisted in the very painful position. He only hissed with response.

"I thought so. So, Ichigo?" she glanced impatiently at him and he felt she was still angry with him as hell.

"God, help me when we'll be left alone." He thought.

"I don't know, let's wait for Tatsuki and that guy to finish the second one, then we'll decide."

%%%

Tatsuki watched in disbelief as some dangerously looking guy was _killing_ Szayel. He wasn't fighting with him, it seemed like he was determined to kill.

His huge figure did whatever he wanted with slim body of the Espada. The tattoos and red hair gave him even more wild and uncontrollable look, which together with his strength made him scary.

But also intriguing.

She lifted her body and leaned against the wall. Szayel wasn't the one who was strong, he was smart. He perfectly knew how to hit you, to cause you the greatest pain, but don't even leave any mark. So the only visible effect of her struggle was slit lower lip, but she knew her kidneys and liver had really hard time. She also felt burning fire in the top of her kneecap and solar plexus. He was so close to get her…

But now he was thrown on the wall and after his head fell to the bricks, he slipped down, loosing his consciousness.

"Maybe that will teach you not to raise a hand against a girl." A red haired guy wiped away the blood from his mouth and sweat from his forehead. Then he adjusted the bandana that kept his hair up and turned towards her.

"Are you ok?" If she didn't just witness his fight with Espada in her protection, she would run away with the little strength she had left. She would never ever want to mess with a guy like this.

"Not really." Tatsuki tried to hold on to the corner she was in, but it was a matter of time when she collapses to the ground.

"Here, let me help you." He took her up with surprising delicacy. "You are pretty good, you know? I've seen guys more beaten up after scuffle with Szayel and you're still standing." She was now carried by him all the way, with his huge palms under her knees and on her back.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're still alive." He lifted his eyebrows.

"Don't be, I won Japan's championship in karate." She said proudly. "And by the way, did you introduce yourself?"

"Oh! Sorry." His face turned red, what was funny, taking into consideration his height and built. Such a big man, yet still he was blushing like a girl. "Renji Abarai."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. I would have give you my hand, but it seems my wrist is twisted." She said apologetically.

"That's cool, let's go to Rukia and Ichigo."

"Rukia's here?"

"Yeah, she brought me here. Or rather _I_ brought her… doesn't matter." He mumbled, heading towards the couple screaming at each other a few meters away.

%%%

"I have never, ever met anybody as stupid as you!" Rukia couldn't believe that she came here, saved him from being murdered, and he still was furious, that she escaped his bower.

"Yeah? Then look at yourself! I told you not to come here!"

"You ungrateful asshole! I saved you and what do I get in return?"

"Nobody asked you to save me! I could have handled myself."

"Handle my ass, you jerk. If it weren't for us, you two would be cold by that time." Renji interfered their quarrel as he walked to them, holding groggy Tatsuki in his arms .

"And who asked you for opinion?" Ichigo snapped back angrily at him, but when he saw Tatsuki his expression changed.

"How are you?" he asked coming to her and taking a closer look at the wounds, which… were not there?

"How do you think I am, being carried around by him?" she asked ironically, pointing Renji with thumb.

"Right."

"Hey guys, I don't want to interrupt, I know your guy is unconscious, but this one here is well aware and he hears everything." Rukia needed to end that exchange of worries between them. And she definitely didn't like that both Renji and Ichigo totally forgot about her existence because of Tatsuki.

That was mean to think that way, because she was seriously wounded and all in all she liked her a lot, but what could she do? She couldn't order herself not to feel that kind of things.

"Hmm, any ideas what to do with them?" Ichigo looked expectantly at the couple in front of him.

"About the unconcious one, we can leave him be, in the worst case he'll have concussion, but this one…?" Renji looked at the bloodied boy underneath Rukia.

"How about we get them to the police…?" Tatsuki suggested faintly.

"That's what I thought also." Rukia agreed.

"But how…? They will want us to testify…" Ichigo thought loudly.

"We'll tie them up and deliver to the police station." Renji exclaimed.

"They will let them go after 48 hours, they will tell nothing." Ichigo said.

"But I'm sure that within that time they will experience the _hospitality_ in the police arrest." Renji replied with evil grin and gazed at Ulquiorra, laying flatly on the ground.

"That's at least what we can do, so who's gonna tie them up?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia couldn't stop herself from answering the question.

"Ichigo, he's pretty good at it." She filled those words with as much jest as it was possible and she felt shocked and curious gazes of Tatsuki and Renji on her face.

"Why are you looking like that at me?" she didn't know what was with them and then she noticed Ichigo laughing on the side.

"And what's with you, jackass?" she didn't get them at all.

"They think I tied you up." He laughed even harder, holding on to his right side which probably hurt him a lot. Good for him, for all she endured.

"You did, so what's so funny all of sudden…?" She ended with uncertainity, when she saw Tatsuki's and Renji's eyes became as big as plates at her last statement.

"They consider it as potentially intimate and sexual detail they shouldn't know about." Now he squatted and tried to calm down but Rukia, suddenly struck with the meaning of her words growled with anger.

"That's not what I meant!" she shouted loudly "Ichigo, if I wasn't holding that Espada here, you would be already dead… but finally I'll get you and you will regret everything you said and did to me." With that words, she stood up violently, causing Ulquiorra to scream.

"I think I might have broken your arm. I'm truly sorry." She said dryly without compassion.

"Now, stop staring at me, you two!" Rukia shouted towards Renji and Tatsuki, who didn't get a clue, what these two were talking about.

"And you, asshole, help me with them." She ordered Ichigo, who was only smirking at her through the blood on his face.

"And stop grinning because you're ugly, dirty and look like zombie."

It was hard to believe that only a couple of hours ago she was about to make out with him. No way.

**~ Hi guys! I hope you haven't forgotten about my fanfic, because I haven't forgotten about you! I just got flooded with work at university and also with social commitments, you know how it is ;) But I wrote this superlong chapter as kind of present for New Year :) I was planning to split this into two chapters, but it looks better as one. I think it's the longest thing I have ever written xD I was kinda rushed, so forgive me for my mistakes. So I wish you all the best in the New Year, lots of fun and let 2011 be better than 2010! **

**Preview for the next chapter: Back to school life, and I can promise that there will be a lot happening there :D Also, I think I will make a few other pairings except our lovely IchiRuki ^^ What do you think about this? I think one is quite obvious after this chapter, but the rest... I think I might surprise you :D**

**Each review is love, generally any feedback is highly appreciated :) I just love to read what you think, in this chapter I'm curious how the fighting scenes turned out... are they too long or maybe too detailed? I really have no experience :|  
**

**And short message to omgggggg- thank you a lot, I'm truly happy you liked previous chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"That was a long night." Rukia said putting on her jacket and one of Ichigo's helmets.

"Yeah, I'm dreaming of some sleep." Ichigo sighed, sitting heavily on his motorbike.

"Ready?" he asked her, turning it on.

"Yep, let's go." Rukia took a seat and embraced his waist. He hissed at the action and Rukia scolded herself for being so reckless. He probably had his ribs broken again. Yet he drove all the way here without any sign of discomfort.

After finishing their scrap, they met Ishida, Sado, Nemu and Kuukaku, who were not much injured, except from Nemu. She was carried by Ishida on his bike. Their opponents managed to escape, however their pals assured Ichigo, each of them will have to go through a long and painful convalescence. Ishida also convinced Rukia and Tatsuki that leaving Espadas near the police station won't do any benefits to the gang, it can only bring harm as they could put a blame on them. After all, they just took Szayel and Ulquiorra to the nearby wood and left them there, so that they couldn't go back to the town at once.

Next thing they did, was driving around the town hall. There was nobody in sight, but there were some places marked with signs of fighting. Together with Renji, they drove back to Ikkaku's apartment, hoping to find there the rest- all safe and sound.

Fortunately, nobody got any major injuries. Only Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ikkaku and Nemu had bigger wounds, the rest managed to get only a few scratches and bruises. Rukia couldn't be more surprised seeing Toshiro, who had only one cut on his cheek. Aside from that, he looked like he had just come back from a walk around neighborhood.

She needed to explain who Renji was and what was he doing with the gang. Those who did not know him didn't seem very pleased with his presence. Toshiro and Ishida sent him grudging looks from time to time, showing their dissatisfaction. Strangers were not welcomed in the Death Gods' company.

They talked hours about their fights, discussed each one hundred times, until some of them fell asleep on the couch and floor.

Naturally, Rukia didn't tell the rest how she was taken hostage by Ichigo, that wouldn't bring her any fame. She didn't want to talk about her coma or possibilities of complications. She just wanted her Ninja back, that was all it mattered.

"Get off the seat." Rukia spoke, moving away from Ichigo and standing beside the machine, waiting for him to change his position. "Just do it, you're injured. Besides, I don't really have the strength to argue with you."

To her surprise, he didn't say a word, just moved from the handlebar, making a place for her to seat.

"Thank you." She said and set off from the garage, straight into chilly, morning air, with Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist.

She was still wearing jeans, heels, dress and sweater, which made her such uncomfortable feeling she just couldn't stand it. Earlier, she had so many things to worry about, that she didn't even notice her toes were bleeding.

That probably started when she ran from the bower. The fight with Ulquiorra didn't help for sure, so now, when the level of adrenaline dropped down, she felt extreme discomfort and pain in her feet. The only solace was that it won't last too long, they were almost at home.

Rukia drove carefully, paying attention to the road, covered with ice. Her eyes wandering from side to side, fearing to see any white helmet somewhere. None of them could handle even the weakest Espada at the moment. They were exhausted physically and mentally.

"Rukia… how did you meet Renji today?" Ichigo said to her ear from behind.

"I was running down the street to get to you when I saw his motorbike. I called him to stop and give me a ride. He offered his help and that's it." Maybe she showed Renji in a better light than he deserved, but Ichigo didn't have to know the truth. He already hated Renji, there was no point in telling him, she kinda tricked her old friend to help him.

"So, you didn't call him?" There was a tone of surprise in his voice. Likewise, there was something more, what was hard to name. First word that came to Rukia's mind was relief. For what reason Ichigo could be relieved was a mystery, but it was not the time to solve the puzzles. The only thing she needed was some rest.

"Of course I didn't. Why in the world would I call him? If I had an opportunity to call anyone, I would call somebody from the gang. He would be the last person I would ask for help today." That was true. However, some piece of her still wanted to believe she could trust Renji and rely on him. That was probably the remainder of old, naive Rukia, who called him for over six months until she gave up and took to her mind he didn't want to be related with her in any way.

"That's good." His voice was more confident, and his arms tightened almost imperceptibly snuglier around her waist.

"And why is that?" She scowled, because she didn't understand his behavior at all.

"Because that would mean you forgave him. And I don't think you should let it go that easily." He answered shortly.

"I don't really know. He came here to make it all up, he helped me today, doesn't it prove he regrets? Everybody deserves a second chance. We were once inseparable, I really missed him all those years." She spoke more to herself than to Ichigo in that particular moment. Tonight, Renji helped her a lot, she didn't even want to think what would happen if he didn't show up on time. He said he came back only to find her. Still, she was sure it would be hard to forgive him.

"You must be kidding me, the guy left you when you needed him the most. That's not how friends act. On the other hand, what was he doing tonight on the street? He might have something to do with the explosions, just to show you how much he wants to help…Have you thought about that?" Ichigo was spitting the words, without even thinking what was he saying.

"You're talking nonsense. Do you hear what you just said? Are you completely nuts? How could he know I would be there? Even I didn't know you were going to close me somewhere, which by the way we will talk later." She retorted angrily, and slided her tongue across her hurt gums and lips.

"Let's just don't talk about it." He spoke gloomily after a minute of silence.

"Agreed." She turned to Kurosaki household, happy it's the end of a ride. It was still dark, and she was happy she didn't have to pull the conversation with Ichigo any longer.

Things were too complicated. Everything was complicated.

Their first relationship was easy: they didn't like each other. Lightly speaking.

Then there was that thing with accident and Death Gods, what brought them together. For once he acted like a human. Then he rejected her again, and no sooner tried to force himself at her. Maybe not exactly, because she wasn't reluctant, but still. If that wasn't enough, he closed her today in a small building, all tied up.

Was it anything more that could complicate their relationship? She really doubted. There was everything already: hate, temptation, kind of friendship and brutality. Great heavens, all of this in only a few months.

They entered silently the house, leaving the jackets on the hanger. Next thing Rukia needed to do was to remove her shoes. She was scared only by the thought of what she could see. She didn't put them off on purpose in Ikkaku's apartment to avoid the questions, but now, she needed to do it. She sat on the commode, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Ichigo, who was almost on the staircase last time she saw, now stopped in the doorframe. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shoes, idiot." She hissed while moving them really delicately, still not opening her eyes. The pain was unbearable.

"Christ, Rukia, what did you do?" He screamed in his whisper and she felt him coming closer.

"No! You just walk away, you have helped me enough today." She said coldly, when he was kneeling beside her, his eyes wide at the signs of blood on her tights.

"But you're bleeding…"

"You too and nobody's making a big deal." She pointed at his cut eyebrow. "Not to mention your ribs are broken again." Ichigo's face warped and he sat in front of her on the floor.

"That's nothing. Could you explain to me, how did you manage to get your feet to that state? Of all places of the body, feet? Come on, you were fighting with freaking Ulquiorra and you hurt your feet?" his scowl was really deep, he really couldn't understand at all and part of Rukia wanted to laugh at his ignorance.

"Fool, do you think heels are the best shoes for a marathon and a struggle? They are about 5 inches high! After simply dancing all night in them I would have had loads of blisters. Did you think they were designed as sports shoes?"

"Shhh, you'll wake up dad…" He spoke quietly, hearing her voice rising up in anger.

She turned her face towards feet and took black shoes off completely, fresh blood coming from her heel and the sides.

"It's worse than I thought… Could you bring me some paper tissues or something to cover it up? I have to go to the bathroom and I don't want to leave any cheesy bloody marks on the carpet."

"God, this looks horrible. Want me to carry you upstairs?" he asked without any taunt, serious expression on his face. He looked like he was truly worried about her ability to walk.

"No thanks, you're battered, I don't think it's a good idea. Just bring me some tissues and I'll be fine." She said glancing at his bloodied collar. He had his own pain to deal with, that would be a torture if he carried her. Not to mention it would be humiliating, being carried by _him._ He disappeared in the hall, but she noticed that his back was bent slightly onwardly. Rukia felt a stab in her heart, that he was injured this much again. Was he always like that? Or did it start the moment she appeared in his life?

"I couldn't find anything better. Just get rid of those towels after you finish." He tossed two thick fabrics on her knees and she begun to wrap them around her feet. A few minutes later she grabbed her heels and stepped slowly towards the stairs, holding on to the wall.

"Lean on me. You're so light, I'm sure that won't do much harm." He offered his shoulder, which she took with hesitation.

"You can hold me harder, don't worry. Besides, you're barely standing. Let's do it quickly and just go to sleep." Rukia sighed and needed to agree with him. It was already five in the morning, soon his dad and sisters might wake up.

"Ok." Rukia felt that each step was incredible torture. She squeezed Ichigo's shoulder really hard and tried to wash away the white color her brain perceived instead of surroundings. Hell, it didn't hurt that much only a couple of minutes ago.

"Here we are. Do you want me to help you?" He asked still without any goofy smile or sign of amusement. He wasn't pervy at that moment, what she appreciated. She was too weak for games right now.

"No thanks, I'll just sit on the edge of the bathtub and deal with it. If you want to wash your face or something, I'm ok with that, my back will be turned against you, so feel free to do anything you want. We need to hurry up, so…" she shrugged her shoulders and threw her legs into the bathtub. She was much too sleepy and fatigued to care about him being with her in bathroom. It's not like they were taking a shower together. She unzipped the sweater and threw it on the floor, shuddering with the sudden feeling of cold. She only had her thin dress underneath. When she started to roll her jeans not to wet them, she realized there was no movement behind her.

"Ichigo?" She turned around and saw him standing in the same place he was before, staring at her. In the garish light of the bathroom she could see all the wounds clearly- his mouth were slit in a few places, it was a bit swollen at the corner, the blood form the cut eyebrow dried, creating long and dark lines along his face; his navy blue chemise was crumpled and ripped at the sleeves and collar, where two upper buttons were missing, revealing his white sweatshirt underneath, marked spattered with crimson stains. She didn't want to imagine how his chest looked like. "Why are you just standing there?" the cold water washed her fatigued limbs as she held them under the tap.

"I was just thinking… what we got ourselves into. Just look at you. You can barely walk. And you'll have a scar."

"A scar? Where?" she didn't remember having any other injuries than bloodstained feet. Ichigo came closer, pressing his thumb on her cheek.

Rukia's gaze immediately hardened, she didn't expect him to turn on his player mode at a time like this.

"Here." He slowly traced the place where the piece of vase cut her. Her eyes widened. She wanted to scold herself for wanting to press all her face towards his palm. It was such a soothing feeling, she felt like closing her eyes and falling asleep momentarily.

With the remnants of her strength, she broke the connection and came back to cleaning her feet. What was surprising, he didn't look at her in a hungry way, like before, on the party. His eyes were…sad.

"Maybe not." She whispered, her eyes fixed on her own ankles. "We both wanted it. It's not like somebody forced us. And I don't regret, if I was to do this again, I would. I would stand up and fight again. They deserved it." Certitude filled her words.

"They did, but did we deserve it?" Rukia raised her head at that sentence.

"What do you mean? Do you want to quit?" If she could, she would stand up.

"I did not say that. I'm only saying it must end." With that statement, he turned around, washed his face and walked away. Next sound Rukia heard was quiet shut of the door to his room.

She wanted to believe that his mood was the effect of the weariness, but deep in her heart, she felt the same. It was going too far. People were dying, and for what? Because of the place to ride? Ichigo was right. It had to end.

%%%

"So, Ichigo, how was your party? You seem worn out." Karin talked as she ate dinner together with her brother. "And where is Rukia? Is she still sleeping?"

"The party was ok, we had a lot of fun." He lied without effort, pouring some soup into the plate. He wore black golf today, to cover all the bruises. Walking was painful, yet he did his best not to show any sign of it to his family. They mustn't know, especially his sisters. About Isshin, damn it, he will have to go to the clinic later and ask for some painkillers, he won't stand it that long. In addition school started in three days, he needed to get himself together. "About Rukia, you should check on her, I have no idea if she's sleeping."

"What would you like for the second course today, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked from the kitchen. "I have a lot of things cooked, so why don't you choose something…?"

"I'm sorry Yuzu, not today. I'm fine with just soup." He tried to smile apologetically, hiding the grimace of pain.

"If you really feel like it… but you can be hungry." she was worried, he could see that on her little face.

"Then I will just make a sandwich. But I'm pretty sure it won't be necessary." He stood up from the table, gritting his teeth together to keep straight posture.

"I'll be in my room, there is something I need to read, so if you needed anything…" He turned around and walked stiffly towards the stairs.

"Would you check on Rukia, if you're already going upstairs? Tell her there's food here, if she wanted." The light bulb in Ichigo's brain suddenly shone brightly.

"You know what Yuzu? Could you give me a plate of that stew? It looks so tempting I think I'm going to eat it while reading…" Rukia's feet were injured badly, he thought, she probably wanted to decrease the amount of necessary steps. Not to mention, avoid the questions.

"Sure!" Yuzu's face brightened immediately. Not a moment later there was a steaming plate filled with chicken stew in front of him.

"Hey, Ichigo, don't forget to check on Rukia." Karin reminded him when he was on the staircase.

"Yeah, I remember." He shouted back and headed towards Rukia's room. He knocked three times and opened the door after hearing her approval.

She was lying on her bed, staring into the window above her. Her black hair was scattered around head, arms crossed at her chest. He glanced at her feet, but she was wearing thick, black wooly socks, so he really couldn't tell how they were.

The moment he closed the door behind him and his frame hunched, her piercing violet eyes turned towards him. She was lying just like before, only her head tilted to the back of the pillow.

"Ah, it's you." She stated observing him from her upside down spot.

"Yeah. I brought you something. I thought you might be hungry." He sat heavily at the chair and leaned on the desk, without trying to hide signs of pain from his face anymore.

"Thanks. I would have come down, but you know… I'd rather spend these three days not moving around at all, then maybe I'll manage to go to school without any problems." She said sitting on the bed and relegated herself towards the edge of the bed which was closer to the desk.

"Yeah. How are your feet?" he asked .

"Not good, not bad. Actually, there was a lot of blood yesterday, but after I cleaned it up, it turned out there are only a few places which needed special treatment. I think I'll be fine in a few days." She said starting to eat. "That's good." Rukia nodded her head in approval.

"Yuzu's work."

"I knew that." She took another bite. "How are ribs?"

"Not good, I will go to dad later."

"Hurts that much?" she scowled, fixing her eyes on his.

"Like hell."

A deep silence fell between them. It was another situation, when so many things were supposed to be told, yet no one could really start the conversation and keep it going.

From the moment Ichigo woke up, he was thinking about nothing else but Rukia. She was so… complicated. It was all so complicated.

The whole Death God thing, Espadas, their twisted relationship and, in the end, the school, which they will have to attend in a few days.

The fire, which was started inside of him the night before, the temptation he felt on the party, it was still there. However his feelings were not that rushed anymore, not so carefree. The later events changed even that. He still wanted her… but somehow differently. The main question was, how to get things going that way. He couldn't simply play with her like he did on the party, there were so much more serious matters. Plus, he had no idea how to behave towards her at school. Friends? Enemies? Indifferent? He had no idea how will other people react after her return.

The most important thing was, he had no idea what she was thinking. Mostly, he thought she wanted to kick his ass, both for playing with her and tying her up.

He had one moral: he needed to wait, until everything calms down and then start over.

"Why did you come here, Ichigo?" she asked all of sudden, interrupting his reverie.

He didn't even notice that she finished her meal.

"Karin asked me to check on you." He responded simply. "And I had to stop by because of my ribs." He tried to send her a smirk, but nothing similar to that came onto his face.

"Good. Then you can sit here and listen what I have to tell you." She stated angrily. He had a feeling this won't be a nice conversation. What was worse, he couldn't escape.

"Everything, I mean, everything, you did yesterday, was just…" she closed her eyes."… disgusting." She finished with disdain.

"Firstly, you harass me sexually, then lock me up somewhere, when I was supposed to help you, when we were supposed to be the team. In the end, you embarrass me in front of our friends. If I could walk, and you weren't already beaten up, I would punch your face so hard, you would forget your name." She said with anger building up in her voice with every word. What was quite interesting, her eyes were still closed.

"If you apologize to me, properly, I am willing to… to… f-forget about it and behave friendly towards you." She finished and finally opened her eyelids, freezing him with her sight.

"Oh, come on…" Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. She was really taking everything too seriously. And the part about sexual harassing? That was just ridiculous.

"Listen to me, if I remember correctly, you were more than willing to be harassed, anyhow at the beginning, then when you felt bored, you found it necessary to stuff my stomach with your fist, which I think is enough penalty for that. I don't feel like apologizing for it. About locking you up, I did it for your own good. I already told you… you were in coma and I wasn't going to allow you to fall into another one." He felt his scowl deepened the longer he spoke and the pressure of his blood rose dramatically. Just why the hell was she making so much trouble?

"If you had come with me, you would probably be on Tatsuki's place, what could end a lot worse in your case."

"Just what are you…?" She rose herself on the bed a little, her head coming closer towards his, fury written all over it.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" he yelled also nearing his face towards hers. "About embarrassing yourself, do you not remember it was YOU who mentioned the whole tying-up thing in front of Renji and Tatsuki? So stop telling me I'm the one to blame!" he hissed right to her face. They were now so close he could count her eyelashes.

What was amusing, Rukia's mouth moved up and down, like she was trying to say something, but lacked appropriate words.

Rukia Kuchiki was speechless.

Ichigo grinned at that expression and congratulated himself inwardly. That was really, really, infrequent view.

Actually, he found that sight highly amusing and adorable at once. Her tiny fingers gripped hardly the white blanket underneath her. Everything about her was tiny except those eyes full of emotion.

"So you are not going to apologize?" She finally asked. Their noses were almost touching each other, there came even a thought in Ichigo's mind to grab her cheeks and just kiss her, but he was afraid about his ribs. If he was in a bit better condition he would have done it, just to see her anger and sparkles coming out of those beautiful eyes.

Instead, he decided to tease her. He connected his nose with hers, glanced at her full lips and whispered "Never."

"Asshole!" she shouted and jumped away, pressing her back to the wall.

He only grinned wider in response. "I think it's time to go."

"It certainly is." She agreed.

Ichigo stood up and waved towards her nonchalantly. "See ya."

The low growl was only response.

He closed the door behind him, thinking that Rukia Kuchiki was so much fun. She didn't realize it yet, but she was about to be his. He'll give her as much time as she wanted, but that was a fact: she will not escape from his grasp once he catches her.

%%%

Rukia glanced carefully at the sole of her feet. It was unbelievable, but it was healthy. She stood up, took a few steps and smiled widely when she didn't feel any pain.

That fool Ichigo wasn't as useless as it seemed.

Yesterday, when he was to see his dad in the clinic, he stole some medication for fast regeneration. And it worked. Worked good as hell.

She'll have to thank him for that. Later.

Rukia put on her school uniform, smoothed the wrinkles in front of the mirror and took a deep breath.

In about 1,5 hour she will be at school, sitting alone in the bench, surrounded by people, who hated her. She didn't hope for change. Orihime probably took care of everything, sending another gossip about her.

Even though, Rukia was quite optimistic. She didn't need to repeat the year that was all what mattered. If she'll be lucky enough, Ishida or Sado will speak a word or two to her. Hell, maybe even Tatsuki will say "hi"? Who knows? She wasn't aiming for some friendships, all she wanted was not to be completely hated. After all she hadn't done anything wrong.

Rukia packed her things to the bag and went down to the kitchen, where Yuzu was placing a plate full of pancakes in the spot she usually sat.

"Thank you very much." She spoke, smiling from ear to ear. There was nothing better in the beginning of the day than a few of Yuzu's pancakes. You eat them, your day is perfect.

"No problem! Eat as much as you can, you have to be strong today! It's your first day at school!" she seemed much more excited about this than Rukia herself, what caused her laugh.

"Well, actually it's not my first day, remember? I was there in Ocotber." Rukia reminded taking some jam.

"I know, I know… It's just that whole accident… I'm happy you are ok, Rukia." Yuzu was het up.

"Me too. I hope I won't make any problems again." She responded taking a bite.

"Hey, is there any cheese left? I wanted to make a few sandwiches…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head looking into the fridge.

"I already made you and Rukia lunch. It's on the kitchen table, I hope it'll be tasty."

"I'm sure it will." Rukia said with her mouth full, glancing at the clock. She still had half an hour before she leaves, so there was no need to hurry.

"Yeah, thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo said, sitting next to Rukia. She noticed he was wearing rather interesting T-Shirt, "Speaking is not communication" written with big letters in the middle. She chuckled, before she could stop herself.

"That's good." She pointed at the quote with the pancake she was holding in her right hand.

"Yeah, surprising what can you find in the supermarket." He said pouring clone syrup on his own pile of food.

Rukia took a sip of the tea and sat calmly on the seat. That was until they heard a doorbell ring.

Yuzu, Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks. "Are you expecting somebody?" Yuzu asked her brother rising herself up from the table and heading the door.

"Nope." He answered. "That's probably someone with advertisments, float them."

Yuzu walked to the hall and opened the door. Rukia listened carefully to the conversation. She didn't hear the words, but there was definitely a male voice out there.

Ichigo's younger sister came back in a minute, confusion written all over her face.

"And who was it?" Ichigo asked without interest, scoffing his breakfast.

"Well… it's for Rukia. He introduced himself as Renji. He's got red hair and strange tattoos on his face. Do you know him, Rukia?" Yuzu asked, probably wanting to get contradiction.

"Renji? What is he doing here today?" She stood up and headed door quickly. He wouldn't have come with no reason.

She was passing next to Ichigo's chair, when she felt his hand tightening around her wrist. She was stopped abruptly and she sent him questionnaire gaze.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked, not letting go of her hand, his scowl deeper.

"No, of course not. It's Renji." She wrenched her hand and hurried to the door. Something must have happened. Why else would he come so early in the morning?

"Renji? What happened?" after some time what seemed like hour, she finally reached him. He was leaning on the wall, his hands hidden nonchalantly in the pockets of his black jacket, white bandana on his forehead. Everything in place.

"Nothing happened. I just thought I could walk you to school and have a talk." He answered straightening himself.

"About what?" he acted strange, why did he show up all of sudden?

"About life." He said seriously.

Rukia considered all options within seconds. If she said no, he probably will come to her later, which she didn't have time for. There were still many things she needed to repeat for exams. If she said yes, she will handle it at once, avoiding awkward situation while leaving with Ichigo. He probably didn't want to go with her. Going with Renji will solve the problem.

"Fine, I'll just grab my things. Wait a sec." She ran to the kitchen, where Ichigo was gripping tightly his knife and fork, chewing slowly the pancake, annoyance visible in his eyes.

"What did he want?" he barked at her.

"Walk me to school." She said packing sandwiches to the bag.

"Thanks Yuzu, I'll be going."

"Wait, you're going with him?" Rukia could bet Renji heard Ichigo's yell outside, where he was waiting.

"Yeah, don't make a big deal. I know you don't like him, but calm down. We need to talk." She could see he was angry. Very angry. The way he turned around his head to the plate was enough sign to show everyone how much pissed he was.

"So you're friends again, just like that? I didn't think you had that much feeling towards him to let yourself forget everything he did, after he only moves his finger. I thought you were smarter than that." He spitted angrily and Rukia's blood boiled. He was making her look like a silly girl in love. What was worse, she couldn't tell exactly what she wanted in Yuzu's presence.

As a result, she only gripped her bag strap harder and ran out of the room.

"I don't have time for this. See you at school." She threw behind herself coldly. He was seriously a pain in the ass. How could he imply she was being that stupid? She only wanted to talk to Renji, and after New Year's night there were actually a few topics they should discuss.

"I'm ready." She said wrapping the scarf around her neck and stepping into the snow lying on the sidewalk.

"Let's go then." Renji smiled towards her and they set off.

%%%

"You know that Renji, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked him, while he was trying to regain his balance.

"Yes."

"Is he Rukia's boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

"No!" He screamed angrily. _Not yet_. Some evil voice in his head whispered.

"Who's Rukia's boyfriend?" Karin walked to the kitchen yawning.

"A huge, tattooed boy with red hair, who came here a couple of minutes ago to walk her to school." Yuzu said out of breath.

"Really?" A smirk appeared on Karin's face. "She must have had a really good party, why didn't you tell us, Ichigo?"

"HE'S NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" He screamed, hitting the table with his fist.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Calm down." Karin squinted her eyes.

"Rukia said he didn't like that Renji." Yuzu whispered theatrically.

"Aww, so that's the point." Karin spoke slowly. "And I thought you are jealous. If he's not her boyfriend, then who is he?" She asked pouring the tea into the cup.

Ichigo stood up, grabbed his bag and started to pack his things.

"A childhood friend she hasn't seen for a long time." He replied angrily, thinking he needed to catch up to them. He won't leave it like that, he definitely won't.

"Then there is a chance he might become her boyfriend." Karin stated. "We'll have to keep an eye on Rukia. You hear me? Make sure she won't get into trouble. I know you don't like her but you can do it at least, don't you?" Karin asked him.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. See ya." He took everything he needed and started to put on shoes and clothes frantically. He hoped they walked the shortest way.

It was freezing outside, he buttoned up the coat and started to wrap the scarf around his neck. Hiding his face in the upper edge of the coat, he hastened his pace, because there was no sign of Rukia and Renji. He wondered what they were talking about.

Was he begging her to forgive him? Was he promising her everything she wanted to hear? And, more importantly, was he here to gain her friendship or her heart? Either way, he didn't like him around.

He was going really fast, yet he couldn't see them anywhere. One more block, and he will reach school. Ichigo started to think they took another road and created a bunch of curses in his head. Right when he was about to verbalize every single one, he saw them near the tree which grew behind the entrance of the school.

Hugging each other tightly.

**~ Don't kill me for that ending. Next chapter is already in progress and I will sumbit it within few days. It was supposed to be one, but you guys are pushing me and I thought I owe you something. I wasn't updating really long. But from now on, I'm going to be more regular, I promise. I plan to update weekly. Let's see if I can do this. I send apologies to you and I'm hoping you liked that part, even though it was a bit rushed. Rewievs are love, but I feel I don't deserve any for not updating again.**

**Take care everyone! Next chapter is on the way! And I promise it's a good chapter. :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So what are you doing now, Renji? Are you studying something?" Rukia asked walking by his side. It was so much like good old times. Except now he was twice his size.

"I'm on architecture, here in Karakura." He responded and Rukia looked at him with surprise.

"Really? I didn't know you could draw that good."

"I started to go on a course after I moved. I needed something to do, to keep my mind occupied." He said looking at his shoes.

"I know what you mean." She said and looked away. Another handful of painful memories.

"Look Rukia, I know, nothing, I mean _nothing, _can make up for everything I did to you, but all I'm asking is a second chance." He swallowed.

"Things looked… a bit different from my point of view back then. I was listening to others too much, I should have trusted myself…" It seemed like he wanted to add something to his previous story. Rukia stiffened and waited. She was curious what she could hear, hope building up in her chest. Was there a good reason? A reason, which could help her forgive?

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I met a girl. That's true. I was an asshole to forget about a friend while dating, it's all true. But there is one more thing you should know." He took a deep breath.

They were right beside the school, yet there was still a lot of time before classes. So they stood next to the tree, a few meters from the gateway.

"What is it?" she hurried, feeling all her hopes slowly crushing.

"You need to understand… that people around me… they made me think you… wanted something more than a friendship from me." There was a blush on his cheeks.

"What?" Rukia asked with resignation. She was disappointed. It became lame, she was slowly tired of him. "Renji, you were like a brother to me. I have never thought of you as something more. You hear me? You were my big brother just like Kaien was!" She stabbed his chest with her pointer finger. Renji's face dropped down at the mention of their dead friend. "Remember? We were The Great Trio, who owned every tree in the neighborhood! We caught frogs together and spitted from the roof on the pavement… I never… Forget it." Rukia sighed and leaned on the tree. It was cold, but she felt colder inside. He shouldn't have come back.

"I know that! You have no idea how much I regret everything! My parents, my new friends… they were all laughing at me, saying my girlfriend called me every evening. My mom always liked you and constantly was asking me to invite you for a weekend, take you to cinema or to the restaurant. I didn't have a girlfriend back then, so everything seemed to fit. One day, on that course of drawing, I met one girl and we started to talk. I felt so at ease, and thought 'I'll show them.'" He related. It seemed he was completely lost in the past events- his eyes were fixed in one point, his ponytail shaking.

"Then a couple of times, when I was at home with my girl, you called. You know how long we always talked. She was jealous, what else could I do? I knew I couldn't blame her, it was obvious. And you were always crying to the phone everytime we finished the conversation. Yeah, I knew." He said, seeing her shocked gaze.

"I always could read you pretty well, even if I didn't see your face." He smiled.

"I thought you didn't notice." She said with embarrassment.

"I did." He said softly. "I know I should have told you… I was such a coward. I cared about you and I was scared I couldn't do it if I heard your voice." Rukia's heart started to beat again. All he said… it was her Renji. Renji she knew.

"We were so young…" She said slowly, bounced from the tree and stood in front of him.

"I intentionally choose university in Karakura to find you. I was looking since September, but it was really hard to get any information. But I did it and I'm not going to let you go again. I missed the little Picasso all these years." He smiled, hiding his hands again in the pockets of brown trousers.

"Shut up." She silenced him.

"I missed that too." He said laughing.

Rukia's mind was completely fuzzy. He did say this honestly, without covering anything up. And admitted he was stupid. All in all he was right in some points. It might have seemed she was relying on him too much. She had her own family, she had Hisana, mother and father to help her after that fatal accident, but she still called him again and again, saying how much she suffered, how much she missed him. That could cause suspicions. Everyone deserved a second chance, especially a person she knew whole her life.

"Ok." She said.

"Ok what?" was his reply.

"Ok, I forgive you." Her voice was nothing like happy. It was low and rather scaring, but Renji didn't care. The tone wasn't what mattered. The message mattered.

Renji's face brightened, as he closed her in a hug.

"Renji! Calm down! I'm going to school!" She exclaimed, but when he didn't let go, she only laughed lightly and hugged him back.

"I was hoping you eventually will forgive me." He said, lifting her a little bit from the ground.

"No carrying around!" She screamed as he turned around with her two times.

"Renji enough! I know you're happy, but that's too much! Put me down at once!" She yelled to his ear and he only chuckled.

"I missed you, really." He put her down and she straightened her jacket.

"Right. Now excuse me, I have to go to school. Don't you have your own classes?" She asked still a bit embarrassed from his previous behavior. It has gotten a bit late and people walking to the school were sending her long looks.

"I'm free today. I will pick you up later, you still haven't told me about that Death God thing… Don't think I'm gonna leave it like that." Rukia only rolled her eyes.

"I knew you won't." She waved to him and walked through the gate.

"See you around."

%%%

Ichigo stood with his coat unbuttoned, scarf hanging loosely on his chest, right in the middle of the sidewalk. He realized he was making a fool of himself, because he was standing there about ten minutes but he didn't care.

First time in his life, he realized there was a beast living in his body. A bloodthirsty beast, which groaned loudly, yanked his insides, twisting them and biting.

That beast was born the moment he saw Rukia hugging that red haired bastard and laughing at him. _Laughing. _

It was so rare to see her laugh and she was having fun with that little piece of shit.

What was more, she allowed him to _swirl_ around with her.

He felt from the very beginning, that this guy meant trouble. As long as Rukia didn't let him to get closer it wasn't dangerous. But at the moment, it was only one word describing his attitude towards that freak: _war._

Ichigo finally brought himself together and rushed towards the school.

He won't let him get her. Not now. Two months ago, maybe that one would have a chance. But right now? When Ichigo finally realized what he wanted? When they were finally in good terms?

Well, not exactly good because she was still mad because of the hostage thing, but anyways. He won't let some fake friend get his girl.

He needed a good plan. A good, fast and perfectly working plan.

He promised himself, that by the end of that day, he will be prepared.

With that attitude he entered the building, scanning the crowd to find a certain black haired girl. He needed to keep an eye on her.

%%%

Rukia was walking slowly through the corridors. Nothing seemed to change past these months she was absent: the same walls, people hurrying to the classes, talking cheerfully, joking.

She entered the locker room. Luckily, there was nobody in there. She wanted to avoid uncomfortable silence. She changed quickly and headed the classroom, it was quite late.

The moment before opening the door she hesitated. She wanted to prepare herself for all attention directed at her. Twenty pairs of eyes fixed at her, nobody speaking a word. This is what you call uncomfortable situation. She put a hand on the doorknob, trying to evoke at least a tiny bit of courage or confidence.

"Are you coming in or not?" a sharp voice echoed behind her and she took back her hand involuntarily **.**

"Ichigo? Why are you so late?" she asked while he reached above her and opened the door.

"I had some things to do." He replied, grabbed her shoulder and pushed to the classroom.

Rukia didn't have time to react, one second she was summoning at the corridor, the next, she was already inside, with Ichigo's hand curled tightly around her shoulder.

Her eyes went wide as she saw all those people, looking at her exactly like she imagined: there was a mix of insecurity, pity and surprise. She felt so awkward, she even forgot she needed to take her seat.

Then she felt Ichigo's hand pushing her forward. He was still behind her, his chest close to her back, sending waves of heat, which seemed to comfort her a bit.

"What are you looking at?" He spat with irritation. "Close your mouths and go back to whatever you were doing." With that he let go of her and walked to his desk.

Rukia, who was still in the state of shock, reacted instinctively and started to walk too. Not a moment later she was standing near her desk, listening to Keigo's affected whoops; he almost cried of happiness, talking over and over again how happy he was she woke up and yelling at her for not calling him after she left the hospital.

"I visited you a few times, you know that?" He asked all of sudden.

"You did?" that was surprising. She didn't know anyone else came apart from Ichigo and his family.

"Yeah, I saw Ichigo a couple of times, when he was there. Didn't he tell you?" Keigo seemed to be really disappointed, as he slid a bit down on his chair.

"He didn't." Rukia responded glancing at Ichigo who talked with Ishida, a few desks away from her. Did he forget to tell her or did it intentionally?

"What a meanie." Keigo made insulted face. "But I'll forgive him if you come with me on a date tomorrow." He exclaimed.

"Shove it Keigo, she's not going anywhere with you. Which girl would? You're too perverted to go for a real date." A voice from behind cut into their conversation and Rukia saw Tatsuki, smiling from ear to ear.

"What's up, Rukia? How was your holiday?" She asked taking a seat behind her. Rukia noted she was walking somewhat slower.

"Good, thanks." She smiled widely seeing that the girl wasn't reserved or avoiding her.

"Wait, you woke up before holiday? Why am I always the one who finds out last?" Keigo whined helplessly.

"Because nobody pays attention to such a pervert as you." Tatsuki retorted indifferently.

"That's true." A girl with short, curly hair agreed. Rukia didn't remember her name, but it was a nice surprise that someone talked to her as well.

"You too, Mahana? I thought you liked me." Keigo was close to bursting into tears.

"Who in the world would like you?" She replied and a few people around laughed at Keigo's depressed expression.

"Rukia, is it true you had a crash with the bus at full speed and walked to the hospital on your own?" The girl called Mahana asked and Rukia felt that everyone's attention is again on her.

"Wh-What?" She chuckled nervously. "Who would crash with the bus and have enough strength to stay conscious?"

"Mahana, you shouldn't ask her that directly!" Someone spoke.

"Why not, you all wanna know, right?" Mahana wasn't embarrassed at all.

"So, were you struck by lightning and pinned by the tree after that?" Another girl asked and Rukia didn't know what to say at that suggestion. It was so ridiculous, she started to laugh.

"Where did you get those ideas?" She finally managed to speak, while her classmates still sent her curious looks.

"Here and there…" There was a grunt of disappointment.

"Then what happened to you?" Tatsuki asked with knowing smile on her face. Rukia understood it was her chance to make things clear.

"I lent her my bike and she had an accident. That's it." Ichigo suddenly spoke.

"You really did it, Ichigo? Are you nuts? It's obvious she can't ride." Tatsuki stated calmly and members of the Death Gods gang present in the classroom had really hard time to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah, Ichigo. What were you thinking?" A few voices asked and Ichigo was flooded with questions.

"Guys, give me a break. My bike, my decision who rides it." He defended himself, while a few still didn't give up.

Rukia took an opportunity and sat down, smiling gently. It was only beginning of the day and he had already helped her twice. Maybe he really wasn't intending to make her life difficult? Her mind light, she started to unpack books.

%%%

When Orihime walked to the classroom with Chizuru, _she_ was already sitting on _her_ place. Smiling, looking completely content and not worried about anything. Was it because of Ichigo? Had she already trapped him in her long, dirty claws?

Orihime won't allow her to do that. She had prepared a little surprise for Ichigo. He definitely didn't expect that. What was more, nobody, even Tatsuki, did not know about her plan, which was brought to life during winter holiday. She had a lot of time to make it fabulous.

She decided she won't make any other gossips about _her_, that would be too suspicious. However, it was unpleasant surprise to see everybody treated her normally, no sign of previous aversion in their actions. Well, easy come, easy go, Orihime thought. Next time, she'll be doing an action like the one during _her_ first day at school, she needed to come up with something that will discredit her completely. One small lie about arguing in the bathroom couldn't work permanently, especially after all the coma thing.

Orihime rolled her pretty eyes with annoyance just at the thought of it. Everybody were so compassionate towards her, pitying her and wondering how was she doing. It was really irritating. Hadn't they any other interesting topics to discuss?

"Hey, Tatsuki, how are you?" She smiled sweetly, kissing the air next to Tatsuki's cheeks.

"How many times did I tell you not to do that?" Tatsuki growled at her action. She hated that girly welcomes. Too bad, they were so cute. But let be it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to doing that I forgot you didn't like it." She spoke taking a seat next to her and smoothing the skirt. "So, how are you?"

"Thanks, better. I still can't eat much, but I can walk which is a big progress." Tatsuki replied.

"I could cook something special if you like." Orihime offered.

There was a short silence from Tatsuki's side.

"N-no, thanks. It would be such a waste, I really can't eat." She finally spoke.

"OK, I get it, you don't want my food." Orihime said bitterly. Why was it, that people always refused her food? It was so good!

"No, it's not that…" Tatsuki started to explain herself. "I really can't eat right now. But when I get well… I'd love you to… bring me lunch." Tatsuki finished, without any enthusiasm in her vioce, but who cared?

"Sure!" Orihime's mood brightened. Not for long, because the teacher entered the classroom and she was forced to turn around to the front of the class. Due to that action, she perceived with the corner of her eyes the back of _Rukia Kuchiki_. She shuddered at her ugly name. Just wait and see, _Rukia. _I'll show you who is going to win Ichigo's heart.

%%%

Rukia walked to the canteen along with Mahana, Michiru and Keigo. She was so happy to have someone to talk to, even sit during lunch. She planned earlier she will go to the bathroom, or any other secluded place if there will be nobody who could keep her company during the lunch break. It was so surprising that people seemed to be really kind towards her and they were constantly asking if she felt alright. She didn't expect that much from the first day, she was prepared that another gossip will be running around the school. Instead of that, Orihime and Chizuru seemed to completely ignore her. What was perfect option for Rukia- she didn't want to talk to them at all- there was nothing to discuss. Rukia wondered if Orihime was still that madly in love with Ichigo, as Tatsuki told her on the New Year's party. For some reason, she didn't like that thought. Even though she couldn't imagine Ichigo in a permanent relationship with someone like that, one thing bothered her for some time: Tatsuki said he actually _was _with her before he got bored.

How typical.

When boobs and pretty face became not enough for him, he simply dumped her. That was the kind of guy he was, even if it was hard to believe after recent events. She wondered how many girls suffered like that.

"What do you have for lunch Rukia? I suppose something full of nutriens and vitamin! You need to eat well to regain your strength!" Michiru stabbed her playfully between the ribs with her elbow.

"Honestly…? I have no idea." Rukia smiled. "Yuzu made it for me in the morning, I didn't even have the time to check what's inside."

"So let's find out!" Mahana took a seat behind available table and started to pluck her lunch from the bag. Rukia watched in disbelief, as plastic boxes, one by one were placed at the top of the table.

"Are you going to eat all of this?" Rukia thought it was a dream. Six boxes for one person? She would prepare a lunch for herself for a whole week with that much food.

"No, silly." She laughed. "We"- She pointed at Michiru and Keigo- "Are kinda lazy, so we make a lunch for each other. That way, we don't have to prepare food every day." Michiru and Keigo nodded, their eyes fixed on the boxes.

"You can join us if you want. That would mean cooking once for four days, isn't that awesome guys?" Mahana exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on Rukia, join us!" He fell on the knees near to her chair and screamed. "I'm sure your food is like God's ambrosia!" He gripped her knees and Rukia felt people gathered in canteen staring at them.

"Keigo, let me go!" She hissed, moving her knees lightly. "I said let me go!" When he still remained in his position, Rukia swiped and hit his head with her fist.

"Awww, Rukia, you have a hard punch…" he said rubbing his head and coming back to his place. "That hurt."

"I told you to let me go." She answered simply. "Anyway, I'd love to join you, you only need to confirm the things he cooks are edible." She pointed at Keigo, who silenced strangely.

Michiru bent a little towards her, covered her mouth and whispered "You'd be surprised, he's really good at cooking. But do not tell him that. If he finds out, he'll think you'll love him forever and you won't have a moment of peace."

Rukia nodded and opened her box. The smell was heavenly. She wondered if Yuzu could cook something for them from time to time.

Rukia discovered many things during that lunch; she learned, who is who in that school- Michiru, Mahana and Keigo gave her full description of each person, telling about cliques, friendships and romances that took place in the last couple of weeks. To her surprise, she found it quite interesting.

Ok, more like amusing, because she was never a type of person who would care about school's affairs, but it was nice to hear them introducing her into life in that school. Something, she could have experienced a few months ago, if it wasn't for Orihime and her servants.

"And finally, over there, you see the elite." Michiru pointed at the table where Ichigo sat, with Orihime glued to his side. She wondered why didn't he move away from her if he didn't want her. He was talking with Ishida, Sado and Mizuiro. There were a few other girls, like Tatsuki, Chizuru- each had perfect make up and perfect hairstyle. Rukia wondered how much time it took to look like that.

"Yeah." Keigo sighed, his eyes wandering dreamily from girl to girl.

"His biggest wish is to take a seat there one day." Mahana said with bored expression.

"Yeah." He sighed again, still not taking his eyes off of girls.

"But he's too perverted for them to let him in." Michiru appended.

"Yeah."

"And he's such a looser." Mahana added observing his reaction. But Keigo still didn't pay attention to one word they said.

"Yeah." He repeated. About ten seconds later his brain registered the meaning of the words. "Hey! Wait, I'm not a looser! I'm Keigo Asano! One day, you'll be dying to go out with me." He said unhesitatingly, pointing his finger on Mahana.

"That's right." Michiru and Mahana exchanged looks and Rukia laughed at the action.

"By the way, Rukia, why aren't you sitting with Ichigo? How do you two get along? It's so weird you live together." Michiru asked.

"Well, we're not in good terms, however we don't get into each other's way that much." That was an obvious lie, because recently they spent so much time together, she wondered if that was even normal. It was mostly because they were both in the gang. And that was a thing she couldn't tell them.

"I see. But didn't he even try to make friends with you? I mean you live together!" Michiru amplified.

Now when Rukia started to think about it, he really avoided her in public places, even now when they created some kind of friendship.

At school, he behaved mostly like he did not know her. He didn't want to go to school with her, not even introduce to his friends- which she knew.

She glanced at him and felt a little hurt. After all they have gone through together? Was he still like that?

It seemed like the reputation was a number one issue for him.

She was still staring at him, when suddenly he raised his head and their eyes connected. He created something similar to smile, but then it was like he woke up from the dream and noticed Inoue by his side. A small blush of embarrassment appeared on his cheeks as he freed himself from her grasp.

All of this happened in less than a minute and Rukia turned back to their new friends.

"We kinda started from the wrong place." She spoke, a bit distracted.

"I see, so it was a _hate _from the first sight?" Mahana asked chewing slowly her lunch.

"Something like that." Rukia answered, still seeing Ichigo's heated face in her mind.

That image brought different ones, each connected with the party a few days ago. Mostly smirking and seducing ones.

"You know, maybe that's good? Who knows, if you liked him, maybe he would like to use you just like half of the girls in this school?" Michiru added. "You're good looking, but I think you can feel safe if you don't like each other."

"Half of the school? Are you serious? Half of the school fell for that orange head?" Rukia exclaimed. He was a better player than she expected.

"Yep. And the other half is the male half, so practically he got everything what was available." Mahana said bitterly, drinking her juice with the straw.

"Ah, don't listen to her, she's exaggerated it." Michiru butted in. "And that's only because she was one of those girls."

"Michiru!" Mahana yelled.

"What? That's true. Everybody knows, I don't see why Rukia shouldn't." She responded without any embarrassment about revealing her friend's secret.

"Really?" Rukia looked at Mahana in a whole different light right now. It was the kind of girl he liked. She looked at her big brown eyes, short locks around her head in a warm, caramel shade of bronze. She took a discreet look at her chest, which was a bit more than the average. Rukia has never felt that small before.

"Yes, a year ago. You know, he was so cute with flowers, chocolates and all of that. I thought, why not? Maybe I'm the one?" She said without any expression on her face. It was either that painful for her or she got completely over it. Rukia couldn't decide.

"But I wasn't." she stated and sighed heavily. "Can we talk about something brighter, like why is Keigo silent for such a long time?" She pulled his ear and he screamed in pain, starting his triade, but Rukia wasn't listening to them anymore.

She gazed at Ichigo, who has finished his lunch and was stood up from the table together with his friends. Orihime seemed to look for any occasion to make a body-to-body contact with him. She tripped a few times, asked him to discard the remnants of her lunch and basically was doing everything to get his attention. When they were passing Rukia's table, he looked at her once again. Before she could even react, Orihime jumped to his shoulder, and flooded him with questions. He turned his head away and passed the door, speaking to her, while she gripped his arm tightly and chirped happily.

"I think these two belong together. I know they broke up, but come on, just look at them. They _fit_ each other." Mahana said playing with the box.

"Who?" Rukia asked, lost in her thoughts.

"Ichigo and Orihime. No matter who Ichigo plays with at the moment, he always treats Inoue right. Plus, they even have similar, unusual hair color, their kids will be unique, just like them." She added.

Rukia had to admit she was right. They were both beautiful and so eye-catching, you just couldn't miss them. They were made for each other.

"They certainly will." She replied, trying to ignore the new kind of pain in her chest and stomach.

%%%

Ichigo put on his coat and walked through the corridor towards exit. He was thinking all day today; during classes, during lunch break and right now. Still, he had nothing in his mind how to attract Rukia to him. He better comes up with something, or else he'll loose to that friggin' bastard. The thought itself was disgusting. His beautiful Rukia hugged by huge guy with tattoos and red ponytail? This couldn't be happening. He clenched fists around his bag and continued to move forward.

He was observing her all the time, mostly when she wasn't looking. He was glad she managed to make some friends, even if one of them was Keigo and his ex. It was good she wasn't alone. These two times, when they made eye contact in the canteen, he felt like this was it. Like it was exactly how it was supposed to be, only him and her, without anyone around. The only thing that bothered him in that looks was the feeling of disappointment in them. He wondered if she was talking about him with their classmates. And, more importantly, what she said to them.

Maybe he could ask her about her day after they come back. Too bad she didn't finish at the same time as he-she was on PE at the moment- they could walk home together and maybe he would find an opportunity to get closer to her.

Ichigo opened the huge door and stiffened, seeing red ponytail right beside that tree, where they were… he started to grind his teeth. He came for her. And damn it, an hour before she actually finishes her classes! Good for him, he was talking with Tatsuki. That way Ichigo stayed unnoticed and he immediately got back to the building.

He'll wait for her. And he'll tell her. There was no time to loose, if they are already in the stage when he's coming for her after school.

He needed to do something, _immediately. _He walked quickly downstairs, where the gym was located.

He leaned on the windowsill on the corridor leading to the changing rooms and waited, thinking frantically, how he should behave, what to say.

He ran his fingers through his hair and gazed through the window. From this spot, he couldn't see Renji and Tatsuki, but he was sure they were still there. At least Renji.

God, how did it happen? Why was he so blind before?

Did he need that freak to get things going?

No, he had made decision earlier, he wanted it to go slowly like always, but suddenly, he discovered there was no time, that _his _girl was busy with someone else.

He sent his fist towards the marble rail and felt the pain pulsating upwards, together with chilly sensation of the material.

He has never cared about anyone as much as he cared for her.

Was it because she was in the gang? Or because she could stand up to him?

He didn't know.

He only knew he won't let her go to that bastard.

_Calm down. _He said to himself. _What will you tell her? _It had to be something wise, something that could get her…

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" He turned around, his eyes wide. Was he standing here that long? His tongue couldn't create any words.

"I- I… I came to see you." Really wise, Kurosaki. Is this the best you can do?

"What for? Haven't you finished an hour ago?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and he noticed she was still wearing blue shorts and white, loose t-shirt from PE. However, it was not what caught his eye the most. She had a ponytail.

He had never seen her in a ponytail, especially one messed so much. Her cheeks were pink, her chest heaved with breath. He smiled at that view.

She looked adorable.

"I did… but…" then another thought came to his mind "Can you exercise with those feet of yours?" He asked, feeling like the time was passing and he still had no clue how to start what he wanted to start.

"Yes, your ointment worked really well. I was going to thank you for that." She replied, still standing in front of him, expecting some reasonable question.

"Was it all you wanted to ask me?"

Ichigo felt a huge stone in his throat. He just couldn't say one clever word.

"Yes." He said with effort, feeling of resignation washed all over him.

"Well, you could have asked me at home, you didn't have to wait an hour here." She told him, directing herself towards changing room. That was the moment he took a glimpse of red headline on the school exhibition.

Red_. _

_He is waiting for her and you're behaving like a coward. Get yourself together Kurosaki! You can beat Ulquiorra but you can't tell a girl how you feel? Pathetic._

"No." He grabbed her hand before she disappeared in the changing room and dragged her behind the corner.

"What are you doing Ichigo? Let me go! Aw, it hurts!" She yelled at him as he trapped her between the wall and himself.

"Who is he to you?" he asked directly what he wanted to know.

"Who is who to me?" she asked dumbly, rubbing her wrist.

"Who do you think? That tattooed bastard!" He yelled.

"You mean Renji?"

"YES!" Did she really need a confirmation?

"He's just a friend. I already told you about this…" she spoke, her eyes wide. "What got into you, Ichigo? You look… mad." That was it. She saw his beast, it was now wrecking havoc in his guts, driving him furious.

"FRIENDS MY ASS! I saw you together today, hugging, _swirling_ around… Are you a couple?" he completely lost control. Instead of thinking about how much damage he could do to Renji's body, he concentrated on Rukia's lips. There was his answer. Not that he cared if they were a couple, he would tell her anyway.

"We're not!" she exclaimed. "I only forgave him and he was so happy, he got a little carried away." That was her explanation. Still not good enough.

"You forgave him? Why would you do that?" He asked a little calmer, trying to steady his breath, which became jerky all of sudden.

"Because he told me things… and I understood… Wait, why the hell am I explaining myself?" her first state of shock slowly was replaced by anger. "It's not your business! Why do you even care about that?" She pushed him to the chest, but he stood still as a rock, catching her wrist again.

"Because I care about you and don't want you to get hurt!" He retorted loudly. Ichigo felt something got unblocked and he started to talk.

"And I don't like him! I hate him being around you, hugging you, touching you, simply talking to you!" He took a breath, watching how Rukia's eyes became wider with every word he said. "It's not only him! I hate Keigo being close, harassing you every time he has a chance!" There he was. He said it.

"Ichigo…" something quiet escaped her mouth.

"What I am trying to say, I have never, _never, _in my whole life cared…"

"Stop it!" She screamed at him, tone of desperation appeared in her voice.

"Why are you saying things like that? Things you don't mean?" She dropped down her head and stared at her sports shoes. Ichigo watched this reaction and felt like she slapped him directly into his face.

_She didn't believe him._

"I mean it! Rukia, look at me! I am saying the truth!" He could imagine everything she'll say. He could imagine her saying she loved Renji or she simply didn't want him. Those were the worst scenarios. But he had never assumed she won't believe him.

She lifted her head up, looking directly into his eyes, a hurt expression written all over them. "Did you tell this line to all of your girlfriends? Because it sounded convincingly to me, no wonder so many fell for it."

Damn it. _Mahana._ What the hell did she tell Rukia? It's true, he behaved awful towards her, but that was a year ago, it didn't matter anymore, it was Rukia now standing in front of him and didn't believing a word he says.

"Rukia, I was never more serious that I am now. You are the first one to hear it, I swear!" Her eyes told him, she still didn't believe him. A helpless gasp escaped his throat.

"Prove it." She said coldly lifting her face again towards him, proud and firm expression on it. She was pushing him again, to free herself from him, to go back to the changing room right around the corner, but he couldn't let her walk away, not like that.

So he gripped both of her shoulders with his hands, making her unable to move. When she was about to say something, he moved his hands, cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips hardly onto hers.

He'll prove her, if she wants.

She was still, not responding to him at all.

His heart sunk in his chest, but he didn't give up.

He'll show her.

He kissed her, with twice enthusiasm, still holding her cheeks for dear life.

She was still like a statue, completely indifferent.

That was the worst, the bitterest kiss in his life. Every millisecond she stood in front of him, completely ignoring his feelings, was a knife into his back.

His hope slowly turned into desperation, he tried once again, pouring all his soul into the kiss.

"Rukia, come on." He whispered between passionate caresses on her lips. One more time. And one more again.

Stopping meant defeat and he couldn't accept it. So he kept trying.

%%%

Rukia stood there, trapped in Ichigo's arms, her mind fuzzy from all he told her and was _doing _to her.

His mouth was the sweetest thing she has ever tasted. His desperation and passion mixed together made it the most intense experience of her life.

She felt her heart beating so fast it could break her ribcage and escape.

Escape to him.

She felt like crying.

All her body wanted him, all her soul wanted him, she wanted nothing else than to return his kiss and feel his face through her palms.

Learn his features by the touch.

It seemed so easy, especially when he was that close and was giving his all to _prove_ her.

So why did her brain remind her over and over Mahana's and Michiru's words? The stories, about him being so cute and tempting to most of the girls of the Karakura High School? She didn't want to be a next one in the queue.

She didn't.

His lips touched hers again, caressing it gently from right to left, nipping tenderly and simply kissing again.

She didn't want to be another girl.

Ichigo's lips moved from hers and she felt kisses on her eyelids- when did she close them?- and back on her lips. The sensation made her stomach twist.

So what if she was another one?

So what if she's going to suffer? She's already suffering.

So what if he leaves her after he gets bored? At least she'll have a couple of happy weeks.

A few happy weeks are better than none.

With that thought in her mind, she raised her hands and placed them on his, which touched her face. She caressed the skin, where a few scabs from the fight remained on the knuckles and returned his kiss, thinking about months with a broken heart.

%%%

He was about to give up. He couldn't change her mind. No matter how hard he tried, she didn't respond. So he moved to her eyelids, kissing those beautiful eyes, just to feel more pain, make himself sure they will never be his, just because she didn't believe him.

Because of the mistakes of the past.

When he didn't even know her.

He reached to her lips one more time, to place farewell kiss. To let her go, just like she wished.

Then he felt her hands on his. Hope exploded in his chest, a new strength entered his body. He kissed her once again and he felt her lips moving under his.

He wanted to sing with happiness, but he focused his attention back at Rukia. She was the most precious thing for him at the moment.

However, he couldn't hide a smile.

Ichigo took one hand away from her face, to embrace her tiny body.

The moment he took the hand away he felt her stiffen. Like she was still afraid he wasn't serious and could mock her anytime.

He'll prove her.

Ichigo's arm curled against her small form and brought her closer. As close as it was possible.

After he had hugged her, Rukia regained her confidence and kissed him, this time seriously. She touched his face, rubbing softly his cheeks and going slowly into his hair.

He has never felt so much pleasure in his entire life.

Her fingers played with his strands, causing him shivers down the spine.

His hug tightened and his hands wandered on her back. They were so close he felt her shudders.

He could stay like this forever and one day longer.

He realized, that from now on, he won't feel comfortable in any place where she's not present.

Everything, what connected them- the adoption, gang, school- it was special and he felt like his world was suddenly lit by wonderful clear light, like the night is illuminated by the light of the moon, filling the space, which is empty without it.

%%%

Ichigo and Rukia were so much lost in each other, they didn't notice, that the whole conversation was followed by one more person.

The person, whose eyes were now puffy and filled with tears, which streamed down like a waterfall on a beautiful face.

The person, who has sacrificed everything to gain an access to the heart of the one she loved whole her life, to the one she had sworn to make happy.

She understood, there was no place for her, after all he said towards _her_, she knew she didn't stand a chance against something that powerful.

So she cried.

After one last glance at the kissing pair, she ran out of the school, with the side out. She ran to the place she hated the most at that exact moment. She ran, to make her anger and misery leave her body.

She ran to destroy.

Orihime opened the door to the small garage where she kept her bicycle, unnecessary items and, since two days ago, brand new, still shining and not used white motorbike- BMW R1100.

When she took a look at it, she let out a short scream. She hated that thing so much at the moment.

She dragged it outside, crossed the street and threw on the ground behind the bush in the park. She hated it and didn't have a time or strength to get rid of this properly. She just wanted to forget she ever owned it.

Orihime put her hair behind the ear and pinned them with small, blue hair clips, like she always did, glancing with hatred at the vehicle.

Then she followed an impulse.

She started to kick the machine, it didn't matter it was hard and bruised her toes. She just wanted to destroy it with her bare hands.

Orihime's hair flowed behind her as she transferred her feelings into machine, kicking it and pushing with all her strength.

The sweat appeared on her forehead but she didn't care, she only wished _this _to disappear.

She continued her efforts for about thirty minutes, but the thing was completely unscratched. She slowly fell on her knees beside glossy, white varnish, but still continued to punch it with her fists. Tears didn't stop as well.

Orihime Inoue was sitting defeated next to her motorbike, when she heard sound of steps.

What was worse, it was getting closer to her.

The snow was creaking and she knew somebody was coming towards her.

When the branches started to move and the white fuzz fell on the ground, she noticed a tall, slim figure in front. Her eyes stopped watering- instead of that they widened to the size of the table plates. When the intruder spoke, all her body started to tremble subconsciously.

"What are you doing, woman?"

**~ Like I promised, fast update :D It took me a lot of time to write, but I am kinda satisfied with the result. I'm not exactly sure how will you react at the way I brought Ichigo and Rukia together, but I hope you don't feel disappointed.**

**And I just wanted to say huge thank you to _~laari w. black._ who wrote the most fantastic review I ever received! Thank you!**

**Next update next week, now I'm leaving you to wonder who is the mysterious voice at the end of that chapter :O XD**

**Take care! M.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I asked you, what you were doing." A man with his arm in the sling stared down at her, making her body feel like a gelatin. Everything about him screamed "Don't mess with me!". Orihime couldn't calm down and continued to tremble, her words trapped in her throat. She didn't even have enough strength to take away her eyes from his steely, green and piercing ones. She had never felt that defenseless before.

"Will you speak up or will I be forced to make you spit it out?" He threatened with atrocious brutality.

"I-I…I-I…" Orihime stuttered, still gazing at the man, who was unmoved. He seemed like a machine, without a single emotion on his face, perfectly composed.

"I didn't come here to hurt you by any means. Calm down and speak." The stranger informed her, however that statement didn't make her even a bit calmer. The only thing she was able to do was to say something incoherent, just enough to satisfy him. She understood she had no other choice. Even though he guaranteed he didn't want to hurt her, she had a feeling he could crush her easily, even if his arm was apparently injured. He was appalling.

"I-I… trying..t-to… destroy." She gestured towards the motorbike lying on the white snow, completely unharmed by her previous actions.

A man turned his head mechanically to the machine and then looked back at her, pinning her form more into the cold snow she was sitting at.

"How?" he directed the question towards her and she still unable to regain her ability to talk, shuddered both from the cold and fear.

"K-kick." He didn't respond or ask further questions, he only stared at the white motorbike, which fit perfectly to the winter scenery around him.

He walked towards it, brought it up and pitched it on the supporting leg.

Orihime had no strength to protest. She only observed him, as he performed inspection of the object, as it was a rare specimen in the museum.

After a long silence, he asked her a question again.

"Why are you crying?" That was the last thing she expected him to ask, he didn't seem like someone caring about feelings. Doesn't matter if they were his or someone else's. What was more interesting, she answered for this one easily.

"I was dumped." She confessed, clenching her fists at her knees and trying to hold back new tears coming to her eyes.

"Was it by any chance Ichigo Kurosaki?" His black fringe overrode one of those intensely green eyes for a moment, and Orihime felt a wave of anger and courage; she felt like standing up and punching that dangerously looking guy directly into his face for mentioning that name. She didn't ponder what possibly he knew, she only felt this was entirely not his business.

That is why she stood up, her knees lightly shaking, and faced him. Her eyes narrowed, without any sign of previous weakness. She was about to tell him something about not sticking his pale nose into stranger's life, but what came through her mouth surprised both of them.

"Yes." Her voice was confident and she could bet, he was taken-aback, even if his facial expression was almost the same as a second ago. Almost.

After a moment of hesitation, he took a step closer, hypnotizing her with that withering look. "Do you hate him?"

That was a difficult question.

At first, she wanted to scream "No, of course I don't! I love him!", but then, she remembered the words he directed to _her_. And how he kissed _her_.

Pain flickered in her chest, she felt like she couldn't stand it.

Orihime has already hated Ichigo Kurosaki, she hated his guts! She hated both of them!

"YES!" She screamed towards stranger, with tears filling her eyes again.

"How about Rukia Kuchiki? Do you hate her too?" He kept asking so precisely… who was he? But when she started, she couldn't stop.

"YES! I hate them both!" Orihime's hair fell on her shoulder, as she bent her head, to avoid his gaze. The wound was too fresh to share it with anyone, she couldn't stand the thought of these two together…

"Do you want revenge?" He asked once again, the same lifeless voice, the same lifeless expression on his face.

"YES!" she cried. She definitely wanted revenge. She wanted them to regret the moment they met, she wanted them to pay for ruining her happiness.

"Good." He paused. "Would you cooperate with me?" he asked, his eyes forcing her to say yes once again. Apparently, even if she had no choice, she felt it was the best eventuality. So she did it.

"Good." He repeated. " Meet me tomorrow, at 5 pm on the playground near your house. Bring this- he pointed at the machine- along with you." That was an order, she felt she couldn't refuse and her protests won't do any good.

She didn't know him, didn't know what he was planning, why was he helping her and how did he know about her affair or place of living, but one thing she was sure- he was serious and that was the point of no return for her. She was already involved, either she wanted it or not. After all, the longer she observed him, the longer she felt it was a good thing to do. A thing which could make her feel better.

"I don't know you." She simply stated.

"My name is Ulquiorra Ciffer. See you tomorrow." With that, he turned around and without looking back, left the same way he came: through the bushes, causing a lot of snow to fall down.

Orihime stood in the same place for a couple of minutes, since she was in a deep shock. That was the weirdest talk she had ever had.

But then she remembered Ichigo's mouth on Rukia's, that passionate expression they shared, and a sadistic smile appeared on her face.

He'll regret his choice. Deeply.

%%%

"Do you believe me now?" Ichigo stood back for an inch from Rukia, but not letting go of her arms. He could kiss her whole hours, his heart has never beaten so quickly and his brain was never that fuzzy from a kiss. He felt like he was drunk, both with happiness and sensations.

She was finally his, the rest didn't matter as long as she was with him.

Lost in his thought, he didn't notice her silence.

Ichigo kissed the top of her head. "Rukia?" he asked once again, this time uncertainty popped up his words. What was it? At the end she kissed him back… he didn't understand.

When she still didn't answer, he pushed her for an arm's length, and when he saw her face, his heart stopped again, her eyes were not happy at all, they were shining and glossy, like she was only step away from bursting into tears.

This couldn't be because he was such a bad kisser.

"Rukia…? What is it? Tell me." He watched carefully her face, wondering what induced her that kind of emotions. Was he indelicate forcing himself at her? Now when he thought about it, his actions were so sudden…

"I wish I could believe you, but I can't." she said guardedly, not looking at him.

Ichigo felt that his blood froze in his veins. Then it was still not enough.

On the second thought, he saw a light of hope in her words: she actually wanted to believe him. There was still a chance.

"I don't know what else I could say to make you believe that no one has affected my life as much as you did, that I could no longer be without you. Give me a chance. Be with me and I'll show you… just give me the chance." He ended, feeling of resolve and confidence turning up in his heart. He just knew, that if they only were together, things will shape up somehow.

"Ok." She hid her head in his chest, her arms still curled around his waist. He smiled, because he knew, that it will finally be alright, she only needs some time to make sure he was hers.

"Wanna go home?" He spoke to the tip of her head he had under his chin.

"Yes." She answered and let go of him. "I only need to change. Wait, no, I can't go home with you." She placed her palm on her forehead, tapping it a few times, like she was clearing her mind. "I promised Renji to go back with him, I'm sorry. I really need to talk to him about something important." Ichigo completely forgot that the moron was waiting outside and felt his inner monster growling softly. However the thought of Rukia as his girlfriend seemed to pacify it for some time.

"See you at home, ok? By the way, are we going today for training?" She asked leaning from the door frame to the changing room.

"Yes, we're supposed to be there in the evening." Ichigo responded.

"Good, I want to talk to Urahara about my bike. I can't rest like this forever. Bye." She said back to him before she disappeared in the unit.

Ichigo wrapped himself into the clothes and rushed towards exit. It went not exactly as he planned- but knowing she agreed to be with him for some time, he could be calmer about Renji. At least if it was about her. He couldn't be sure about him and his actions. Even though he felt jealous, he decided to let it go and wait for her at home. They had all evening for themselves.

%%%

When Rukia met Renji, she completely couldn't focus on a conversation with him. He was talking, but the words seemed to bypass her brain.

Ichigo occupied her mind completely.

She almost fell for it. She almost believed him. He was so convincing… yet she knew he was great at these things. She needed to watch out.

_Watch out for what, Rukia? You have already agreed to be with him, there is nothing worse you could do._

The most pitiful thing was that part of Rukia danced wildly, enjoying the thought of being Ichigo's girlfriend; his possessiveness, his devotion… It was so true, so strenuous, it couldn't be fake…could it?

She decided to drop it for the time being. If her heart would be broken into pieces, this was worth it. She has never felt anything so powerful towards a man, damn it, it was even her first kiss, what she swore to her herself he will never get to know about. Her life was such a mess she didn't even had the time to think about something as trivial as love.

And Ichigo… it was just Ichigo, he waltzed into her life without even realizing how much he changed it. If he was telling the truth, he was not the only one, whose fate was affected. When she remembered those lips, those eyes… the perfect shape of his shoulders which made her believe there was no safer place in the whole world…

In addition, there was so much more: he loved the bikes as much as she did, he knew her past, her fears and even though he was irritating as hell, and there were times she wanted to strangle him, she was always glad to have him beside her. She wished for nothing more than this state of happiness to last forever.

There was one more thing, which bothered her.

She didn't want to admit it in the beginning, but she couldn't escape it; she felt desire.

A lot of it.

It will be so difficult to live in the same house, where everywhere she looked there was Ichigo- him, his scent, his things… Especially with Karin, Yuzu and Isshin.

Good God, if Isshin knew, he would probably buy them condoms at once.

"And then that elephant threw the piano through the window." Rukia caught that sentence and furrowed her brows.

"What elephant?" She asked, completely surprised, diverting her eyes on Renji. "What are you talking about?" Rukia looked at him like he was crazy, trying to push away from her mind the image of cheerful Isshin, handing her and Ichigo a small package.

Renji sighed heavily.

"I was wondering when you will notice. I have been talking about freaking animals for over ten minutes, and you just kept walking by my side. Did something happen?" He seemed worried.

"No, I am just… a little distracted." She thought it was a huge misunderstanding. She wasn't able to perceive anything clearly. "It was a tough day at school… and I still have a lot of work to do to catch up." She tried to explain herself somehow, although it was not easy to think about any good excuse, when all you think about is a certain orange headed someone.

"Catch up to what?" He asked and Rukia has just realized her mistake. Renji didn't know about the coma. What was more, she didn't want him to know; he would demand for her to quit the gang, what she couldn't and didn't want to do.

"Well… I've been sort of sick before winter holiday, so I have a lot of material to revise…" At least that wasn't a lie.

"Something serious?" He kept asking and she saw his face becoming gloomy. If he knew… he would kill her.

"No, just a flu." She said smoothly, guilt building up in her pit. She has never lied to Renji, he was too good in reading her. She hoped this time, after such a long separation, he won't notice anything suspicious.

Thankfully, he didn't.

"That's good." He said. "You know, I want to ask you something."

"Go on." She encouraged, trying to push away images of Ichigo's eyes burning with passion…

"I talked to Tatsuki earlier today… and I was wondering one thing…" he suddenly looked abashed. "Actually she gave me the idea, but I… Well, the thing is…"

"Just say it already!" Rukia couldn't stand it anymore, he was just talking circles.

"Sorry. I'll ask directly: what do you think about me joining Death Gods?" he finally finished the sentence.

Rukia clammed up.

"You…? Seriously?" Rukia stopped walking, that was really unexpected.

"Yeah, I just thought… I am not riding my bike as often as I would like to, besides I have nobody to train with… and there is that thing with Espadas… I'd like to help somehow. For Kaien." He added, a flash of pain flashed in his eyes.

"I understand." She really did. It was reasonable for him to join. They would gain one more strong member. They surely needed him. After that retched New Year's Eve, the rest was familiar with him, he had helped a lot, there should be no difficulties. As for the beginning race Rukia was sure he could make it.

"I'll talk to them about this, what do you say? And I'll let you know. Still, you must know that there is some kind of test for fish." She smirked.

"Really, what is it?" His brows went high with curiosity.

"You'll see when you do it. It would be unfair for me to tell you. It's supposed to be without any preparation. Besides, you don't know if they even want you."

"They will." He smiled confidently towards her, as she brought her keys from the pocket.

"We'll see. Look, I don't want to trouble you here in the morning or in the afternoon to come for me- _or more like I am counting on someone else_, she added in her mind- so let's meet on Saturday, what do you think? We'll talk everything over." She suggested while pushing the keys into the locker.

"Saturday is ok for me. How about you come to my place? I'll show you how I live, maybe even brew a tea myself for you." He winked playfully and she smiled in response.

"Tea made by Renji? It's a must to go for it." She teased. "See you then, um, about 1 pm?" That would be quite confident hour, she could go by herself, it wasn't dark at that time.

"Well, I have extra classes up until 4 pm." He shook his head.

"On Saturday?" Rukia exclaimed in surprise.

"Unfortunately. I have backs with Math." He flinched. "So, 6 pm, is that Ok? Give me something to write, I need to give you my address."

"Oh, Ok, I'll make it somehow. Here you are." She opened her school bag and Renji wrote his address on the last page of her notebook for Japanese.

"Thanks. See you then." She entered the house and sent him another smile, as he waited until the door were closed.

She looked through the viewfinder just to see that he stood in front of the house a minute longer, then turned around and walked away, his posture hunched, hands in the pockets. Apparently even his manner of walking didn't change through all this time.

Rukia took off her jacket and shoes, then walked into the living room, screaming:

"I'm home!"

Of course, first thing she noticed was the orange in the living room. It took all of her willpower not to burn with a blush. There was Yuzu in the kitchen, maybe Karin too.

"Hey." Ichigo switched the channel in the TV. "Good to see you back."

For a stranger he looked no different than usual: his comfortable and a bit sloppy pose, scowl on his face… but Rukia knew him better than that.

All his muscles were tense, his grip on the pilot was so tight, his knuckles went white.

After he had noticed Rukia's eyes wandered to his hand, he threw the pilot away, with too much force.

He was restless, nervous, definitely not the feelings he should have sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

Was it possible he really was that much jealous because of Renji? Was it possible he was telling the truth?

Even if it was true about the jealousy, she still couldn't be sure it was because of his feelings for her. It could still be that part of his masculine brain, which loved to compete. And he proved more than once that he was always first for a fight.

"Yeah." Rukia responded, avoiding his gaze.

"Rukia! Come over here at once!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen and Rukia took the opportunity to run away.

"What is it, Yuzu?"

"Just tell us everything about that friend of yours! Who is he?" Yuzu started, but Karin, who was sitting beside her, didn't stay back, she asked another bunch of questions.

"How long do you know each other? Is he your boyfriend? Why doesn't Ichigo like him? Where did he get this tattoos?" Rukia wanted to escape immediately, but she couldn't do it. She just could not avoid their questions, not Yuzu's and Karin's.

However, it was still a fact, that she was never one to girls' talks. She just wasn't good at it. Hell, she didn't even know if she had ever done it.

"Girls, give me a break… I'll tell you, just stay silent for one minute." She asked politely. It would be easier if she just told everything at once.

So she started to answer every single question as precisely as she could, not mentioning Kaien, motorbikes and other too personal information she wasn't prepared to share.

Both of them listened with sparkles in their eyes, mouth wide open, but when she finished, as simply as she could, saying they were just friends, they hummed with disappointment.

"Isn't there even a tiny chance for something more?" Karin really hoped for some good story.

"No, there isn't for sure. We grew up together, we're like family." She replied, with embarrassed smile. She only wanted to go to her room and end this conversation. Nevertheless, Karin didn't want to drop it.

"You know, Ichigo said the same about Orihime some time ago, but it seems like she's really, I mean _really_ in lo…"

"Karin! Can you tidy up your clothes from the living room? I told you so many times not to leave the mess behind you!" Ichigo's voice from the adjacent room cut in her sentence, what only proved he was eavesdropping.

"Will you shut up Ichigo and watch the TV? I'll clean it up later! We're just having a serious conversation here, don't interfere!" Karin yelled back, already turning to Rukia.

"So, as I said, Orihime is really persistent if it's about our brother, and I think sooner or later…"

"Seriously, Karin, clean it up!" Ichigo entered the kitchen, murderous look on his face.

"Since when are you the tidying-freak in this house?" Karin jumped off the chair and marched to the living room with offended expression.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

Rukia fought with outburst of laugh, she just couldn't believe him.

Did he really thought she has not realized by now how much Orihime was obsessed with him? The main question was if he returned her feelings. And where was a place for her in all of this mess? Sometimes Rukia believed she possessed the talent to pack herself into trouble. Whole her life since her 15th birthday was a proof for that thesis.

"Rice omelet with vegetables. It'll be ready in about an hour." Yuzu answered, going back to her pots. It was no fun in girls' talk, if there was a guy in the room, right? Ichigo ruined Yuzu's plans, but Rukia felt like hugging him for that.

"Great, I'll go to change and try to make a piece of homework, if you don't mind that is." Rukia asked. "I really have a lot to do today."

"Yes, go on, I'll call you when it's ready, don't mind us, do your things." Yuzu's smile was really warm.

"Thanks, Yuzu." Rukia replied, while climbing the stairs.

"Wait, Rukia! You have my notebook, right?" Ichigo asked, following her. Not that she didn't expect that. Of course she didn't have his notebook; she understood he wanted to talk.

"It should be somewhere in my room."

They walked side by side through the hall, their hands brushing each other occasionally.

When they were out of the reach of eyes from someone from downstairs, Ichigo simply caught her hand as they entered Rukia's room.

There wasn't anything extraordinary about it, just simple gesture. However it still made Rukia's heart quicken. She didn't let go of him even as she reached the bed, where she wanted to sit.

She just pulled him together.

Ichigo also wasn't willing to break the connection. He sat in front of her on her bed, intertwining their fingers together, looking at their joined hands.

It was so good to be like that. If she only was sure he meant it all, and was not using her… it would be perfect.

"You should not listen to Karin." He started immediately. "Orihime is only my friend… it's true we have been some time together…by accident actually, but that's not the point…I really couldn't see the two of us in that kind of relationship…" When Rukia heard him pleading, she really felt it wasn't time for this. She already knew there was something between him and Inoue, she didn't need him to explain this, especially when she couldn't tell the difference between the lie and the truth.

So she put pointer finger on his lips "I don't want to listen to this."

She immediately regretted her action, because he did something really stupid and unexpected: he kissed that finger. It wasn't exactly a kiss, only the gentle cluck, but Rukia felt shivers all over her body just because of it.

She drew her hand back immediately, simply staring at him in surprise.

Ichigo, however, wasn't embarrassed at all. He only smirked towards her the way he always did. "Don't look at me like that, you agreed to be my girlfriend." He said with self-satisfaction, and more familiar feelings flooded Rukia immediately: annoyance and a strong will to punch his face.

"I can always take it back." She responded looking him in the eye.

"But you won't." he said confidently, lifting her chin a little with his thumb, already bending himself towards her.

"That is something you can't be sure." She cut with a small glint in her eyes, freeing herself from his grasp. Enough kissing for today, she needed to slow down, even if his lips looked so tempting.

"Unfortunately." He backed off, bitter disappointment visible in his features, even though he tried really hard to hide it.

"There is something I want to settle." Rukia said, playing with his fingers. Their two hands were still connected somehow and Rukia didn't feel like letting go of him. She could allow herself for that small indulgence.

"What?"

"I don't want anyone to know about us." She said, looking directly at him. She had been thinking about it seriously. If nobody knew, there was less chance he would boast about "scoring" another one- in the worst case scenario- and she could save her pride if he became too quickly bored with her. It was the best solution, however not the easiest. There would be really limited time to actually enjoy being together, not to mention how much trouble it will bring to keep it private.

The surprising thing was, he didn't seem to mind.

"Why?" Now it was his time to play with her hand and she allowed his finger to draw patterns on the inner side of her hand.

"Because I say so." She smiled triumphantly.

He only sighed heavily in response, dropping his head on his chest.

"Geez, woman. You are really going to make my life miserable, aren't you?"

"Only if you deserve it." She grinned, trying not to let her heart dance cha-cha. It meant he agreed to everything. He agreed to everything to prove her he cared about her. Why would he go through such effort if he didn't…?

Gosh, she needed to slow down, but she just couldn't, when it was so neat around him.

"Now tell me, is it true what you told Karin and Yuzu? About Renji? That you are like family?" Ichigo's voice was deep.

"Yes." Rukia answered simply. "I knew you were listening. I want to make it clear, there is nothing between me and Renji. Nothing besides really unique friendship bond. He is like a brother to me." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. Right when he was opening his mouth to say something, they heard someone running the stairs, yelling "Ruuuuuukia!"

They jumped off the bed immediately, both in adverse sides of the room, staring at each other with terror. Just before the door slammed open, Rukia managed to get to her desk and pretend she's flipping through her books.

They saw Isshin in the doorway, still in his doctor's gown, wide, goofy smile on its place.

"Rukia! The dinner is ready! Come down and eat with us!" He screamed, as Rukia turned herself to face him.

"Um… Ok, I'll be going right away…" She was completely rattled, it was so close… She didn't even want to think what would happen if Ichigo's father saw them together on the bed, joined hands.

That would be total disaster.

They needed to be more careful next time.

"Damn it, old man, hasn't anyone told you to KNOCK?" Ichigo, who was standing near the entrance, yelled and sent his fist directly into Isshin's belly, what he managed to block.

"Nice punch, my son!" He replied, sending a kick to Ichigo. "And a nice doooooodg…" Ichigo avoided his hit, that was why Isshin completely lost balance and fell on the floor with loud thud.

"What are you doing upstairs, dad? You were only supposed to tell Rukia about dinner!" That was Karin's furious voice, which echoed in the whole building.

"We're going down, Karin, don't worry!" Rukia shouted back, grabbing Isshin's clothes and dragging him outside.

"Come on, Mr Kurosaki, it's time to eat. Are you coming or not?" She added seeing Ichigo's dumbfounded face.

In this house, you needed to take care of things with strong hand.

%%%

"Do you think I'll get the permission to ride a bike soon? I can't stand being so useless when there is so much going on." Rukia spoke to Ichigo as she sat on the back of his B-King, while they were almost on their training place.

"I really doubt it. I think they will let you ride in about two weeks, maybe longer. If you asked me, I wouldn't let you drive for at least two months." He replied, concern palpable in his words.

"Just don't give them that idea." She mumbled disgruntled and silenced. That was a weighty aggravation. If the rest, especially Urahara, who was some kind of leader, thought alike she was screwed.

"You're not objective. How long it took for you to get back to your motorbike after accident?" Rukia asked all of sudden. Come to think of it, she had no idea how was he doing when she was, ekhm… _sleeping_.

"Well, I came back right after I finished my physical therapy. I was perfectly fit, so nobody made a big deal about it."

"See? That's unfair. I am perfectly fit as well. You should let me ride." She said with anger. It's true she's short, but that feature definitely didn't make her weak! If she said she could handle, she could do it, why nobody seemed to listen to what she says?

"Just shut up. We don't want you to get hurt again. You must trust us in this matter and be patient." He said and turned left into the hole in the fencing. Rukia didn't respond. She just couldn't win Ichigo over.

He accelerated on the straight road and Rukia embraced him snugger, oh, it felt so good to feel the speed again. The winter air pierced her jeans and jacket, but the emotion was unique as always. It would be perfect, if only she had her bike under her and a handlebar in her hands. Why didn't they understand she needed it almost as desperately as she needed to breathe?

Not that riding together with Ichigo wasn't good. It was fantastic. He was a lot better than her in technique, it was obvious just observing his soft moves. He looked like someone who didn't do anything other than ride for whole his life. The velocity was also a lot higher than she would allow herself, and she enjoyed it as well. But it wasn't the same as she had her own Ninja under control. There were two different things, you simply couldn't compare.

%%%

"Is everyone already in here?" Urahara spoke, as Ichigo and Rukia joined the rest, who was gathered around the bonfire in one of the metal rubbish bins, pressing their backs comfortably into the piles of tires. It seemed they were the last people to join.

Ichigo got off the bike and helped Rukia to jump down from the machine. She waved towards Tatsuki and sat beside her, without even looking at him.

He understood it was the part when he was supposed to stay away from her to make everyone think they were not a couple.

He thought he had nothing against it, but now when she receded, he wanted to join her. All in all, he gripped his emotion and sat beside Chado.

"Ok, so today, before we start, me and Yoruichi have something to tell you." Urahara continued, making sure nobody was missing.

"Are you guys getting married?" Matsumoto asked. "High time."

"No, unfortunately not, Rangiku, however we'll keep that in mind if we will. You could be a witness." Urahara replied cheerfully, what brought him a hit into the head from Yoruichi. "Stop talking nonsense and come to the point." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so tense, Yoruichi…" Urahara started, but seeing her gaze, he immediately evoked his solemn tone. "So." He spoke looking at his friends.

"After New Year's explosion and fights, me and Yoruichi decided to make a little research about Espadas. For those couple of days, we tried to find as many of them as it was possible and find out, how multiple group we cope with." He nodded to Yoruichi.

"If our assumptions are correct, there are about twenty-five, at most thirty Espadas. We counted Grimmjow too, even though since his last attack on Rukia and Ichigo he completely disappeared." Yoruichi continued. "As most of us felt during New Year, it is getting too dangerous with them; they crossed the line and we cannot leave it any longer in the state it is right now." She paused for a moment, observing reactions. Most of them nodded lightly their heads or listened intently.

"We choose the easiest, however not the safest option, which is to challenge them. Once. We want to organize one, big race, which will decide who leaves the town: us or them. If it is necessary, we want also to take part in the battle, because we know they won't let it go that easily. Things have gone too far and I can't see a better scope. Now tell us what you think." Yoruichi finished, extending her hands without any gloves towards the fire, to heat them up.

"I'm in." Ichigo immediately responded. "It is the best opportunity to get rid of all of them at once."

"Me too."

"And me." Many other voices were heard, it seemed like they were unanimous.

"You must be aware of the danger of this operation. If they lose the race, they will be furious. If they are furious, they are harder opponents. If they are harder opponents, you get more injured. In addition they could have numerical superiority. I strongly advise to each one of you to think of it really carefully. I don't want to scare you, but there is a possibility of death, we don't know what they plan at the moment, yet I'm sure they are not sitting idly." Urahara added, playing with his hat. "If anyone wants to quit, it is the best time. Nobody will blame you, we understand this is really dangerous." His gaze stayed a bit longer at Hanataro and Hitsugaya.

"There is nothing wrong in being afraid. This is the first and the last time I mention leaving the group. From now on, we begin intense preparations for the battle. So I'm asking once again, is there anyone who wants to quit?" Urahara slid his vigilant eyes over every face, searching for fear and indecision. What pleased him, there wasn't that kind of expression on any face. There was determination, worry, anger, amusement, excitement, detachment, but there wasn't indecision anywhere.

"Good. I'm glad you all stay." He smiled. "Could you explain them what do we do, Yoruichi?"

"Sure." She took over again, while the rest doubled their attention. "To the end of the week, we train here, to improve speed. This is what matters for this week. Speed, speed, once again speed. Nothing else interests us. We'll be racing on the straight lines, in the laps, you'll see. Next week, we're going to Mayuri's garage." She nodded towards him. "We will train our strength there- mixed martial arts to be precise- and a bunch of useful evolutions on our bikes, which can't be trained without mattresses and coverage. This is all you need to focus on for now, we will slowly enforce new things. Any questions?" Yoruichi concluded and grabbed her helmet.

"One. When do you think we will race them?" Hisagi asked lifting himself from his spot, as most of them did. They wanted to start training at once.

"We think March or April, it depends on weather. We don't want any other risk than is necessary. We hope they won't do anything stupid by that time." She winced, curling her long ponytail on top of the head to hide it under the helmet.

"How do you want to let them know about the race? Do you want to give them time for preparations or just take them from surprise?" Hitsugaya was next.

"Well, we want to wait until the conditions start to improve and then challenge them." Urahara took this one. "We want to give them enough time for their preparation- they would not agree for a race of that importance to occur from day to day, they are not stupid. We want to give them about month to prepare. That way we are in better situation, because we train harder from now. It's up to us how we use it. Any other doubts or can we start?"

"One more." It was Rukia's voice. "When will I get the permission to ride my bike? I can't just sit while you guys train so hard! I don't want to stay back!" She exclaimed angrily, because she had a sneaking feeling about the answer.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but we were thinking about dismissing you from that…"

"There is no way you're gonna do that! You can take my bike away, you can spirit me away in the deep forest, but I will come! I won't just sit on my ass calmly why you are fighting! Don't expect me…"

"Ok, ok, I felt you'd react that way, but it's always good to try." Urahara smiled the way he always did. "I've figured it would be good for you to sit with Mayuri one more month and observe us, you could also make some snacks if you are bored!" Rukia jabbed him with elbow.

"I'm not your cook! I want to ride, damn it!" She exploded. One more month? This was an eternity for God's sake! The rest will leave her far behind after their heavy trainings, she couldn't allow it!

"I know you want, but I don't want you to get hurt. You still need to rest. It's been only two weeks since you woke up so you shouldn't overtrain yourself. Take it easy, Rukia. Trust me I know what is best for you and for all of us." He ended soothingly and Rukia was mad at herself for being so gullible and believing his smooth words. He knew exactly what to do to make her docile.

"Ok." She shrugged and headed grudgingly towards Mayuri, sending a single helpless look to Ichigo, who smiled symphathetically, put on his helmet and set off for the training, leaving her alone with the odious man with pale blue skin.

What the hell will she be doing here? Next time she needed to remember to bring herself a book or mp3, she thought bitterly and climbed on top of one of the highest pile of tires, to see everything clearly.

**~ So, next chapter for you! A day earlier than expected but I hope you don't mind and enjoyed it. Next one in the upcoming week. At least I'll try, because I'll be much busier than I was now. And hmm... did I mention before that I love your reviews? :3 Have a wonderful week, everyone!**

**M.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_"RUN!" Rukia felt Ichigo's hands pushing her back hardly. She almost fell on the concrete ground. The dread however, gave her strength to raise shaking knees. Rukia was so much petrified, she reacted instinctively; she started to run without looking back. Her legs were carrying her far away from the spot of the battle._

_She heard loud cries behind, but that didn't stop her; she didn't care; she didn't think. Didn't _want_ to think._

_The panic was overwhelming all senses, she felt sweat and pain all over her body. When she noticed a considerable bush, she jumped into without hesitation, kneeled and hid her head on the ground praying nobody found her; she wanted to disappear._

_Unfortunately, she could still hear the sounds of fight. They were everywhere in her head, echoing in her brain, chest and engraving in the memory._

_After she had sobered meagerly, she lifted her head for an inch, to glance if she was safe._

_She was._

_Yet the images she saw in front of her, made her freeze in the spot, freeze with shame and sorrow. The hoarse scream congealed in her mouth, she wasn't able breath._

_Her friends being tortured a couple of meters from her and she was hiding in the bush like a coward. Single droplets of salty water fell noiselessly on the ground._

_Ishida was stabbed with the knife on the stomach again and again by pink haired Espada, with cheerful and calm expression on his face._

_Sado was surrounded by five enemies, two of them, already have successfully unmoved his huge fists, the rest throwing hard, pointed stones towards his head._

_Yoruichi and Urahara were standing back to back, panting from effort, all covered in blood, trapped by at least ten people with knuckle-dusters on their hands._

_A lot more Death Gods were lying on the ground motionlessly, in pools of their own blood._

_Rukia trembled with fear and disgust to herself. She couldn't stand being alive anymore, each beat of the heart seemed to be stolen from those who truly deserved it._

_However when she recognized next yell of pain, the hot tears streamed down her face. Her eyes subconsciously searched for the person it belonged to. The person, whose orange hair were in Ulquiorra's grasp, was battered equally with the rest; next second Grimmjow mercilessly broke his hand and kicked his abdomen._

_Rukia cried and felt she couldn't hide anymore. She decided to stand up, she wanted to die if that was going to happen to all of them._

_She desperately lifted her head higher and composed her strength to stand up._

_Her body was so heavy, she almost lost consciousness from effort. She tried again and again, but none part of her even winced. She howled in frustration, more tears coming on her face, sweat sliding down her back._

_Once again she heard Ichigo's scream, this time louder than before; she couldn't take it; she wanted somebody to shoot her, so that she didn't have to listen to it._

_Onefold moan soared into the air, soon joined by many others, what created one, massive symphony of pain._

_Rukia watched in horror, like in a slow motion movie, as Espada with blue strands caught her lover's head and jerked it forcefully to the side, causing it to droop lifelessly on his chest in a grotesque angle. After that action, he burst out with sinister laugh._

_Rukia screamed with all her might, her mind rejecting what was obvious, heavy stone masticating her chest._

_It was impossible, impossible… impossible… No…_

Rukia's eyes shot open, her sight blurry because of the tears and sweat. She sat gustily and coughed time after time, trying to catch her breath.

Her pajamas and sheets were all wet and creased, the round shaped moon behind the window shone peacefully, unaware of anything.

There was a silence around.

Her mind finally understood it was only a dream.

A fucking scary dream.

Rukia cursed, wiping the sweat and tears off of her face with shaky fingers.

She threw her legs to the ground and lifted herself; it turned out she was still too affected by the emotions in the dream- she fell on the floor.

Trying to regain her senses, she sat on the creamy carpet, steadying her breath.

Breath in, breath out. Slowly.

This was the worst nightmare she had ever had. None, even those after accident with Kaien, was ever that brutal and realistic at once. She could still hear the groans of pain mixed with brutal laughs; the smell of the blood in the air.

Her heart was beating as if she had ran a marathon only a minute ago, her skin was sticky, she needed a shower really badly.

She started to lift herself up once again, holding on to the bed tightly.

"It was just a dream, Rukia… only a bad dream. Put yourself together and go to the bathroom." She encouraged herself, making little steps with trembling knees.

She walked slowly through the corridor, not to wake anyone up. It was probably the middle of the night and she looked like a victim of the madman.

She finally reached the bathroom and closed the door for a locker.

When she met her reflection in the mirror, she almost screamed with fear. There were dark shadows under her eyes, her hair was a mess, the cloth was stacked to the body in most parts, and above all, she was unhealthy pale. Her usual white complexion looked like a skin of the defunct, with violet and blue shades at the joints.

"God…" she murmured and bent to the washbasin to drink some water and splash her face.

Next thing she did was to go under the shower. She used cold water, to wake herself up completely. She didn't want to sleep anymore. Not tonight.

Rukia threw the dirty pajamas into the basket, put on the bath robe and still with uncertain steps, came back to her room, where she changed the sheets.

It was exactly 4 am. She completely had no idea what to do at that ungodly hour.

Except one thing, which was ridiculous, but bothered her a lot.

She saw that dead expression over and over again, even if she was completely awake at the moment.

Every time she thought about it, unbearable pain from the dream appeared for real.

After ten minutes of sitting on the bed and staring blankly to the nocturnal sky outside, Rukia decided to put on her school uniform and go to Ichigo.

That was unreasonable thing to do, but she couldn't calm down completely if she wasn't sure.

So she repealed the door, with number 15 hanging loosely on it, and glanced inside to check him out .

Her eyes were already used to darkness so she found him without any problem, lying in his bed on the side, his handsome face directed towards her.

The cover was draped around his hips, but Rukia focused on his chest in a white, long sleeved T-Shirt, holding a breath to hear and see everything precisely.

She noticed his body moved delicately up and down, while he was making soft huffs simultaneously.

After another five or six cycles of breaths, she let out the air from her lungs and closed the door behind her, heading towards her bedroom.

He was alive, nothing bad happened, it was just a dream.

%%%

"Are you okay?" Ichigo swiveled the key in the locker as they both left the house.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rukia asked neutrally, while putting on her gloves and adjusting her bag.

"You are pale and behave strangely. You didn't even hit me after I had tied your shoelaces together." He came closer and Rukia noticed his scowl deepened.

"It's nothing, I couldn't sleep at night." She said simply, deciding not to let him know about her odd dreams about him being dead. She had been thinking all night and she concluded it was because of the fear for the deciding battle. She was scared, that was all. He shouldn't know about it. If anybody found out, she could never get her bike back.

"Really? I had troubles with falling asleep as well. Must be because of the full moon." Rukia smiled lightly, thinking about his sleeping form. That was interesting experience after all. It was the first and probably the last time when she saw him without that characteristic scowl.

Not that she didn't like it.

It was like Ichigo's trademark, only looking at this scowl you could tell his personality.

"Let's go this way today." Ichigo pointed narrow alley, where Rukia has never been to.

"Why so?" She asked, but already turned to go into the alley, accepting his choice.

"I just wanted… some variety." He replied and followed her. Rukia didn't pay attention to him at all, putting step after the step on the path.

There were bushes everywhere, similar to the one from the dream, where she pathetically hid herself.

Because of that nightmare, she couldn't live normally, she became obsessed with the details, trying to connect them.

For example, during breakfast, she examined Ichigo's T-Shirt inch after inch, wondering if it was by any chance similar to clothes he wore in the dream.

She was so scared… so scared it could be true.

"Tell me." Her gloomy thoughts were interfered by Ichigo's strong voice.

"What?" she didn't realize what he was referring too.

"That thing you're worrying so much about. I wanna know." They walked between the buildings hid in the shadows.

"It's nothing, I've already told you I had a bad night. It will pass." She said simply, trying to smile.

"Are you sure?" He stilled, searching for an answer in her face. It was disturbing as if he looked through her brain.

"Yeah. Let's go, we're going to be late." Rukia turned around and walked slowly onwards.

"Hey, wait one minute." Ichigo approached her and pulled her towards him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Rukia felt her worries becoming less and less burdening with each second.

He held her simply, no sign of the desperation from their first kiss; just a simple situation every couple in the world could experience.

It seemed like this was exactly what she needed. Being just like everyone else, without creepy dreams and messed up life.

They stood in that position a few minutes, and then Ichigo hugged her merely.

"You're gonna do this every morning, because I sure as hell can't make it all day without even looking at you. I need some advance." He said chuckling lightly, what put her at ease.

Surprising how little she needed to feel better.

"I won't object." She moved away, letting their hands joined a few seconds longer.

Then they walked side by side a few blocks more, bickering about answers in the chemistry test from the previous day.

"You've never been good at chemistry, so why am I even talking to you?" Ichigo tried to finish the topic after Rukia had pulled out the book from the bag and showed him evidence.

"Maybe I'm not, but this time I'm right. Just look at this… you can't add water to the sulfuric acid! Those are just basics, even a preschooler could tell!"

"I'm sure a preschooler would not make as much noise as you do." That comment earned him a kick in the tibia.

"So you stay here, think about your behavior- Rukia threatened him with her finger as he was a child- and come to school when you're ready." She smirked and turned around, knowing he had no other choice than to stay in that spot for a couple of minutes, so that it would not look like they came together. 1:0 for Rukia.

She heard him sigh angrily, but did not turn around; she walked confidently with a small smile on her lips.

That bastard really had something that made her forget about the worries.

She entered the school gate, waving to Keigo, who had been already running towards her.

"Rukia! You look as beautiful as ever! The snowflakes on your hair make you look like a goddess of winter…"

"Shut up Keigo or I'll punch you." She threatened, shaking off his arm, which curled around her shoulders. She hoped Ichigo didn't see.

If they were really going to be together, she wanted to make it right. Sure, she didn't want others to know, but there were some rules, which she could not break. Even if he was only playing, she didn't want to blame herself after it ends.

"I get it, I get it…" Keigo moved away. "But after you see my lunch today, you may change your mind." He whispered to her ear and grinned.

"We'll see." She replied, turning into corridor for locker room.

%%%

It was today.

Today she was going to meet Ulquiorra Ciffer.

Orihime wondered what did he want from her. She has never talked to the people of his kind.

He was scary and crusty, making you feel you should watch every his move.

When she was thinking about the event that happened in the park, she had no idea what got into her to agree to meet him.

He was dangerous.

He was a stranger.

He had surely hurt people before, she could see it in his eyes.

However, she trusted him somehow. He told her he had no interest in hurting her, so she believed. Why it went so smoothly, she had no idea.

The fact was she was going to meet him today, and maybe find out more.

"Orihime? Hello?" Tatsuki waved her hand right in front of her eyes.

"Umm… what?" she blinked a few times, because she had not even noticed her friend's presence.

"I asked you if I could use your book because I forgot mine. Are you daydreaming about Ichigo again? I told you so many times…"

"I'm not dreaming, daydreaming or even thinking about this person. Would you please not mention his name?" Orihime strained, clenching her fist at once.

What was strange, it was true what she said. She hadn't even thought about Ichigo once from yesterday.

"Woohoo, what happened to you?" Tatsuki whistled, tousling Orihime's perfect locks.

"I grew up." She answered bitterly, catching her wrist and taking it off.

"Let's go somewhere to celebrate, how about that?" It seemed like Tatsuki had fun. "Let's take Chizuru, and other girls from the pack. Let us have a girly time!" Tatsuki raised her fist, what kind of ruined the effect of girlyness.

"You hate girly time, Tatsuki." Orihime sighed with resignation, handing her a book she requested.

"But you love it! We're gonna have fun tonight, you'll see. I'm happy you're over it, I was seriously worried about this psychosis, you know?" She took the book and sat behind her desk.

"This was not a psychosis, Tatsuki. Have you never been in love?" Orihime said loudly, and a few people in the class turned heads towards them. She smiled apologetically.

What was surprising, Tatsuki's cheeks reddened.

"Gosh! You HAVE someone!" Orihime squealed, forgetting about the audience. Tatsuki's face was now in the color of a shapely beetroot.

"Oh my God! Tell me everything!" she squealed.

"Weren't we going to have a girly evening?" Tatsuki whispered avoiding her eyes.

"Right! Don't tell me yet, you'll tell everybody at once… Oh I can't wait… Do I know him?" Her enthusiasm was overpowering, but her mood slowly dropped when she remembered about today's meeting.

"Oh no… I can't today." Orihime stated pitiably, wondering what was the cause of that sudden change in her. Was there ever a day when she rejected the offer of a meeting with nail polishing, masks, pajamas and romantic movies? "I'm really busy tonight, I'm sorry, I can't." She felt telling Tatsuki about Ulquiorra would be a great mistake.

"Oh, then other time maybe." Orihime put her hair behind the ear and smiled. She knew Tatsuki won't urge her to make a girly evening, for once she was happy her friend was so different from her.

%%%

"So Ichigo, any new fish in your see? It's been quite a long time since.. you know." Mizuiro asked with full mouth, winking playfully towards him, while they were sitting in a crowded canteen. What was unusual, today, there were only boys behind the famous table, girls seemed to evaporate somewhere and they didn't feel like looking for them.

"Naah, I think I'm not interested anymore. I'm tired. " He replied, trying not too squint towards Rukia's table. Stupid Asano only looked for opportunity to glue himself to her. He wondered if he should kick his ass after school. Not because of Rukia, naturally. Just for fun.

"What do you mean you're not interested? YOU?" Mizuiro's shocked expression suddenly appeared in front of his face, while his fingers were digging themselves into Ichigo's shoulders.

"Shove it, dude. I only said I'm off." He pushed him away coming back to his lunch.

"Looks like someone finally gained brain." Ishida commented coolly, not lifting his head from the book he was reading.

"Oh, shut up. Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend?" Ichigo replied angrily, because he noticed with the corner of his eye how Asano begged Rukia to let him feed her. If she agreed, he'd stand up and drag her from the canteen. However he believed she had enough guts to prevent him from doing so…

"I don't find any pleasure in being together with someone just because it _looks_ good." Done. She had sent her fist to Keigo's nose, which was now probably broken. Ichigo smirked inwardly, that was his girl, the fool was just asking for it.

"…Rukia like?" Ichigo focused his attention on Mizuiro who was obviously talking to him.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you knew what does Rukia like." Ichigo felt he lost all his blood from the face.

"I… I have no idea. Why do you want to know?" He forced the most casual tone he could. What was scary, he already knew the answer for that question.

"But she's single?" His friend kept tormenting him and Ichigo paled even more.

"I… I… I don't know." He stuttered and realized he should have answered differently. "But I suppose she has someone."

"Have you seen him?" Mizuiro now was outright staring at her, probably estimating her…

"No, but I'm pretty sure she has someone."

"How can you be sure, if you haven't seen the guy?" Mizuiro apparently didn't want to let go. Crap.

"She… she has some guy things in her room. I think they belong to her boyfriend." Ichigo mumbled, stuffing his mouth with rice.

"But you're not sure." Mizuiro stated with satisfaction.

"I'm almost sure. Why are you even interested… she's not your style. I thought you preferred older ones." Damn it. Mizuiro usually hunted outside the school.

"Just look at her." Mizuiro folded his arms on the table, pointing discretely at Rukia. "She's completely different; the way she moves, talks, behaves…She has just broke Asano's nose." He giggled. "I'm sure she will not fall for me just because I'm cute, like other girls. She's a challenge." He lifted his eyebrows and Ichigo for the first time in his life felt like raising a hand for his friend.

However he couldn't not agree with him, she was different, but Mizuiro knew shit about her and just hearing him talking about Rukia in such an objective way made his blood boil.

"I'm pretty sure she hides quite a nice, athletic body under that uniform." He added with a smirk, standing up from the table and lifting up his tray.

Ichigo had no time to react. He only clenched his fists, turning around rapidly.

"What are you doing?" He strained through his teeth.

"I'm going to get to know her better. Wish me luck." He winked and went forward.

OK, he needed to admit it to himself. He panicked.

"Wait!" He shouted, standing up as well. "I'm coming with you. I have something to talk about to Michiru." He directed his chin towards the girl who sat in front of Rukia.

"I see. Maybe you're not that off as you claimed before." He grinned and walked towards Rukia.

Shit.

God knows what she will think after seeing him next to her table.

%%%

"Hey Rukia, is there any reason why Mizuiro and Ichigo were heading towards our table?" Mahana asked uncertainly, looking at the spot behind her shoulder.

"No… are they?" She stooped towards the girl, so that it seemed like they were in the middle of very important and intimate conversation. She will kill him if he really was going to talk to her, she told him she didn't want to let others know, why was he trying to ruin everything?

"Hey guys, would you mind if we joined you?" Mizuiro asked behind Rukia and she closed her eyes. Damn you Ichigo, after all you're not as different as you tried to convince me.

There was a silence instead of an answer, it seemed like nobody got anything to say.

Keigo was the first who retrieved his voice.

"Yes, sure! Come here!" He patted the chair next to him, however neither Mizuiro nor Ichigo accepted his proposal- Mizuiro sat next to Rukia, Ichigo exactly in front of her, next to Michiru. She couldn't help but to send him murderous glare.

Yet he surprised her; he looked rather indifferently at her and started to talk with Michiru, whose cheeks reddened immediately.

Stupid girl.

"So how are you today, Rukia?" She heard Mizuiro asking her, her eyes immediately off Ichigo, who did his best not to pay attention to her at all.

What the hell was going on?

"Fine, thanks. Can I ask why exactly did you two decided to eat with us today?" She asked baldly looking directly into black eyes. Mizuiro however wasn't abashed at all, he only laughed heartily.

"I knew you would ask about that. Ichigo wanted to talk about homework with Michiru and I decided to accompany him and get to know our new student better, since there were not many occasions for us to talk." He smiled, however Rukia had a feeling that he's lying. Did Ichigo force him to sit here?

"Then why didn't you take Sado and Ishida too? They seem quite lonely out there." She replied with narrowed eyes. She couldn't understand what was the purpose of it.

"Come on Rukia, give it up, does it really matter? It's so cool you guys are here!" Keigo butted in, his eyes shimmering like diamonds as he started to pat their shoulders "By the way, what happened to your female friends? I haven't seen them today. You could bring them along tomorrow! And what are you doing tonight? How about we go out together somewhere?" His logorrhea became really irritating.

"Shut up, Keigo, you're talking to much." Mahana mumbled quietly and suddenly Rukia noticed how much embarrassed she was. Oh no, she had completely forgotten about her previous relationship with Ichigo, she must feel really uncomfortable. What the hell that fool thought he was doing?

Rukia clenched her fists with anger.

"Mahana, you said that you wanted to check something in library, right? How about we go there now? I also have something to look for and there is still some time left." She asked without paying attention to Mizuiro who had neared her and ignoring Ichigo, who was now staring openly at her. However she couldn't read his expression at all. It was like he had some inner battle or something of that kind.

Mahana, on the other hand, chilled a little and smiled thankfully towards her.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea. Can you take this?" She grabbed some rubbish from the table and headed to the entrance. When Michiru noticed they were leaving, she reddened even more and stuttered towards Ichigo.

"I-I'm sorry, I promised I will go with them. I can show you the solution of that exercise later in the class."

"No, thank you. You cleared it enough. I think I will be able to solve it by myself. See ya." Ichigo replied, taking his things in one hand and shoving the other into the pocket of his jeans.

Did he really asked Michiru about Maths homework? That was a total nonsense, he was too good in Maths to ask for help. Oh, she will kick his ass so much later.

"Thanks a lot Rukia, I'm glad you got us out of there." Mahana sighed, cupping Rukia's hands.

"Erm.. it was nothing, really." Rukia smiled in response.

"Hey… do you think… Ichigo likes me?" Michiru asked quietly, looking at her reflection in the shaft of the cabinet with prizes. Mahana looked at her petrified.

"Michiru." She said dignifiedly. "Do not fall for that."

"Why not? Mizuiro said that Ichigo wanted to ask me about something. Should I go to him on another break?" Rukia drew the air loudly into her lungs. Honestly, she hasn't noticed any sign of interest from him towards Michiru. But maybe… was he trying to go for two sides?

Bullshit. He would not try right in front of her.

How much she hated not knowing what did he aim at.

"Michiru, he did not do anything towards you. Stop imagining things. Actually I think Mizuiro was rather interested in Rukia, and Ichigo was to accompany. So, Rukia, what are you planning to do?"

"Huh?" That was a really unreasonable justification.

"You know, will you go out with Mizuiro if he asks you?" Mahana insisted.

"No, of course not! I don't even think he had intention to ask me." She answered simply.

"We'll wait and see. I'm pretty sure you're his next goal." Mahana added, dragging Michiru behind by the red ribbon in her uniform.

Rukia was left dumbfounded in the middle of the corridor, but she managed to pull herself together and ran behind her friends.

%%%

Ichigo waited for Rukia in the same place they separated in the morning. He just couldn't wait for her to leave that creepy and dangerous place what was called school.

There were just too many guys wanting to go out with her.

And how was he going to prevent them from asking her, if they had no idea she was already taken?

That was frustrating as hell.

Today in the canteen, he had so much trouble in controlling himself, that he thought he would blow up.

Only a few months ago, he would just beat the hell out of those bastards, only to show them it was not their business. Not that he could probably feel that strong emotion because of any other girl.

Damn you, Rukia.

_I've even changed myself for you and you still do not believe me._

He glanced towards the school gate, and cursed, when he noticed Mizuiro hooking Rukia as she was leaving. She was almost, almost free from all those perverts.

He saw the fucked up playboy brushing of something of her face and once again his blood boiled.

To his content, he saw her backing off and shaking her head in response for something he had said. Then she passed him, turned around and waved towards the boy. It was over.

Finally.

Ichigo exhaled heavily. She finally was coming to him. What a stressful day.

When she was close enough, he smirked towards her, wanting to tease her, just to relax a little bit.

But after he had noticed her expression, his face dropped. She was looking at him murderously, just like before, her eyebrows joined above her tiny nose, making it visible how much she was pissed.

"What the fuck was that in the canteen today?" She said sharply.

As straightforward as always.

"Look, it wasn't my fault… it was because of Mizuiro…"

"How come he said something completely different?" she didn't give up. Jeez… he just needed to say the truth, although it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Because he freaking wants to make out with you." He said angrily at her, observing how wide her eyes became at that statement.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." He turned his back towards her. "He told me he wanted to go out with you so I said I needed to ask Michiru about something. I didn't say a word, but whatever I do is always wrong, just relax a little bit, will you? Not everybody is going to betray you as Renji, you could at least try to trust me a bit." He walked forward. She will probably scold him again for doing something he didn't want to or show an evidence for his wicked intentions.

He understood she needed time, he really did. But it hurt a lot that it seemed like she only waited for him to trip on one thing or another.

He put his hands deeper in the pockets and walked.

The sky was so grey and heavy, he was sure it will snow soon.

"Hey, wait." Ichigo felt small hand catching his forearm. "I'm sorry." Rukia stated simply, equaling her step with his. "I'm… impulsive. And a little twisted. I'll try to trust you. Is that enough for now?" She looked directly into his eyes and he grinned in response.

"I never thought I would live the day when Rukia Kuchiki will admit she is twisted."

Did he really let it go that easily? He must have been out of his mind.

"It was a metaphor, jackass. I didn't mean I was twisted. I meant…"

"I know what you meant, don't explain yourself." He continued to play with her.

"Just shut up. I don't have a strength for that." She murmured and gave up, embracing his shoulder with both her hands and coming closer.

The snow finally started to fall and Ichigo felt it was a really nice ending of a very rough day.

%%%

When Orihime finally arrived at the indicated by Ulquiorra place, he was already waiting for her.

"You're late." He said with his usual manner, or to be precise, _without_ any manner.

She dragged the bike a few steps closer, feeling how the trickle of sweat ran down her neck and disappeared in the depths of the cute hoodie with fur of her sports jacket.

"I know, I'm sorry. That thing is so heavy I couldn't go faster." She pointed at the pure white machine which she supported herself onto and breathed heavily.

"You should have left earlier then." Orihime felt irritation hearing this sentence, however she didn't dare to say a word.

"I know. I have already told you I'm sorry." Ulquiorra pierced her with cold emerald eyes, coming closer and examining the machine.

"The breaks are blocked." He said gravely and Orihime suddenly felt really stupid. The small blush crept on her cheeks.

"I thought you were aware I have no idea about motorbikes." She managed to stammer out, while he checked the inside of the locker. It hit her suddenly, how gracefully he moved, even though his hand was unmoved. Except for grace, there was also a strength.

"Did you brought your helmet along?" He asked.

"Helmet?" She hasn't even thought about that kind of thing. "Is it really necessary? It could ruin my hair." She unwittingly reached to her locks.

"Then you will use mine for a matter of time." He declared coldly, without looking at her. Instead, he reached to the huge bag she hasn't noticed before and handed her white helmet. She was glad it was matching to the color of her motorbike at least.

"Why are you doing this, Ulquiorra? Why are you helping me?" She asked the question she longed for the answer the most.

Of course she had hundreds of them, but this one was the most important.

"I'm not helping you." He responded, putting his healthy hand into the pocket and fixing his emotionless eyes directly at her. She flickered at the feeling of complete control. "I need a new rider. I can turn everyone into a good one, even you." He measured her with disdain. "In return I will help you to destroy Kuchiki and Kurosaki. That motivation should be good enough to do your best. I hope we have an understanding."

"Y-yes." She managed to mutter. "So, what do we do?"

Ulquiorra perched into more comfortable pose and leaned on the fence. "How much strength you got?"

"Umm… physically? I'm quite fit. I once trained karate, but I quit because I didn't like it. Then I started playing softball."

"Try to kill me."

"WHAT?" Orihime exclaimed in shock.

"I wanna see how good you are. Do not hold back and use everything you got. You can play dirty." He replied without even moving from his spot.

"B-but your hand…" she hesitated but was immediately brought down with his almost invisibly narrowed eyes.

"Do you really believe you can even touch me? Just try."

Orihime felt she was underestimated, she wanted to show him she wasn't that useless he assesed her.

She directed one kick towards his head, but he blocked it without any effort with the proficient hand.

"That was pathetic. Imagine I'm Kuchiki." He commented and Orihime clenched her fists. She sent one towards his abdomen and the other towards his nose altogether. He dodged, yet didn't say anything.

She attacked once again, after all he allowed her to play dirty.

She bent, grabbed a handful of snow and threw it onto his face. The snow dispelled in the air, blurring Ulquiorra for a time being. She used that few seconds to charge at him. He saw her coming, she knew it, yet he didn't dodge.

Fine. If that's what you want.

She grabbed his waist hard and threw onto the fence behind with all the force she had.

"You're quite creative, but lack of strength. Most importantly, you should have aimed at my hand. This is my weakest spot at the moment, woman. From today on, exercise every day. I will take care of the rest." He pushed her away and came to the bike.

"Basics. Tomorrow, I expect you to know every detail of it. Every screw, every wire, everything. Now sit." He pointed at the saddle.

Orihime obeyed. Ulquiorra kicked the supporting leg and she was suddenly forced to hold the whole machine just with her muscles. It was heavy.

"That's why you need to be strong." He said as if he read her mind. "Move to the front." He ordered.

She did as he said, making a great effort to hold the machine between her legs.

When she felt Ulquiorra sitting behind her, she panicked and held the handlebar as tightly as she could. What did he think he was doing? She wasn't prepared for that close physical contact.

"Turn the key." He said from behind, putting forcefully the helmet on her head. It was when Orihime for the first time heard the roar of her motorcycle's engine. It was loud and she didn't like it at all. "Now put your feet here." He pointed two spots.

"B-but…"

"I'm holding the bike, just do it." She gulped taking her feet from the ground. He was scary and having him behind only made her trembling more.

"That's how you're supposed to ride. Your shoulders straight. Yes. Now bent a little." He instructed while she did her best to match his expectations.

"Now turn off the bike and get off of it." Orihime reached to the ignition switch and twisted the key to the contrary side than before. Then she tilted the machine a bit to the right, feeling how strongly Ulquiorra was holding it and dismounted clumsily.

"Enough for today. Go home." He said coolly and turned a few switches.

"But I didn't even try to ride!" She blurted , shocked it was over so soon.

"Stupid woman. Did you think you would be able to hold on for the first time?" He scolded her and she felt like crying. "Do everything I told you and we'll see tomorrow." He finished and took off the helmet from her head.

She actually forgot she was still wearing the thing.

"I'm taking it for the checkup. Tomorrow, the same place, the same time." He said putting the white helmet on his head and starting the bike.

"How can you ride it with one hand?" Orihime shouted trying to outshout the sound of the BMW. He only took the bag from the ground, hung it on the handlebar, sent her one look and sett off without a word.

She watched as he disappeared between the trees, entering the road next to the park.

She felt disappointed she didn't get to ride. She imagined she'd at least try. Instead she had some stupid things to learn.

_I'll help you destroy Kuchiki and Kurosaki_. The words rang out in her head and she headed home willingly, wanting to learn promptly.

%%%

"Hey Tatsuki!" Rukia waved after the said girl finished the straight line with enormous speed. She was really good. "Can you come here for a second?" Rukia made a note and jumped from her place on top of the pile of tires.

"Sure, I'll make two more and I'm free!" Tatsuki screamed back, making a circle next to Rukia and then took off again.

Rukia watched as Tatsuki, Toshiro, Rangiku and Sado did their best to improve their times on the straight lines. There were two people at the end of each line with stopper in their hands and a notebook. The preparations for big race were intense and Rukia shuddered every time she remembered her dream.

_They could die._

She pushed that thoughts at the back of her head and watched with pride as her friends improved with every lap. They were all amazing, they will beat Espadas for sure.

"Rukia!" Yoruichi screamed from afar. "Three, two, one, GO!" Rukia turned the clock on and watched Tatsuki again, with a little stab of jealousy. She wished she could take part in the training.

"This one was your best, congrats." Rukia walked towards her friend, who removed the helmet and smiled widely. "I think you'll be one of the top today with that time." She added.

"Thanks a lot. However I think I should talk to Mayuri about the muffler. It roars too much when I drive to the fullest. I don't remember her doing that." She pointed at her Honda. "But what did you want to talk about?" She walked next to her motorbike, unhooking her jacket even though it was rather chilly night.

"About Renji." Rukia replied. Last time she had completely forgot to ask the rest about his enter. Now, she supposed it would be good if the two of them asked Urahara about it, so it would seem like he had support among the members.

"Oh. What about him?" Tatsuki unmoved her motorbike and leaned on it.

"He told me he wanted to join us. It was your idea, am I right?"

"Yes…" her friend seemed to feel a little uneasy. "B-because I think we need him. He's good and in the current situation… we need as many strong people as possible." She finished, but there was something strange about her way of talking. Rukia couldn't figure out what was bothering Tatsuki that much.

"I totally agree, I know Renji quite a long time, he'd make perfect Death God. I think we should talk to Urahara. Can you come with me? You know, I need some support." Rukia said simply and caught Tatsuki's sparkling eyes. "Sure, let's go!" the spiky hair flowed a little in the wind and Rukia finally added two and two.

"Hey, wait for the end of the training, he's a little busy right now." Rukia smirked. "Now tell me, do you like Renji?"

The blush on her friend's face was the finest answer she could get.

"That's so cool!" Rukia patted Tatsuki's shoulder, but seeing her shocked face she stopped. "What is it?"

"You're… you're not mad?" Her brown eyes were full of doubt.

"Why would I?" Now Rukia wrinkled her forehead.

"I thought you two... you know." Rukia sighed.

"We grew up together, he's like a brother to me." Why did she have to explain it to everyone? She was seriously considering sticking a sheet of paper to her back saying "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH RENJI"

"Ah."

"Yep. So… do you want a cookie?" Rukia pulled out a pack of biscuits from her pocket and treated her friend.

"Sure."

They chewed in silence, one by one, waiting for Urahara to stop his measurements. When he was finally done, they walked towards him. Rukia perceived that Tatsuki looked a little nervous.

"Hey Urahara, we've got something to ask." She started confidentially. "What do you think about a new member?" Rukia folded her arms on the chest, looking boldly at Urahara.

"Well, at a time like this… It's a bad idea, we don't need strangers, we need to trust ourselves. Plus, they have no idea what it is about." Urahara spoke slowly, taking off his dark green helmet and shaking his blonde locks as a dog after the bath.

"What if it's not a stranger?" Tatsuki cut in.

"Who are we speaking about?" Urahara hung the helmet on the handlebar.

"Renji Abarai." Tatsuki responded and Rukia knew her previous insecurity was gone.

"Well, if it's him… he should come and we'll see if he manages the race." He replied calmly with a characteristic smile.

"Now tell me, which one of you likes him, hmm? Maybe both?" he teased and Rukia knocked his forehead with her pointer finger in response. Urahara burst with laugh at the action.

"Aren't you too relaxed, Kuchiki?"

"Aren't you too dumb, Urahara?" He laughed again.

"Bring him some day, we'll see what he's got."

"OK. One more thing. I'd like to ask…"

"You won't get your bike, Rukia, not yet." He interrupted and Rukia almost stamped her leg with anger. She thought when he's in good mood she could change his mind a little.

"Fine." She said dryly and turned around to occupy her favourite place, whilst Tatsuki moved away to meet Mayuri.

There was nothing she hated more than sitting idly.

Maybe Espadas. 

**~ So, how was it? There are two chapters molded in one again, since I thought it looks better like this. That's why I haven't updated last week ;)**

**Now, I have a huge request for you. There is a poll on my profile I'd like you to vote. It is really important for me, since this fanfic is slowly coming to an end. I've got a couple of ideas for a few others, but it's up to you which one I'll write first. So please help me choosing the next story :) From now on I'll remind you after each chapter about it. I hope I can count on you!**

**No need to add I'm looking forward to your reviews! Critics are also highly appreciated!**

**Take care,**

**M.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Where are you going?" Rukia was dressing herself up in the hall, when she noticed Ichigo behind her.

Shit.

She hoped she'd be lucky enough to avoid that question from him.

"To Renji." She spoke as innocently as ever, glancing at Ichigo and tying the shoelaces.

"On the Saturday evening?" He folded his arms on his chest and a vein on his forehead begun to pulsate.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She continued, however she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Three things. First, I don't like him. Second, it's gonna be dark outside soon. Third… I thought we would see a movie together or something. Twins stay the night at their friends' house and old man is busy in the clinic…"

Rukia expected the two of the points, but the third was absolutely. Suddenly she wished to stay with Ichigo and watch some trashy Saturday movie in the TV. They could even make a popcorn…

_Stop._

_You promised Renji, you have things to tell him. _

"Well, it's not my fault you don't like him. I like Renji and you must deal with it." She started. "As for the next thing, I've been walking at night _alone_ before, not that you were the main reason for it." She reminded him the New Years' night.

However seeing his face she regretted dragging it out. He scolded deeper and the vein pulsated fiercely.

"The last thing…" _I can't be that mean to him, _she thought. "We can still watch a movie when I come back." She smiled and zipped the jacket highly, up to her neck. "We'll just have a small talk and I'll be right back."

"How about you call me when you're finished and I pick you up?" She knew he still didn't like the whole idea, but it made her heart warmer that he wasn't making a scene.

"Sounds good." Rukia picked up her bag from the floor and opened the door. "I'll call you." She turned around.

"Hey, wait." His resigned voice sounded behind and she faced him once again. He was looking for something in the wardrobe.

"Take this." He wedged clumsily a woolen hat on her head. "What?" He said noticing her surprised gaze. "It's cold."

It was the nicest gesture she had ever received from him, it made her feel like he really cared and for that her heart was ready to melt immediately.

It passed so many days since people were behaving caring towards her. Last time someone reminded her of a hat in the winter was her mother, who constantly fought with her about that. Rukia always put it on at home and walked with the hat on as long as her mother could see her from the window. Only behind the corner the said cap landed at the bottom of her rucksack.

"Thank you." She didn't know if she was thanking him for the headgear or for bringing back good memories. She tip-toed and touched briefly his lips. A second later, she was already near the fence, waving towards his smirking face.

That should make him less angry.

Rukia walked slowly through Karakura streets, starting to recognize the most characteristic places.

She could not believe she has lived here whole her life, yet she had no idea so many stores, centers and monuments were in this town. The sky was slowly becoming darker and darker, the lampposts have just been switched on, creating very cosy atmosphere. She loved the snow laying on the sides of the pavement and covering the naked branches of the trees. There was something in the winter season it made her feel like dance every time she saw the snow falling from the sky.

She could still remember the day when she was three years old, bundled up in the hundreds of layers of warm clothes, putting a step into the snow for the first time. It was with Hisana. She held her childish hand and led through the snowdrifts, preventing her from tripping and falling into the white mountains, which seemed unattainable back then.

Next memories from winter were always pleasant. Snowball fights with Renji and Kaien, Christmas Eve with her family, meetings in their secret hideout, while they were drinking hot chocolate or coffee, joking around and trembling underneath the blankets. Even social workers seemed to be more human towards her in the winter.

Winter was always magnificent. She hoped that nothing changes it this year.

She looked once again at the sheet which she torn from the notebook and confirmed she had found Renji's street. Now it was only about looking for the right number…

"Rukia!" She saw red ponytail waving towards her, advancing.

She waved back and went to meet him.

"I was waiting for you, you must be freezing, it's a hundred degrees below zero!" he screamed and redid the cap she had on her head.

Ichigo's cap.. She was sure it was his, it fell on her eyes and she could feel his scent all the time. She breathed it with pleasure.

"Don't exaggerate, it's not that bad. I'm not cold at all. Where exactly do you live?"

"That way." He went first, opening the door to the nearest staircase. "I've already prepared the tea, there are some jelly beans too. I hope you still like it."

"Jelly beans?" Renji laughed at her expression. She must have looked like somebody who won the first prize in the national lottery.

"That's what I thought. Come in." He opened the door to the apartment and let her go in first.

Rukia looked curiously how did he live. He was always the messy type, whose clothes were lying all over his floor and furniture, so it was a nice surprise to see everything was perfectly clean, almost shining.

"You've tidied up, admit it." She sneered.

"Just a little. I have been working on myself for all this time." He resented at her tone.

"Right, and who's gonna believe you?" she smirked at him again, glancing at the stylish decor. The hall was small, but definitely enough for one person.

The walls were in the dark shade of bronze, while the furniture was a bit lighter, everything maintained in the modern style. A coat hanger for five items was placed on the wall closely to the mirror. There were also some tribal brown statues in the fighting poses, which reminded Rukia that once Renji was training kickboxing. She wondered if he continued it after he moved.

"Don't just stand there, come further" he urged as he undressed himself.

Rukia, guided with curiosity, went ahead- it was the only possible direction- and entered huge living room connected with kitchen. It was exactly in the same modern style as the hall, a couple of other tribal statues standing in the corners.

However first thing she noticed was huge plasma TV on the crimson wall. Furniture here was dark and someone could say it looked heavy, but in Rukia's opinion it was a perfect emphasis for Renji's personality. The kitchen also looked stunning with white tiles, black furnishing and amazing, rectangular table for six people with leather chairs, all in the darkest shade of black.

"Wow, Renji… How did you pay for this apartment? It looks like from the cover from the magazine." She managed to say in admiration.

"Really? Actually, I designed everything myself, and most of the items are second handed." Rukia's eyes almost fell from the orbits.

"Second handed?" She cried out, refusing to believe it.

"Yes, I had a part time job in the designing agency. You'd be surprised how many great items land in the trash. Parents helped me with buying the flat, but the rest is mine. I have been working really hard to get my own place." He grinned, taking a jug and two cups from the kitchen. With contentment, Rukia noticed there was also a bowl of jelly beans, already waiting for her.

Yummy.

"Here you are." He poured the tea into her cup, and the smell encouraged Rukia to take a sip. She wasn't cold, but the scent was simply heavenly.

"Thanks." She said, reaching to the bowl full of sour goodies.

"I knew it." He laughed when she stuffed her mouth with chewy candies.

"I hawh some nuews for yaou." She said with her mouth full, distorting her face for how much sour they were. Apparently Renji really searched for the best ones.

"Can't wait to hear them, but first, you need to tell me about the Death Gods. How the hell did you end up with them?" A shadow of worry lightened his face as he frowned, his red ponytail shaking gently.

"That's what I have news about." She sat on the leather chair, a feeling of luxury and inadequate dressing suddenly crossed her mind. Then she reminded herself she was only at Renji's. "Urahara agreed for you to come. But you must pass as everyone else." Renji's forehead wrinkled a bit more.

"Why don't you tell me what it is? Is it really that hard?"

"It depends." That was an honest answer. If you get Hanataro, you are probably the winner, But when you get Kenpachi… you're nothing more than a cockroach. Of course she won't tell him that, he won't have it easier just because they were friends.

"Of what?" He insisted.

"Of… many factors. You'll see. But now, tell me when do you want to come?"

"As soon as possible… when do you train? I have to see if my schedule will work out with yours…"

"Don't worry about it, we're practicing only in the evening, sometimes even at night if it's possible, so I don't think it will interfere with your schedule." She ensured him, reaching for another flashy green and long lizard from the bowl.

"That's good. How about Thursday? I have loads of studying this week, I wouldn't want to get distracted, but after that I'm free. Is that ok?"

"Perfect." Now to the more interesting point. "You know Tatsuki, don't you?" Rukia asked all of sudden, wanting to see his first reaction.

Not bad, he didn't get red or anything, only looked away. "Yeah, she was the girl I had helped in the New Year night, right? The karate master?" He smiled widely at that detail.

"The same." Rukia confirmed.

"So, what about her?" As far as she knew him, he was interested. This was going to be fun.

"Nothing, I like her too. She's great. And she helped me to persuade Urahara to allow you to get into. I only thought you should thank her somehow." A little trick like that could make a miracle. She hoped Renji will remember it and _thank her_ appropriately.

"Really? I guess I owe her now. I'll think about something." His lips curled, and Rukia was sure he was waiting for that opportunity.

It was her first time as a Miss Match, and she enjoyed it as hell.

Renji and Tatsuki could make such a great couple, she was sure. All they needed was a chance. Rukia felt like she was a _real_ bubbly girl. Only now she should have called her friend or something to make a big affair out of this. No, she wasn't _that_ much of a girl.

"So tell me about your studies and how did you get into drawing? I swear it would be the last thing I imagined you to do. I always thought you would become kickboxing master or something like that. That's good one." She said after taking another sip of her tea. It had really intense, yet not acrid flavor. It was tasty indeed, even without sugar.

"No. First, you tell me about the Death Gods, I need to know!" He wriggled anxiously on his seat, what was typical. He could never sit for a minute in one place.

"Ah, all right." Rukia sighed. She hoped she could avoid that somehow, but Renji seemed determined to hear all about it. After all she didn't have a choice.

She told him about bullying by Orihime- skipping the part about Tatsuki being at her bully's side- and how badly she needed to get her bike back. Then she told him that she managed to get into, and conceal the fact that she and Ichigo had serious accident.

Even though she felt bad about lying, some part of her knew it was easier not to tell him. lf he finds out, then he finds out. But not from her.

Renji listened carefully, probably looking for some tip how will his "test" on Thursday look like, yet Rukia was too smart and knew him too well to fall into the trap.

They talked and talked, mostly about the time when they were apart. There was a lot happening in their lives.

Rukia told him everything about her foster families, however noticing his guilty expression she decided to cut that topic. It was painful for both of them.

Renji on the other hand recounted his activities. He had been doing a lot of things after he had moved; he trained martial arts, started to draw to get to architecture, there was even an episode in the rock band as the guitar man. Rukia listened with curiosity and amusement, he was always good at telling stories.

It was nice to see that not much changed in him since their last meeting.

Of course, he had changed physically- his hair grew, more tattoos appeared on his skin, he matured; but deep down it was the same Renji as before and she breathed a sigh of relief that the lost time didn't affect their relationship at all. It was still nice to talk to him, she felt like she could tell him everything and he would help her anytime she needed.

When all the jelly beans were eaten and the leftovers of the tea were ice-cold for a long time, Rukia accidentally caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Oh my God! It's that late? I must get going!" She blurted and stood up from the table at once when she noticed it's already past 9 pm. She could not believe she has been sitting here for over three hours.

Ichigo must be freaking out.

"Wow, we kinda tarried. Feels good to be back." Renji said, raising himself as well.

"It's good to have you back too." She responded lightly.

"Should I walk you home? It's late, you've got quite a long way to your house." He said looking into the window at the street lit with streetlights.

"No, thank you. I actually wanted to use your phone if you don't mind. A friend of mine was supposed to pick me up."

"No problem." He handed her a handset. "Is that friend of yours Ichigo by any chance?" He asked wrinkling his forehead. Rukia felt a small blush crept onto her cheeks, but managed to cover it wrapping the scarf all around her and putting on that goddamn hat, which smelled so good.

"Yep." She retaliated.

"Are you two together?" Renji sent her withering look. She felt helpless against those powerful eyes.

"Kind of." She mumbled, scratching the back of her head and taking the phone from his hands.

"I don't like him."

"He feels the same about you."

"Really?" Renji smirked, relaxing a little.

"Yes."

"Well, we need to get along somehow if I'm going to join Death Gods. But Rukia-" he paused focusing again on her. "I hope you are not with him because… I mean… I'm sure you noticed how much similar to Kaien he looks like. Except of that ridiculous hair, naturally." He added sarcastically.

"Yes, it was first thing I noticed. But it's not that. He's completely different from him." She smiled a little, thinking about his explosive temper and impassivity towards people's opinions. He was exactly the opposite of out-going and popularly liked Kaien. She suddenly realized she was looking forward to see the two orange eyebrows arched in the characteristic scowl, as well as those unique amber eyes.

"Hey, stop it. You've got dreamy eyes. That's… creepy."

"I don't!" she yelled, pushing him a little.

"Yes you did!" He laughed, holding himself up to the wall he fell onto.

"Moron." She hissed quietly, dialing the number.

%%%

It was already 9.30 pm. And she hasn't called yet.

Did something happen to her while she was going? He should have walked her.

Ichigo wandered restlessly around the telephone, trying to find himself some constructive occupation, to look busy and reasonable in case somebody came in.

Isshin was still in the clinic, it seemed like there was some accident nearby and he needed to perform first aid on the victims before they were transported to the public hospital.

But she still didn't call.

He stared at the phone, trying to make it ring. He has already prepared himself a sandwich, washed the counter in the kitchen, even dried up the dishes from the dishwasher.

There was nothing left to do in the kitchen, so he moved to the living room, and turned on the TV. However the sound was almost off, in case she called.

_Why aren't you calling?_

The moment when he was switching mindlessly the channels, he finally heard the sound of ringing telephone.

Without thinking he headed kitchen and picked up after the second signal.

"Yeah?" He needed to be sure it was her before he lectures her about not calling earlier.

"Hey. Do you still want to come for me?" She asked simply.

"Fuckin' highest time." He exhaled, partly with relief, partly with anger. What the hell were they doing that long?

"We kinda lost the track of the time. Sorry." He heard her voice and the clatter of the dishes in the background.

Were they having a dinner together?

"Just give me address, I'll be right away." He said, controlling the small flame of jealousy in his stomach. She dictated the name of the street, which he scribbled on the piece of paper, just in case. After he had disengaged, he headed to the garage for his bike.

The faster he gets to her, the better, there was no time for walks.

He opened the gate and was off within a few minutes.

The street was still icy, so he couldn't ride as fast as he wished. Considering the distance, he probably made it the fastest it was possible in these conditions.

He noticed them beside the entrance to the four-floor block, under the small roofing. Rukia waved to him as she noticed him in the distance. The scarf was hiding lower of her face, the hat the upper one, but the hair was flowing in the wind, mixing with single snowflakes, swirling in the air. He parked right in front of them, sending a smile towards the girl as he took off his helmet.

Then his gaze landed on her friend's face and his smile immediately congealed. They eyed each other coldly, no words spoken. The antipathy and tension was palpable. They looked at themselves like two boxers before the boxing match; it was not hatred, but a challenge and sense of superiority.

Rukia came closer to him and opened the locker to take a helmet for her.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Ichigo responded, still staring defiantly at Renji, who only dug his hands in his pockets and said gravely, so that Rukia couldn't hear him; "Take care of her. If something happens to her… I'll find you."

Ichigo felt like it was not only for the time of the ride back home.

It suddenly stroked him.

He knew.

"Bye Rukia, see you on Thursday."

"See you!." She turned around and watched as Renji disappeared in the stairway.

"So… are we going?" She spoke seeing his pensive looks, lowering the helmet instead of putting it on.

"Did you tell him about us?" Ichigo didn't know what to think about it. First, she insisted to keep it top secret, second she openly tells that tattooed guy?

"Not really… he figured it out on his own and I just didn't deny. But he won't tell anyone, I'm sure." She tilted her head to the left, trying to see him better from underneath his cap. When he was sitting on his bike they were almost the same height. To his advantage of course.

"What is it, are you mad?" She scowled a little.

"No…only you should have called me earlier." He suddenly put his right hand on her neck, the second drawing down the scarf which covered her face. Then he brought her closer, joining their lips in the passionate kiss.

Nobody was watching, even if Renji was, he didn't care. It was one in a million opportunity.

He held her face, surrounded by dim light of the lamppost and winter air, enjoying every second. Her lips were soft, covered in something sour, but he loved that taste.

What was the best part, she embraced his neck, still holding the helmet in one of her hands, responding enthusiastically, as if she saw him first time for a very long time.

Taking that occasion, he leaned as much as he could towards her, sitting on his bike, embracing her waist, appealing her closer.

"Sorry." She broke away for a second and then begun to pinch delicately his lips with her own.

He had no idea what was happening, why was she so willing at once, but he simply couldn't miss that chance, he was waiting for this for a long time.

He traced her lower lips with his tongue tenderly, tilting his head to the side, waiting for the chance to deepen the kiss.

His heart started to beat faster, when soft sigh escaped her throat as she encouraged him to go further, tipping to the other side, so that he had perfect access to her mouth.

He felt her pushing her chest into his and gasping when their tongues brushed against each other for the first time.

Ichigo felt like he was shaken with electricity, he was sure he'll remember this feeling until the day he dies.

The sour taste, her arms around him, the sweet, vanilla scent of her hair, which skimmed his face, that was everything he cared for.

He continued to explore her mouth, feeling a bit amused as she gained more and more confidence; she was trying to take control at the moment, fighting with him at some point, tightening her embrace on his neck.

He had no idea she was that good in these stuff; it sent shivers down his spine, a wave of heat bearing in his chest. Suddenly he longed for sliding his tongue down her neck, suck that milky skin with his lips…

With difficulty he broke the connection softly, brushing her lips a few more times.

"Let's go home." He managed to utter with hoarse whisper, admiring her large eyes which shone brightly into the night.

When she licked her lips, he felt like crushing them with his once again, this time harder... After all, he sobered and watched as she brought the scarf higher and put on the helmet.

"Good idea. Do you still want to watch some movie?" She asked as innocently as nothing happened between them only a minute ago and seated herself behind him. He became painfully aware of closeness of _all_ her body, especially those two bumps hidden under the jacket. Even if they were barely perceptible, they were still there.

"Sure. I think old man will be busy all night with the victims of the accident, so we have whole the house for ourselves." He turned on the machine and realized how did he sound in the context of what were they doing a few minutes before.

"Umm… I meant…" he prattled, imagining the punch in the face after she realizes the meaning. To his surprise, she only burst out with laugh.

"Just go home Ichigo, don't say anything." She was in incredibly good mood, acting nice towards him; what a change. He wished that state lasted for ever. Tonight, he was going to use it to the fullest, before she comes back to her usual, rather suspicious, 'I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-try-something' attitude.

%%%

First thing Ichigo and Rukia did after arriving home was to check if the home was empty.

To be absolutely sure, Ichigo went to the clinic, checking how his father's work was going. There was a lot of people out there, running in the corridors, carrying medical supplies, pushing the beds. Isshin appeared only for one second, only to scream at Ichigo to get lost and not to interfere.

Rukia checked twins' rooms and bathrooms, and after finding them completely empty, she smiled lightly, thinking about an evening only for the two of them.

She was looking forward to it, because she felt… aroused by Ichigo.

After seeing him, when he came to pick her up, she just couldn't help but to succumb his charm; she yearned for his kisses and touches, they were amazing sensations and she discovered that once he touched her, she just couldn't help but to take more and more.

"Clear." Ichigo entered the living room back from the clinic, his silhouette lit from behind by the light in the hall, as the house was all dark. "Old man will be busy until tomorrow morning." He smirked wickedly, coming slowly towards her, his hands in the pockets.

"Same here. Nobody around." She reciprocated with the same expression, approaching him from the opposite side of the room.

"Seems like we are all alone." He whispered as they met near the entrance to the kitchen, which was completely shadowed. Rukia perceived his eyes were darker than usually as he bowed his head down to glance at her. "Aren't you scared?" he touched the tip of her nose with his.

"Of what?" Her neck elongated to continue that little game of theirs.

"Of being alone. With me." He added, smiling nonchalantly.

"Hmmm…I don't think so." She responded provocatively catching the front of his shirt and leaning her back against the wall.

"Maybe you should." Ichigo bent down towards her lips but the moment she closed her eyes, waiting for another kiss, he ceased moving an inch in front of her.

Her eyes opened once again and she asked uncertainly "What's wrong?"

"You are not going to punch me in my stomach again, are you?" His look was half serious, half playful, as if he wasn't sure.

Rukia laughed loudly and tightened the grasp on his shirt, pulling him down to join their lips. She just couldn't get enough of him, she wanted to feel his spicy scent, his hands wandering on her body…Who knows when they will have another opportunity for being alone, just by themselves?

"What got… into you today… Rukia?" He whispered between hot and passionate kisses, while one of his hands entangled itself into her hair and the second one stroked gently, almost shyly her breast. She flickered, not only by their closeness, but mostly by the way he said her name.

"You… don't like it?" She replied, pushing herself harder onto him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Even though she was new in these stuff, she was learning really fast. Somehow her body knew what to do even before she realized what she wanted.

He grunted at the feeling, pinning her into the wall. "Stop asking me stupid questions, midget."

His voice was so rash and possessive, she felt her heart thudding loudly into her chest, the blood circulation in her veins more vigorous. Rukia didn't even mind he insulted her.

Her hands massaged his muscled back while his were wandering near her waist and buttocks. Suddenly he broke apart from her lips and tilted her head gently to the side, while sliding his gorgeous mouth down her neck.

That was freaking awesome.

Ichigo kissed her skin, sometimes catching it playfully between his teeth, then smoothing it again. She experienced the sensation of fire inside her body, when his moves became slower and slower, until they stopped.

She felt him moving away and she sent him questionnaire gaze.

She didn't want him to stop.

"We'd better go and watch that movie." Ichigo spoke while placing single kiss on her cheek and pulling her to the couch.

Whatever, she'd take everything as long as he was close.

"Hey, is there any popcorn in the cupboard? We could make some." She asked before they sat on the couch.

"Yep, I think there was some left from the last time, let me check." He turned on the light in the kitchen, which blinded Rukia's eyes for a moment. Then he opened a few drawers and lifted a small package with yellow seeds.

"Have you done it before?" She asked as he pulled out one round and deep frying pan and a lid.

"Sure, who hasn't?" Rukia decided not to respond at this question. "Don't tell me you haven't made a popcorn by yourself." He stated with disbelief.

"Nope. I don't know what is so unusual about it. You usually buy warm popcorn in the cinema or something…"

"So… this is you first time. Watch me and enjoy." He grinned and turned the pan in his hand with confidence. It seemed like he had mastered that technique enough to show off in front of her. Good for her. At least she could sit and do nothing for a matter of time.

Rukia observed as Ichigo poured a droplet of oil into the pan and put the seeds inside, covering it all with the lid. The he turned towards her with satisfaction.

"See, that's it. All we have to do right now is to wait until…" soft sounds came from the inside of the pan. "Seems like it's started. Now tell me what do you want to watch… he threw her a newspaper with telecast and she flipped a few pages.

"I don't know..." Rukia announced as she read a couple of titles, however none of them was familiar. "Why don't you choose something? I have no taste if it comes to movies, I don't even remember when I watched anything last time…" She threw the newspaper back to him.

"Are you kidding me? You have not watched movies at all?" he looked shocked.

"Nope. I think the last thing I watched was 'The Sleeping Beauty' when I was eight and found it a piece of shit. Of course when I was eight I didn't use that phrase." She added observing his lifted eyebrows.

"Then what have you been doing in your free time when you were younger?"

"I don't know… going for the trainings, hanging around with guys… I don't know. I simply didn't like spending time at home. I was always outside." She said supporting her chin on her wrists.

"I see… so let me subject you a short test. I give you two options and you choose only one, ready?" He put the paper aside and folded his arms on his chest.

"I think so…" She responded, wondering what was he going to ask.

"First one: which mascot would you choose- a pink or black teddy bear?"

"Can't it be bunny instead of a teddy bear?" He face palmed at that question and replied with resignation "That is not important in this case."

"So let it be bunny!" She insisted. Bunnies were a lot better than some simple teddy bears.

"Yeah, so which _bunny_ would you choose?"

"Black one of course."

"Good, next one: realism or fantasy?"

"Definitely realism."

"Fine… how about problems? Easy, but short-lasting solutions or difficult, working on long terms?"

"Is this some kind of psycho test? If you want to know something about me, you can ask directly."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine, difficult, but long-lasting. Anything else?"

"G-string or panties?"

"ICHIGO!" She picked up from her spot and punched him mercilessly into his shoulders with fists. He tried to cover himself, but he laughed so much, he couldn't do it effectively.

"I was just kidding, OK? Auch! I'm sorry!" His chuckles still sounded in the whole kitchen, interrupted by light sound of "shooting" from the item heated at the oven.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." She said with resignation and walked to the pan.

"I wonder if it's ready…" she lifted the lid and heard Ichigo screaming behind and raising himself rapidly.

"NO!" But it was too late.

White popcorn flew all around the kitchen, like white confetti.

Ichigo got the lid out of her grasp and put it back on the pan, but by that time half of the content was already spread in their hair, on the floor, oven and counter.

"Speaking about stupidity…" he groaned.

Rukia shrugged. "You didn't tell me it's gonna fly." She reached to his hair, took one popcorn and put it into her mouth, chewing slowly.

"It's good, don't you want to try?" She picked up another one from the counter and stuffed his mouth without waiting for response.

"I know it's good, I told you I have done it before." He messed her hair, so that everything fell on the floor, then he did the same with his.

"Let's clean it up and take the rest into the bowl. 'The bone collector' is starting in ten minutes."

"So, what kind of movie is that?" She asked as she was cleaning the floor with the broom and he raked the popcorn from the counter to the rubbish bin.

"The thriller."

"What if I'm too 'soft' to watch it?"

"Then we'll just switch for something else." He put the leftovers of the popcorn into the plate. There was so little of it, it looked ridiculous. "Stop whining and just enjoy the movie."

Ichigo caught her elbow and dragged to the living room, holding the plate with the popcorn in the second hand.

"Fine." She sighed and sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder and digging her hand into the popcorn.

They remained in that position for a long time.

Rukia opened her mouth while watching that "Bone collector". It had gripping plot, however some details were sickening.

Somewhere around the middle of the movie, she felt Ichigo's hand, which rested calmly on her waist up until now, creeping slowly underneath her blouse. She expected it will go straight for her bra and couldn't help but think it was the main reason for the idea of watching the movie.

Ichigo however was doing nothing like that. He plainly drew complicated patterns on her back causing one shiver after another because of the touch of his calloused fingers. She wondered if he got them from holding the handlebar of the motorbike.

When she get used to it- as much as she probably could- she leaned onto his chest more comfortably and started her own drawings, only at the front of his chest. With that difference, she didn't dare to slid her hand under his shirt. That would be too much for now. As a result she drew Chappys with her pointer fingers on his T-Shirt. If he only knew those were Chappys, he would kill her.

When the movie finished, she didn't feel like getting up. It was too good like this.

"So… how did you like it?" She heard Ichigo's voice from above her head, realizing his hand didn't stop on her back.

"It was good. I liked the plot a lot, however some details were too… _detailed._ And the actors were amazing, especially that paralyzed one."

"I knew it." He boasted with grin.

"How about you? Did you like it?" For some reason he seemed amused. "What's so funny?"

"I've already watched it about… five times?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"So why did we watch it? It's no fun when you watch a movie second time, not to mention the fifth." Rukia picked herself up, her brows furrowed. She felt guilty he watched it again only because of her. She wanted both of them have fun, not only her.

"I wanted to check if you like it."

"And this is why you watched it for the fifth time? You must be bored to death." She moved away disappointed. It was no surprise that in the middle of the action he suddenly felt like putting his hand under her shirt; there was simply nothing much to do.

"Hey." He caught her chin. "Why do you think I have watched it four times before?"

An image of four other girls laying in the same position, on the same couch, with the same hand under their shirts popped in her head.

Rukia closed her eyes in disgust. How could he say it like it meant nothing? She wrested her face from his fingers and moved away further.

"Rukia?"

"You shouldn't have said that." her narrowed eyes were fixed at the curtain in front of her. She couldn't believe he was acting like it was the simplest thing in this world.

"Oh come on, you can't blame me for a will to watch again my favorite movie!"

"Huh?"

"What is wrong in that? You just keep making problems out of nothing." Now he became angry, and he had every right to be.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Sorry… I just thought… never mind. Just sorry." She mumbled. Thank God it was dark, he couldn't see the scarlet covering her face.

"What did you think?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I told you, it doesn't matter."

"It matters as long as you pissed yourself and me off." He stated stubbornly and she knew he won't let it go.

"I thought…" She felt her cheeks burning. "I thought you were… ." She spitted it out all at once.

Ichigo blinked a few times.

Then, all of sudden, he burst out with wild laugh, curling himself near her on the couch.

"None girl I was seeing would agree to watch 'The bone collector' at their dates. They kept torturing me with that romantic shit." He flinched a little, but the amused expression didn't disappear from his features. "Hey, tell me who did you go out with. You got some information about me, but I have no idea about you. I wonder what have you been doing on your dates…" He said hesitantly as if was not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Rukia watched him in horror… how to tell him…? How to let him know she was almost eighteen and still have not been once on a date? That's so disgraceful she wished she could use an invisibility cloak or something like that.

She was silent for too long and Ichigo finally noticed it.

"You know, it's not fair you're not letting me know." She was looking everywhere except for his face. _How to tell him?_

"Was it Kaien and you don't want to talk about it? I'll understand." He said all of sudden, placing his huge palm on her knee.

"Of course not, we were only good friends with Kaien, he had someone after all…" She made another mistake and looked at him.

"So?" He kept pushing and she kept flushing with more heat. "Oh God." He suddenly whispered in realization. "You haven't been dating _at all?_"

A long silence fell between them. Rukia waited for another burst of laughing.

Still, it never came.

She felt him moving closer and cupping her head between his hands. "So you're only mine." He prompted with light smile and kissed her hundredth time this evening.

Rukia was taken aback by this reaction, she observed his closed eyelids in that intimate closeness to her face as her brain couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Wait, you're not laughing?" She asked in shock before she thought what she was saying.

"No." He told her, nipping her lower lip, making Rukia loose concentration.

"You… don't think it's _weird_?"

"Maybe a little." He continued his ministrations on her lip and she really was loosing the track of the topic. "I'm just glad nobody but me touched you like this before." He added kissing her fully, preventing from going further into this conversation. His hand landed on her breast and she gasped in the kiss with that sudden action, forgetting completely what she was speaking about before.

They lost each other in the darkness lit only by the weak glow from the TV, which was still turned on with some advertisements aired.

Rukia first moved away from Ichigo, adjusting her blouse and trying to steady her hair, which were completely messed. "I think we should go to sleep. It's quite late." She uttered and disentangled herself from his grasp.

"Yep." He stood up, offering his hand to help her up. They put the plate into the sink and went upstairs without turning on the lights. They both knew the way perfectly; there was no reason to ruin the mood.

"Goodnight." Ichigo let her go when they reached Rukia's door and stroked her hair.

"Goodnight." She watched him walking away before she entered her room.

She knew she will have to visit the battlefield once again, like every other night from the one she dreamt about it for the first time; see the corpses of the people she loved…

She lied in the bed, staring at the sky, praying this time to be different. She closed her eyes with fear and fell into restless sleep.

**~Rather fluffy chapter, but I think they deserved it after all they went through ;) I'm sorry about mistakes, I must admit I'm rushing it a bit, because I have not much time for writting at the moment. Any feedback is highly appreaicted 3  
**

**And those of you who haven't, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile!**

**Big thanks for those who already had, you are really helpful! :)**

**Greetings, **

**M.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Ichigo…" Rukia pushed him a little while he was busy exploring her neck. For the past few days he seemed to be deeply interested in that exact part of her body. "I really think it's time to go. We're gonna be late." She glanced at the watch on her wrist behind his head, while he kept working to disentangle the red ribbon from her uniform.

"How about… we stayed here today? Finally nobody will interrupt." He said when he managed to get rid of the red material and attacked her collarbone with so much infatuation she couldn't hold back a quiet moan and tightened the grip on his scalp.

"I… I… don't think it's a good idea…" She stuttered but made no move to free herself from his strong grasp. Her back was pressed to the wall of the attic and she really hoped it was clean enough not to leave any stains on her white shirt.

"They will notice that both of us is absent, we _need_… to go." She raised his head to the level of her lips and kissed him, fighting with his fingers at the same time to get back her ribbon.

He was restive, but finally she managed to have it back and broke away from him, breathing unsteadily.

Ichigo moved back a bit, not taking his eyes off of hers. When he tried to come closer once again, she put a palm on his chest.

"We really have to go. I don't want trouble." With a few perfectly coordinated moves she placed her ribbon back in the place, shook off the dust from her shirt and skirt and moved forward, taking his hand into hers.

When she heard a grunt of disappointment, she reversed her head a little and whispered with a slight smile "We can go back to that in the evening."

"Right." He followed her as she opened slowly the hatch from the attic and checked if there was nobody around.

"Let's go." She jumped out without even opening the small stairs and disappeared immediately in the bathroom, while Ichigo made sure to lock it properly.

She could hear him behind the door saying he'll wait for her outside.

God, the whole conspiracy thing was even harder when they started those heavy make out sessions.

Rukia combed her hair a few times, checked in the mirror if everything is alright with the uniform and ran down the stairs to join Ichigo around the corner.

"Bye, Yuzu! See you in the afternoon!"

"Hurry up, Rukia, you're gonna be late! It's only fifteen minutes to classes!"

"I know!" She screamed back while putting on her jacket quickly and shooting out of the house like a bullet.

Since the day she visited Renji, they have become closer with Ichigo.

_A lot_ closer.

He was attacking her every time he had a chance.

When she was going to go downstairs, he would catch her at the top and pull into the niche near the stairs; when she was about to take a shower he would pull her into his room for a five minutes and so on. He just wouldn't miss even a tiniest opportunity.

Not that she had anything against it, she yearned for him as much as he did for her, if not stronger.

However there were a few times Yuzu or Karin almost caught them red handed, but every time they were able to cover it somehow. Fortunately, Isshin hasn't been around that often lately, since there was still a lot of work after that accident during weekend. Although it was more paperwork than medical at the moment.

For that purpose, Ichigo came up with the idea to use the attic, which was the most forgotten part of the house and now they were meeting there regularly in the morning and in the evening where the rest was still sleeping or when they were coming back from the trainings.

"What took you so long? Hurry up!" She heard Ichigo hustling her from afar.

"I know, I'm sorry! Just go without me!" Rukia said back fighting with the scarf, bag and clothes for PE all at once.

"Give me that and come on." He took away from her the clothes and stuffed the bag with them, while she was suddenly free to put on the scarf.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, just hurry up!"

"Stop repeating that, I'm already in hurry!"

"Then you should hurry up _more_."

"Shut up, you jerk, it was you who procrastinated the most." Rukia hissed as she tried to catch up to his fast pace.

"Not that you objected." He retorted back, giving her the bag back as she finally managed to zip the jacket.

"I don't have time for this, just go and I'll stay here this time until I pack everything properly." She sighed with resignation seeing how much he creased her perfectly ironed shirt and shorts for PE inside of her bag.

"Fine, just don't wait too long it's really late."

"I know! Go!" She pushed him and tried to bring back the clothes to proper state while observing secretly his back.

She grew used to that; to observe him when he was not watching. Every time she did that, she noticed something new, some detail, she had no idea about before. Like now, that he carried his rucksack only on his left arm. When she thought about it, she hasn't seen him carrying it on both or on his right; it was always the left arm.

When she started to think about why it was his left arm, when he was right handed, the sound of the bell reached her ears.

"Shit!" She realized she stayed there for too long, and should have been in the class a couple of minutes ago.

Rukia ran as fast as she could, this time unzipping her jacket and taking off the clothes as she ran through the corridors.

Christ, even at her birthday things couldn't go smoothly.

%%%

"Karin! Can you put those in the corner? We need more balloons!" Yuzu ran excitedly around the house in her blue apron, trying to decorate it as beautifully as she could. The cake was already in the oven and the sweet scent of chocolate was floating in the air.

"I'm not sure if I can reach there but I'll try. I think you should already stop with those balloons. There are so many of them… are you sure Rukia is gonna like it?" She winced at the sight of so many colorful things in one room. It looked too childish for her taste, but Yuzu seemed to be so excited and convinced it was exactly what Rukia needed so she decided to give it up.

"Of course! I'm sure she's gonna love it! Can you please help me with the salad? I'm so happy dad allowed us to stay at home today! We wouldn't be able to do it if we were supposed to go to school."

"Yeah. Old man can be decent at times." Karin agreed while she did her best to reach the edge of the lamp to fix balloons there.

"Oh leave it, we'll ask Ichi, he surely will help." Yuzu put her hands on the hips frowning.

"Good idea… but about Ichigo… does he even know it's Rukia's birthday?"

"Now that you speak about it… I don't think so. But we have a gift for her, we'll simply say it's from all of us, I'm sure neither he or she will care, they are just like cat and dog… I wish they got along finally…" Yuzu spoke as she begun to check if there is clean enough under the sofa and the wall unit.

"Right…" Karin broke the eye connection with her sister thinking about last night, when she saw them leaving on his bike, looking quite _familiar _with each other.

She could feel trouble all the way.

%%%

"Which one was it? Which one for God's sake?" Renji paced impatiently around a huge clothes store, trying to remind himself that particular day, when they were at the beach so many years ago.

When Rukia looked in the highest admiration at the woman with an unusual hat. He could remember clearly how she told him that after she grows up she wants to have exactly the same one, to look as amazingly genteel as that woman. He could remember how wide her eyes became and how her mouth opened, how Kaien hit her head for silly look on her face and how they were rolling up in the wild fight in the sand a few seconds later.

He could remember all of it.

So why the hell couldn't he remember how the hat looked like?

He stood in front of a large exhibition, where dozens of different kinds of hats were displayed. There were small ones, some really huge, one colored, with straps, dots, artificial flowers at the top or any other figure he could imagine but none of it gave him a clue how did that particular one looked like.

"Can I help you, sir?" A middle aged saleswoman came towards him, probably perceiving his confusion.

"I don't think so." He mumbled angrily, but then reminded himself it was not the woman's fault he couldn't remember that one necessary detail. "I'm sorry."

"No problem at all. Are you looking for a gift?" she answered kindly, probably used to coarse behavior of the customers.

"Yes." He answered shortly, having no idea what more he could say and stared blankly at the hats once again.

"Any clue what kind of hat you are looking for? Where would that person put it on?"

Last question gave him some hope.

"Ummm… on the beach?"

"Ah, so you're looking for the wrong department, here are only hats for special occasions, like weddings and formal parties. Come with me, please." She led him through the shop to another exhibition where another bunch of hats was hanging loosely making him even more terrified.

The more of them, the more options he had; the more options he had, the more he was screwed up, because it now looked like any of them could be the one he needed.

"Please take a look at those here, the material is lighter making it more comfortable to wear when it's hot." She pointed at the right region of the display. "Any particular color you're interested in?"

"I… I don't think so. But is there…" he felt stupid asking that kind of question, but what other choice did he have? "Is there something elegant?"

"Elegant? Well, speaking about elegant hats, I would suggest you straw hats- perfect for sunny and cold weather, depending on the color you choose and the simplicity can be definitely called elegance." The woman dug her hand between tons of headgears and showed him huge straw hat with enormous brim.

Renji's eyes widened. That was it!

He glanced once again at the yellow hat, but something wasn't working with it.

"You said there are different colors. Could I see something in different color?" Could it really be it?

"Yes of course, here are other options, take a look." Renji made a few steps forward and when he caught a glimpse of black hat exactly the same as the previous one, he knew he was looking for exactly something like this.

He still couldn't remember that damned woman, but this hat looked just like it belonged to Rukia.

"I'll take this one."

"I'm glad you made your choice." The saleswoman smiled and took him to the counter.

Renji left the woman a huge tip, even though he was aware he didn't have to do it; he simply felt the woman deserved it for doing her job effectively and saving him a lot of trouble. With his wallet lighter for a bunch of bills and great feeling of satisfaction he went outside of the store and simply couldn't wait to see Rukia's face when she sees the hat.

%%%

"Dad, come on! Please! How much work do you have left?" Yuzu stood in front of Isshin's desk in his treatment room, begging him to hurry up and join the birthday party as soon as he could.

"I have already told you Yuzu, I will come as soon as I can. There are still some patient's left and I have some paper work to do, but you surely don't think daddy would pass up such an event as our dearest Rukia's birthday party!" He jumped up a little on his seat, suddenly taking out of nowhere birthday hat and tiny buzzer, making a lot of noise. People in the waiting room started to fidget anxiously at the sound and Yuzu immediately took away the birthday equipment from him, giggling.

"Shh, dad…There are people there!" She said still laughing. "I'm glad you remember, we'll be waiting for you then!" She secretly left him two sandwiches on the desk.

He was working so hard recently. The only way she could help him was to make sure he eats properly.

Yuzu climbed the stairs to the house and started to put all the plates on the table.

There was not much time left and still so many things to do!

%%%

Finally break.

Ichigo left his school, wondering what will Urahara prepare for them tonight. Last time he informed, they were going to start martial arts training and he couldn't help but to wonder how it will look like and, more importantly, who will be the one to teach them. As far as he knew, each of the member had some basics in fighting, even Hanataro, but when it comes to choose the best one…

Kenpachi's face popped in his mind without a moment of hesitation.

He even looked like a machine designed for killing; huge, muscled body, scars all over his face and that freaky hairstyle of his. If he didn't know him so long he would stay away from a guy like that.

Ichigo wondered about Urahara and Yoruichi. These two were always together, kicking Espada's butts only if it was necessary; they never provoked brawls… as… as _I do_ he thought with shame.

Right, he always caused trouble, but he got used to it since early childhood when other children or even adults despised him for his unusual hair color. There was always somebody who was ready to punch him senseless just because he looked different so he needed to learn how to protect himself properly.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, a huge part of his training was done by his dad. His occasional kicks and punches taught him to be ready for attack anytime, even at home.

Old man… he was working so hard recently Ichigo almost felt sorry for him. He even wasn't goofing around lately. Not that he actually missed that behavior, especially since he and Rukia…

He simply couldn't believe everything was going so fine recently and some irritating inner voice told him that it's not going to be like that forever; that the bomb is ticking, only waiting to explode, but no matter how hard Ichigo racked his brain, he couldn't come up what form that bomb does take.

So he gave up on those gloomy thoughts and decided to take everything as it is and don't worry about anything.

Because there simply isn't anything to worry about.

He hoped that if he will repeat that to himself thousands of times he will finally believe it.

"I'm home!" He screamed as he entered the house and smelled wonderful scent of chocolate cake. Suddenly he became really hungry.

"Ichigo! Finally! Where have you been that long?" Karin ran to him within one second, holding a handful of balloons.

"Um… at school?" He asked disoriented and took a look at colorful things which Karin held in her hand. "Did I forget about something?"

"I knew it! You have no idea it's Rukia's birthday, don't you?" She put her free hand on her forehead.

"Rukia's… birthday?" He felt cold. Really cold. A lot colder than when he was outside.

"Yes, you dumbass!" She punched him into his shoulder. "How the hell you missed that kind of information?"

"I…I…" He stammered, thinking frantically what to do. There was not many options.

First, was to stay and smile widely while his sisters and dad will give her present from _all _Kurosaki family.

Non acceptable.

Second was to go for last minute shopping and buy first thing that comes to his mind.

Non acceptable as well.

Third was to go on the attic and hang himself.

Sounds pretty good.

"Christ, we needed you here, but at this rate… just go." Karin started to put on his coat again and wrap the scarf again on his neck.

"What? Where?" He had no idea what was going on, but soon he was standing outside staring at Karin's narrowed eyes.

"To buy her a present, idiot! I can't believe you're my brother! Don't just stand here wasting your time, just go!"

"But where? I have no idea what to give her…"

"Well, I can't do that for you, you're the closest to her, you should know what she likes the most, what was she looking forward to… I don't know! Just something that makes her happy!" She gesticulated wildly with her hand full of balloons and a few dropped on the snow.

"Karin, how the hell did you know…?"

"Oh, there's no time for that! If I'm not wrong she is finishing her classes in 10 minutes. That means you have 15 minutes to get something and then about 10 to come back."

"See you then." Ichigo quickly opened the gate to the garage and Karin rolled her eyes.

Men.

%%%

"She's coming, she's coming!" Yuzu squealed as she communicated to all the people gathered in the darkness of the living room.

"SILENCE!" Keigo yelled and soon was treated with Tatsuki's fist.

"You idiot, do you really think she's not gonna hear you?" She hissed into his ear.

"Tatsuki…" he whined piteously as he rubbed his jaw. "You are the strongest teenager in Japan and I'm simple, poorly-build Keigo Asano, please mind that next time you punch me." He whispered as a few tears of pain appeared in his eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. That one was too hard for you." She tapped his head carelessly.

"OK, Ok, apology accepted. You can stop now Tatsuki." He said as she didn't stop to tap his head, stronger and stronger. "I said you can stop!" he hissed louder.

"Don't tell me that was too hard either? I am loosing the remnants of respect I had for you." She said with a frown.

"Stop bullying me." He said as he crossed his arms on his chest and walked away to stand next to Mahana and Michiru.

"Hey Karin, where is Ichigo?" Tatsuki whispered quietly as they all heard the sound of the keys in the locker.

"He had to do something. He'll come any minute."

"At that exact time he had to do _something?_ I thought they are not mad at each other anymore." Tatsuki wondered.

"I don't think they are. He really had to do something important. But he'll come soon." Karin said almost inaudibly as they all were waiting for Rukia to enter the living room.

They all stopped breathing for a second and then…

"SURPRISE!" They yelled altogether the second Rukia turned on the light.

The shock written all over her face was almost terrifying. They sure as hell scared her.

"Happy birthday, Rukia!" Yuzu blew to the buzz she borrowed from Isshin. Somebody threw confetti at her and she only stood there with her mouth opened, not believing what she was seeing in front of her eyes.

So many people.

There was half of her class, the part she actually liked: Michiru, Keigo, Mahana, Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado, a few other girls who talked to her a few times, there was also part of Death Gods: Urahara, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Hisagi, Hanataro, Toshiro, Matsumoto…and there was Renji.

But she couldn't see Ichigo anywhere.

That's ok, he probably will show up any moment…

"T-Th-Thank you." That was all she managed to say looking at the decorations, tons of food at the table and all the people who came here only to wish her happy birthday.

"Your presents! Your presents!" Isshin danced around the pile of boxes and gift bags.

"Open them!"

"Yeah, open them!" Someone shouted and soon people reached the table filled with Yuzu's goodies and a cozy atmosphere fell around.

Still, even during opening the gifts, between bursts of laughs and exchanging courtesy, her eyes searched for the orange head in the small crowd, which was nowhere to be found.

%%%

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ichigo cursed as he drove slowly, on the icy road, trying to match his movement to the machine. It was hopeless, he knew he was damn late, he knew it very well, so all he could do was to hold tightly that small package in his hand, concentrating on the road and the goddamn bike.

He rode forward with agonizingly slow speed and cursed harder with every second.

There was nothing more he could do.

%%%,

"Oh my God, I can't believe you remembered, Renji!" Rukia exclaimed and smiled at Renji after she opened the box with the hat. "It's perfect! How did you find it?"

"I have my ways." He spoke nonchalantly and Rukia gladly noticed he was standing next to Tatsuki.

"You always had." She replied and sent him another smile, putting on the hat as well as other gifts which were destined to be worn. She already had a scarf, gloves, a pair of incredibly thick socks, a hairclip and the perfect black hat on.

There was another applause, as always when she opened the box and somebody offered her another glass of champagne, which she refused; she wanted to remember every second of her eighteenth birthday, which was so special, which was everything her heart even stopped dreaming about: family, friends- new ones and old ones, in peaceful and joyful mood. There was only one thing she dreamed to happen tonight.

She sent another glance towards the front door, but they were still.

Nobody was coming in.

"Ok… what do we have here…" She put a smile again on her face and started to choose another bag to open.

%%%

When Ichigo finally turned into his street he noticed a group of people on the sidewalk.

Could he be that late?

"Hey Ichigo? Is that you? Where have you been? You missed a really good party!" Tatsuki waved to him as she walked with Keigo, Ishida, Sado, Michiru, Mahana and Renji to Ichigo's surprise.

The last one sent him a murderous glare and Ichigo didn't even pull down the helmet.

"I had some things to do."

"That's what your sister told me, but hey, I thought you and Rukia finally made it up… Sometimes I really don't get you." Tatsuki shook her head and started to walk forward.  
"Let's go, it's cold. See you tomorrow!" She shouted behind as the rest also mumbled a few words about him being unkind to attend Rukia's birthday party.

He said bye to them and parked carefully in the garage.

He cursed himself for the stupid idea… but a tiny, foolish ray of hope was still inside of his mind.

Maybe, just maybe.

He climbed on the floor, noticed Yuzu sleeping peacefully on the sofa between the cushions. Without even thinking he took her up and carried to her room. On the staircase he met Karin. She didn't say a word, but followed him to their room and helped him to put Yuzu into the bed.

After they closed the door to the bedroom she tormented him.

"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes right now. I think she's down, even though she didn't show a sign of it all night. I just hope the thing you have is worth it."

"Karin… tell me. When did you find out? I need to know." He said combing his hair with his fingers. He was tired. Dead tired and there was still many things to do.

"I saw you a few days ago while you were riding on your bike. Well… not only riding to be precise." Karin spoke avoiding his look.

"Oh." That must have been the night he and Rukia decided to put the helmets outside the garage since they were in hurry. The hurry however didn't prevent them to exchange a few hot and quick kisses before setting off.

"Go, Ichigo, you are late enough already." She said opening the door and disappearing in her room.

Ichigo took a deep breath and curled his hand around the small sack in his pocket, hoping Rukia's not sleeping yet.

He knocked quietly to her door and entered after hearing her "Come in."

"Hey." He stood with hands in his pockets, feeling like the worst fool in the world.

"Hey." There wasn't anger in that tone or bitterness or any other emotion. Just simple "hey". Ichigo wondered what that means. He couldn't decide if she was angry or hurt… She just sat on the chair next to the desk, observing him expectantly.

"I just wanted to… to wish you happy birthday." He finally said, still couldn't decide how to behave.

"Thank you very much. However… well. My birthday was yesterday." She pointed at the clock, which showed 00:15.

Fuck.

"Ok, I know I messed up, but come with me." He walked to her, took her arm and pulled up.

"Where?" She asked trying to free her arm from his grasp. "Ichigo where are we going? I am in pajamas!" He stopped, took a glance at her clothing- loose pants and even more loose T-shirt, which seemed much too big for her and he had to admit she couldn't go like that.

"OK." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. It was kinda hilarious view, because it seemed like she was drowning in the leather, but that was not the point at the moment. "Now you can go. Come on."

She didn't object as he led her downstairs right to the garage, what was a bit comforting.

"Are we going to the garage? It's freezing there." She shuddered a little when they were walking down to the lowest part of the house.

"Yeah." He opened the door and pushed her first, closing all her form from behind in a bear hug. "Better?" he asked to her ear.

"A… a bit better, yes." She smiled lightly, what completely surprised him. Wasn't she angry? "Why did we come here?" She leaned completely into his back.

"Can't you see? Look around." Rukia's confused eyes met his as she started to examine every part of the small space.

"I can't see anything... special here. Everything as always: a car, shelves, tools, your bike…"

"Take a closer look at _my _bike." Well, it was dark, he couldn't blame her for not recognizing…

"My Ninja! What is it doing here?" She escaped from his embrace and rushed to check if it was her bike indeed.

"I brought it here today… that's why I haven't made it in time… I kinda got lost while looking for your place…" He rubbed his head with embarrassment.

"But what for? I can't ride it anyway." She shook his head looking sadly at the machine.

"Well, you can from now on." Her eyes shone sharply in the darkness and he jumped up inwardly. That was the kind of reaction he expected.

"What do you mean?" She was still reserved, as if waiting for some conditions.

"I mean you can fully take part in the trainings and ride as much as you want." He grinned.

"But last time I spoke to Urahara he said…"

"Well, don't worry about it. I got it."

"But how…?" She slided her hand on the shining saddle and the handlebar.

"Let's just say… I made a deal with Urahara." He winced at the memory of the conversation and the cost of getting permission for Rukia's riding… This is going to be one very hard month for him, but that didn't matter. He'll go through that stupid hatman's deal.

"What kind of deal? Did you offer your blood or something? I can't imagine Urahara agreeing to that kind of thing for some small favor…" Rukia sent him suspicious glance.

"Just the deal, nothing big."

"Are you serious, orangehead?" She took a look at her bike once again, still incredulity written all over her face.

"Yeah, midget." He raised his hand again into his hair.

"If you are, then this is the most epic birthday gift I ever received." She came back to him and suddenly threw her arms around his neck.

Wow.

"Thank you." She looked directly into his eyes and pressed her lips on his.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." He mumbled into her mouth and she moved away a little.

"Huh?"

"I kinda felt stupid to give you your own bike for birthday… so I bought this. I know it's not much, but as I said I got lost and couldn't find anything better in that short amount of time. It's ok if you don't like it…"

"Just give me that damn thing, whatever it is and stop stuttering." She stretched her hand, demanding her gift with determined look.

"Ok, ok, I'm giving it right away!" He chuckled as he started to look for the small bundle in his pocket. "Here you are." He placed a tiny soft sac on her palm and watched as she observed it with interest.

Then she loosened the thin tape that closed the content inside and turned the sac upside down to finally get to know what was hidden inside.

She felt a cold feeling of metal on her skin and when she looked closer she saw delicate, watery neck-chain. It was so fragile she was afraid she would break it with just holding it a bit tighter than she was supposed to. She smoothed it gently with her thumb and then she felt something a little bit more solid between the beads.

"This is…" She strained her eyes to see clearly the sharp shape of silver crescent, which glistened even in the weak light of the lamppost from outside. "This is beautiful."

"You don't have to pretend you like it. I talked to the shopkeeper, you can go there and choose whatever you like and…"

"Shut up, I'm keeping it." She silenced him before he could even finish the sentence.

"Really?" He didn't hope she would like that thing. Personally he felt it matched somehow, but he didn't know her taste at all.

"Really. Can you please put it on?" She turned around and removed her hair from her neck, as she gave him the chain.

"Su-sure." Didn't she notice so far how did her neck work on him or did she do that on purpose? That white skin was driving him crazy, especially now when he could see her creeps from the cold air in the garage.

He joined two pieces of the silver on her back and bent to place a kiss where he wanted, perceiving how cold her skin was.

"We should go, you're cold." He whispered, still not taking his mouth away from her neck, noticing with content how her hand massaged the back of his nape.

"I don't feel it." She whispered back and turned around embracing his waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked at her eyes full of peace and asked before he could bite his tongue.

"Aren't you angry at me for missing your birthday party?"

"No. I don't actually care about birthdays, I haven't celebrated any since my childhood. It simply doesn't matter to me." She said taking away a few strands from his eyes.

"You need a cut, you know that?" her eyebrows joined at the top of her nose. He laughed at that sudden change of topic.

"No I don't. So you're saying you don't like your birthday gifts?" He smirked as he remembered the pile of the opened boxes and birthday bags in the corner of her room.

"I've never said that! I love my birthday gifts, but I'm saying I wouldn't be sad if I didn't get any." She still tried to organize his hair. "Christ, I'm going to cut your fringe tomorrow if you're not going to the hairdresser!"

"Hey, leave my fringe alone… it's good how it is."

"No it isn't! I can't see your eyes when you have it like that. You really have to do something with it." She responded now lifting his hair up. "Now, you should try that. I think I've got some hairclips, it would be perfect." He caught her hand before she could rip off his scalp.

"I can cut it, if you like, but no hairstyling." Ichigo sighed. "It wouldn't work anyway."

"Why not? Have you ever tried?"

"It just won't work, I'm telling you. It's like with this one." He lifted the strand which was constantly between her eyes. "You simply can't do anything else with it can you?" She followed his movement with her huge eyes and now was staring deeply into the strand of midnight hair lifted above her face.

"I have never thought about it. It was good how it was."

"See?" He smiled, seeing how she repeated involuntarily the same phrase he used a minute ago.

When the meaning reached her mind as well, she grinned to him.

"Ok, you don't have to style it. Just cut it."

"Whatever, but let's go, I'm already an ice cube." He pointed at his short sleeved T-Shirt he only had underneath the jacket.

"Ok, but tomorrow I am so taking my bike for a ride. You can join us if you want." She grinned as they climbed the stairs and she returned the jacket.

"Well, I'd love to, but actually I left my motorbike in your garage. I had to bring it here somehow. So first, we need a walk, then a ride."

"I could take us on my Ninja to the garage and…"

"Oh, no I've had enough of your bike today. This is the worst motorbike I have ever rode and I'm never going to sit on this again."

"Do not insult my bike!" She hissed as she dug her finger into his chest painfully. " I was never complaining about awful roaring and disproportionality of your B-King!"

"Awful roaring? Have you ever heard your own bike?" He couldn't believe that of all defects of his machine she mentioned two the least important. Especially compared to her own…

"Shut up." He saw her crossing her arms on her chest as she always did when she knew he was right and lacked of arguments.

"Ok. But now we're going to sleep. I'm dead tired and I suppose that so are you." His fingers placed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow on the same spot as always."

"See you." They kissed and parted each one to their rooms.

Before Ichigo fell asleep a thought about a completely new and undefined feeling that he felt. It was located deeply in his chest, somewhere around his heart. He had no idea what it was and why he felt it exactly in this moment, but he grew to like this feeling. It was so warm and brought Rukia to his mind.

A really nice feeling.

**~I know it's been a while since I updated, I just have really rough time now. Exams and tons of other stuff popping out every day.. And I am not proud of this chapter, it was written in parts, has a lot of mistakes for that I'm sorry. I am just really tired and cannot write anything better at the moment and I really wanted to give you_ anything._ I probably won't update for a long time again, but when I do I promise to make more action. **

**I still love all my readers, so if anyone has any request I'll gladly do it :)  
**

**For those who has not voted yet, I remind about the poll on my main page. I hope you are still willing to help with this one :)**

**Feedback would be a honey for my bruised and tired mind and heart 3  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"So... Is there any particular place where you would like to go to?" Ichigo stopped in front of his garage after they had brought back his B-King from Rukia's hideout. It was cold as hell, but Rukia was so excited she had barely managed to get through all the lessons today. She was fidgeting, spacing out, she didn't even eat her lunch properly. After he had met her in their usual spot, she had tormented him to go for his bike at once not to waste time.

"No, I only would like to go train a bit in Death God's base, what do you think? I am so far behind the rest, who trained past few weeks intensely; I need to at least make a few laps and straights to get back into the shape." She jumped from Ichigo's bike and took her Ninja from the garage.

"Finally." She whispered, looking at her bike with tenderness.

Ichigo observed as she adjusted herself on the saddle with complete euphoria; everything about her screamed that this was the only thing that could give her so much happiness.

Ichigo's mouth smiled involuntarily, because he knew that feeling very well; he could imagine how she felt- if someone took away his B-King from him for that long time he would probably go crazy.

Watching with amusement Rukia's frantic moves, he thought that he was a really lucky man to have found such a girl.

"Ok, calm down and let's go. There isn't much time left until the training… I wonder… hey Ichigo, which day we have today?" she put on the helmet confidently.

"Great, don't you even know what day is it today? That's scary." He silenced seeing her glare. "It's Thursday." He added after the piercing, sapphire sight from inside of the helmet had drilled into his brain.

"Thursday you say… I wonder if Renji will show up indeed." Ichigo froze for a moment, while Rukia's engine roared wildly as she pressed the accelerator hardly on purpose.

"Now, I like it." Even though he couldn't see her face, he could bet she was grinning.

"Wait, why would he show up today?" He asked rying to sound nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about the answer.

"Didn't I tell you?" Her surprised gaze landed on him. "He's going to join Death Gods, I must have mentioned something."

Actually, she hasn't.

Ichigo's blood buzzed slightly. "Are you kidding me? Who knows?" He spat through the gritted teeth, not being able to hold back.

So from now on, he'll have to handle him not only as Rukia's friend, who comes occasionally to his house, _or worse_, Rukia comes to his; but also as a colleague in their group?

"Only Urahara and Tatsuki know, we haven't told anyone yet. Renji was supposed to pass the test tonight, and I hope he'll make it. Considering the situation we need someone like him this spring. I can't believe I haven't told you. But well, I guess it's only your fault, because whenever we're alone, you prefer physical activity rather than the conversation." She said contrariwise and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, because she was damn right. "Let's go already, I didn't get my bike back just to sit on it and talk!" with that she started off with a small screeching of her tires and left him behind.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes and rushed after her.

Now the only thing that mattered was her Ninja, so it was obvious she was thinking about it all the time.

Maybe it was better this way, when he didn't know for so long.

At least his nerves were calm until today.

%%%

Rukia panted slightly as she finally stopped. It has been a couple of hours since she and Ichigo have reached the base and now, she was dead tired even though the actual training hasn't started yet.

She had been worse than she thought.

The bike has been a lot better thanks to Mayuri, but hell, it was now heavier and more difficult to ride. She hasn't noticed that small change while riding it a while back for a few streets.

Now it wasn't the only problem.

It was faster, but the acceleration was different and it was hard to get used to it.

Most of all, she felt her physical form was awfully low.

Rukia was more than usually aware of the muscles of her back and shoulders, and tomorrow morning she'll probably have to face painful sourdoughs.

Screw it all, she finally had her bike back and it wasn't like she cared about that much.

She was only pissed, because it happened so late.

And curious, what exactly Ichigo had promised Urahara that he agreed to give the machine back.

"Not bad." Ichigo parked between her and the wall of tires, taking off his helmet.

"Bull shit. It's horrible. If I race somebody today, I will be simply dead." She got off the bike and sat at the top of the pile, looking down at Ichigo, whose face dropped at the mention of racing.

"You definitely won't race anybody. I'm going to take care of it." Rukia knew that worried tone.

"Well, that's not for you to decide. I am not some fragile being, so I can take care of myself, remember that." She needed to repeat it to him once again, because he was the type of guy who would protect her from her own shadow if he found it necessary.

"I know." He looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Rukia smiled at that view. She was thinking about one thing for some time… maybe it was the best time to let him know?

Was it really what she wanted?

"Hey, don't make such face." Her foot kicked him lightly in the chest as she was sitting above him. "I wanted to ask you something… or tell… whatever you call it…" Now it was her turn for being embarrassed and she felt horrible with that. She hated that feeling, especially in front of Ichigo, who made her feel like this way too often for her comfort.

"What is it?"

"You know… lately… I've been thinking…" It was hard to say something like that to him, it was some kind of commitment.

"Just say it, shorty."

"Don't call me that, it's not helping!" She kicked him harder this time, and noticed how he increased the distance between them, so that her legs couldn't reach him anymore.

"So? You'd better hurry up, because I think I hear some roaring, somebody's coming." Rukia ear strained and cursed inwardly.

So the time was limited.

She took a deep breath.

"I believe you."

He laughed shortly. "There's nothing to believe, you can hear them all the way, can't you?" He didn't get it, and she wasn't ready for involving _bigger _words than that. She didn't want him to think he was that good.

Well, maybe he was, but he didn't have to know that she thought so.

"No… I'm not talking about the bikes… I'm saying that I… I believe _you… _and I want to go out. Officially. I'm sick and tired of the attic and meeting halfway to the school…" She wanted to continue on listing the advantages of being together, so that the part of her decision would be justified by simple convenience, but Ichigo didn't give her that chance and silenced her with a kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. She had no idea what he had done to her, but she was in flames, aching for air.

When the heat became unbearable, she broke apart and looked into those brown eyes she grew to trust so much.

She still couldn't believe what exactly had he done to let all her fears go away. It was just so natural and she didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted to go to the cinema, restaurant, walk hand in hand…

"Just… don't lie to me." She said, while the cold tips of their noses were still touching each other.

Rukia felt as Ichigo's lips gently brushed her.

"I won't." He whispered and made a step back, since the roaring became louder and louder.

"Now, let's go back to the training." She jumped off the tires and waved to Matsumoto, who rode towards them with a great speed; there was also Hisagi, Toshiro, Yoruichi and Ishida behind her, and it was only a matter of time, for everybody to gather.

Rukia walked away smiling from ear to ear to the container, so that they could start the fire inside to warm up a little until the rest will come.

Soon the riders appeared near them and a light, friendly talk started, while they were drawing their hands towards the flames.

She loved that atmosphere; people laughing, joking around and keeping themselves warm even though it was a freezing evening; Ichigo's arm bumping into hers from time to time, since he didn't walk away from her as he usually did during trainings. That of course brought a few curious looks, but Rukia didn't care.

She just allowed herself to be happy.

"Hey, Rukia…" She heard Tatsuki's whisper on her right side. "Is he coming tonight?"

"I don't know… he said he would, but I haven't spoken to him since then." She replied normally, since there was only Ichigo and Tatsuki in the reach of her voice.

She saw the girl's perplexed sight.

"It's OK, he knows." She nodded at him.

"Oh." Tatsuki looked at the fire. "I hope he'll come."

"Me too." With that they both put on their leather gloves and moved away from the fire to mount their bikes.

"Time for some training." Tatsuki grinned towards Rukia before she put her helmet on, and then they both started off, racing on the straight in front of them, just for fun.

%%%

Ichigo was measuring time for Kenpachi on the longest lap in their base, when he saw Urahara waving his hand.

This usually meant that something was going on.

He immediately waved at Kenpachi, whose motorbike roared loudly, as he pushed it to its limits. He won't be pleased that they were interrupted, however he obediently slowed down and approached him.

"What's up?" He asked angrily as he stopped beside Ichigo.

"I don't know, I only saw Urahara waving."

"Shit, just when I was in the middle of the lap. Bastard." Kenpachi pressed the accelerator hardly and set off, leaving a snow swirling behind him.

As always, hot-tempered if it was about bikes.

Ichigo had a feeling that this issue was somehow connected with Renji. After all he was supposed to come here today.

When he joined the rest, he saw that his assumptions were correct.

Next to Urahara was standing Renji Abarai, in all his tall and tattooed glory, wearing black clothes exactly just like the rest.

Ichigo smirked.

He wasn't in yet, but behaved as if it was only formality.

He begged that he would get him for a race, he would show him how much he doesn't want him here.

"Ok, guys, this is Renji Abarai." Urahara started pointing at the new comer. "A few of you know him from the past, but we all met him during New Year, when he was a great help. He wants to join and I suggest accepting him, even though we suspended the call until the final race with Espadas, what's your opinion?"

Small murmuring among Dead Gods occurred, some were wondering if it's the same guy indeed- mostly Matsumoto, who was the one drunk the most that night and could not completely recall the New Year's night-, but not many people had red hair and face tattooed in tribal signs.

"Sure, he only needs to race, just like everybody." Hisagi stated, leaning freely on the tires. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what race?" Renji seemed to be a bit disoriented and Ichigo smirked at this expression. He loved Rukia even more for not telling him about the race thing in the beginning…

_Wait._

_Did I just think… love?_

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind and push the uncomfortable thought at the back of his head.

He focused more on Renji's tattoos, but still he couldn't follow the conversation which was held right in front of him. People were still talking, discussing something, Urahara seemed to be deep in thought, yet still all he heard was rumbling word _love _in his head. That was just crazy.

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo."

"ICHIGO!" Somebody tapped his head from back and he noticed Rukia right in front of his eyes. Seeing her only made things worse.

It seemed like his brain finally admitted defeat and…

…and it seemed like… like it was _love._

"Rukia?" He asked dumbly after seeing her angry expression. He saw how her lips were moving, saying something to him, but the fact that he actually _loved _her was still too shocking to start function normally.

"Are you even listening to me? Ichigo what the hell is wrong with you! MOVE!" She started to pull his sleeve and something in her tone made him worry.

But still.

_Do I really _love _her?_

"Come on! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get a hold of yourself!" She hit him once again at the back of his head and he started to finally look at the surroundings.

The rest have already gone to another place, gathered around something.

Or, most likely around somebody, because his eyes perceived the white helmet.

"What the hell…?"

"I told you! What is wrong with you, dumbass? Come on!" She pulled his sleeve harder and made him run to the place where everyone was.

After they came closer, he saw characteristic dyed hair in the emerald color.

No matter how many times he looked at her, it still remained the biggest secret how in the world could she choose to do something like that on her head?

"Nel? What are you doing here tonight?" he said loudly, when he noticed she was talking to Yoruichi.

Hearing his voice, she looked for him in the surrounding crowd and grinned as a child, who was given its favorite candy.

"Ichigo!" She got off of her bike and took off her helmet within a fraction of second, the next one, Ichigo felt her hanging on his neck, squeezing him as if she wanted him to die.

"Nel…" he whispered, when his throat became completely dry. "Let go of me… I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry, Ichigo! I'm so happy to see you! It's been a while, hasn't it?" She finally made a step back, and just to be sure he did one as well.

"Yeah, what's up?" he felt a dozen of eyes landed on Nel.

"Right, I only saw you and totally forgot what did I come for. You're sooo cute!" She smiled widely again and caressed his cheek delicately.

Suddenly he felt that his right hand was crushed in the vice.

He glanced there and saw Rukia, whose eyes were throwing lightings at poor Nel.

"Well, I gotta go, because I said I'm going to take some fuel for my bike and I'll be right back, but I suppose you can expect guests today. I told them it's useless and you had nothing to do with Grimmjow's death, but they simply won't believe." She threw her long green hair at her back and sat back on her motorcycle, while the rest opened their mouth in astonishment.

"Wait… Grimmjow… is dead?" Hisagi stated with disbelief.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Nel asked cheerfully, as if she was talking about the weather. "His body was found yesterday in the pond, near suburbs, totally beaten up. I know this guy asked for trouble every day, but I still feel sorry for him. Nobody should end like that." She made a slight pause, but nobody dared to speak… Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the most aggressive and fierce Espada… dead? They have always thought that there was nothing what could destroy him. After every battle he returned, bruised and scarred, but stronger as well. And now… he was found in the frozen pond.

"Well, most of us think that you have something in common with his death, so that they decided to pay you a visit tonight. And if there's anybody new in your group- her sight stopped at Rukia for a moment- then they should get the hell outta here, because they just want blood. They realize that the shorter you train here, the weaker you are. I just wanted to warn you, so I came. Now, I really have to get back. I hope nobody will get hurt. See you." She put on her helmet and none Death God had a strength or courage to ask her anything before she disappeared w oddali.

It was just… it was the news out of this world.

The good one was that the worst of Espada won't come tonight. But the worse one was that they will have to face about twenty or thirty aggressive people, who were strong and driven with fury.

For Ichigo that meant only one thing.

"Go home." He whispered and received the response he expected and feared at the same time.

"No way."

Rukia stood still beside him, gripping his shoulder harder than ever before, watching after Nel, who has already disappeared behind the bend.

What scared him the most was the determination in her eyes; the determination to stay and fight.

His heart was beating heavily, because he couldn't immobilize her with force once again. It would not be fair.

And standing in their base, watching her upright and proud position, surrounded by frantic conversation between Death Gods, he could not believe that the one thing he noticed was the beauty of the girl beside him.

**~~ A shorter one this time :) I'm a bit tired with this fic already and just want to finish it. I am hoping against my reasoning that there are a few people who still would like to know how it ends. Just a couple more chapters ;)  
**

**I'm sending huge greetings and chocolate cookies to everyone :)  
**

**M.**


End file.
